Ambivalencia
by J.Icarus
Summary: Es la espía más seductora desde Mata Hari, no existe misión que no haya logrado cumplir. Ahora tiene en sus manos una de las misiones más importantes que decidirá cuál de los dos bandos ganará la batalla, ¿podrá cumplirla sin involucrar sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Sus curvas unidas a su seductora elegancia y a su rostro picaresco hacían de ella la mujer más atractiva. Y obviamente ella era consciente de ello. Su belleza era su mejor baza para lograr sus objetivos. Con ella había logrado engañar a los más intelectuales y cautivado a los más prudentes. Nadie podía resistirse a ella, la gran Michiru Kaioh. Por algo se trataba de la espía más apreciada de la mafia villalbesa.

Michiru tenía todo cuanto quería estando en la mafia: dinero, respeto, poder e incluso su propia libertad. No necesitaba más. No precisaba de romances ni de cosas tan ambiguas como la felicidad, pues hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en ellas. A lo largo del tiempo que llevaba en aquel mundo había comprendido que la humanidad estaba sobrevalorada, todos eran propensos de caer en la tentación y traicionar sus ideales y a quienes apreciaban a cambio de aspiraciones banales. Sería una ilusa si creyese en la existencia de algo tan absurdo e irreal como el amor. No, Michiru Kaioh no creía en ello y así le había ido bien.

La vida en la mafia era cómoda. Vale que había tenido que acostarse con hombres y mujeres para conseguir sus propósitos, pero para ella el sexo sólo era un trámite, e incluso a veces podía permitirse el lujo de disfrutarlo. La vida estaba bien. ¿Qué importaba si otros pensaban que ella era fría cuando podía obtener cosas con las que ellos no podían ni soñar? No podía negar que a veces se metía en su papel de actriz y llegaba a crear una máscara perfecta, pero nunca logró sentir aquello que fingía.

Incluso siendo conscientes de su actuación, no eran pocos los compañeros que suspiraban por ella. Ella los ignoraba, no existían ese tipo de lazos. Sabía que en ese caso la diversión no debería involucrarse, el jefe no lo toleraría. Aunque sería una hipócrita si no admitiese que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de sobrepasar los límites con aquel rubio al que todos admiraban. No se sabía su nombre, ¿para qué? No lo necesitaba, podría tenerlo con tan solo una mirada.

Sí, Michiru Kaioh, con o sin máscara, no pasaba inadvertida. ¿Y el motivo de su personalidad? Nadie lo sabe. Corren muchos rumores acerca del origen de su distintivo temperamento pero ni el don de la mafia sabía la procedencia de aquella muchacha. Lo único que contaba es que llevaba dos años de fiel servicio que habían triplicado los beneficios, además de que la preciosa muchacha sabía lo suficiente de medicina como para curar a sus compañeros heridos o simplemente alargar la vida de aquellos que estaban condenados a morir torturados tras haber confesado, y eso era más que suficiente.

Aquella noche de invierno la joven espía tenía guardia. Normalmente eran noches tranquilas que ella aprovechaba para leer y adentrarse en otros mundos donde los sentimientos podían existir, mundos ficticios, pero en esta ocasión tuvo que interrumpir su lectura para cubrir las goteras que estaba evidenciando la lluvia. Una vez colocó todo procedió a continuar su lectura, pero se percató de que había cometido el error de no poner a buen recaudo aquel libro, estaba empapado. Una lástima, la novela estaba realmente interesante. Esperaba que con un poco de suerte al secarse no se hubiese destrozado demasiado para poder seguir leyendo, pero mientras tanto no le quedaba otra que buscarse otro entretenimiento, la noche era larga y aún le quedaban muchas horas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El violín.

* * *

><p>Fue complicado pero finalmente lo habían logrado. Se había resistido mucho más de lo que imaginaban, pero el factor sorpresa supuso una ventaja inevitable. A pesar de ello y de la mayoría numérica habían tenido que dispararla para poder reducirla, algo que el jefe les pidió que no hiciesen, pero era un mal menor comparado con el éxito de la misión. Además ella también había herido al mejor de sus gánsters, así que visto de una forma poética podría considerarse un pequeño ajuste de cuentas, ojo por ojo.<p>

La metieron en el maletero y pusieron rumbo a la guarida. Por suerte esta noche estaba la chica sexy que entendía de medicina así que no habría ningún problema en que la 'mercancía' llegase en tal mal estado, un par de cuidados y podrían explotarla.

Para cuando llegaron había perdido bastante sangre, quizás debieron ser más suaves, ahora tendrían que esperar unos días para poder torturarla. El rubio herido ordenó a sus dos compañeros que la arrastrasen dentro mientras él iba a que Michiru le curase sus heridas. Ya estaba perdida la noche de interrogatorio así que esa chica podía esperar para ser curada.

La chica herida creyó estar en el cielo cuando escuchó aquella melodía musical. Hizo un esfuerzo para abrir los ojos y comprobar si seguía con vida, pues lo último que recordaba era aquella emboscada. Quiso estar muerta para disfrutar de ese paraíso, pero luego se percató de que ella jamás podría haber acabado allí. No, tenía que estar viva, su destino en muerte no podía ser otro que el infierno, y ahora en vida era consciente de que también iba a ser ese mismo destino.

La metieron en una habitación estrecha, sin ventanas, y con una puerta de hierro que confirmaba que no iba a poder salir sin ayuda de allí. Al menos había un delgado colchón en el suelo, aunque estaba tan mugriento que no terminaba de ser un aspecto reconfortante. Debía acostumbrarse, lo más probable es que nunca saliese de allí.

* * *

><p>- Hermosa melodía.<p>

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en levantar su mirada. Sabía que era él. Esta vez habían tardado más que de costumbre pero no era asunto suyo interesarse en el motivo de su retraso.

Esa indiferencia era lo que más le cautivaba a él. Nunca se le había resistido una mujer hasta conocer a Michiru. Había estado cerca de conseguirlo, pero nunca llegó a pasar. Tal vez tuviese que empezar a hacerse a la idea de que ella jamás lo haría, pero eso no quitaba que pudiese conformarse con mirarla. Era tan hermosa…

- Necesito tu ayuda, hemos tenido un 'pequeño' percance – Michiru notó el énfasis en la palabra 'pequeño' pero eso ni la inmutó. Cuando el rubio estuvo a punto de volver a decir algo ella dejó de tocar bruscamente y por fin le devolvió la mirada.

Se sorprendió al encontrarle herido aunque sus ojos no expresaron sorpresa alguna. Sin hablar fue a por el botiquín, y él simplemente se sentó para ser curado.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho estas heridas?

- ¿Estás preocupada por mí?-dijo con un tono seductor.

- En absoluto –el rubio mostró decepción-Quien te las haya hecho debe ser bueno, y teniendo en cuenta que tú también lo eres…debe ser muy bueno.

- No te preocupes, vas a tener que curar sus heridas también así que tendrás el honor de conocerla.

- ¿Conocerla?

Se dio cuenta de que por primera vez había logrado despertar el interés de la chica de cabellos aquamarina. Lástima que no fuese para lo que él quería, pero menos era nada. Se levantó y con un gesto le pidió que le acompañase hasta el cuarto donde la tenían encerrada. No iba a conseguir cambiar nunca la personalidad de Michiru así que prefirió desistir e ir directamente al grano, tampoco podía confiarse y esperar que la chica aguantase viva sin haber sido examinada previamente por Michiru.

No supo reconocer la sensación que experimentaba al esperar mientras él abría la puerta, ¿expectación quizás? Cuando abrió pudo verla sentada con la espalda apoyada en la pared, no estaba inconsciente pero parecía delirar. Al igual que el rubio, estaba totalmente empapada, aunque en su caso se figuraba que también había una importante cantidad de sudor que mojaba sus cabellos cenizos.

- ¿Quién es? –la intriga que despertaba aquella muchacha en ella era más que evidente.

- Haruka Tenoh, una gánster del bando de airesa.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! Gracias a aquellos que me escribieron reviews en mi otra historia. Pensaba que tardaría bastante en volver a escribir pero parece que le he cogido el gusto a esto, y vuestros ánimos me han ayudado mucho. Espero que os guste.

¡Un saludo!


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado un mes desde que Haruka había sido encerrada allí. En su día Michiru le extrajo la bala y curó sus heridas hasta que le desapareció la fiebre, pero eso solo le dieron 4 días de calma, pues al quinto día comenzaron los interrogatorios. Estos solían variar en la duración pero el hecho de que Haruka no soltase prenda y que no mostrase claros signos de dolor durante las primeras torturas hizo que los gánsters empezasen a perder la paciencia. Aún no habían utilizado métodos más persuasivos pero de seguir así no tardarían mucho en hacerlo. Mientras tanto, Michiru se encargaba de curar su maltrecho cuerpo después de esas sesiones.

Haruka había aprendido a apreciar los cuidados de la peliverde, si bien sabía que estos eran envenenados, pues solo servían para prolongar su tortura en vistas de tener más tiempo de que la rubia se rindiese y acabase hablando. A pesar de ello su necesidad de cariño le forzaba a refugiarse en esos momentos con ella, de manera que aprendió a disfrutar de su compañía aunque ésta nunca contuviese conversación. Haruka había intentando en más de una ocasión establecer una charla con ella pero nunca obtuvo más de dos palabras en un tono inalterado. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que la chica le miraba con intriga, aunque estando en el estado que estaba bien podía ser fruto de su imaginación, pero al menos era un incentivo para seguir intentando luchar por sus palabras.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

- Un mes – Michiru contestaba sin levantar la vista del vendaje que le estaba poniendo.

- Ya estamos en invierno.

- Sí.

- ¿Sabes si hoy hace sol?

Michiru se detuvo durante un segundo al oír esa pregunta, era cuanto menos curioso que se interesase por un hecho así en vez de lloriquear como hacían otros, suplicando que les ayudase a escapar. Después de ese segundo prosiguió con el vendaje.

- Ya he terminado – Y acto seguido se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir de allí.

- ¡Espera! Hace bastante frío, ¿no crees que podrías darme una manta?

Michiru no contestó, simplemente abandonó el cuarto dejando a Haruka con gesto de rendición. Acabaría enloqueciendo como siguiese teniendo como únicas conversaciones las preguntas del interrogatorio con aquel maldito rubio y sus bobos secuaces. El tiempo que llevaba aquí le bastaba para comprender que el rubio era alguien importante y tuvo la mala suerte de agredirle a él cuando intentó defenderse la noche que la secuestraron…

- Hora de nuestra reunión – el rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Aquella sonrisa burlona la sacaba de quicio pero no quería dejarle disfrutar de esa victoria. El rostro de la rubia dejó de mostrar emociones.

* * *

><p>- Señor, seguimos sin saber nada de Haruka…<p>

- No podemos seguir negando la verdad, está claro que la tienen ellos – el jefe de la mafia airesa se mostraba fuertemente disgustado.

- ¿Cree que hablará, señor?

- Haruka sabe lo que le conviene…Lleva un mes allí y no ha pasado nada. Pero no hemos encontrado su cadáver así que no podemos fiarnos. Si se la hubiesen cargado ya nos la habrían devuelto como señal de advertencia. La falta de noticias solo puede significar que aún confían en conseguir lo que buscan.

- ¿Y no podría ser que simplemente haya huido sin decirnos nada?

- Es una posibilidad, pero no hay duda de su extremada eficiencia.

- No podemos decir lo mismo de su vínculo a la mafia, señor. Todos sabemos que está aquí para poder vivir.

- No soy estúpido, conozco a mi equipo, y por ese mismo motivo sé que ese no es su estilo. La tienen, sé que la tienen, y debemos prepararnos, tal vez sea el momento de romper la tregua e iniciar la guerra.

Su subordinado escuchaba atento sus palabras. Él confiaba en que Haruka se hubiese ido, empezar una batalla suponía bajas, muchas bajas, y ninguna victoria asegurada. Por el bien del bando más valía que la rubia hubiese huido del país o que en un par de días apareciese su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Maldita zorra! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a hacernos perder? ¿Acaso te gusta sufrir?, ¿es eso? ¿te va el sado? – Haruka le devolvió una mirada de asco pero de su boca no salió ni una sola palabra - ¡Contéstame cuando te hable! – Un duro golpe acompañó las palabras del rubio. Otra vez iban a terminar sin sacar nada nuevo. La paciencia del jefe no duraría mucho…<p>

- Mira, bonita, esto no es una película, no vas a poder salir de aquí a no ser que nos digas lo que queremos escuchar. Si lo haces nos aseguraremos de que puedas salir del país antes de iniciar ningún movimiento para que estés a salvo, ¿qué dices? – esta vez hablaba uno de sus bobalicones acompañantes. Este no había estado la noche que la capturaron pero eran todos iguales. Se creían que ella se iba a tragar sus estúpidas mentiras. No, nadie salía con vida de allí, y que se atreviesen a tomarla por tonta ya era lo único que le faltaba. No pudo reprimir su acción y sabía que se iba a arrepentir, y mucho, de no haberse contenido: le escupió en la cara.

Las reacciones de los mafiosos no se hicieron esperar y descargaron toda su frustración por no ser capaces de obtener resultados con la excusa de aquel estúpido gesto de la muchacha. La tortura ya no era un mero trabajo, era una necesidad.

Haruka despertó con dolores en todas partes. Se encontraba un poco desorientada, no recordaba haberse desmayado. Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no tardó en mostrarle que eso era un error. Tuvo que volver a tumbarse, y al palpar con la mano notó algo que le hizo mirar, despertando su primera sonrisa desde que se encontraba reclusa. Quién le iba a decir un mes antes que una manta le haría tan feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

- No paras de pedirme más tiempo, ¿cuánto más crees que voy a ceder?

El tono duro achacó al rubio. Normalmente era una roca pero el jefe era el jefe, y éste tenía demasiado poder.

- Señor… Sé que tarde o temprano hablará, tal vez si nos dejase comenzar ya con métodos más… sofisticados, podríamos sonsacarle algo.

- Fher, ¿realmente crees que vais a poder sacarle algo a la fuerza? No seas ingenuo, lleva más de un mes bajo interrogatorios y no tenéis N-A-D-A.

- ¿Y por qué no la matamos? ¡Podemos sacarle esa información a cualquier otro de su bando!

- No subestimes a los aireses. Saben que la tenemos, no van a cometer más errores, no podemos secuestrar a nadie más. Si no logras que hable pronto estaremos en problemas, esto solo les está dando tiempo para prepararse. Tenemos que replantear la estrategia.

Fher no pensaba igual, creía que esa rubia era innecesaria. Estaría bien si hablase pero había más personas a las que sonsacar… Aunque el jefe puso especial empeño en que la secuestrasen a ella. Tal vez la edad le hiciese chochear o quizás se confió pensando que una chica sería más fácil, pero esa decisión solo les estaba acarreando problemas. La situación se había vuelto tensa por la falta de resultados y había que ponerle fin. Si el jefe no se atrevía a mojarse tendría que ser él mismo quien tomase las riendas del asunto.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado días desde que Michiru le había dejado aquella manta. La rubia se lo agradeció pero como de costumbre no recibió respuesta. Sus conversaciones seguían siendo igual que siempre, inexistentes.<p>

Un día más ella examinaba su cuerpo con atención y curaba sus heridas. Haruka no estaba preparada para rendirse, al menos no en eso, por lo que intentó nuevamente robarle sus palabras.

- ¿Salió ya la nueva novela de Erika Tokasawa? Tengo muchas ganas de leerla, la anterior acabó con un final muy abierto.

La chica no le contestó.

- ¿La conoces? Si te gusta leer deberías echarle un vistazo a sus obras.

Nada. Michiru dio por terminada la cura y salió del cuarto dejando a la rubia sin respuestas al igual que ella hacia con sus interrogadores. Le gustaba pensar que aquella preciosa mujer pudiese ser distinta a ellos pero empezaba a darse cuenta que eso sólo era una vaga esperanza que se había planteado para intentar sobrevivir. Podía aguantar el dolor físico, pero el daño emocional la estaba carcomiendo.

* * *

><p>Fher vio a Michiru guardando el botiquín, ya había terminado de curar a la chica. Lo más inteligente sería consultar con ella para ver si podía dar paso al siguiente nivel. Tenía ganas de ajustar cuentas como era debido para acelerar el proceso, pero tampoco era ningún estúpido, sabía que tenía que garantizar la supervivencia de la chica hasta que lograse obtener la información que tanto anhelaba su jefe.<p>

- Michiru, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella asintió. A veces se planteaba si ella cobraría por sus palabras. No estaría mal que alguna vez hablase un poco, pero bueno, ya era tarde para cambiar.

- El jefe quiere que aumentemos la dureza de los interrogatorios. Necesitamos respuestas y las necesitamos ya.

Sabía que era una mentira pero ella no le daría permiso si supiese que el jefe no estaba de acuerdo. A veces podía ser tan burocrática… Él sabía que los mejores eran aquellos que poseían la capacidad de liderazgo y por lo tanto, tenían que tomar decisiones aun desobedeciendo a sus superiores. Nadie se enteraría hasta que todo hubiese acabado, y para entonces estarían tan fascinados con los buenos resultados que no quedaría más que elogiar su iniciativa. A la larga era algo positivo para todos.

Michiru le examinó con la mirada. Parecía buscar la verdad en sus palabras. Tras unos breves instantes debió decidir que no la mentía y lanzó su respuesta en aquel tono de voz tan monótono que solía emplear cuando no llevaba la máscara.

- En ese caso deberíais darle un poco de descanso antes. Su cuerpo está bastante débil – se lo estaba inventando. No sabía muy bien por qué lo hacía pero no quería que iniciasen esos métodos con ella. No tan pronto.

El rostro y la voz de Michiru no se alteraron en ningún momento. Realmente era una actriz increíble. Fher ni siquiera dudó de sus palabras.

- Le doy dos días. Ninguno más.

El rubio se retiró de allí un poco frustrado. Confiaba en poder empezar esa misma tarde, pero al menos era algo. Mientras podría informar a sus dos compañeros de más confianza y comenzar a idear cómo serían las siguientes sesiones con Tenoh. Sí, eso ya le animaba más.

Michiru suspiró. Seguía sin entender el motivo de su mentira pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Esa prisionera no era como el resto. Miró la hora y vio que su turno había terminado. Sería mejor que fuese a dormir un rato a casa, esta noche volvía a tener guardia. Fue a buscar sus cosas y encontró el libro que estaba leyendo la noche que trajeron a Haruka. Su rostro se iluminó levemente, era de Erika Tokasawa. Aún no lo había terminado porque el agua había corrido gran parte de la tinta, haciendo imposible la lectura. Cuando tuviese un día libre se compraría otro ejemplar, y de paso se compraría también el nuevo volumen por el que la rubia le preguntó. Llevaba en el mercado una semana.

* * *

><p>- Jefe, lo siento pero seguimos sin saber nada de ella. Hemos estado vigilando los movimientos de los villalbeses estos últimos días pero seguimos sin saber dónde se esconden.<p>

El jefe airense le miró disgustado. Tenían que encontrarles antes de que Tenoh les contase algo.

- Seguid buscando, nadie desaparece tan fácilmente.

Mentía, sabía que la gente desaparecía con facilidad. Él ya había sido el causante de casi una centena de desapariciones desde que estaba en el poder, pero no podía dejar que alguien fuese más astuto que él. La guerra se acercaba.

* * *

><p>Apenas pudo descansar. No sabía qué le pasaba pero algo le robaba el sueño ¿Estaba preocupada por la rubia? No, no podía ser. Habían pasado muchas otras personas por esa habitación antes que ella y nunca se vio afectada por lo que les pasaba. No se lo permitía. Lo que veía en su trabajo era duro, tenía que ser de piedra. Además, las personas que tenían encerradas allí siempre se lo merecían. Eran como ellos. Pensaban que estaban por encima de la mortalidad, jugaban a ser dioses y acaban descubriendo la cruda realidad: Ellos también podían ser juguetes. ¿Entonces por qué con Tenoh no era así? ¿Tenoh? Qué formal le sonaba pensar en ella de esa forma. Mejor Haruka. Ella no era como el resto, pero ¿en qué se diferencia de ellos?<p>

Michiru no se daba cuenta de que su subconsciente le decía a gritos que la diferencia entre Haruka y sus otros prisioneros es que la rubia era buena persona. Tenía que serlo.

Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama decidió poner fin a sus esfuerzos por dormir. Se quitó la camiseta que servía de pijama y se metió en la ducha. El agua siempre lograba calmarla.

Todo estaba mejor ahora. Al salir se prepararía un café bien cargado.

Tuvo cuidado de que nadie la siguiese. Afortunadamente para ella pocas personas sabían que ella era la seductora espía que todas las mafias conocían de oídas. Normal, nadie vivía para contarlo. Aun así la vida le había enseñado que toda precaución era poca. Realizó un camino distinto al habitual, mucho más largo, aprovechando que esta noche llegaría pronto. Como de costumbre se topó con algún sucio borracho que le hacía proposiciones indecentes. Qué ilusos podían ser. Ni siquiera se molesto en mirarles.

Dejó sus cosas encima de la mesa cuando llegó. Tuvo cuidado de dejar su arma visible por si la necesitaba, pues no podía entrar con ella a ver a la prisionera, y menos con alguien que parecía tan hábil. Preparó más café y se despidió con un gesto del compañero que había estado haciendo el turno anterior. Le gustaba estar sola, hacer guardias con compañía era muy molesto, siempre querían hablar. No comprendían que ella solo quería abstraerse en sus lecturas o en su música.

Sus pensamientos divagaron nuevamente en la conversación que había tenido con el rubio esa mañana. Algún día debería molestarse en aprenderse su nombre, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. Miró la hora. Era tarde. Probablemente Haruka estaría durmiendo.

Entró al pequeño habitáculo y confirmó lo que pensaba. La rubia emitía profundas respiraciones. Parecía exhausta. Había adelgazado desde que estaba encerrada, quizás deberían alimentarla mejor. Creía recordar que había huevos y jamón en la nevera, sí, los había visto. Le prepararía una tortilla con jamón para cuando se despertase, y si encontraba alguna pieza de fruta se lo traería con un zumo. Al fin y al cabo ella estaba allí para garantizar su salud, ¿no? Cuidar su alimentación era parte de ello. Siguió contemplándola un rato más, su rostro estaba abatido. No pudo evitar acercarse y acariciar sus mejillas y ese cabello cenizo antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Haruka se medio despertó al escuchar la puerta, pero no había nadie. Tal vez se lo habría imaginado. Últimamente tenía problemas para distinguir qué ruidos eran reales y cuáles no. Creía oler el aroma de la chica pero no podía ser. Ella solo entraba a verla después de los interrogatorios, no había excepciones. Sus ojos denotaron tristeza. No creía que fuese a aguantar mucho más pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello al escuchar aquella hermosa melodía. Ella estaba aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:<strong>

**Summer: **¡Gracias! Tengo que admitir que mi mayor problema es lograr escribir capítulos largos, quizás es la falta de práctica, pero prometo intentar hacerlo de ahora en adelante. Lo de actualizar rápido sí que te lo puedo asegurar, por lo menos de sábado a martes :) Espero que los próximos caps te gusten.

**Alex: **No pude evitar lo de la mantita, se me hacía muy tierno ^^ Creo que estos capítulos responden un poco tus preguntas ;) Gracias por leer mis historias.

**8haruka7: **Muchas gracias, intentaré no haceros esperar mucho :)

Sé que voy a ser muy repetitiva, pero gracias por dedicar un minuto a darme vuestra opinión, me ayuda mucho.

¡Un saludo a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

- ¿Adónde vas con eso?

Esa voz… Menos mal que ya terminaba su turno, no soportaba a esa mujer. La ignoró y decidió seguir caminando con una bandeja con comida.

- Te he preguntado que a dónde vas, Kaioh.

Michiru se detuvo. Estaba cansada para discutir, al fin y al cabo llevaba toda la noche ahí.

- Llevo comida a Tenoh.

Iba a proseguir su camino pero la pesada de Rita volvió a abrir la boca.

- ¿Y es necesario que la cuides tanto? Esto no es un hotel.

No la soportaba. ¿No podría callarse sin más como hacía ella?

- Sí, es necesario. Necesita vitaminas.

Y aceleró el ritmo antes de pudiese decir nada más.

La rubia parecía sorprendida cuando la vio entrar con el desayuno. Le dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se quedó viendo como Haruka comía, bueno, a decir verdad estaba devorando.

- Gracias, edtá muy rigco – Haruka hablaba con la boca llena, sin poder dejar de comer.

Michiru solo asintió.

Haruka sabía que ella le estaba mirando fijamente. No le incomodaba. De hecho, de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y se miraban a los ojos, como si jugasen a ver quien aguantaba más, pero siempre era la rubia quien volvía a retirar la mirada para poder seguir comiendo. Por primera vez desde que estaba allí comía algo consistente, y encima estaba delicioso. Era agradable que hubiese venido ella en lugar de la pelirroja insípida que solía alimentarla.

- ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe este cambio?

Michiru solo la miraba.

- Es agradable – Haruka contestó sabiendo que ella no lo haría, y decidió cambiar de tema - ¿Miraste lo del libro que te dije? Seguro que te gustaría leerlo durante las noches que pasas aquí.

Silencio.

- Aunque no debería convencerte porque dejarías de tocar el violín. Eres tú la que toca, ¿verdad? Es bonito poder tener eso al menos.

Michiru simplemente se agachó para recoger la bandeja vacía y se dispuso a retirarse de allí. Antes de que saliese Haruka hizo un último intento por conseguir escuchar su voz.

- Yo toco el piano. Y no es por presumir pero se me da bastante bien. Haríamos un dueto increíble.

La rubia la vio partir nuevamente sin darle una respuesta, se sintió decepcionada. Estaba claro que intentar hablar con ella era una pérdida de tiempo. Debería pagarle con la misma moneda, no era bueno que viese su desesperación por sociabilizar. Lo que la rubia no vio fue que Michiru no había podido evitar sonreír ante aquel último comentario.

Michiru dejó la bandeja en la cocina, y desde allí vio a Rita intentando flirtear con Fher. Pobre ilusa, él jamás la correspondería. La peliverde sabía que el motivo de su odio era que Fher haría cualquier cosa por conseguir a Michiru, pero debería darse cuenta de que ella no le hacía ningún caso. Vale que en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de responder ante sus encantos, pero nunca lo vio como nada más que una posible diversión. Y ella era demasiado lista como para buscarse un problema absurdo pudiendo conseguir este tipo de entretenimiento sin ningún problema en cualquier otra parte. Él era guapo, pero no era atractivo ante sus ojos. Tipos como él los hay en todas partes.

Volvió a la salita por sus cosas y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que interrumpirles para despedirse, haciendo que Fher intentase intercambiar unas cuantas frases con ella y que la pelirroja disimulase el enfurecimiento que sentía al ver como la atención la abandonaba una vez que Michiru entraba en escena. Tras ese incómodo momento se retiró y se fue a casa a descansar.

- Esa chica es tan rara… - Rita no podía perder la oportunidad de criticarla.

- Más que rara es misteriosa, ¿no crees?

- Claro, como tú estas cegado. No hay duda del 'misterio' que despierta en ti – la chica se retiró cabreada. Fher no entendía nada.

- Mujeres… - y con un suspiró fue a buscar el teléfono para llamar a uno de sus compañeros.

_- ¿Sí?_

_- _Fher al habla, ¿dónde estás?

- _En el almacén con Mike. El jefe nos pidió que le diésemos un recado a un tipo._

- ¿Y por qué yo no estaba informado de eso? – el rubio parecía alterado.

- _Tío, no te lo tomes tan a pecho. Puede que el jefe esté molesto por el asunto Tenoh, pero ya se le pasará. Tarde o temprano terminará hablando._

- Ya lo creo que lo hará… - Y sin más colgó. Necesitaba que Haruka hablase de una vez, fuese como fuese. Nunca antes le habían excluido de una misión.

Rita se percató de que Fher estaba cabreado, estuvo a punto de tirar el perchero por la brusquedad con la que cogió su gabardina, y acto seguido salió sin decir a dónde iba ni nada, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Menudo aburrimiento, le tocaba quedarse allí sola.

Se acercaba la hora de comer, podría entretenerse cocinando algo. Pensó en que debería llevarle algo a la prisionera, pero solo el hecho de pensar que era Michiru quien decía que había que alimentarla mejor le hizo cambiar de idea. Además esa habitación empezaba a oler fatal, nunca habían tenido tanto tiempo a alguien en ella. Esa chica era demasiado estúpida por seguir esforzándose en luchar…

* * *

><p>Hacía un día horrible. Fue una mala idea no haber cogido el coche. Había estado caminando durante horas para despejarse, pero no lograba conseguirlo, era incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a su marginación en aquella estúpida misión. Siempre contaban con él. Siempre sabía todo lo que hacia la organización. No era justo que él pagase el marrón porque una maldita chica no hablase, y menos cuando él propuso secuestrar a otro miembro de airesa o ejercer una mayor presión en Tenoh, pero el jefe rechazó ambas opciones. No tenía sentido, normalmente solía ser alguien sensato pero ¿cómo podía esperar que lograse lo que le exigía si no le dejaba más opciones? Debía hablar con él, tenía que explicárselo.<p>

* * *

><p>Otra vez no podía dormir. Su mente se empeñaba en mantenerla despierta mostrándole el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. Nadie solía mantenerle la mirada, pero Haruka supo aguantar bien. Dios, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella?<p>

Intentó probar suerte cambiando de postura, y durante una hora funcionó, pero después volvió a despertarse y a pensar en aquella imagen. No aguantaba más en la cama.

Aún estarían abiertas las tiendas, podría aprovechar para ir a comprar aquellos libros. Con ese nuevo pasatiempo se levantó de mejor humor y se vistió. No quería admitirlo pero se moría de ganas por saber el final de aquella novela.

Tuvo suerte, encontró ambos ejemplares en la segunda librería que visitó. Miró la hora y vio que era temprano, pero no le compensaba volver a casa. Suspiró. A este paso iba a coger la costumbre de llegar antes de tiempo al trabajo.

* * *

><p>- Quiero ver al jefe.<p>

- ¿Teníais una cita concertada?

- No creo que eso sea necesario - ¿quién se cree esa secretariucha para preguntarle? – A él también le conviene hablar conmigo.

La secretaría miró a Fher con temor. La mayoría de los hombres que pasaban por allí le disgustaban, pero en el caso de este ese sentimiento se multiplicaba por cien.

- Déjame consultarlo – y pulsó el interfono para preguntar a su jefe. Obtuvo una respuesta positiva así que hizo una señal para que el rubio entrase al despacho. Mejor así, no le hubiese gustado tener que decirle que se marchase.

El jefe le vio entrar enfurecido, pero haciendo uso de sus buenos modales le pidió que se sentase. No necesitaba alterarle más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, muchacho?

- Con su debido respeto, señor, creo que lo sabe muy bien.

El jefe suspiró. Parecía que esta vez no iba a ceder fácilmente.

- Lo sé, pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú para entender tu postura y ayudarte.

Esas palabras fueron acertadas. El rubio relajó ligeramente su cuerpo y se dispuso a contárselo. El jefe se sintió satisfecho al ver que había encaminado el asunto por buen camino. Ser jefe no era solo ser bueno, sino que también había que saber tener mano y adecuarse a cada uno de los empleados. En el fondo eran como ovejas siguiendo un rebaño, pero nunca se daban cuenta. Tras un rato de monólogo por parte del rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y volvió a prestarle atención.

- … no entiendo por qué me has excluido en esa misión, creo que mi trabajo ha sido siempre muy eficiente y…

- No te he excluido como castigo – el jefe interrumpió a Fher, ya había hablado demasiado- Lo he hecho para que te centres en Tenoh. Necesitamos que hable y lo necesitamos ya.

- ¿Y entonces por qué no me deja que aplique métodos más duros? No tiene sentido.

- Porque ambos sabemos que cuando aplicáis esos métodos la mayoría de los presos mueren sin tener tiempo a que les sonsaquemos toda la información, y nosotros necesitamos a esa chica con vida.

- ¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella puede ser tan importante? ¡Si se muere secuestramos a otro y listo!

- Porque tiene que ser ella y punto. Ya te lo dije, Fher, tenemos que vigilar nuestros movimientos, los airenses deben estar al acecho y no podemos permitirnos errores. Un secuestro ahora sería demasiado arriesgado.

Fher le miraba abatido, seguía sin entender nada pero parecía que liberar lo que sentía le había venido bien así que asintió.

- Buen chico – el jefe sonrío – Tómate el día de mañana libre, ¿ok? Pero solo mañana. Libérate un poco de esa tensión y luego vuelve a la carga con Tenoh.

- Sí, señor – Fher se retiró del despacho.

Una vez que el rubio se marchó entró el consejero del jefe.

- ¿No cree que debería contárselo, señor?

- Es mejor que no lo sepa. Ya lo descubrirá si la chica decide hablar.

- ¿Y eso no le cabreará?

- Se le pasará. Fher es impulsivo pero sabe quién tiene el poder – su subordinado asintió – De todas formas dudo mucho de que la chica diga algo. Tendremos que buscar otra alternativa.

- ¿Alguna idea, señor?

- No. Todavía no.

Disgustado ante la falta de ocurrencias para idear un nuevo plan abrió el cajón y sacó un habano. Miró por la ventana y vislumbró la figura de Fher entre la lluvia.

* * *

><p>Fher salió del edificio. Pensándolo bien un día libre no le vendría mal, además aún no podían torturar a Tenoh según las palabras de Michiru así que no perdía nada. A la vuelta al trabajo ignoraría esa chorrada de tener cuidado, estaba decidido a sacarle esa información. Esa chica parecía demasiado importante para el jefe, y éste creía saber que no se daba cuenta de que era consciente de que le ocultaba algo. Pobre viejo, la edad le hacía débil y confiado, pronto perdería el poder y la mafia podría tener un nuevo jefe, y él estaría preparado para asumir ese rol. Absorto en esa perspectiva no fue capaz de darse cuenta de que una furgoneta le seguía desde un par de calles atrás.<p>

* * *

><p>Michiru tardó más de lo previsto en llegar allí, y con toda esa lluvia había llegado empapada. Menos mal que esta vez logró poner a buen recaudo sus libros. Nada más llegar comprobó que las goteras no fuesen a traicionarla nuevamente y se cambió de ropa. Por suerte siempre tenía una muda de recambio para imprevistos allí. Una vez que se asentó se decidió acercarse a la cocina para coger algo de cena para la rubia.<p>

No era un gran plato pero al menos era consistente. Sería mejor que mañana se acercase a comprar algo más, con lo que había en esa nevera no podía hacer gran cosa. Abrió la puerta de hierro y visualizó aquel cabello cenizo.

Al igual que hizo por la mañana le depositó la bandeja en el suelo. La rubia se acercó y empezó a comer. Michiru la miraba pero esta vez parecía que Haruka actuaba como si ella no existiese. Ni una palabra, ni una mirada. Era raro, a estas alturas ya le habría soltado al menos un par de sus frases…

Cuando Haruka terminó de comer se acercó para retirarle la bandeja. Redujo la velocidad de los movimientos para ver si la rubia se decidía a decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. De hecho se tumbó en el colchón y le dio la espalda apoyándose en un costado. Salió de allí. Al menos fuera le esperaba el final de la novela de Tokasawa.

Haruka volvió a ponerse bocarriba cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Se había visto tentada de decirle algo pero eso no era comparable a lo mucho que le había costado no mirarla ni una sola vez. Sería mejor que durmiese. Hoy no le habían interrogado, y lejos de tranquilizarle eso la inquietó. Tenían que estar tramando algo pero ella ya estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en qué.

Estuvo dando vueltas en aquel colchón durante un rato largo. Era extraño, normalmente dormía del tirón pero hoy tenía la sensación de que faltaba algo. Qué tonta, era obvio. Esa noche no había música.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras un par de horas de limpieza su casa tenía un aspecto totalmente pulido. Podía chocar un poco con su fría personalidad ese hogar tan cálido, pero era lo único importante que tenía. Quería conservarlo tal y como lo había soñado siempre, aunque ya nada más fuese igual en sus sueños.

Hoy estaba nostálgica. Por alguna razón Haruka la humanizaba y hacía que despertase emociones ya enterradas en el pasado. Nunca había hablado de nadie con ello, ni había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Era solo suyo, su pequeño tesoro, su pequeño secreto.

Nadie podía imaginarse que años atrás la peliverde era una universitaria más que soñaba con vivir cada instante como si fuese el último de su vida, fantaseaba con tantas cosas. Quería ser una gran violinista, que su música removiese los sentidos de todos los que la escuchasen, y que gracias a ella pudiesen experimentar todo lo que guardaba su interior. Quería sanar al mundo. Tal vez por eso se había metido a estudiar medicina, le parecía poético poder curarlo en todos los sentidos. Pero todo cambió aquel día. Fue una estúpida por pensar que el mundo podía ser de color rosa, nunca volvió a cometer ese error.

_- Flashback -_

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a volver después de lo que nos has hecho? ¡¿Cómo tienes valor de mirar a tu hija a la cara, de mirarme a mí? – La señora Kaioh estaba furiosa.

Michiru observaba la escena desde las escaleras. Nunca antes los había visto discutir, no así. Sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

- Lo siento, Mireia – la voz de su padre intentaba ser tranquilizadora a pesar de no poder ocultar los nervios – Tienes que admitir que nunca nos ha ido bien, nuestra relación siempre ha sido superficial. Nunca nos hemos amado como para discutir siquiera, simplemente…Convivíamos.

- ¡¿Estás diciendo que todo lo que tenemos es superficial? ¡¿Qué nunca hemos tenido nada? – el señor Kaioh se dio cuenta de lo equivocadas de sus palabras tarde - ¡¿Y entonces para qué coño me pediste que me casara contigo? ¿Para qué quisiste que tuviésemos una hija? Si todo esto es superficial adelante, tíralo – fue entonces cuando cogió una pistola y se apuntó a la cabeza.

Michiru no aguantó más en su escondite y salió para intentar detener a su madre.

- ¡MICHIRU! – el señor Kaioh no se esperaba que la pequeña estuviese ahí – Vete a tu cuarto, cariño – intentó calmar el ambiente pero era irremediable.

Mireia Kaioh bajó el arma. Ahora apuntaba a Michiru.

- ¿Ma..mamá?

La respuesta a aquello fue el sonido de un disparo. Su madre, su cariñosa madre que tantas veces había jurado amarla le había disparado.

Su padre había intentado protegerla pero no pudo remediarlo. Ahora se encontraba arrodillado con su pequeña apoyada en él. Ella siempre sería su pequeña.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos - ¡¿POR QUÉ?

La mirada de Mireia fue un puñal helado.

- Porque como tú dijiste, esto solo era algo superficial – Y acto seguido se disparó en la cabeza.

Su madre murió al instante, pero ella sobrevivió. Al menos su cuerpo lo hizo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital se enteró de la infidelidad de su padre. Él había encontrado a una mujer mucho más joven que le juraba amor eterno y quería casarse con él.

Pensaba que había encontrado el amor con Mireia pero no era así, esta otra mujer había despertado cosas en él que jamás sintió antes. Se dio cuenta entonces que había estado años convencido de haber encontrado el amor, pero estaba equivocado.

Michiru se vio obligada a asistir a un psicólogo por voluntad de su padre, pero ella no quería estar allí. ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarla aquel desconocido? La felicidad de sus padres había sido una farsa. Su padre había traicionado a su madre y su madre la había traicionado a ella. Ese loquero jamás podría entender lo que sentía.

Su padre se desvivió por cuidar de ella. Nada era suficiente para poder ayudarla. Incluso la apoyó cuando le comunicó que dejaba la carrera de medicina. Ni siquiera le preguntó por qué, solo quería cumplir sus deseos. No se imaginaba que le hubiese ayudado mucho más siendo él quien hablase con ella en vez de mandarle a médicos y más médicos, si en vez de comprarle tantos regalos o tantas tonterías le hubiese preguntado cómo estaba. Le hubiese bastado con que le preguntase por qué ya no quería salvar al mundo.

Él se absorbió tanto en darle todo a su hija que descuidó sus negocios, y de la noche a la mañana la empresa entro en quiebra. Estaban en bancarrota. Fue entonces cuando se terminó el 'amor eterno' con aquella mujer. Ella le puso una excusa barata y se marchó por donde había venido, sin el menor remordimiento por haber destrozado una familia. Su padre comprendió que había sido engañado, que había sido un mero juguete, y como una estacada en el corazón se dio cuenta que él era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado. No podía retroceder en el tiempo ni podía darle ya nada a Michiru. La única opción era el seguro de vida que le otorgaría su muerte. No fue capaz de ver que aún tenía amor que darle. Ya solo contaba el dinero.

Un sonido seco interrumpió el silencio de la noche. Michiru se había quedado sola.

_- Fin del flashback -_

Una lágrima recorría su rostro. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué recordaba aquello con la de años que llevaba guardándolo en el último rincón de su memoria? No podía permitirse flaquear. Cogió su bolsa y se fue a la piscina municipal a darse un baño. El único abrazo reconfortante que podía recibir era el del agua rodeando su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Estaba ofuscado en su despacho pensando en Tenoh. Tarde o temprano hablaría por lo que era primordial encontrarla para evitarlo. De ser así perderían la batalla por descontado. Ni la propia Haruka sabía que aquella información que se le había proporcionado era tan valiosa, pero en aquellos momentos se lo debía estar suponiendo. No, no podía hablar.<p>

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

- Mi señor, no estamos muy seguros pero creemos haber localizado a Fher.

- ¿A quién? – le miró extrañado.

- Al rubio fortachón de los villalbeses.

Le costó un poco situarlo pero cuando lo hizo comprendió la importancia de esa información.

- El subjefe, ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor.

- Estableced turnos de vigilancia por parejas. Le quiero controlado las 24h. Seguro que nos lleva hasta Tenoh…

- Sí, señor. Llevamos haciéndolo desde que nos pareció verle. Ya tenemos fichado su hogar y el que creemos que es el cuartel general.

- Muy bien, buen trabajo. Ya puedes retirarte – el jefe airense sonrío. Aún tenían una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Rita se sorprendió al ver entrar a Michiru tan pronto. Tenía el cabello mojado pero, a diferencia de ayer, hoy hacía buen día. Llevaba ya varios días que llegaba antes de tiempo y salía tarde de su turno. Algo tramaba. Lo mejor sería que advirtiese a Fher. Tenía que convencerle que esa chica rara no era de fiar.<p>

- Bueno, ya que estás aquí creo que puedo irme. Algunas tenemos cosas que hacer fuera de este cuchitril.

La peliverde asintió.

- Le he dado de cenar, ya que tanto te preocupa.

Esta vez ni siquiera recibió un gesto. Dios, ¿es qué nunca hablaba? A veces le daban ganas de abofetearla. Recogió su bolso y su abrigo y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Se le ponía la piel de gallina de estar en el mismo cuarto que esa anormal.

Soledad. Qué bien, esta noche nadie más estaría con ella. Eso le permitía tener más intimidad con la rubia. Hoy necesitaba escuchar su cálida voz haciéndole preguntas curiosas. Además hoy era el último día que Haruka había tenido de descanso. Mañana reanudarían los interrogatorios, y con mayor intensidad.

Estuvo un rato pensando en qué excusa podía utilizar para entrar a verla, pues, para su desgracia, la pelirroja ya le había llevado la cena. Sonrío. La pelirroja era la misma respuesta. Ella siempre andaba quejándose de lo mal que olía el cuarto.

Comenzó a llenar la bañera mientras buscaba en su armario algo de ropa limpia y una toalla sin usar. Su ropa de deporte podía valer. Cerró la bañera y dejó las cosas allí. Ya solo quedaba buscar a la rubia. Confiaba en que ésta no hiciese ninguna tontería e intentase huir… La _necesitaba_ aquí.

Haruka se extrañó al ver quien abría la puerta. Hacía rato que le habían dado de cenar, y hoy era el segundo día consecutivo en el que no le habían sometido a ningún interrogatorio por lo que no precisaba mucho de sus ayudas médicas.

La peliverde le hizo un gesto para que la acompañase. Esto era nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que portaba un arma. Eso también era nuevo.

Fue delante de ella. Se dejó guiar por sus manos. No se molestó en oponer resistencia o en intentar escapar. Sabía que estaba débil para luchar y que de seguro todas las puertas estarían cerradas. Por no hablar de que si la habían dejado sola con ella significaba que debía saber defenderse bien. Asimismo, una parte de ella no quería tener que lastimarla, ¿tendría síndrome de Estocolmo? No quería creerlo o directamente no lo creía. Ella tenía que ser distinta al resto. Al menos la hacía sentir así aún con su indiferencia.

El final del recorrido la hizo dudar. ¿Un baño? ¿La iba a bañar? Se sonrojó un poco ante la idea de tener que desvestirse y lavarse delante de ella. A pesar de eso no dijo nada. Seguía firme en su intención de devolverle su silencio con más silencio.

Michiru la ayudó a desnudarse. Se sorprendió a sí misma al percatarse de que estaba totalmente embelesada mirando el cuerpo de la rubia. A pesar de que había perdido unos kilos desde que estaba allí seguía manteniendo el cuerpo firme, fuerte. Sospechó que se ejercitaría en el cuarto aun estando herida, probablemente esa fuese su forma de escapar mentalmente de aquel lugar. Salió de sus pensamientos y volvió a fijarse en ella. La rubia parecía cortada pero no dijo nada y se dejó desnudar. Michiru acarició su espalda al quitarle el sujetador. Sintió que se le erizaba la piel con aquel contacto. Y con la visión… Aquella visión era realmente deliciosa. Cuando comenzó con la parte de abajo no pudo reprimir su sorpresa. No por la belleza de sus piernas, que también le fascinaron por completo, sino porque éstas parecían recién depiladas. No se había percatado antes de que el resto de su cuerpo también daba esa sensación. Hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír, debía ser una diosa. Al terminar de desnudarla fue ella la que se puso colorada. Empezaba a dudar de que esto del baño hubiese sido una buena idea.

Haruka había temblado mientras aquella chica la desnudaba. Cada roce hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese la columna vertebral. Procuró pensar en otras cosas para distraer su mente. Hoy era una tarea imposible evitar mirarla a los ojos. Dejó que la metiese en la bañera. El agua era agradable, estaba en una temperatura perfecta. Iba a proceder a lavarse pero antes de que moviese un solo brazo ya estaba ella limpiando su cuerpo. Se quedó totalmente paralizada.

Michiru recorría su cuerpo con sus manos. Estaba tan bien torneado… Distraerse en él le permitía evitar pensar en por qué Haruka ya no le decía nada. No podía evitar echar de menos su voz. Volvió a reprimir sus pensamientos y se concentró en su cabello, quizás debería cortárselo, pero otro día. Así podría alargar esta sensación de intimidad con ella.

La chica estaba distinta. Normalmente llevaba puesta aquella máscara intraspasable que no dejaba mostrar ninguna emoción pero hoy era extraño, diferente. Parecía que más que distante estaba distraída, absorta en algún pensamiento. Era la primera vez que veía así a la peliverde. Se sintió apenada porque los ojos de la chica parecían totalmente perdidos. De alguna manera quería ayudarla aunque no entendía por qué. Ella le tenía prisionera, ¿por qué no quería verla triste? Suspiró. Fuese como fuese daba igual, sus emociones eran lo único que le quedaba así que decidió rendirse y volver a otorgarle la palabra a la chica.

Iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero un sonido celestial interrumpió su acción. Su voz.

- Deberías tener cuidado – la miró a los ojos. Michiru había empleado un tono sentido por primera vez- Si sigues negándote a hablar te lastimarán mucho…

Tras esas palabras la peliverde le retiró la mirada. No quería mostrarle debilidad, pero la respuesta de Haruka la hizo volver a sus ojos.

- No te preocupes. Sé me da bien sobrevivir – Haruka añadió una media sonrisa después de estas palabras.

Esta vez no retiró la mirada. Con sus nudillos le propinó una suave caricia a la mejilla de la rubia, quien devolvió el gesto cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en el agua de aquella bañera y en el tacto de su mano. Hasta el infierno podía tener un pequeño paraíso.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka entendió las palabras de Michiru al someterse al siguiente interrogatorio, al igual que comprendió el porqué de los dos días de descanso: Habían aumentado la intensidad.

Acababan de dejarla tirada en aquel colchón como solían hacer después de cada sesión, pero, a diferencia de otros días, hoy no podía moverse.

No entendía muy bien qué era lo que querían que les contase. Sus preguntas muchas veces eran inconexas, aleatorias, como si ellos mismos no supiesen por dónde debían indagar. Supuso por ello que, en algún sentido, ellos también estarían perdidos. Eran simples peones buscando una respuesta para su superior. Menuda forma más ineficiente de trabajar ¿Así cómo esperaban qué hablase? Aun así se paró a pensar… Si supiese lo que buscaban… ¿hablaría? No, tampoco lo haría. La iban a matar igualmente, al menos así podría frustrarles y demostrar que su defensa sirvió de algo. Aunque por otro lado tampoco le debía ninguna fidelidad al bando de airesa… Todos eran la misma porquería. Se miró las manos. Esas manos manchadas de sangre… ¿a cambio de qué? Nunca ganó nada. Tendría que haberse fugado de airesa cuando aún podía luchar por su alma, pero no tenía a dónde huir, y nadie podía escapar de la mafia. Se avergonzaba de si misma por no haberse rebelado cuando era más joven pero ¿acaso tenía más opciones? Una punzada atravesó su conciencia. Sí, claro que las tenía. Fue una idiota por pensar que no. Siempre existían más opciones, y eso es lo que le reconcomía. Su único consuelo es que nunca había tenido que matar gente inocente, siempre habían sido asesinos, siempre habían sido gente como ella. Pero era estúpida por consolarse con eso. Ese consuelo no borraba lo que había hecho. No había limpiado el mundo de escoria para dejarlo mejor, solo fue supervivencia…

El sonido de la puerta la devolvió a la realidad. Intentó levantar la mirada para ver quien entraba pero no fue capaz. De todas formas tampoco lo necesitaba, ese aroma era inconfundible.

Sintió una mano acariciando su cabello. Era un movimiento pausado que aceleraba sus pulsaciones. Esa mano la giró, y la incorporó suavemente, apoyándola en la pared. Ahí estaba ella. Su rostro era inalterable pero sus ojos no. No podría describirlo bien pero, ¿era preocupación lo que veía en ellos? ¿Por eso la advirtió anoche? ¿No quería que la pegasen más? No, no podía ser, ella tenía que saber que una vez que hablase se desharían de ella. Pero por otro lado… La noche anterior parecía tan vulnerable… Después del baño la había dejado nuevamente en el cuarto, y apenas dos minutos después volvió con sábanas limpias. Ella simplemente se había quedado de pie viendo como la peliverde hacía de aquel cuarto un lugar más habitable, pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué hizo aquello?

Michiru curaba sus golpes. La rubia volvía a no hablar, se mostraba abstraída. Quizás fue una ilusa al pensar que después de lo de anoche volvería a hablarle como los primeros días. Aunque no podía reprochárselo, ella no le daba pie a ello…No sabía cómo. Intentó concentrarse en sus magulladuras, no podía implicarse tanto con ella, no era sano.

* * *

><p>- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejar de reírte y tomártelo en serio?<p>

La pelirroja parecía enfadada. Él dudo sobre si seguir bromeando un rato o no, pero la furiosa mirada que recibió le hizo retroceder en su idea. Daba igual lo grande que él pudiese ser a su lado, una mujer enfurecida imponía más que cualquier cosa.

- Cálmate, mujer. Michiru solo hace su trabajo, no hay por qué alarmarse – Fher utilizó el tono más suave que le fue posible. Jamás lo reconocería pero tenía miedo de despertar a la bestia que había en Rita.

- Cómo no, qué raro que TÚ digas eso.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que tú siempre la defiendes.

- Eso..Eso no es verdad - ¿lo era?

- Pues claro que lo es, tú jamás dudas de ella pero ¿sabes qué? Ella jamás lo haría por ti, y lo más triste es que lo haces aun sabiendo la verdad. Te engañas a ti mismo.

- No te atrevas a decir eso – Fher estaba molesto. Vale que pudiese estar cabreada pero no tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada de eso.

- ¿Crees que tu tono serio va a achacarme? No soy como tus subordinados. Vais de machitos por la vida y luego sois una panda de cobardes.

Fher la abofeteó.

- No hables así de mi equipo – subrayó todas y cada una de las palabras con cuidado.

Rita se llevó una mano a su mejilla. Había retrocedido un par de pasos pero no se había acobardado. Tarde o temprano él tendría que aceptarlo.

- Algún día me pedirás perdón por esto, y te estaré esperando, sin rencor. Mientras tanto tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto, si tú no me escuchas se lo contaré al jefe directamente. Asear al 'invitado' –dijo esa palabra con sorna- y hacerle el servicio de habitaciones no es la forma de cuidar a una prisionera.

Fher no fue capaz de decir nada más. No había sabido controlar su rabia y había pegado a una compañera. Peor. Había abofeteado a quien se había atrevido a decirle la verdad. Él lo sabía pero su corazón no estaba preparado para admitirlo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Alguna novedad?<p>

- No, señor. Ayer estuvimos siguiéndolo todo el rato pero solo hizo trayectos rutinarios, en ningún momento fue a algún sitio sospechoso.

- ¿Y hoy?

- Seguimos con dos hombres vigilándolo, pero hasta mañana no pasarán el informe. Quieren cerciorarse antes de comunicarnos nada.

- Bien. En este asunto debemos ir sobre seguro. Todavía podemos evitar el enfrentamiento.

- ¿Entonces ya no habrá guerra, señor? – el consejero parecía ilusionado.

- Si logramos hacernos con Haruka antes de que hable no será necesario.

- ¿Y qué haremos con ella si la rescatamos?

- Por el bien de todos puede que tengamos que repetir el Caso Farro – su subordinado asintió, aunque reprimió el gesto al escuchar las siguientes palabras- Pero esta vez de verdad.

- ¿La mataríamos? – esta vez dudó. Tenoh no era muy de su agrado, nunca le había parecido comprometida con la institución, pero ¿matarla después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos? - ¿no podríamos hacer como hicimos en realidad con Farro?

- No lo creo, ella es… Distinta. Lo sabes bien, ella no nos guardaría fidelidad, no podría vivir así.

- Pero señor… es de las nuestras… Aunque solo sea por su trabajo. El equipo no lo perdonaría, y ella no ha dicho nada ¡y lleva más de un mes! –quería evitarlo, no podía permitir que empezasen a matarse ellos mismos, no ahora que había una posibilidad de evitar el enfrentamiento con los villalbeses.

- Ya encontraremos una excusa que darles. Podemos decirles que ella habló o cualquier cosa. Ellos siempre nos creerán. Si ella no ha hablado es porque no sabe de qué tiene que hablarles, y debemos encontrarla antes de que lo descubra.

El consejero vacilaba ante las palabras del jefe airense, pero no le quedó más remedio que asentir y bajar la mirada. Quizás en su debido momento podría intentar hacerle entrar en razón para que le diese una oportunidad a la rubia. Quizás podrían otorgarle la libertad que tanto ansiaba…

* * *

><p>Concentrarse en las heridas de Haruka no había sido buena idea. Cuando la bañó ya lo había pasado mal al ver los moratones de la rubia, pero hoy… Hoy sintió su dolor. No quería que volviesen a pegarla, pero no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo. Suspiró. Se mentía a si misma para ocultar su egoísmo. Podía dejarla escapar… Pero no quería perderla. No quería quedarse sola.<p>

Rita estaba dando de cenar a la prisionera. Miraba el reloj todo el rato, tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo para encontrar al jefe en el cuartel pero aún le quedaba una hora más en aquel sitio. No iba a llegar. Espera ¿Y si la rara hubiese llegado ya? Abrió la puerta y se asomó buscándola con la mirada. Allí estaba.

- ¡Michiru!

Michiru se sobresaltó ligeramente. Rita sonrío, era la primera vez que presenciaba una escena así. Al ver que la peliverde le miraba decidió hacerle su propuesta, no parecía que la chica fuese a darle pie a ello con palabras.

- ¿Te importa quedarte con Tenoh?

Michiru asintió y se dirigió para el cuarto. Ni siquiera tuvo que darle una explicación. Al final iba a tener ventajas eso de que la chica fuese tan rancia…

Rita le dio las llaves a Michiru y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella se quedó viendo como Haruka terminaba de cenar, con el único sonido de los movimientos de la rubia.

Una vez que terminó de cenar le cogió la bandeja y abandonó la habitación.

Haruka no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella. Aún no había llegado a ninguna conclusión sobre si debía confiar en ella o no, pero qué demonios… Le hubiese gustado que estuviese un poco más de tiempo allí, sobre todo hoy que ni siquiera podía ejercitarse para pasar el rato.

Se sorprendió al verla entrar nuevamente por la puerta.

- ¿Puedes andar?

Su voz le hizo perder la suya propia. Solo fue capaz de afirmarle con un gesto.

Haruka se levantó con esfuerzo. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero antes de que pasase nada ella la estaba sujetando sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Definitivamente esa chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Dejó que le colocase su brazo sobre su hombro, dejó que la ayudase a caminar. Llegaron nuevamente a aquel baño. Por lo visto la sesión de higiene iba a convertirse en una costumbre.

Estaba sentada en una banqueta mientras Michiru le secaba el pelo con una toalla. Sintió un pequeño tirón que le hizo soltar un ligero quejido.

- Lo siento – acompañó sus palabras con una suave caricia sobre la zona del tirón.

_Vaya, cuatro palabras sin que yo te haya dicho nada. Todo un récord, señorita misteriora _– sonrío para si misma. Ya no era tan misteriosa.

- ¿Te llamas Michiru, verdad?

Silencio. La peliverde detuvo sus movimientos durante unos instantes, pero luego prosiguió. Al darse cuenta de esto Haruka siguió.

- Es un nombre hermoso.

Michiru esbozó una sonrisa, aunque la rubia no pudo verlo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

- Voy a cortarte un poco el pelo, te crece demasiado rápido.

No era la respuesta que esperaba pero no le importó. Haruka dejó que Michiru le cortase el cabello. Aunque no hablasen con palabras se comunicaban con acciones.

* * *

><p><em>-Señor, Rita quiere verle.<em>

La voz de su secretaria sonó por el interfono.

- Dígale que pase.

El jefe sabía que Rita no era de las que venían sin motivo alguno. Era una mujer voraz y competitiva, pero también astuta. Esto podía ser interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

**Maru147: **Jaja, gracias por los cumplidos. Sí, es mi segundo fic. Me está costando bastante más que el anterior pero a ver qué tal sigue ^^

**Summer: **En mi mente era inevitable la escena de la bañera, creo que voy a resultar más pervertida que Michiru jajaja. Cuídate tu también, y ¡gracias!

**Alex: **¡Síii! Al menos lo voy a intentar porque más adelante no tendré tanto tiempo como quisiera para poder escribir. Muchas gracias, con estos comentarios me subís mucho la autoestima, tal vez demasiado jajaja.

**8haruka7: **Gracias :) Espero no decepcionarte. Lo único malo de escribir es que me quita el tiempo que antes dedicaba a leer, pero a ver si más adelante logró congeniar ambas cosas para poder mejorar y aprender de otros escritores. Leer fanfics en esta página me ha ayudado mucho, aunque admito que soy tan impaciente que todos los que leí estaban ya completados. Cuando termine esta historia miraré los tuyos, así que sigue escribiendo, por favor, así no me matarás de impaciencia :p

**Hanaharu20: **Pensaba incluir algo del pasado de Haruka en este capítulo pero a la hora de escribir ese pensamiento derivó en otra cosa, pero en algún momento espero hacerlo :) ¡Gracias!

**Pajaro Loco: **Gracias a ti por leerla y por dedicar tu tiempo a darme tu valoración. Me alegro de que te esté gustando ^^

Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, piropos, regalos…vale, vale, ya paro ^^ Procuraré subir un cap más en unas horas y actualizar mañana de nuevo.

¡Un saludo a todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Rita le había revelado algo muy interesante la noche anterior. Sabía que la pelirroja tenía otras intenciones para la información que le estaba otorgando, pero eso daba igual. Por fin tendrían una estrategia más efectiva.

Marcó el número de Fher. Estaba apagado. Miró la hora. Claro, estaría interrogando a Tenoh. Bueno, no pasaba nada, de todas formas Michiru ya había terminado su turno así que podía esperar.

* * *

><p>Pero el jefe villalbense estaba equivocado. Michiru aún no se había ido, Fher no le había dejado.<p>

El rubio seguía cabreado por lo que le había dicho Rita pero ya no estaba cabreado con ella, sino consigo mismo. Y la mejor manera de recuperar ese poder que perdió al tener una debilidad era luchar contra su propia debilidad, Michiru.

Rita tenía razón, Michiru le daba demasiados cuidados a la rubia. Incluso hoy se la encontró con el pelo más corto y perfectamente peinado, como si hubiese salido de la peluquería. Tenía que comprender que no era su niñera sino su guardiana, y tenía que entenderlo bien.

- ¿Puedo irme ya? Mi turno ha terminado y tengo que volver por la noche.

Vaya, ahora sí que sabía hablar, ¿no? Después de tanto tiempo otorgándole indiferencia y ahora era capaz de conjugar una frase sin problemas. Pues no, no iba a ceder.

- No. He hablado con Rita para que venga más tarde. A partir de ahora modificaremos los turnos.

Michiru le miró extrañada.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que me ayudes con los interrogatorios – pronunció sus palabras con sequedad y dureza.

Se le heló la sangre. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que Fher no había venido con los otros dos gánsters de rigor que solían acompañarle para este tipo de sesiones. Estaban ellos dos solos.

Michiru actuó como si nada. No quería que él notase su miedo.

- ¿Quieres que vigile el interrogatorio para que no te excedas?

- No. Quiero que participes en él.

* * *

><p>- Señor, los espías han pasado el informe de los últimos movimientos de Fher.<p>

El jefe airense asintió para que su subordinado continuase.

- Por lo visto no ha vuelto al sitio que creíamos que era el cuartel general pero hoy es el segundo día que vuelve a un pequeño almacén que hay al sur de la ciudad. Ayer estuvo toda la mañana en él, y ahora mismo se encuentra allí.

- ¿Había más personas?

- Le acompañaron dos hombres al entrar, y al poco de su entrada vimos salir a una chica joven y atractiva de allí. Antes de que saliesen entró otra chica, también parecía joven pero no era tan bonita como la anterior.

- ¿El procedimiento de hoy está siendo igual?

- Por lo visto no, señor. No hay rastro de ninguna de las dos chicas, pero más adelante nos lo confirmarán.

- ¿Y el cuartel general? ¿Está vigilado?

- N-no, señor –el consejero titubeó, ¿cómo no pudieron pensar en ese detalle? – pero ahora mismo ordenó que sitúen a dos hombres más allí.

El jefe miró inquisitivamente a su empleado. Pensó en recriminarle ese estúpido error, pero reprimió el impulso. No le convenía tensar las cosas tan pronto, iba a necesitar de su fidelidad para poder cargarse a Haruka cuando fuese necesario. Era un sacrificio necesario por el bien de la organización.

* * *

><p>Llevaban casi media hora en aquella sala. Haruka estaba atada a la silla en la que tantas veces se había sentado en las últimas semanas. Pero esta vez era distinto. Michiru estaba aquí. Había presenciado el interrogatorio desde que había empezado, pero no hacía nada. Ni siquiera era capaz de atender a las preguntas del rubio con ella presente, solo podía mirarla lo más disimuladamente posible. De vez en cuando le parecía ver pánico en sus ojos pero al segundo desaparecía. Su imaginación le jugaba malas pasadas, tenía que ser eso. Sus ganas de que Michiru detuviese aquello le forzaban a ver cómo ella se preocupaba, pero no podía ser cierto. Si fuese así ella lo habría impedido. Se forzó a desviar su atención en otras cosas. Sin querer su mirada se topó con un recorte viejo del periódico que había en una mesita de la sala. Algo en él llamó su atención… La fotografía. No podía verla con mucha nitidez pero creyó reconocer al chico joven que salía en ella, ¿podría ser él?<p>

_- Flashback -_

Estaba tan distraída aquella noche que se había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo en la oficina. Podría esperar a recogerlo al día siguiente pero, Dios, estaba tan interesante. Tokasawa sí que sabía como contar una buena historia.

Abrió la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. Normal, el último turno había terminado hacía dos horas por lo menos. No había nadie allí. Era la primera vez que veía ese sitio vacío.

Encontró su libro sin problemas, por suerte sus compañeros no eran muy dados a la lectura porque viendo la costumbre que tenían de no respetar la comida de los demás…

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir sonó un fuerte ruido. Parecía provenir del despacho del jefe… Se acercó. La rendija de debajo de la puerta mostraba luz procedente del interior. Había alguien ¿Ladrones?

Sacó su pistola y sigilosamente se arrimó a la puerta. Escuchaba voces pero no podía entender nada. Maldita manía que tenía el jefe de poner puertas tan gruesas. No le quedaba más remedio que abrir y aprovecharse del factor sorpresa.

Abrió de un portazo y gritó para que todos pusiesen las manos donde ella pudiese verlas, pero tuvo que bajar el arma.

- ¿Haruka? ¿Qué haces aquí? – su jefe parecía apurado.

- Lo-lo siento, señor. Me olvidé de un libro y vine a buscarlo y, eh…Bueno, escuché ruidos. Pensaba que estaban robando y… -Haruka hablaba precipitadamente. Sabía que no debía estar allí.

El jefe sonrío. A su derecha estaba su consejero, quien aún se mostraba tenso, y a su izquierda se encontraba un hombre desaliñado que no había visto antes. Se quedó mirándolo intrigado.

- No te preocupes, Haruka. Encontraste tu libro, ¿verdad?

Haruka asintió.

- Bien. Natomi, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Haruka hasta la salida? Nos vemos mañana, muchacha.

Haruka se despidió y dejó que el consejero le custodiase hasta salir de allí. Sabía que no debía preguntar pero la curiosidad podía con ella.

- Natomi, ¿quién era ese hombre?

- Nadie importante – se dio cuenta de que había empleado un tono demasiado brusco para que fuese creíble así que decidió suavizar – no te preocupes por él, Haruka, es solo alguien que busca trabajo.

A Haruka le resultó raro que él se dirigiese hacia ella con ese apelativo, normalmente la llamaba por su apellido. Tampoco terminaba de creerse eso último pero tampoco era asunto suyo. Asintió dándole a entender que comprendía lo que le decía y abandonó el lugar.

_- Fin del flashback -_

Ese hombre era la clave. Ese hombre desaliñado era el joven de la foto de aquel recorte, estaba segura. ¿Pero cuál era el secreto? Haruka no tenía ni idea de quién era ni por qué podía ser tan importante.

Su nombre la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Michiru! Deja de mirar y ven a ayudarme.

¿A ayudarle? ¿Qué iba a hacer? No, no podía ser. Ella no.

Con asombro vio como la peliverde se acercaba. Levantó la mano sin titubear. No podía creerlo. No quería. Y entonces pasó. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para ocultar su dolor, su dolor emocional.

* * *

><p>- Pero señor, ¿cómo es posible que se enterasen de que Haruka lo había visto?<p>

- Natomi no seas estúpido, son espías. Probablemente os escucharon hablar cuando la acompañaste afuera aquella noche.

Natomi agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Tan peligroso es que se enteren de que Farro sigue con vida? – lo farfulló en voz baja.

El jefe airense no se podía creer que su consejero hiciese esas preguntas tan absurdas.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? Farro trabajaba para ellos y les traicionó uniéndose a nuestro bando, y lo que es peor, lo hizo cuando habíamos firmado la tregua.

- Pero si ya existía la tregua… ¿Por qué quiso un agente doble infiltrado allí? – Natomi parecía confundido. A veces no entendía a su jefe.

- Porque nunca te puedes fiar. Por mucho que acordásemos dividirnos la ciudad y no inmiscuirnos en los asuntos de los otros no podemos confiar en que sea cierto. Y acertamos al no hacerlo. Farro nos proporcionó información muy interesante, y habríamos sabido mucho más si no hubiésemos tenido que fingir su muerte cuando fue descubierto.

- ¿Así fue cómo se evitó el enfrentamiento aquella vez?

Más preguntas… Eso le pasaba por haberse buscado un consejero tan joven. Tendría que haberle dado el puesto a alguien mayor pero claro… Lo bueno de Natomi es que era joven y manipulable.

- Sí, así fue. Con su 'muerte' no podían confirmar sus sospechas.

- Pero no entiendo… Entonces ¿por qué lo dejó con vida? ¿y por qué no haría lo mismo con Tenoh?

El jefe suspiró. Natomi sabía que estaba colmando su paciencia, pero necesitaba saberlo.

- Porque Farro no tenía a dónde ir después de eso. Era un hombre desesperado que haría cualquier cosa por sobrevivir y así fue. Se ha convertido en un buen empleado para los trabajos más sucios. Haruka jamás haría eso.

Natomi se rindió. Por ese camino no iba a conseguir ninguna oportunidad para salvar a la rubia.

* * *

><p>Estaba destrozada. Jamás podría perdonarse por haberlo hecho pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Sabía que si ella no intervenía él comenzaría con otros instrumentos, y no quería que la rubia sufriese eso. Sus golpes podían lastimarla pero no tenían nada que ver con el daño que la podía haber hecho ese maldito chiflado con esos aparatos… Se miró las manos. Las tenía enrojecidas de los golpes a los que había sometido a Haruka. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Le odiaba. Le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por haberla obligado a participar en aquello.<p>

Michiru no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con tantas emociones, no desde que perdió a sus padres. No sabía cómo actuar.

Se metió en la ducha esperando sentir alivio con el agua, pero esta vez no fue así. El agua solo la hizo sentir peor, fue como si ella también la culpase por lo que había hecho. No pudo más. Se dejo caer en el suelo y se permitió llorar, camuflando sus lágrimas con las gotas que caían de la ducha.

* * *

><p>- Lo siento, jefe, acabo de ver su llamada – Habían pasado horas desde el interrogatorio pero estaba tan eufórico después del interrogatorio que se había olvidado por completo de encender el móvil.<p>

- No te preocupes, Fher ¿puedes venir a verme mañana?

- ¿Y el interrogatorio?

- Ya no van a ser necesarios.

No se molestó en preguntarle más a su jefe, sabía que le encantaba generar suspense, era una forma de sentirse superior. Probablemente se le iba a acabar la diversión con Tenoh… Al menos había tenido una traca final memorable.

* * *

><p>Era su culpa. Se había confiado. Le había entregado lo poco que le quedaba a la persona equivocada. Había aprendido de la manera más dura que el enemigo siempre es el enemigo. Ella nunca quiso ayudarla, había sido más cruel que cualquier otro. La hizo sentir que se preocupaba por ella. La infundo, de cierta forma, cariño ¿Y ahora? Ahora había cogido ese cariño y se lo había restregado en las narices. Le había hecho creer que aún existía algo de bondad para poder ilusionarla, pues así podía hacer lo que hizo: arrebatarle esa ilusión y estrujarla, desmembrando cada fragmento que la componía.<p>

Está claro, no puedes sentir dolor por algo que no tienes. Ella se había esforzado en darle esa esperanza para poder quitársela más adelante y destrozarla.

La vio entrar por la puerta con la cena como era costumbre en los últimos días, pero no iba a volver a caer en sus engaños, no. No iba a volver a fiarse de ella. No iba a volver a fiarse del enemigo.

Una vez que terminó se metió en el colchón. Le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo como recogía su bandeja. No estaba segura pero creyó ver que también le había dejado algo.

Cerró la puerta. Ya se había ido.

Se acercó a ver que había dejado Michiru en el suelo.

'_Descendientes del frío' de Erika Tokasawa._

Haruka cogió el libro y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.


	8. Chapter 8

No había vuelto a tocar el libro desde que lo había tirado, aunque ganas no le habían faltado, no tenía otra cosa que hacer… Pero no, se lo había dado ella, y aceptar ese libro significaría volver a aceptarla, y no podía permitirlo.

¿Qué hora sería? Tenía la sensación de que habían pasado varias horas desde que le habían traído el desayuno. De hecho volvía a tener algo de hambre. Pero era imposible, aún no le habían interrogado.

_Qué raro…_ _No puede ser. Él siempre viene por las mañanas._

Se abrió la puerta. Ya estaba tardando.

Se sorprendió. No era el rubio. Era Michiru. Por un momento quiso pensar que le traería la comida pero no portaba ninguna bandeja.

_¿Va a ser ella quien me interrogue de ahora en adelante?_

La miró dubitativa, pero ésta no le hizo ningún gesto para que se levantase.

Michiru se dirigió hacia ella. Parecía dudar. Se dio cuenta de que el libro que le había dejado por la noche estaba medio abierto con las hojas arrugadas cerca de una pared… La rubia debió estamparlo contra ella.

Le examinó los golpes y revisó su movilidad. Podía notar como su propia respiración era demasiado ruidosa para aquel silencio. No aguantaba estar así.

El sonido de las tripas de la rubia se hizo notar.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga ya la comida? – Michiru empleó un tono amable.

Haruka no dijo nada.

Michiru bajó la mirada apenada. Fue a buscar la bandeja y la dejó en el suelo, delante de Haruka.

- Vendré luego a retirártela.

No aguantaba ahí dentro, no en esa situación. No podía con ello. Cerró la puerta y se sentó apoyando su espalda en ella. Quería sentirse cerca de Haruka pero no soportaba ver como ella la odiaba.

Haruka cogió la bandeja y se puso a comer. Lo hizo precipitadamente, casi con ansía. Era su manera de distraer el cerebro. Se arrepintió cuando vio que había terminado demasiado pronto. Su mirada se desvió hacia el libro. Se levantó a por él y se sentó apoyándose en la puerta. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella. Comenzó a leerlo.

Sin saberlo ambas estaban espalda contra espalda, pero separadas por una puerta de frío hierro. El mismo hierro que también las separaba emocionalmente.

* * *

><p>- Rita me ha contado que Michiru y Tenoh parecen llevarse bien ¿Es eso cierto?<p>

- No se preocupe, jefe, ya lo he solucionado – Fher se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo. Seguro que el jefe no se esperaba que se hubiese encargado de ese problemita por su propia cuenta.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho QUÉ?

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba ¿Por qué estaba cabreado?

- S-señor yo…Pensé que no era bueno que…bueno que confraternizase con la prisionera y…

- ¿Qué has hecho, Fher? – el tono del jefe fue duro e inquisidor.

- Le pedí a Michiru que participase en el último interrogatorio –las últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

La bronca que vino después fue monumental. Fher no entendía nada, solo era consciente de que la había pifiado, y mucho.

Fue consciente de su error al salir del despacho ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que querría utilizar a Michiru? Y ahora no podía arreglarlo, el jefe le había ordenado que se abstuviese a participar de manera directa en los próximos días. De hecho le prohibió visitar el almacén, e incluso le sugirió que se mantuviese apartado del propio cuartel. Mierda, él, el mejor gánster de villalbesa, lo estaba perdiendo todo por culpa de dos mujeres. Y lo peor era que para salir de ese lio no le iba a quedar más remedio que confiar en otra mujer. La tercera en discordia.

Marcó el número de Rita. Comunicaba.

Empezaba a estresarse. Necesitaba fumar. Hacía tiempo que lo había dejado pero ya daba igual. Necesitaba un pitillo para calmarse.

Compró tabaco y vagabundeó a la deriva por las calles de la ciudad, agotando de uno en uno los distintos cigarrillos de la cajetilla. Al llegar a un parque se percató de que el coche que estaba en el semáforo le sonaba. Le sonaba demasiado… ¿No estaba también en el estanco? Se alarmó más aún… Ese coche lo había visto más veces. Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? Le estaban siguiendo desde hacía días.

Sonó su móvil. Rita… Necesitaba su ayuda. Ella creería en él.

- Hola, preciosa.

-_Vaya, ¿a qué se debe el honor?_

- A que he tardado en darme cuenta de lo que de verdad importa, pero ya lo he hecho – intentó usar un tono seductor.

Una risita al otro lado del teléfono le confirmó que había funcionado así que siguió con la artillería pesada.

- Tal vez me dejes demostrártelo invitándote a cenar… Conozco un francés estupendo donde tomar el primer plato.

_- ¿Y dónde comeremos el resto?_- Rita puso el tono más inocente del que fue capaz.

Touché. Esto ya estaba hecho.

- He pensado que el postre siempre sabe mejor en casa…

Silencio ¿Habría ido demasiado rápido? No creía que ella se asustase con eso, no con las veces que le había desnudado con la mirada… Pero claro, igual tenía que haber fingido un poco, hacerse el caballero y esas cosas o…

_- Recógeme a las 10. _

Había funcionado.

Ahora era el momento de dar esquinazo al coche que le seguía. Debía actuar con normalidad. Si lo de Rita salía bien podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Sonrío. Estaba recuperando el control.

* * *

><p>Estaba leyendo el último informe que le habían pasado sus hombres. Todo iba bien, ya tenían la confirmación de la localización del cuartel general de los villalbeses. Las rutinas del almacén también se habían repetido de forma más o menos constante, tenía que ser relevante. Ordenó a Natomi que pusiese otro par de hombres fijos en aquel almacén, quería saber los horarios de todas las entradas y salidas. Le bastaba con que se repitiesen un par de días más para poder llevar a cabo una operación allí. No tenía ninguna duda, Haruka tenía que estar encerrada en él.<p>

* * *

><p>A Michiru le inquietaba que se hubiesen detenido los interrogatorios hasta próximo aviso. No le habían explicado el motivo, pero le habían informado que a partir de ahora iban a cambiar el procedimiento. Además el jefe se encargó personalmente de comunicarle que a partir de ahora pasaría las 24h. en el almacén, pues había surgido otra misión que requería de los servicios de Fher y Rita. Le dijo que esta última vendría de vez en cuando para traerle provisiones y todo lo que pudiese necesitar, pero que por lo demás estaría sola.<p>

¿Cómo iba a aguantar tanto tiempo tan cerca de ella sin poder verla? Apenas llevaba un día y ya se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Necesitaba gritarle que lo sentía pero su cuerpo no respondía a ese tipo de impulsos. Llevaba tanto tiempo congelando sus emociones que ahora no podía aguantar sentir algo. Lidiar con tantas cosas en su interior la estaba ahogando. Necesitaba tomar aire. Necesitaba tocar su violín.

* * *

><p>- Estás guapísima.<p>

La pelirroja se sonrojó.

- Estoy segura de que eso se lo dices a todos tus ligues.

- Tienes razón – ella no se esperaba esa respuesta. Él se río por dentro, la tenía a su merced – Pero no he traído a ninguna de ellas a un restaurante tan bueno como este.

Miraron la carta. Estaba en francés. Él utilizó todas sus armas de seducción haciendo el numerito del hombre decidido y seguro de sí mismo. Pidió para los dos usando su mejor acento para impresionarla, y no se cortó con los precios.

Tras una agradable velada él quiso entrar al asunto, pero tenía que ser sutil, como si no fuese algo realmente importante. Era el momento de parecer apesadumbrado, tenía que despertar el instinto protector de la chica.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Fher?

Funcionó. Debía seguir con su interpretación.

- No…No es nada, Rita. No estropeemos esta hermosa velada con cosas sin importancia – lo dijo en un tono dubitativo, sin mantenerle la mirada.

Ella le agarró la mano.

- Todo lo que a ti te ocurra es importante para mí.

Él le sonrío. Estaba hecho.

- Verás Rita… Es que ya no voy a seguir con la misión de Tenoh por lo que no voy a poder verte a diario…

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Quién va a llevar los interrogatorios mejor que tú?

- Ah, eso es otro asunto, es que ya no van a interrogarla más. Por eso te han pedido que no fueses hoy allí.

Rita le miró extrañada.

- ¿No te lo han explicado? Lo siento, quizás no debí decirl…

- No, está bien, cuéntamelo tú – mientras pronunciaba esto le acariciaba la mano con uno de sus dedos para inspirarle confianza. Por primera vez veía al rubio más sensible y abierto.

- A partir de mañana sólo visitarás el almacén para llevar provisiones. Por lo visto el jefe va a recurrir a Michiru – intentó pronunciar su nombre de manera despectiva para crear empatía con Rita- Por eso ya no son necesarios mis servicios en esa misión.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y se fía de ella? – la alteración de la muchacha confirmaba que su plan estaba funcionando – le informé de la situación a ese viejo palurdo porque debíamos tener cuidado, y ahora va y le da todo el poder no tiene sent…

-Ssh, tranquilízate, querida. Creo que podemos hacer algo.

Fher le contó detalladamente su plan a Rita. Todo había salido según lo previsto.

* * *

><p>Haruka llevaba horas intentando leer aquel libro. Lo había empezado una veintena de veces porque no era capaz de concentrarse en él, constantemente tenía que releer las líneas de la primera página y seguía sin enterarse. Su mente no dejaba de llevarla hasta Michiru. Y haber estado escuchando gran parte del día la melodía melancólica y cargada de culpabilidad de aquel violín no había ayudado precisamente.<p>

Otra vez entró por la puerta ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar ahí? Hoy le había dado todas las comidas, no era normal ¿Dónde se había metido la pelirroja desagradable? Ahora mismo preferiría que fuese ella quien le estuviese trayendo las comidas. Realmente esta gente era experta en torturar.

Estaba tan ocupada en su enfado mental que no se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía el libro abierto.

- ¿Está interesante? – Michiru se emocionó al ver que la rubia estaba leyéndolo. Podía ser una buena señal.

Haruka le dio una mirada helada por respuesta.

Michiru dudó. No sabía cómo decirlo pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Pensaba que te gust…

- PENSABAS ¿QUÉ? ¿QUE IBA A SUPLICARTE QUE ME VOLVIESES A LAVAR Y A ATENDERME POR TRAERME UN MALDITO LIBRO? – Haruka estaba fuera de control.

- Yo…No que…

Haruka estrelló el libro contra la puerta.

- Puedes llevártelo. No quiero leerlo.

Michiru recogió el libro asustada y salió del cuarto. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

**Alex: **Jajaja oye ¿qué es eso de llamarme mala? Con lo buena que yo soy… 0:) Gracias ^^

**Seratenoh: **¡gracias! Espero que estos dos caps sean de tu agrado :)

**Maru147: **gracias a vosotros por leerlas ^^ creo que estoy igual de ansiosa que vosotros y eso que más o menos sé lo que voy a escribir xD

**xXxsailorFanxXx: **espero que te esté gustando, gracias por dedicar tiempo a mi historia ^^

**8haruka7: **Mmm poder… Pues los reviews que he leído de tus historias no me dicen lo mismo :p Creo que para poder escribir hay que ponerse a probar los límites de la imaginación pero sin dejar de hacer que se pueda sentir real. Seguro que logras que esas ideas se sitúen :)

**Pajaro Loco: **Gracias por el apoyo :D realmente sabéis como animar a alguien. Espero que los próximos caps te sigan gustando.

**Summer: **Vaya, cualquiera diría que he estado esperando a tu review para actualizar xD Gracias por escribirme en cada actualización, ¡cuídate!


	9. Chapter 9

Haruka estaba tan cabreada que no podía ni dormir. Se pasó gran parte de la noche dando vueltas y teniendo discusiones consigo misma. Para cuando logró dormirse ya había amanecido.

Cuando se despertó se encontró con la comida, un cubo de agua con una esponja y jabón, y una toalla junto con una muda limpia. No tenía ni idea de qué hora podía ser, estaba bastante desorientada.

Dejó la comida para más adelante, le dolía tanto la cabeza que solo el hecho de pensar en comida le daba náuseas. Genial, estaba experimentando una resaca sin haber tenido al menos el beneficio de disfrutar de una noche con alto contenido alcohólico para ahogar las penas. Río sarcásticamente, qué sabio podía ser su organismo.

Prácticamente sumergió la cabeza en aquel cubo para aliviar el dolor. Una vez despejada se quitó la ropa poco a poco y se dedicó a asearse. Sería mejor que se lo tomase con calma, pues había echado a perder el único entretenimiento que podía haber tenido al devolverle el libro a Michiru.

* * *

><p>Michiru había salido del almacén, como se enterase el jefe se la iba a cargar, pero no aguantaba más tiempo allí. La noche había sido horrible.<p>

Tenía miedo de entrar de nuevo a la habitación pero por suerte Haruka dormía profundamente. Su respiración se lo confirmaba. Aprovechó para dejarle algo sólido de comer y también le proporcionó un kit de aseo. Después de eso cerró la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y cogió sus cosas para irse de allí. No sabía siquiera si se atrevería a volver.

* * *

><p>Se levantó satisfecho de sí mismo. En la cama se encontraba la pelirroja dormida. No solo había colado lo de que ella vigilase de cerca a Michiru '<em>para asegurarse de que no traicionaba a la organización<em>' sino que encima se había visto recompensado con una noche de placer insaciable. Así daba gusto trabajar. Además dormir en casa de Rita le proporcionaba un buen escondite. No le había sido muy difícil esquivar a los bobalicones que le seguían, seguía siendo el mejor.

Miró de nuevo a la cama, Rita parecía despertarse. El jefe no informaría a Michiru de la verdadera misión hasta mañana así que podía permitirse distraer a Rita un poco más. Fher besó su cuerpo para que no se molestase siquiera en salir de la cama. Hoy iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

><p>Ya se encontraba mucho mejor. El 'baño' resultó gratamente reconfortante, y sentir el tacto de la ropa limpia era realmente agradable. Aunque no pudo evitar notar que ésta olía a Michiru. Probablemente le perteneciese. Aspiró ese olor fuertemente, era tan atrayente… Quería memorizarlo para siempre. Tenía entendido que el olfato era el sentido con mayor registro en la memoria. De ser así ella no iba a escatimar en darle una muestra de ese aroma. Aun con todo el odio que sentía hacia ella en ese instante no podía dejar de experimentar el sentimiento contradictorio de querer borrar ese momento de su memoria para poder volver a pelear por sus palabras. Era irónico cuan estúpido podía ser el corazón. Daba igual que lo partiesen, él quería seguir yendo a por la persona que lo había despedazado esperando ser reconstruido, aun siendo una misión imposible. En cierta medida Haruka era igual que ese órgano, ella era la encargada de su propia destrucción.<p>

Durante el aseo se había percatado que apenas tenía marcas de la última paliza. Esa chica pegaba como una niña… ¿cuántos años tendría? Estaba convencida de que no podía ser mayor que ella. Era una niña. Ambas lo eran para ese mundo.

Entre esas divagaciones se imaginó cómo sería la situación invertida. Cómo sería si ella fuese la guardiana y Michiru la reclusa. Multitud de imágenes invadieron su imaginación, pero todas ellas quedaron eclipsadas ante una que le hizo interrumpir su fantasía. Se había ruborizado por completo al pensar en la posible escena de la bañera.

Sería mejor que comiese algo, su cerebro debía necesitar alimento porque no era normal que pensase tantas tonterías.

* * *

><p>- Tenemos problemas, señor – tragó saliva - Desde ayer por la tarde no somos capaces de localizar a Fher. Dio esquinazo a nuestros hombres y no parece haber regresado a su casa ni a los otros dos puntos que conocemos – Notami pronunciaba estas palabras con miedo, sabía que su jefe no se tomaba las malas noticias demasiado bien.<p>

Por suerte el teléfono interrumpió la posible respuesta del jefe de airesa. Notami respiró aliviado al ver como su jefe contestaba al aparato.

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Señor? Creo que estábamos equivocados. La chica joven lleva sola dos días en ese sitio y acaba de salir de allí. No ha entrado nadie más por lo que el almacén tiene que estar vacío ahora mismo._

El jefe dudó ¿Se habrían equivocado de verdad? Él había estado tan convencido de que Haruka tenía que estar ahí encerrada…Pero de ser así jamás la habrían dejado custodiada solo por una chica, y menos aún la habrían dejado sola. Para colmo el rubio aquel había desaparecido del mapa.

_Saben que les vigilamos_-pensó el jefe-_ Tiene que ser una tapadera. Seguro que el almacén está repleto de trampas que sin duda fulminarán a mis hombres. No eran tan tontos los villalbeses…_

- Joder, os la han colado. Abandonad ese sitio, ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

_- Pero señor, ¿no quiere que entremos a revisar el almacén antes?_

-¡¿Acaso osas cuestionar mis órdenes? ¡He dicho que os vayáis de allí! – sonaba MUY cabreado.

* * *

><p>El día era tan soleado que parecía burlarse de Michiru. Era una sátira cruel que un día tan magnifico le recordase la primera pregunta sin respuesta que le hizo la rubia. Suspiró, no podía seguir huyendo. Tenía que volver al almacén. Además pronto sería de noche y la rubia estaría hambrienta. No podía dejarla allí sola… Quizás debió dejar la puerta del cuarto abierta para que escapase. Podría fingir que le había atacado y se había dado a la fuga, así no tendría que volver a verla y sentirse tan destrozada por dentro.<p>

-Haruka…

El simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre equivalía a una punzada en su corazón. No podía, no era capaz de pensar en el hecho de no verla nunca más. Si la dejaba escapar no volvería a verla en la vida. No podía dejar que escapase porque no podía dejar que se fuese de su vida.

Dio la vuelta. Ya era hora de volver.

Al llegar se quedó mirando la puerta de hierro durante un segundo que pareció eterno. Tenía que armarse de valor.

Fue a la cocina y le preparó algo rápido. No podía esperar más. Otra vez estaba delante de esa maldita puerta de hierro que las separaba. Su irrupción fue tan decidida que sobresaltó a Haruka.

Le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa la entrada de Michiru. A lo largo del día hubo tanto silencio que se llegó a pensar que no había nadie allí. La chica solía ser bastante tranquila pero no se separaba mucho tiempo de su violín, y hoy no había escuchado ni una sola nota de aquel instrumento, ¿qué habría estado haciendo?

La miró inquisitivamente. No iba a flaquear. Ella era el enemigo.

La peliverde le dejó la bandeja, pero, a diferencia de las últimas comidas, esta vez se quedó para verla comer.

Haruka intentó mostrarse molesta para incomodarla y que saliese de allí, pero no parecía funcionar. Ella también parecía dispuesta a no rendirse.

Con una mirada le indicó que ya podía recoger y marcharse, pero Michiru no lo hizo. En su lugar le lanzó, de forma suave, el libro de Tokasawa.

Haruka lo miró extrañada.

- Ya te he dicho que no lo quiero. Vete a leerlo lejos de aquí –aunque Haruka no lo soltó.

Michiru tragó saliva. La rubia le había retirado la mirada, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo por recuperarla. Dio un paso al frente.

- Hoy hace un día muy soleado.

Haruka se volteó hacia ella. Definitivamente esas palabras habían logrado intrigarla, ¿qué intentaba?

- Ya conocía a Erika Tokasawa. Tenías razón, me gusta mucho. Estaba terminando de leer su novela la noche que te trajeron, pero se me mojó y no pude leerla hasta más adelante, cuando compré el ejemplar que tienes en las manos.

Michiru titubeó. Haruka la observaba fijamente y eso la ponía más nerviosa aún.

- To-toco el violín desde que era niña. Me…Me ayuda a expresar lo que no puedo decir con palabras. Nunca he hecho un dueto con nadie pero me encantaría poder hacerlo algún día para poder dejarme llevar por la unión de las notas y sentir que no estoy tan sola -sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas – creo que, en cierta medida, es una experiencia similar al acto sexual…Es bastante íntima.

Creía que le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco. Su corazón palpitaba muy despacio y a la vez demasiado deprisa. No podía aguantar que esos ojos verdes no cambiasen de expresión.

- Y como ya acertaste me llamo…- un último empujón - Me llamo Michiru.

Volvió a tragar saliva. La rubia no había modificado ni un ápice su rostro. Ya era tarde para responder esas preguntas. Fue una estúpida por creer que sincerarse cambiaría algo. Sería mejor que saliese de allí antes de perder lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, Haruka no iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más, tenía que asumirlo. Ella nunca iba a dejar de estar sola.

Abandonó el cuarto sin mirar atrás, pero antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta sintió la mano de la rubia rodeando con fuerza su muñeca. Tiró de ella con fuerza y la empotró abruptamente contra la pared, quedando cara a cara a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos de Haruka expresaban rabia.

Se detuvo el tiempo, reinó el silencio. Michiru sintió como se aceleraban sus pulsaciones.

_Mierda, ¿qué va a hacer? Solo a mí se me ocurre bajar la guardia estando desarmada. Encima estoy sola…Nadie va a venir aquí hasta mañana… Podría matarme y pasarían horas hasta que alguien se diese cuenta. O peor… Podría dejarme viva y escapar. _

Michiru no paraba de pensar en las mil cosas que Haruka podría hacer ahora que la tenía a su merced. Estaba tan paralizada por el pánico que no era capaz de defenderse. La rubia podía vengarse e irse de allí para no volver nunca más.

Podría. Pero lo que Haruka hizo no tuvo nada que ver con los pensamientos de Michiru. Haruka sujetó los brazos de la peliverde poniéndolos en cruz en la pared, y antes de que Michiru pudiese hacer nada la besó. La besó con todo su cuerpo y su alma. La besó con fuerza y brusquedad. La besó con una pasión que no había experimentado nunca.

Michiru se sorprendió al probar los labios de Haruka pero no opuso resistencia. Se dejó llevar y a falta de brazos abrazó a la rubia con las piernas y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo para restregarse en ella mediante el movimiento de sus caderas. Ardía de placer.

De vez en cuando separaban sus bocas para poder tomar aire, pero apenas duraban unos segundos antes de retomar el juego salvaje de sus lenguas.

Poco a poco liberó los brazos de Michiru, y éstos, de forma natural, se agarraron con ímpetu al mentón y a la nuca de Haruka. Dejó de mantener el peso de la peliverde en la pared y la cargó por completo para poder desplazarse y aterrizar en el colchón.

En sus anteriores experiencias ella siempre había sido la dominante, pero esta vez estaba disfrutando de estar siendo completamente dominada. El goce que le hacía sentir la rubia era incomparable a todo lo que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Era increíble dejarse llevar por sus manos. Y con esas manos que ejercieron de guía se dejo desnudar.

Haruka estuvo a punto de perder el control al verla desnuda. Era tan jodidamente magnifica que durante unos instantes perdió el sentido de la realidad, pero Michiru se encargó de devolverla a la escena al mordisquearle el cuello y clavarle las uñas en su espalda. No se había dado cuenta siquiera de que la peliverde ya le había quitado toda la ropa. Pausó un momento para contemplar esos ojos que tanto misterio ocultaban. Por primera vez era capaz de ver a través de ellos. Ella no podía estar mintiéndole, y Haruka no podía no perdonarla.

Michiru era consciente de que estaba siendo examinada. Sus nervios aceleraron de por si su ya agitada respiración. Esta vez no iba a ocultarse tras una máscara, esta vez iba a ser simplemente Michiru Kaioh, y así quiso mostrárselo a la rubia.

Esos largos segundos aceleraron la excitación de ambas. Seguían mirándose fijamente, adentrándose en el interior de la otra, dejándose desnudar por dentro. Haruka se rindió ante ella. Desconectó el cerebro y dejó que sus manos y sus labios tomasen el poder, y así se perdió por completo en la violinista.

Esa noche la música vino dada por los gemidos de ambas. Michiru había conseguido el dueto que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

Hey, ¿qué tal? Espero que os hayan gustado estos dos caps. Intentaré actualizar nuevamente mañana, puesto que sino no podré actualizar hasta el fin de semana.

Si no habéis visto The L Word (y queréis hacerlo) no sigáis leyendo esta nota porque contiene un pequeño spoiler (en cursiva). El resumen sin spoiler de esto es que he adaptado, en cierta medida, la forma de disculparse de Michiru de uno de los personajes de la serie.

_Quienes hayáis visto The L Word habréis notado que me he tomado la licencia de ajustar a Michiru la forma en la que Shane se disculpa ante Carmén en la segunda temporada. Espero que no os moleste, esa escena siempre fue de mis favoritas. Se me hizo entrañable ver a Shane abriéndose así después de haber estado ocultando sus sentimientos tanto tiempo, y no pude evitar asociarla a Michiru según escribía este capítulo._

¡Un saludo a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Sintió pánico al darse cuenta de que estaba sola en aquel colchón. Se levantó bruscamente, ¿dónde estaba Haruka? En su mente se empezaron a formar imágenes precipitadas de una posible venganza por parte de la rubia en la que le concedía una noche mágica para luego arrebatársela fugándose de allí y dejándola encerrada y humillada. En su mente. Sus latidos se pausaron al darse cuenta de que Haruka estaba sentada en una esquina mirándola con una mueca burlona. Tenía el libro abierto en sus manos. Había estado leyendo. Suspiró aliviada.

- Buenos días – la rubia intentó reprimir la risa al ver a Michiru tan asustada. Se imaginaba el motivo de su pánico.

Michiru le contestó con un gesto y se acercó a ella, cubriéndose con la sábana y sentándose a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Haruka fingió leer pero lo cierto es que estaba oliendo el aroma que emitía el cabello de la chica. Se le ponía la piel de gallina solo de pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había estado tan convencida de que no la perdonaría nunca pero… no pudo resistirse al ver su intento desesperado. Después de todas estas semanas siendo su prisionera la conocía lo suficiente para saber que contestarle todas aquellas preguntas sin sentido aparente había supuesto un enorme esfuerzo para ella. _Je, nunca digas nunca…_

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como su grácil mano le pasaba la página del libro. Claro, no podía fingir que leía si llevaba media hora en la misma página… Michiru se había dado cuenta, normal.

- ¿Tú la has leído ya?

Michiru se separó ligeramente de Haruka, y le negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y entonces por qué me lo diste? Debes estar igual de desesperada que yo por saber como continua.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Haruka la miró con curiosidad.

- No eres mujer de muchas palabras, ¿eh?

Michiru sonrío. Bajó la mirada y se puso a dibujar círculos con el dedo en el suelo.

- Desde hace tiempo tengo problemas para entender las relaciones sociales.

Se sorprendió a sí misma con aquella revelación. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin que se diese cuenta.

La rubia empezó a dibujar círculos en el suelo con ella, chocando y rozando su dedo índice con el de Michiru. Acariciándolo levemente cada vez que éstos se encontraban. Encuentros que se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia hasta que finalmente atrapó en su mano el dedo de la violinista.

La peliverde emitió una suave risa. El tacto de Haruka le daba fuerzas para continuar.

- Irónicamente no parece que tenga problemas para fingir que las entiendo.

El rostro de Haruka cambió a una expresión graciosa. Parecía que la rubia estaba intentando encajar el significado de esas últimas palabras.

- ¿Eres espía?

Michiru asintió.

- Y yo que pensabas que eras la niñera –sonrío al ver el rostro molesto de la chica – ¡es broma! No te ofendas. Aunque… No debes ser muy buena espía –y con dos movimientos atrapó a Michiru contra la pared, con ternura, dejándola de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Y eso por qué, oh increíble gánster que se dejó capturar?

Golpe bajo. Por lo visto la chica también sabía jugar. Eso le gustaba. Le susurro al oído la respuesta.

- Porque nunca debes revelar tu profesión – le mordisqueó el lóbulo – ni tu identidad- los mordiscos eran pequeños y pausados, arrastrando entre ellos sus labios para no separarse ni un solo momento – y por encima de todo…nunca, pero nunca, debes decírselo a una gánster del bando rival.

Con sus manos bajó suavemente la sábana que portaba y descubrió el cuerpo de Michiru para recorrer con las yemas de sus dedos su abdomen, rozándolo simplemente, logrando que el cuerpo de su guardiana se estremeciera y comenzase a emitir respiraciones más fuertes, hasta bajar a su zona más íntima, acompañando el movimiento de sus manos con besos cada vez más acelerados en el cuello de la chica de cabellos aquamarina.

Michiru tenía la piel totalmente erizada. Estaba de espaldas a Haruka por lo que no podía ver el rostro de la causante del placer que experimentaba. Al notar como Haruka se introdujo en ella se agarró con fuerza al pelo de la rubia, pero eso no fue suficiente cuando ésta aceleró el ritmo, precipitándola poco a poco a lo que sabía que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Para cuando llegó al orgasmo Michiru estaba arañando con fuerza la pared. Una vez más le había otorgado el control de su cuerpo a Haruka.

Al terminar se dejó caer exhausta en el cuerpo de la rubia, quien la rodeo con sus brazos y la dio un último beso en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas, dejándola reposar en su pecho.

- ¿Te apetece leer?

- Sí…

La voz de Michiru aún tenía un deje de los gemidos que había emitido hacia tan solo unos instantes. La rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla.

Se levantó a por el libro dejando a Michiru de rodillas en el suelo. Volvió a su lado y se sentó apoyándose en la pared. Michiru se colocó entre sus piernas y se recostó nuevamente en su busto.

Haruka comenzó a leer en voz alta mientras Michiru se alimentaba de sus palabras y acariciaba tiernamente las piernas que le rodeaban, las piernas de su rubia.

La desnudez de ambas era una prueba de que el frío no existía para ellas en aquel instante.

* * *

><p>Estaba tirado en el sofá viendo un western en la televisión cuando escuchó la puerta de fuera abrirse. Rita había vuelto de su reunión con el jefe. Genial, le vendría bien escuchar novedades.<p>

Le pelirroja le informó de todo lo hablado con el jefe en aquel encuentro. Fher ya sabía todo aquello de antemano por lo que eso no le aportó nueva información, pero tenía que ser cortés para que Rita cogiese la costumbre de contarle absolutamente todo…

- Ah, y me ha pedido que vaya mañana al almacén a ver qué tal va la cosa.

Esta última frase llamó su atención. Bien. Por fin podría empezar a obtener lo que buscaba.

* * *

><p>- Creo que ya es suficiente por ahora o me quedaré afónica.<p>

- Anda, un capítulo más, por favor… Está tan interesante…

Haruka estaba a punto de consentir a la peliverde cuando el sonido de un teléfono interrumpió el momento.

- Salvada por la campana…

¿Eso había sido una burla? ¿Michiru sabía burlarse? Vaya, parecía que la misteriosa chica aún podía enseñarle más cosas de sí misma.

El teléfono seguía sonando, Michiru no encontraba las llaves. Parecía rebuscar entre todas las ropas sin acertar. Haruka la observaba divertida.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó con sorna – Mira debajo de tu pie izquierdo.

Michiru se sonrojó. Ahí estaban. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a por el teléfono sin preocuparse de seguir desnuda. Cuando descolgó y escucho la voz imponente de su jefe sí que se dio cuenta de su ausencia de ropas, y eso le llevo a recordar el motivo de su desnudez…

_- Michiru, ¿me estás escuchando?_

Mierda, tenía que prestar más atención.

- S-sí, se-señor.

El jefe dudó ¿La impenetrable Michiru Kaioh tartamudeando? Sonrío. Eso significaba que quizás las cosas habían mejorado.

_-¿Qué tal va la prisionera? ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras cómoda con Tenoh?_

- Sí, esto no, n-normal, eh, todo bien, señor – _¿pero por qué mi boca se adelanta a mi cerebro?_ - todo bajo control.

_- Eso está bien, Michiru _– el tono de su jefe parecía querer tranquilizarla – _es bueno que te lleves bien con ella. _

- Ah… ¿sí? - ¿a dónde quería ir su jefe?

-_ Sí, porque esa va a ser precisamente tu nueva misión. _

- ¿Qué? – no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

_- Quiero que te ganes su confianza, que descubras todo sobre ella. Quiero que sienta que contigo no corre ningún peligro. Quiero que ella te desvele la información que buscamos. Y cuando lo haga quiero que me llames y limpiemos el asunto como es debido. _

Michiru no quería escuchar aquello.

- Pe-pero señor, no creo que… no creo que eso vaya a confiar, la prisionera me odia y…

- _Rita no me ha contado eso precisamente –_ le interrumpió con tono autoritario.

Maldita soplona…

- Pero Fher me obligó a… y desde entonces pues…

- _Estoy seguro de que podrás arreglarlo ¿O es que prefieres que deje que Fher emplee sus juguetitos para sonsacárselo? _

- No, señor – lo dijo casi con desesperación – es solo que… Bueno, eh, necesito tiempo yo…

_- El tiempo empieza ya. Gánatela. Sedúcela. Haz lo que siempre has hecho. Eres una espía, Kaioh, la mayor tentación que ningún hombre o mujer ha podido evitar. Tu red es insaciable. Quiero que Tenoh caiga en ella lo antes posible. Ya conoces el procedimiento, Michiru, informes todas las mañanas. _

Y tras estas palabras colgó, dejando a Michiru petrificada con el teléfono en la mano. Habría seguido así durante horas de no ser por la voz de Haruka.

- ¿Señor? ¿Hablabas con tu jefe? Qué pena que no supiese que al otro lado de la línea le esperaba su espía más sexy sin nada que cubriese sus curvas – la rubia atacó con un tono juguetón.

Michiru no cambió de gesto. Seguía aturdida. No sabía que hacer. Haruka se acercó hasta situarse a un metro escaso de ella.

- Hey, no te vayas, por favor. Vuelve conmigo. No me dejes sola.

Esas palabras hicieron que por fin reaccionase.

- Vámonos a la bañera.

La rubia se dejó guiar hacia el baño. Estaba claro que aún iba a requerir de mucho trabajo por parte de ambas para lograr derribar ese muro emocional que Michiru se empeñaba en construir a su alrededor.

Se metió en la bañera como ya había hecho las anteriores veces en las que había estado en ese baño, pero esta vez había una _pequeña_ diferencia. Michiru se metió con ella y se dejó acurrucar por su cuerpo. Le gustaba el cambio.

Michiru no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que su jefe le había dicho, ¿qué podía hacer? Sabía que la estarían vigilando para 'garantizar una protección extra' a la espía…En este caso a ella… _Joder, yo no necesito esa maldita protección… _¿cómo iba a salir de esta? No quería hacerlo… Pero no podía decírselo a Haruka, ¿y si no la creía y pensaba que todo había sido un plan desde el principio y que la había utilizado? ¿y si se iba sin ella? o peor, ¿y si le hacían algo por su culpa? No había salida… Su única forma de protegerla era también la forma de destruirla. Debía quedarse a su lado para asegurarse al menos de que ella era lo único que podía pasarle.

El tiempo hizo que sus cuerpos empezasen a mostrar las primeras arrugas por haber pasado tanto rato en el agua. No habían hablado desde entonces, simplemente habían permanecido ahí, con sus cuerpos en contacto. Haruka había cerrado los ojos para sentir los latidos de Michiru. Sabía que algo la preocupaba, pero ¿qué? ¿cuándo empezaría a abrirse con ella? ¿sería siempre así? ¿siempre? ¿quería estar para siempre con Michiru? No hacia falta que se lo preguntase, ya conocía la respuesta de antemano.

- ¿Por qué no te escapaste?

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta pilló a la rubia desprevenida.

- Anoche, cuando hicimos el amor, ¿por qué no te marchaste? ¿por qué no lo hiciste esta mañana? ¿por qué sigues sin hacerlo? – su voz reflejaba miedo.

Haruka quiso tranquilizarla.

- Porque no quiero escaparme. El cuarto, este sitio…Sólo supone una prisión física. La única celda que me preocupa es la que me aparta de ti. Sólo puedo escapar estando a tu lado.

Michiru se apretó más aún contra el cuerpo de Haruka. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de la rubia para que ésta no le viese como sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco. Ahora, más que nunca, deseaba no haber sido tan egoísta y haberla liberado. Deseaba que Haruka le odiase para que se hubiese escapado sin mirar atrás. Deseaba cualquier cosa antes que tener que traicionarla y romperle el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar desear con toda su alma estar con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

¿Qué tal? Lo primero de todo daros las gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, pero también quería disculparme por el retraso en estos dos caps, de miércoles a viernes tengo mucho lío en la universidad. Y ahora voy a intentar contestaros uno a uno, aunque esta vez habéis sido un montón (¡yuju!) pero me gusta responderos después de que hayáis dedicado vuestro tiempo a escribirme. Lo sé, soy una pesada xD

**seretenoh: **¡gracias! Me preocupaba mucho que pudiese haber ido demasiado rápido pero pensé que era mejor que fuese así para cambiar totalmente de nuevo. Me alegro de que te guste :)

**Neptune´s Sun: **jajajaja está bien tener una guardiana así, ¿eh? Me alegro que tú (y tu perversión :p) visualizaseis bien la escena ^^ el resto ya se irá viendo más adelante.

**Fnians: **me está gustando esto de leer 'perversión' en vuestros reviews xD voy a empezar a pensar que la pervertida soy yo 0:) lo de que llegase alguien pensé que sería demasiado predecible así me decanté por empezar relajando el ambiente nuevamente y meter otro problemita moral…

**Alex: **No te voy a mentir, puse eso precisamente por lo que iba a suceder más adelante xD Muchas gracias ^^ creo que estuvo bien que el parón coincidiese con ese cap, aunque ahora me preocupa un poco no poder igualar el resto de la historia a esas expectativas, pero lo voy a intentar lo mejor que pueda ^^

**Summer: **gracias por tu review en mi otra historia ^^ y por supuesto gracias por seguir ésta y por los halagos. Procuraré volver al ritmo de actualizar diariamente estos tres próximos días, pero todas las semanas tendré que hacer un pequeño parón los martes-miércoles por la universidad, snif. ¡Cuídate!

**UKT: **muchas gracias por todo, me alegro de que te esté resultando entretenida y espero que lo que queda de historia te lo siga pareciendo, un saludo ^^

**Vientocortante: **jajaja acertaste de pleno el inicio de este cap! Juró que lo empecé a escribir el martes, pero no pude terminarlo por falta de tiempo. Lo de la interrupción me lo plantee pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho porque he visto que me + de 1 os lo esperabais. Gracias por atreverte a dejarme un review esta vez, lo aprecio mucho :) y gracias por tus observaciones y por opinar también de mi otra historia.

**Pajaro loco: **jajaja sí, este tipo de acción está mucho mejor, ¿verdad? ;) intentaré seguir actualizando medianamente rápido porque hacerlo de seguido también me ayuda a mí, estos dos últimos caps me costaron más que otros. Gracias por leerme y por dejarme tu opinión :)

**tutivale: **Wow, no sabes la ilusión que me hace que me escribas, tus fics me encantan ^^ solo espero que mi historia de dulce incordio no te perjudicase mucho en esa entrevista xD ¿pudiste hacerla? No sé por qué te he imaginado como un dibujito tipo Serena haciendo lo de pulsar el botón cada 5 minutos, y justo cuando más he tardado en actualizar, lo siento xD en fin, gracias por pasarte por aquí y dejar tu opinión ^^ ¡un saludo!

**Pitty: **No te preocupes no me molesta en absoluto ^^ y lo de Mata Hari y Greta Garbo me ha encantado xD Tendríamos que retroceder en el tiempo y pedirle que hiciese esta versión de espías, aunque nos falta encontrar a alguien que haga de Haruka xD Gracias por pasarte por aquí, espero que los próximos caps vayan contestando lo que quieres saber.

**Hanaharu20:** ¡lo intento! Me es mucho más fácil hacerlo rápido ^^ yo también ruego por lo de la inspiración xD gracias por escribir, ¡hasta la próxima!

**Maru147: **jajaja gracias por darme 20 minutos de tu tiempo (con o sin parpadeo :p) espero hacerte sentir así más a menudo muajaja xD

**Alexia: **¡Muchas gracias! lo del cap de The L Word me refiero al 2x11 cuando Shane se sincera con Carmen y le empieza a contestar a las preguntas que Carmen le hizo en la cama en el… 2x04 o así, sobre el hámster, el hermano, sus padres, etc ^^ Con esta actualización he tardado más porque de miércoles a viernes no paso casi por casa (y la noche del viernes y el sábado tampoco estuve mucho en ella jeje) por lo que esto me va a pasar todas las semanas, pero el resto de días intentaré seguir el ritmo del principio. Gracias y cuídate tu también ;)

Y eso es todo, muchas gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y a los que me habéis escrito, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	11. Chapter 11

- ¿Sigue desaparecido?

- Sí, señor, pero traigo buenas noticias. La mujer pelirroja del almacén se presentó ayer en el cuartel villalbense. Nuestros hombres la siguieron hasta dar con su hogar, donde pasó el resto del día.

- ¿Crees que podrían ocultar a Haruka allí?

- No lo sé, señor – Natomi estaba seguro de que no, pero no quería enfadar al jefe - pero podríamos…

- Indagar allí – le interrumpió - sí, me parece bien. La próxima vez que esa pelirroja vuelva a ausentarse quiero que entréis.

* * *

><p>- Mmm, sólo un poco más… - fue un gruñido en tono de súplica.<p>

- Nada de eso – Fher seguía insistiendo para que Rita saliese de la cama.

Rita se dio cuenta de su seriedad. Decidió que era mejor no discutir, y para intentar ablandarlo le fue a dar un beso suave en la mejilla pero el rubio se apartó.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde, ahora tienes trabajo que hacer.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Solo son las 8 – Rita empezaba a mosquearse.

Fher procuró calmarse, no podía cometer errores y descontrolar sus impulsos.

- Es solo que quiero que te lo quites del medio cuanto antes para poder tener el resto del día para nosotros, cariño.

Sus palabras parecieron ablandar a la pelirroja, quien nuevamente le fue a dar un beso. Esta vez no se apartó. La vio caminar hacia la ducha de forma coqueta… Esa chica podía ser un verdadero coñazo. Menos mal que al menos era una fiera en la cama… Suspiró. Sería mejor que le preparase el desayuno si quería que se fuese pronto al almacén.

Una hora después Rita salía por la puerta del bloque. No se percató de que dos hombres la observaban fijamente desde un coche cercano.

- Por fin algo de acción…

* * *

><p>Era irónico que siguiesen durmiendo en aquel pequeño cuarto cuando tenían la habitación temporal de Michiru a tan solo unos metros con una confortable cama, pero ellas se sentían a gusto en la habitación. Tan solo salían de allí para ir al baño o a la cocina, pero esto lo hacían en momentos puntuales, el resto del tiempo lo pasaban entre esas cuatro paredes. Al fin y al cabo ese cuarto había sido cómplice de toda su relación.<p>

Un ruido incesante la despertó. Maldito teléfono… No tenía ganas de salir de la calidez de aquel colchón pero sabía que tenía que contestar. Con gran pesar se levantó y cogió la llave para salir. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sería la segunda vez que hablaría desnuda con su jefe… Se puso la parte de debajo de su ropa interior, eso sería suficiente para controlar las jugarretas de su mente sucia. Antes de salir le echó una última mirada a la rubia…Qué envidia, dormía tan plácidamente ajena al insoportable sonido del aparato, y encima estaba tan adorable… ¡El teléfono! Tenía que ir a contestar antes de que colgasen.

Corrió al salón todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero una vez que llegó allí se quedó totalmente petrificada. Rita descolgó el teléfono y se lo lanzó.

* * *

><p>Tenían que darse prisa, no sabían cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que llegase la pelirroja. Abrieron sin forzar la cerradura, no podían dejar señales de su visita. Este proceso les hacía tardar un poco más pero merecía la pena si querían seguir controlando a su nuevo objetivo sin levantar sospechas. Entraron.<p>

Era raro, algo interrumpía el silencio. Se adentraron un poco más, las persianas estaban bajadas, reinaba la oscuridad… Caminaron sigilosamente hasta llegar a una puerta por la que sobresalía una pequeña rendija de luz. El baño. En su interior sonaba la ducha. Había alguien más, tenían que cambiar de plan.

La adrenalina pudo con ellos, atacarían. No podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de pillar a alguien con tan pocas oportunidades de defenderse, les podría proporcionar información útil acerca del paradero de Haruka. Sí, no había duda, tenían que hacerlo.

Le hizo un gesto de silencio a su compañero, y se colocaron en posición para derribar la puerta. El susto y la sorpresa eran factores clave.

¡KRACK! De una patada tumbaron la puerta. Entraron los dos apuntando hacia la bañera. Las cortinas no les dejaban visualizar quién se encontraba en su interior, pero no se movía en absoluto.

_Parece que se ha paralizado por el miedo…_ - sonrío maliciosamente. Le encantaba sentir el poder de generar pánico.

Anduvo confiado hasta la bañera para desplegar la cortina mientras su compañero lo cubría, apuntando directamente a la bañera. Corrió la cortina para encontrarse con… ¿Nada? El agua salía pero no había nadi…

- ¡Sorpreeeesa!

Una voz musical seguida de un fuerte golpe le hizo girarse para encontrarse con su compañero inconsciente y un hombre semidesnudo apuntándole con un revólver. El rubio, el maldito rubio.

- Ahora tira el arma y pásamela de una patada.

Le hizo caso. Fher se agachó para recoger su pistola y desarmar a su compañero caído. Pero cometió el error de retirar la mirada durante un segundo del hombre al que acababa de desarmar, un solo segundo que permitió que éste saltase sobre él haciendo que las tres pistolas cayesen al suelo. La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar y las armas serían sus puños.

Fher le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, y ésta crujió bajo su puño aunque también significó un daño colateral para sus nudillos. A pesar del puñetazo su adversario parecía no rendirse y comenzaron a sucederse palos por todos lados. Fher pudo ver en su mirada un sentimiento que conocía bien, él también lo tenía en sus ojos. Experimentó satisfacción ante el reto.

Una patada le hizo chocar contra la mesa, de donde cogió un jarrón y lo rompió en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Aprovechó que éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza para asestarle una serie de golpes precisos en el estómago. Estaba disfrutando tanto del momento que no se percató de que su rival se había hecho con una grapadora con la que le atacó, grapándole en la piel. Pero Fher no sintió dolor. Lo único que sentía era el éxtasis de la lucha. Estaba fuera de control. Su adversario comenzó a sentir pánico al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba, y el miedo le paralizó los reflejos. Estaba en clara desventaja.

No tardó mucho más en tumbarle en el suelo, pero aún no estaba saciado. Los golpes prosiguieron a pesar de que su enemigo ya no se molestaba en defenderse. Una vez que vació toda su furia se detuvo, y poco a poco fue controlando su agitada respiración viendo la escena en la que se encontraba. Tendría que limpiar antes de que volviese Rita, la casa estaba hecha un asco.

* * *

><p>Tragó saliva antes de contestar al aparato. Rita la miraba burlonamente desde el sillón.<p>

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? _– la voz de su jefe sonaba impaciente al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento, señor, estaba en el baño – mintió esperando que Rita también lo creyese.

_- La próxima vez date más prisa. _

- Lo har..

- _Ahora a lo importante _–no quería perder más tiempo- _¿Cómo va la cosa con Tenoh? _

- Sigue igual, no he podido acercarme mucho - se puso nerviosa al sentir la mirada inquisitiva de la pelirroja ¿es que esa arpía no podía entender lo que era la intimidad? – ya sabe, en esta situación es más difícil, soy quien la retiene y…

_- En ese caso conviértete en quien la libere._

- ¿Qué?

_- Que le ayudes a escapar, Kaioh –_ el jefe estaba molesto, ¿por qué estaba tan espesa? Normalmente era una muchacha perspicaz que entendía el subtexto de las frases.

- Pero ¿cóm..

- _Como sea. Antes de que termine la semana quiero que lo hayáis hecho. A partir de ahora te llamaré al móvil, así que llévalo contigo hasta en el baño –_y sin más colgó, dejando a Michiru bastante aturdida.

Se acercó a la mesilla con cuidado y dejo el auricular. Rita mantenía esa estúpida mirada socarrona.

- Así que estabas en el baño, ¿eh?

- Sí – no tuvo ni que esforzarse para lograr un tono glacial.

- Claro – era evidente que no se lo había creído – tápate al menos – le pasó una sudadera que había en la mesa.

Michiru se puso la sudadera, era bastante ancha por lo que le tapaba bien, aunque le molestaba tener que 'obedecer' a Rita, aun siendo una chorrada como esa. Hubiese preferido quedarse semidesnuda con tal de llevarle la contraria, pero tampoco le resultaba cómoda esa posición.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – su tono seguía siendo cortante.

- Ver cómo te desenvuelves con Tenoh…A juzgar por tu aspecto se ve que bastante bien.

- No tienes ni idea.

- Por supuesto que no, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que tú me lo digas.

- ¿Que te diga qué?

- Lo que te ha ordenado el jefe en esta conversación.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Oh, ya lo creo que sí, Michiru Kaioh – el tono de gozo alertó a la peliverde – es de mi incumbencia porque puedo ir yo misma a preguntárselo después de decirle que eres una perra que le miente descaradamente y que no ha tardado ni dos días en cepillarse a la prisionera. Dime, ¿lo haces por la misión o porque te pone cachonda?

Michiru la miró con odio. A Rita le resultó gracioso dejarla sin palabras.

- No te preocupes, no hace falta que contestes. Sé que vas a _ayudarla a escapar_ – hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos - Para tu desgracia soy la encargada de _vigilar que no te pase nada malo, _así que siento decirte que no hay nada que puedas hacer sin que yo lo sepa. Que tengas un buen día, pequeña zorra.

Rita salió del almacén entre risas. Había sido un momento glorioso, épico, digno de una buena celebración. Por fin tenía a Michiru donde ella quería. Esto iba a ser divertido…

En cambio Michiru se había quedado completamente petrificada, la cosa estaba empeorando.

Volvió al cuarto aun con las pulsaciones aceleradas por el sentimiento de perdida de control que tenía, pero ver a Haruka durmiendo logró calmar sus latidos. Se metió en el colchón y la abrazó por detrás, necesitaba sentirla. Se abrazó tan fuerte que despertó a la rubia.

- Mmm – Haruka abrió un ojo y se giró hacia Michiru – ¿Tienes frío?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque estás vestida…Y que yo recuerde anoche te dejé bien descubierta…

Michiru sonrió, definitivamente era su calmante más eficaz.

- Tuve una llamada de mi jefe y una visita molesta…

- ¿Por mí? – la rubia aún seguía con un tono perezoso, era evidente que su cuerpo se seguía debatiendo entre dormir un poco más o no.

Asintió.

- ¿Puedo saber qué quieren de mí? – Esta vez ya se activó. Haruka quería confirmar sus sospechas sobre el hombre de su recuerdo. Tenía la corazonada de que sería por él, pero quería poder afirmarlo de una vez.

- ¿No lo sabes? – Michiru parecía incrédula.

- Pues no… ¿Lo sabes tú?

- Tampoco…

- Vaya, debe ser algo importante – la peliverde le miró extrañada – lo digo por el secretismo, el rubio bestia tampoco parecía saberlo.

Ahora sí que le había sorprendido.

- ¿Estás segura? El rubio siempre sabe todo.

- ¿Por qué te refieres a él como el rubio? – Haruka parecía divertida, esa anécdota distrajo su atención - ¿por qué no lo llamas por su nombre?

Michiru pareció avergonzarse un poco, y le respondió con una voz casi inaudible.

- Porque no lo sé…

- ¿En serio?

- De verdad, nunca lo recuerdo.

- ¿Tampoco recuerdas el mío? – la rubia se hizo la ofendida.

Le encantó su carita de enfado fingido.

- Pues claro que no lo recuerdo… - el rostro de la rubia cambió, ahora parecía alucinar de verdad, Michiru disfrutó de su intento por ocultarlo– No pongas esa cara, Haruka – Haruka se relajó, era solo una broma… - Haruka Tenoh.

- Sabes, es la primera vez que pronuncias mi nombre, Michiru.

Michiru no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa hechizada. También era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre de los labios de Haruka.

No quiso desperdiciar el momento y aprovechó que la rubia había olvidado completamente el tema anterior para que no volviese a resurgir. No quería que Haruka le contase sus sospechas ni le diese pistas de lo que podían estar buscando. No quería saberlo, y la mejor forma de entretener a Haruka para que no le diese más vueltas a eso era distrayéndola.

- ¿Me lees un rato?

- ¿Por qué no lees tú esta vez? Llevo leído en voz alta casi medio libro, y tu voz es cautivadora…

Michiru esbozó una risita coqueta.

- Pues porque yo voy a pagarte MUY bien los servicios prestados – el tono seductor que empleó no dejaba ninguna duda.

Haruka se puso completamente roja ante el comentario de Michiru, pero sin decir nada más cogió el libro y empezó a leer. La peliverde siempre se salía con la suya.

* * *

><p>Dejó el piso como nuevo. Bueno, más o menos. Había limpiado la casa en tiempo récord, aunque se había visto obligado a sustituir determinados objetos con la esperanza de que la pelirroja no se diese cuenta. Al menos no de primeras.<p>

Se deshizo de los cuerpos en un solar donde quemaban neumáticos, y puso rumbo al cuartel. Tenía que saber que era tan importante como para intentar atacarle, y estaba claro que su jefe le ocultaba algo.

Al llegar irrumpió en el despacho haciendo caso omiso de la estúpida secretaria. Esta vez no iba a salir sin respuestas.

El jefe le miró sin cambiar su expresión. Estaba claro que él mismo sabía que en algún momento esto tenía que pasar. Despachó a la secretaria en cuestión de segundos y le pidió que se sentase.

- Cuéntame qué te sucede - el jefe usó su tono más galante, lo que desquició más aún a Fher.

- Déjate de cortesías – era la primera vez que Fher lo tuteaba – y dime la puñetera verdad de una vez, ¿por qué es tan importante esa chica? ¡¿Qué oculta?

- Tranquilízate, Fher.

- ¡Y una polla me voy a tranquilizar! ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me estás mintiendo desde el principio? ¿Cómo esperas que interrogue a alguien si ni siquiera sé lo que debo preguntar?

- Sabes lo suficiente.

- Oh, claro, preguntarle todo el rato quiénes hacen negocios con ellos es saber lo suficiente. Ni ella tiene ni idea de por dónde va esa pregunta.

- Entiendo tu malestar, e incluso comprendo que tal vez ese no fue el método adecuado pero..

- Ni peros ni leches, quiero la verdad, y la quiero YA.

El jefe suspiró. Al fin y al cabo Fher había sido siempre su mejor gánster, al menos desde que perdió a Farro.

Le contó con detalles cómo se dio paso a la firma de la tregua con los airenses. Fher pareció impacientarse al no encontrar importancia en ese detalle, pero el jefe le obligó a calmarse si quería saberlo todo, y le aseguró que la tregua era un hecho importante, pues fue en estado de tregua cuando los airenses jugaron sucio y le robaron a Farro. Le contó que nunca se dieron cuenta de su traición hasta que era demasiado tarde, y cuando fueron a enfrentarlo los airenses lo solucionaron dejando su supuesto cadáver como si hubiese sido víctima de un accidente, pero no se lo creyó. El cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que había quedado irreconocible, y los médicos nunca pudieron asegurar la causa de su muerte. No había una confirmación segura, lo que significaba que los airenses les estaban mintiendo, Farro tenía que seguir con vida. Pese a sus intentos por demostrar sus sospechas nunca pudo demostrar lo contrario, nadie volvió a ver a Farro… Hasta la noche en la que Haruka entró en el cuartel airense. Un soplón que conocía lo sucedido con Farro vio como Natomi despachaba a Haruka en la calle, y se quedó allí hasta ver salir a alguien que le resultaba enormemente familiar, ¿podía ser Farro? acudió a contárselo en busca de una buena recompensa. El soplón no pudo confirmarle la identidad de Farro, si bien tampoco pudo desmentirla. Solo quedaba sonsacar a Haruka para que lo desvelase ella. De ser así la tregua se rompería por completo.

Fher escuchó atento toda la historia, pero seguía sin entender por qué aquello era tan relevante, ¿acaso merecía la pena jugarse el presente por algo que sucedió hacia tantos años?

- ¿Por qué es tan importante saberlo? Ambos sabemos que el mundo de la mafia rebosa de escoria, y tú siendo jefe no deberías sorprenderte. Seguro que has visto casos así constantemente, incluso en tiempos de tregua.

- Tú no lo entiendes.

- Pues claro que no lo entiendo, no tiene sentido mandar a la mierda todo lo que hemos logrado por algo del pasado, ¿qué clase de jefe hace eso?

- Te lo advierto, Fher, no te atrevas a dudar de mi capacidad para dirigir.

Pese al tono amenazante no fue suficiente para asustar al rubio.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que no lo haga? Quieres abrir una guerra por una gilipollez que ya no tiene importancia, ¿lo oyes? A NADIE le importa ya aquello.

- A mí me importa, y eso es más que suficiente para que obedezcas – el tono del jefe fue más serio y firme que nunca.

- No soy tu títere, no pienso hacer lo que te plazca solo porque estés senil.

- ¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!

- ¿Y cómo vas a obligarme? Ese tipo fue un maldito traidor más, pasa página de una vez o perderás la batalla, ¡lo perderás todo!

- Yo ya lo perdí todo.

Esta vez sí que había logrado callar al rubio, ¿a qué se debía esa afirmación? La incertidumbre de sus ojos hizo que el jefe retomase la palabra.

- Yo ya lo perdí todo porque el día que me quitaron a Farro me quitaron a mi hijo.


	12. Chapter 12

- Era… ¿Era su hijo? – la sorpresa provocó que volviese a tratarle de usted.

- ES mi hijo – el jefe hizo especial énfasis al corregirle el tiempo verbal – recuerda que sigue vivo.

- Sí, señor – Fher quiso actuar como si comprendiese ahora el empeño de su jefe, pero más allá de la sorpresa ese nuevo dato no le aportaba mayor relevancia para el asunto. Era un traidor, un traidor más – pero… ¿cómo es que nadie lo sabía?

El jefe suspiró, por mucho que estuviese dispuesto a contarle la verdad había cosas que preferiría no tener que contar, pero conocía al rubio lo suficiente como para saber que no se iría sin toda la información.

- Porque, bueno, lo tuve en una relación… extramatrimonial.

¿Un hijo ilegitimo? Eso sí que no le sorprendía.

* * *

><p>- Farro, ya te he dicho que tienes que seguir escondido, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Te están buscando – el jefe airense hablaba por teléfono ante la atenta mirada de Natomi – no salgas, ¿de acuerdo? Es mi última palabra.<p>

Colgó el auricular y resoplando se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Empezaba a estar exhausto con este caso hasta el punto de arrepentirse de haberlo iniciado años atrás.

Natomi notó el cansancio en el rostro de su jefe. Era normal. Él era demasiado joven para haber presenciado el origen de ésto pero conocía la historia completa. Probablemente era el único, junto con el jefe, en conocerla tan a fondo en el bando airense. Nunca entendió las razones ilógicas que llevaron a su jefe a actuar de esa manera, pues por lo que tenía entendido antes de aquello era una persona bastante racional y que conocía bien los límites, pero aquello lo cambió todo. La venganza le cambió, y él debía resguardarle… Siempre y cuando no afectase a los miembros de su propio bando. En lo referido a Haruka sabía que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla. Al igual que él, ella tampoco la había vivido, e incluso lo más probable es que ella no hubiese escuchado la parte superficial de esa historia nunca. Si su jefe no retomaba la razón él tendría que desobedecerle.

- ¿Señor?

- Esto se nos va de las manos… No solo no aparece Haruka sino que encima desaparecen dos de nuestros espías, y para colmo Farro no aguanta más tiempo escondido y no para de dar el coñazo.

- ¿No cree que debería contarle todo?

- Si lo hago me desobedecería y lo sabes. No solo peligraría su vida, se rompería la tregua.

- Pero señor, a lo mejor si intenta razonar con él… A fin de cuentas su padre también le ocultó la verdad, ¿no? Él tiene derecho a saber que jamás se olvidarán de él porque traicionó a su padre – Natomi se armó de valor, tenía que aprovechar ese momento de debilidad de su superior – además, ¿cree que le matarían? El jefe villalbense jamás lo permitiría… Podríamos liberar a Haruka y que no hubiese nadie herido, podríamos firmar un segundo pacto, y esta vez de verdad.

- No vivimos en un maldito arcoíris, Natomi – la debilidad se había desvanecido – por el bien de todos Farro no debe enterarse nunca y Haruka debe 'desaparecer'.

Natomi dejó el tema. No iba a hacer que este hombre cambiase de opinión, llevaba demasiados años atormentado con el mismo tema, pues su propia ruindad debía carcomerle. Quizás ese era el motivo que tenía para salvar a Farro por encima de Haruka sabiendo que con la muerte de la última no solucionaba el problema para siempre, mientras que si se libraba del primero cortaría con él de raíz. Podía ponerle las excusas que quisiera, pero estaba convencido de que se arrepentía de haber roto la tregua solo por creerse más listo que nadie y de haberlo hecho encima con la intención de hacer daño, llevándose la única cosa que su rival apreciaba. Ninguno de ellos era mejor que el otro, realmente tantos años en el poder les había destrozado la vida a ambos… Natomi se dio cuenta de que él mismo debería replantearse su futuro antes de acabar tan carcomido como ellos.

* * *

><p>Habían terminado el libro la noche anterior, y lo único que quedaba que pudiesen leer en aquel sitio eran periódicos viejos. Michiru se había planteado alguna vez salir del almacén para traer algún otro libro o cualquier cosa que pudiese proporcionales entretenimiento, pero tenía miedo de que Rita volviese a presentarse sin avisar y acosase a Haruka aprovechando su ausencia. Miró con rabia el televisor, desde hacía semanas que estaba roto… Con la de películas que podría haber visto abrazada a su rubia en aquel mullido sofá… Solo le quedaba rebajarse ante Rita y pedirle que le trajese algo pero…No, eso era superior a ella, no podía darle más poder a esa arpía.<p>

- Podrías tocar el violín un rato.

Ella siempre lo conseguía. Siempre conseguía provocarle sonreír. Hacia ya días que no podía ocultarlo, no quería.

- La verdad es que prefiero tocar otras cosas…

Una vez más Haruka se puso como un tomate. Era tan fácil sacarle los colores a la rubia… Michiru se perdió admirando el sonrojado rostro de Haruka, ella era tan pura… Ojalá pudiese ser así también, al menos con ella. Pensar en aquello le hacia estancarse en las palabras de su jefe al darle su última orden. No podía seguir mintiendo a Haruka…Pero debía hacerlo. Ahora más aún, pues Rita era consciente de que su relación con la rubia se había estrechado y que había mentido al jefe, sabía demasiado. No podía arriesgarse a involucrar directamente a Haruka. Suspiró, ¿realmente era así o solo se inventaba nuevas excusas para no contarle su traición? No quería decepcionarla y que se alejase de ella… No, no eran solo excusas. Tenía que estar a su lado para protegerla. Si le contaba la verdad ella se iría para siempre y no podría cuidar de ella. Tenía que mentirle aun siendo consciente de que cada minuto que engañaba a Haruka le arrebataba el alma.

- Haruka…

- Dime – la rubia aún tenía un deje de color rojizo en sus mejillas.

- Dijiste que no querías escapar pero… - se le cortaron las palabras, le costaba formular la frase. Le costaba tener que hacerla seguir el plan.

Haruka la miró intrigada. Michiru parecía carcomerse por dentro. Claro… A pesar de todo aún seguían siendo prisionera y guardiana. Si tan solo se hubiesen conocido en otro escenario…

- No quiero meterte en problemas, Michi.

¿Michi? Se le hacía tan lejano que alguien la llamase así. Le embargaron los recuerdos, antes de que ocurriese aquella tragedia en su familia solían llamarla así.

Haruka notó que el brillo de sus ojos se tornaba consternado y reforzó sus palabras con una caricia en su rostro.

El gesto rompió a Michiru por dentro.

- Y yo no quiero que estés en ellos… - el hilo de su voz parecía quebrarse. Apoyó su mano sobre la que Haruka tenía en su mejilla – Eres libre, quiero que te vayas de aquí.

- No pienso irme sin ti.

- Y no lo vas a hacer, quiero que te vayas de aquí, pero quiero que lo hagas conmigo.

La rubia tragó saliva y se detuvo a pensar en la de problemas que podría verse involucrada Michiru, a como su vida se vería condenada a la de una fugitiva, una vida huyendo.

La peliverde volvió a insistir al ver que no decía nada.

- Vámonos de aquí.

- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

- Qué más da, mientras lo hagamos juntas me da igual.

- ¿Estás segura? Te juegas mucho haciendo esto…

Asintió. Habría dado cualquier cosa por retroceder en el tiempo para haber hecho esto cuando no era una orden. Ahora solo le quedaba fingir que cumplía esa orden y rezar por que todo fuese bien…

La rubia seguía dudando. Poner en peligro a Michiru era lo último que quería hacer.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo… No me preocupa pasar aquí el resto de mi vida si eres tú quien me retiene.

- Por favor… No puedo tenerte aquí más tiempo, ellos volverán para que les digas lo que quieren oír, no se van a rendir…

- Pues parece que últimamente no les preocupa mucho.

- ¡Claro que lo hacen! Esto no es casualidad, esa maldita arpía nos está vigilando, y el rubio tiene que estar en alguna parte… Han cambiado de plan.

- ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Michiru tragó saliva. Esta vez tendría que mentirla directamente.

- No lo sé…

- ¿Y por qué quieres arriesgarte a perderlo todo sin saber nada? ¡No sabes qué traman y tampoco sabes qué información quieren de mí! – Haruka parecía exaltada.

- ¡Porque no quiero saberlo!

- ¿Ni siquiera lo que yo pueda sospechar?

- ¿No te das cuenta de que cuanto menos sepa mejor? Me da igual, no me interesa. Lo único que me importa… Eres tú.

Su respiración se fue ralentizando paulatinamente. Lo cierto es que una vida lejos de este mundo y al lado de ella sería increíble. Por fin podría renunciar a la mafia, podría buscarse otro empleo, quien sabe… Después de tantas huidas en coche después de los golpes había quedado patente que era una experta conductora. Podría ser profesora de autoescuela… Qué narices, ya que soñaba podía hacerlo en grande, podría ser especialista en películas o competir en los circuitos. Podría volver a empezar.

- ¿Qué clase de espía eres tú? – le comentó medio en broma para volver a relajar el ambiente.

- Una vez alguien me dijo que una no muy buena… Y tenía razón – Michiru le siguió el juego.

- Está bien – momentos así le hacían sentir que juntas podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Sí, juntas podrían superar cualquier obstáculo - Lo haremos.

* * *

><p>- Tengo una misión para vosotros.<p>

_- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_

- Quiero que volváis al almacén.

_- Pero… El jefe dijo que no merecía la pena vigilar aquel sitio._

- El jefe ha cambiado de opinión – reforzó sus palabras para que resultasen más creíbles y decisivas.

_- ¿Y qué ocurre con Ben y Shingo? Siguen desaparecidos._

- Ya nos hemos encargado de eso. Está claro que algo les paso en el piso de aquella mujer, la estamos vigilando de cerca aunque no creemos que vuelva a pisar ese piso…

_- ¿Y si lo hace?_

- Vosotros centraros en el almacén. Cualquier cosa que suceda me la contareis a mí, y solamente a mí, ¿entendido?

_- Ok, ¿qué tipo de misión es? _

- Observacional. No actuéis bajo ningún concepto, después del último fracaso no podemos fiarnos.

_- Entendido. _

Natomi escuchó la señal de que su interlocutor había colgado. Sabía que era arriesgado actuar a espaldas del jefe pero debía tomar medidas desesperadas, necesitaba cualquier pista del paradero de Haruka si quería salvar su vida.


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado dos días desde que Natomi les había encomendado asentarse en los alrededores del almacén, y desde entonces no habían percibido movimientos por ningún lado, e incluso empezaban a convencerse de que allí dentro no se encontraba nadie. Era una pérdida de tiempo…Pero las órdenes eran órdenes, tenían que cumplir sin rechistar.

Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que dentro de aquel edificio se encontraba la persona que tanto buscaban, y mucho menos que, en los últimos días, se encontraba allí por propia voluntad.

Dentro del local estaban las dos chicas ideando el plan perfecto para escapar. Ninguna de ellas quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. Era vital para el propósito de ambas.

- ¿Y si la pelirroja desagradable se vuelve a presentar sin aviso previo?

A Michiru le encantaba que Haruka se refiriese a la arpía de esa forma.

- No creo que Rita vuelva a presentarse, no me soporta. La otra vez vino para advertirme pero ahora que ya ha 'transmitido' el mensaje es probable que se limite al control telefónico.

- De acuerdo… Entonces, ¿cuándo lo hacemos?

- Cuando quieras…

El tono seductor de Michiru provocó que la rubia tartamudease.

- N-No me refer-ría a, bueeno, eh, a eso, yo…

- Ya lo sé, tontita, solo bromeaba – con un guiño coqueto volvió a apuntarse otra victoria - ¿Qué te parece mañana? Cuanto antes mejor, y ya tenemos todo preparado para salir de aquí.

- Vale, ¿pero estás convencida de que tu casa es un sitio seguro?

- Totalmente, ellos solo conocen el piso en el que paso el tiempo. No tienen ni idea de la casa en la que vivo.

- ¿Y después?

- Conseguiremos un pasaporte para ti y nos iremos a cualquier parte del mundo.

- ¿Estocolmo?

- Ay, ¡no! – el quejido de Michiru fue un gesto casi infantil.

- Dijiste cualquier parte – era su turno para vengarse por todas las veces en las que la peliverde le sacaba los colores.

- Sí, pero no una en la que haga tanto frío. Ahí no podría bañarme.

- Oh, ¿la gran espía se asusta por un pelín de agua fría?

- Bueno, tú podrías calentarme…

Estaba claro que Haruka nunca iba a ganar este juego.

* * *

><p>- Estás muy raro… Ya te dije que daba igual que hubieses roto el jarrón, no pasa nada. Además el que has comprado es muy bonito.<p>

Rita había intentado acercarse sin éxito alguno a Fher desde que volvió del almacén, pero éste parecía más distante que nunca. Asimismo había que sumarle el hecho de que a pesar de no tener casi contacto desde entonces él no paraba de insistir en que no saliese del piso, quería que se quedase con él. Era todo tan raro…

- Lo sé, querida, es solo que me da rabia. Debí tener más cuidado, a veces soy tan torpe…

Fher no le había contado nada de lo sucedido, tanto en lo referido a la pelea como a lo ocurrido en el despacho con el jefe. Sus prioridades habían cambiado, tenía que encontrar a Farro, y tenía que hacerlo él mismo.

- Si que debes sentirte culpable, ni siquiera me has preguntado por mi visita al almacén.

Ostras, lo había olvidado por completo. Había estado tan absorto en Farro que no había recordado que el motivo de la ausencia de Rita aquel día era que tenía que pasarse a controlar a Michiru.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – se alteró.

- Porque… Bueno, estabas tan… distraído que no quise… no sé.

- Joder, Rita, era un puto jarrón, esto sí que es importante.

La pelirroja no entendía nada.

- L-lo siento… Tampoco saqué gran cosa, solo lo que ya nos temíamos…

- Al grano.

- Pues, eh, resulta que… - la mirada inquisidora de Fher la precipitó a decirle lo importante sin más preámbulos – pillé a Michiru desnuda, creo que se había acostado con Haruka pero mintió al jefe, le dijo que todavía no había logrado acercarse a ella, por lo que el jefe…

- Le dijo que escapasen. Mierda – De un golpe rompió el jarrón que había comprado para remplazar el que en su día se cargó en la pelea – Ahora va a ser más difícil vigilarlas – con una mirada de odio pronunció sus últimas palabras – tendrías que habérmelo dicho mucho antes.

Y para evitar pasar a mayores se encerró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

><p>- Lo siento, el jefe no está disponible. Le pasaré el mensaje si quieres dejarle un recado…Ajá, sí, vale, de acuerdo, yo se lo digo. Adiós.<p>

La secretaría colgó después de asegurarse de haber tomado bien las notas del último mensaje. Empezaba a preocuparse, el jefe se encontraba solo en el despacho desde hacía más de dos horas, y sabía que no estaba realizando ninguna llamada puesto que en ese caso su propio teléfono tendría una lucecita verde advirtiéndole. Era raro verle en esa actitud. Le había pedido que no le pasase ninguna llamada y que mucho menos dejase pasar a nadie, pero no esperaba que fuese a quedarse allí tanto tiempo aislado. Dejó de darle más vueltas y añadió la nota a otras tantas que debía pasarle cuando estuviese dispuesto a recibir noticias. Lo más seguro es que se estaría preocupando por nada, su jefe se estaría echando una cabezadita en el despacho. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Dentro del despacho se encontraba el jefe villalbense, pero no estaba durmiendo como quería pensar su secretaría. Había perdido la noción del tiempo mirando la foto que ocultaba en el segundo cajón de su mesa, la foto de su hijo Farro. Odiaba profundamente al jefe airense por haber sido tan ruin de caer tan bajo de romper la tregua y encima utilizando a su hijo, utilizando el único punto que sabía que podía destrozarle. Sintió tanta rabia que estuvo a punto de cargarse la foto con la presión de su mano. Nadie a excepción de ellos sabía que su rivalidad no venía dada solamente por el hecho de pertenecer a distintas mafias. Ambos jefes estudiaron juntos en su juventud, e incluso durante una etapa de sus vidas fueron amigos, buenos amigos. Daban pequeños golpes juntos y soñaban con crear su propia mafia, siempre con la base de que la confianza sería el elemento clave de su unión.

Entonces, ¿cómo empezó su rivalidad? Obviamente no podía existir otra respuesta. Una mujer era la causante de aquello. Mujeres… Siempre movían mundos. Sin duda ellas eran la criatura más peligrosa del universo, ellos solo eran esclavos de sus encantos, y actuaban en función de lo que ellas les hacían sentir. Sí, era conocedor del increíble poder que poseían las mujeres. Ese fue el motivo por el cual apostó por la desconocida chica de cabellos aquamarina que se presentó para actuar bajo sus órdenes años atrás. Parecía tan perdida y a la vez tan decidida… Con una actitud así estaba claro que lograría cualquier cosa que se propusiese. Fue sin duda su mejor fichaje. Suspiró. Su mente volvió al jefe airense. Él y su, por entonces, amigo cayeron en su día en los encantos de una mujer. Por desgracia de la misma mujer. Él fue afortunado, logró hacerse con su amor y finalmente se casó con ella, pero su amigo no quiso saber más de él, nunca dejó de amarla. Pensó que con los años la cosa cambiaría pero no fue así. Ambos se hicieron grandes ladrones, pero el hecho de operar en la misma ciudad les perjudicaba. Su enemistad aumentó tanto que provocó que naciesen sus respectivos bandos. Enfrentarse entre ellos ya no era suficiente. Lo que jamás se imaginó es que después de tantos años de rivalidad él seguiría enamorado de su mujer. Fue toda una sorpresa recibir su 'visita' cuando dejó embarazada a aquella muchacha con la que había tenido una aventura. Desconocía cómo se había enterado, pero supuso que sus celos no le habían permitido dejar de vigilar sus movimientos. Quería a su esposa, no había duda, pero no podía resistirse a tener algún escarceo con alguna jovencita… Y ahora él lo sabía. Estaba en serios apuros, su mayor enemigo era poseedor de un importante secreto que podía arruinar su matrimonio. Para su asombro éste no le amenazó con contárselo a su mujer, sino con matarlo si volvía a engañarla… La amaba, la amaba incluso más de lo que él la había amado, tanto que con tal de garantizar su felicidad guardaría el secreto. No quería que ella sufriese… Quizás fuese él quien debió casarse con ella. Pero ya estaba todo hecho, no podían rehacer el pasado y tenían que asumir el presente. Por unos momentos confió en que volviesen a ser amigos ahora que por fin volvían a hablar cara a cara, pero supo que jamás podría volver a ocurrir, el amor que su _amigo_ sentía por su esposa era tan grande que este error fue el que más daño le había causado.

Con los años simplemente se ignoraron, e incluso parecían operar de forma pactada en distintas partes de la ciudad. Fueron buenos años. Su hijo ingresó en la mafia, y aunque nunca le reveló su paternidad aprendió lo que era amar a alguien más que a sí mismo. Con él se dio cuenta de que su mujer no era el amor de su vida y acabó divorciándose de ella. Ahora ya tenía vía libre para contarle a Farro la verdad, y también para intentar disculparse por última vez con su colega, pero siempre encontraba una excusa para echarse atrás. Tenía miedo del rechazo.

Lo máximo que logró fue el día en el que se armó de valor y le solicitó al jefe airense una tregua firmada para cumplir lo que llevaban años haciendo. Sabía que no era necesaria después de tanto tiempo, pero quería reunirse con él y hacerle saber que su matrimonio había fracasado. Una vez más tuvo que volver decepcionado, pues a pesar de que éste firmó el pacto, su comportamiento fue extremadamente frío con él, como si le reprochase haberse alejado tan tarde de su, ahora, exmujer. Desde entonces decidió centrarse única y exclusivamente en Farro… Pero entonces el maldito bastardo rompió la tregua por venganza. Y él… Él desde entonces no tenía nada… Se arrepentía tanto de no haberle dicho que era su padre cuando pudo… Estaba convencido de que el airense le tenía escondido bajo la estupidez de que querrían matarle por traición, pero nada más lejos de la verdad… Él no le buscaba para perdonarlo, sino para ser perdonado.

* * *

><p>Fher no había vuelto a salir del cuarto. Ella estuvo tentada a irse del piso para despejarse un poco pero descartó la idea al pensar que eso provocaría un mayor enfado en el rubio. Tendría que hacer las cosas bien la próxima vez. Decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a Michiru para ver cómo iba la cosa. Le hubiese gustado disfrutar del espectáculo en directo, la última vez se sintió tan plena y satisfecha al comprobar su triunfo sobre ella… Aunque por otro lado se alegraba de no tener que ver a ese bicho raro… Y menos en su estado actual, seguía desorientada por el arrebato del rubio.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Michiru! Tu móvil está sonando.<p>

La voz de Michiru le contestó desde la cocina.

- ¿Quién es?

- Pues no lo sé, en la pantalla pone 'Pécora nauseabunda'.

- Ah, Rita – y cogió el teléfono.

Haruka soltó una breve carcajada al ver quien era la dueña de tan desafortunado mote. Dejó que Michiru hablase tranquilamente con la desagradable pelirroja, y decidió proseguir lo que la peliverde había comenzado en la cocina… Tenía una pinta deliciosa.

- Esperaba ansiosa tu llamada – el tono irónico de Michiru inició el ataque.

_- Muy graciosa, Kaioh, ¿dónde estás?_

- Sigo en el almacén, pero eso ya deberías saberlo, ¿no?

_- Al contrario que otras tengo más cosas de las que preocuparme. Aunque tú deberías plantearte algunas… ¿acaso te has convertido en la prisionera? Pareces tener mucho aprecio a esas cuatro paredes._

- No tengo nada por lo que preocuparme – intentó ser lo más cortante posible - mañana partimos.

_- ¿A dónde?_

- No tenemos rumbo fijo – no quería darle más información de la necesaria.

_- Y una mierda._

- De acuerdo, no me sale de los ovarios decírtelo. No te inmiscuyas en mi misión – la voz autoritaria de Michiru dejó en evidencia que no iba a ceder en esto.

_- Te aconsejo que aproveches mientras puedas, pronto se te acabará el chollo…Ya sabes, apresúrate en sucumbir a la tentación antes de que ésta se aleje, pues tarde o temprano terminarás perdiéndola._

- Tú no sabes nada.

_- Te equivocas, yo lo sé todo._

- En ese caso no necesitarás ponerte más en contacto conmigo, adiós.

Cuando Haruka entró con la comida se encontró a una chica con cara de muy pocos amigos. La llamada no parecía haber sido muy agradable para Michiru…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Uf, es tan…- hizo con las manos como si estrangulase a alguien - desagradable.

Apoyó los platos en la mesita y se acercó a ella para rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

- No dejes que te altere, mañana no tendrás que pensar más en ella – Haruka le quitó el móvil de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa – Mañana tampoco volverás a necesitar este molesto cacharro.

Dicho esto aproximó su rostro para propiciarle un beso pausado, añadiéndole suaves mordiscos en sus labios, lo que provocó que la peliverde riese delicadamente y le contagiase la risa a la rubia.

- Entonces, ¿te gusta nadar?

- Me encanta.

- Podríamos irnos a Australia.

- Me parece perfecto…

Y Michiru procedió a continuar con lo que hacia unos instantes la rubia había comenzado, pero Haruka no parecía corresponder sus gestos del todo, más bien parecía actuar de forma autómata.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, es solo que estoy pensando...

- Pues deja de pensar, que quiero saber lo que dicen tus manos y no tu cerebro.

Haruka la miró con recelo, esa chica era insaciable. En fin, qué le iba a hacer… No podía negar que le encantaba, y al fin y al cabo era la última noche que pasarían allí. Haruka dejó de darle más vueltas y obedeció la ordende su _guardiana_. Esa sería la última vez que pudiese referirse a ella de esa forma…

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:<strong>

Bueno, creo que ya era hora de adentrarse un poco más en la historia de esos dos personajes sin nombre conocidos como los jefes. Espero vuestras opiniones sobre esta revelación.

Creo que en el anterior cap metí el diálogo más largo de toda la historia. Me estuve planteando si acortarlo un poco o no, pero creí que era mejor dejarlo como estaba y ver la escena en directo. Y bueno, eso es todo ^^ ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Ahora procedo a contestar:

**8haruka7: **Upps, me di cuenta de que no te contesté en la última actualización, lo siento -_-'Al final os hice esperar pero espero que estas actualizaciones lo compensen un poco, cuídate ;)

**UKT: **Gracias ^^ poco a poco a ver si todo va quedando más claro, incluso para mí xD estos dos últimos capítulos creo que también ayudan bastante, ¡un saludo!

**Alexia: **Ay, ya sé que escena dices, eso me recuerda a sus peleas en las que Carmen le atacaba con el extintor o con la pizza de pepperoni xD Tengo que volver a ver esa serie. Volviendo al fic, sip, la pobre Michiru cada vez está más arrinconada... Gracias por seguirlo ^^ Lo de la universidad es que durante esos días tengo horario de jornada completa :( gracias por entenderlo ;) ¡cuídate!

**Alex: **Jajaja espero que ahora hayas leído los nuevos en vez de estancarte leyendo el 10 todo el rato. Gracias por todo :) Respecto a la posdata…. Jajajaja me ha gustado el plural, muy cierto, y gracias por no 'oponerte' pequeña pervertida xD ;)

**tutivale: **¡sí! Es tan pícara/adorable/muchomás xD siempre ame el tipo de humor que tenía en la serie, creo que por eso intento hacerla con 'algo'. También adoro el drama, y más en una pareja que me encanta tanto xD Entonces ¿lo de los 5 minutos fue cierto? Lo siento xD mañana intentaré actualizar de nuevo, pero ya después os volveré a hacer esperar nuevamente… lo digo para que no te obsesiones con el mail xD Me alegro de lo de la entrevista ^^ y que bien lo de que trabajes desde casa, ¡qué envidia! Cuídate, nos vemos en la continuación ^^

**Neptune's Sun: **jajajaja no sé si alegrarme de alimentar tu perversión o disculparme por ello. Lo de las cámaras lo estuve pensando en más de una ocasión (tanto en el interior como en el exterior) pero al final dije _bah, es un simple almacén, si fuese el cuartel vale pero ahí…_ supongo que porque así me daba más libertad para muchas cosas…porque como tú dices el jefe se pondría las botas xD ¡Un saludo y gracias por pasarte!


	14. Chapter 14

Apenas eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando las dos chicas estaban terminando de empaquetar provisiones de última hora. Habían decidido partir antes del amanecer para poder aprovechar la oscuridad en su salida del almacén y para asegurarse de que no tendrían ninguna visita inoportuna. La última llamada de Rita había impacientado a Michiru, pues sabía que la pelirroja sería capaz de presentarse allí con tal de fastidiarla más aún. Sus nervios eran bastante patentes, ya se había cargado dos vasos sin querer y en más de una ocasión había confundido las bolsas en donde guardaban las cosas. Haruka quiso tranquilizarla, e incluso le planteó si quería olvidar esta idea suicida ahora que aún estaban a tiempo, ya que creía que los nervios de Michiru se debían a la posibilidad de ser pilladas, pero la rubia estaba equivocada. Michiru palidecía por momentos porque sabía que para ganar tiempo para poder salir del país iba a necesitar mentirle a Haruka durante varios días más. Tendría que mantenerse en contacto con Rita, y para ello iba a necesitar el móvil que la rubia le había quitado el día anterior de las manos. Si rompía el contacto Rita se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal, y con su relación no tardaría demasiado en acusarla de traición y poner a todos los hombres del bando villalbense en su búsqueda. No tenía otra opción, tenía que seguir contactando con ella sin que Haruka se diese cuenta y fingir que todo iba según lo planeado… ¿Y si le decía la verdad antes de salir? Aún estaba a tiempo… Pero ¿y si al hacerlo la rubia se negaba a escapar? No, no podía arriesgarse, tenía que sacarla del país como fuese. Eso sí, se juro a sí misma que una vez que Haruka estuviese a salvo le contaría la verdad… Y rogaría por su perdón y su comprensión. Qué irónico que Michiru Kaioh, que tan solo un par de meses atrás era conocida por su increíble habilidad de pensar en frío ante las situaciones más problemáticas, hubiese acabado en una situación como esa. Las emociones habían desbordado toco cuanto ella conocía y la habían bloqueado en cosas que antes le salían con plena naturalidad. Ya no estaba segura de hasta que punto podía fiarse de sí misma a la hora de tomar decisiones. Tenía la sensación de que no paraba de cometer errores con Haruka, y en vez de arreglarlos los iba acumulando. Temía el día en el que todos esos errores cayesen sobre ella… ¿pero cómo podía calmar el caos que se había introducido en su vida con la entrada de Haruka? Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer erradicarlo. No, claro que no. El caos había logrado revivirla. Haruka le había devuelto a la vida.

- Creo que ya está todo.

- ¿Eh?

Haruka la miró con ternura al darse cuenta de que su voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos, aunque se alegró de ello, seguramente los nervios la estarían jugando una mala pasada. Era raro que siendo espía le pasase aquello pero claro, por lo poco que le había contado Michiru sobre ella siempre había actuado sola. Es mucho más fácil desvincularse de todo cuando se está solo, no tienes que preocuparte de nadie más. Entonces… ¿Sus nervios eran por ella? No podía negar que eso le enternecía el corazón. No sabía que le daba esa chica pero la tenía a su total merced.

- Dije que ya está todo – lo pronunció de manera comprensiva.

- Ah, vale. Perfecto… Será mejor que salgamos ya, ¿has ido al baño y esas cosas?

- ¿Al baño?

- ¿Acaso no es lo típico que suele hacerse antes de un viaje? – Michiru parecía tener algo más de estabilidad.

A Haruka le divirtió su respuesta.

- Creo que mi vejiga podría aguantar un VIAJE de una hora pero okey, si te quedas más tranquila iré al baño – le dijo con sorna. Le gustaba que Michiru recuperase los papeles.

- Mejor prevenir, que luego me suplicarías por parar en una gasolinera y ¿qué haríamos? Cualquier dependiente se fijaría en mi belleza…

- Arrogante… - su intento de burla no fue capaz de ocultar la sonrisa que tenía, lo cierto es que Michiru no pasaría desapercibida precisamente.

- Sincera – y terminó el juego con un guiño – anda, date prisa que tenemos que partir.

La peliverde observó como la rubia se introducía en el baño y cerraba la puerta. Genial, le bastaban 2 minutos. Cogió el móvil y mandó un mensaje a Rita, tecleando lo más rápido que pudo, advirtiéndole de que estaría incomunicada unas horas, a lo sumo un día, y que intentaría conseguir otro teléfono lo más rápido posible. Al escuchar la cadena abrió la carcasa de manera precipitada, sin poder evitar que se le cayese la tapa al suelo. Extrajo la tarjeta, y antes de que Haruka saliese por la puerta dejó el móvil en donde estaba.

- ¿Lista?

-Ew.. - Michiru vio que la carcasa estaba bien visible en el suelo, sus nervios se acrecentaron - Vámonos.

Haruka se adelantó para coger las bolsas, lo que hizo que la peliverde se tranquilizase. No lo había visto. Se dispuso a seguirla cuando la rubia se giró.

- ¿Tú no vas al baño?

- No - La pisó para ocultarla – Ya he ido – le mostró una sonrisa para disimular.

Haruka asintió y se giró. Ella aprovechó para arrastrarla con el pie por debajo del sofá, y la siguió. Tenía que calmarse.

Al abrir la puerta sintió una ráfaga de aire que cargaba con un cúmulo de olores que enseguida se introdujeron en ella e hicieron que se le erizase la piel. Haruka no era capaz de describir la sensación que experimentó al salir nuevamente a la calle y sentir el viento rodeando su cuerpo. No era consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado la brisa hasta ese momento. Se habría quedado allí parada indefinidamente si no hubiese sido porque ella le había agarrado de la mano que tenía libre. Su tacto y el viento eran más que suficiente para ella.

Es curioso el funcionamiento que la mente humana tiene cuando focalizamos nuestro interés en algo concreto, haciendo que nuestra mente se cierre en banda al resto de la información que percibimos. Ni los más hábiles pueden evadir este _inconveniente_, y ellas no eran una excepción. Estaban tan ocupadas pensando en todo lo que tenían por delante que ninguna de las dos se percató de la pequeña cámara que figuraba en el poste más cercano, apuntando a la puerta.

* * *

><p>- ¡Eh, Mike! ¡Despierta! – el hombre zarandeaba a su compañero – venga, deja de remolonear, ¡había gente dentro!<p>

- ¿Qué?

Un adormecido Mike se levantó lo más rápido que pudo a comprobar el monitor que tenían en el interior de la furgoneta. Habían aprovechado una de las noches que pasaron allí para poner una pequeña cámara con un radio de 2 kilómetros para darles un margen de seguridad a la hora de ocultarse. En aquella operación encontraron un coche escondido en el pequeño cobertizo que estaba situado al lado del almacén. Al comprobarlo vieron que éste estaba en buen estado, y aunque por las huellas de la tierra estaba claro que llevaba días sin ser usado, ese coche no podía haber sido abandonado. Le instalaron un pequeño dispositivo GPS y se fueron de allí más esperanzados de lo que habían estado hasta entonces, pues en sus observaciones con prismáticos nunca habían visto movimiento a través de las ventanas del sitio, pero alguien tendría que volver a por ese coche. Al ver el vídeo del monitor quedó claro que se habían equivocado al pensar que no había nadie dentro, y eso era mejor de lo que se esperaban.

- Oye, ¿esa no es…? – intentaba apreciar los rasgos de la chica que se había detenido en la puerta, pero la oscuridad le impedía visualizarlo bien - Amplia la imagen.

- Por mucho que ponga zoom no vamos a sacar una foto nítida de esto…

- ¿No te das cuenta? Parece Tenoh.

- ¿Cómo?

Ambos se esforzaron en aclarar su duda, pero se distrajeron al ver cómo una segunda chica entraba en escena y se agarraba a la primera. No podía ser Haruka… ¿O sí?

- Prepara el seguidor del GPS.

- ¿Crees que van a algún lado?

- ¿No ves las bolsas?

Su compañero se apresuró a iniciar el aparato, mientras él se fue a la parte delantera de la furgoneta para iniciar lo que sería la persecución del objetivo.

* * *

><p>- Oye, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? – fingió ofenderse.<p>

A Michiru le hizo gracia ver que la rubia se estaba situando en el lado del piloto de SU coche. Nunca nadie, a excepción de ella misma, había conducido su coche… No era porque le gustase conducir precisamente, lo cierto es que prefería ir de copiloto, pero se le hacía raro confiar en otra persona.

- Oh, lo siento, pero si queremos escapar con éxito es mejor que sea yo quien conduzca – su tono pícaro vino acompañado de una mueca burlona.

- Pff…Arrogante – dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Sincera – Haruka había imitado a la perfección la escena ocurrida a la inversa minutos antes.

Arrancó el motor y puso rumbo a su libertad, a la libertad de ambas.

* * *

><p>No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Al principio pensaba que era una idea gloriosa beneficiársela y contar con su ayuda, pero estaba claro que se había arrepentido de ello, la chica había resultado más molesta de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Por desgracia no podía deshacerse de ella porque era la única que estaba en contacto directo con Michiru, y si quería poder encontrarla la iba a necesitar.<p>

En un intento desesperado por recuperar su aprecio la pelirroja había venido a contarle que había recibido un mensaje suyo, pero él no estaba preparado aun para pasar por alto su ineficacia. No se merecía sus palabras. Todavía no, pero por la noche sí. Podría darle su premio por haber aprendido la lección de la importancia de la inmediatez a la hora de darle las noticias referentes a Michiru con una noche de placer. Además a él le serviría para aliviar tensiones. Sí, esa noche tendría sexo con ella.

Y ahora… Ahora debía focalizarse en Farro. Ya sabía que no tendría noticias nuevas de Michiru durante al menos un día, por lo que podía permitirse salir a indagar por el paradero de éste. Tenía los móviles y carteras de los hombres que le asaltaron, y eso era suficiente pista por el momento. Una vez que encontrase algo de provecho saldría para cerciorarse y listo. Esto le hizo pensar por un instante en que quizás debería advertirle a Rita que debían cambiar de estancia, pues hasta ahora sólo se había limitado a prohibirle salir y a quedarse encerrado con ella, y los airenses tenían que saber que el último sitio donde estuvieron sus hombres era ese piso… Sí, debían irse a otro lugar, ¿pero dónde? ¿sabrían también dónde estaba el cuartel? Mierda, ¿y el almacén? No lo había pensado antes, pero estaba claro que si les habían estado siguiendo tenían que conocer ambas localizaciones. Y ya no podía detener el plan de la 'huida', joder. Golpeó con fuerza la mesa. Ahora más que nunca debía darse prisa por encontrar a Farro. Daba igual que se cambiasen de sitio o no, si realmente les vigilaban ya se habrían enterado de que Tenoh _había escapado._

* * *

><p>- Dios, ¿pero quién conduce ese coche? ¿Sebastian Vettel?<p>

Les estaba costando muchísimo ser capaces de seguirles el ritmo, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que no debían ser vistos.

- Je, tiene que ser Tenoh – lo dijo medio admirado medio inseguro - Nadie más conduce de esa forma.

- ¿Entonces Tenoh nos traicionó? No se la veía muy cohibida.

- Lo dudo mucho, no es su estilo… Sea como sea no nos concierne, esto es cosa del jefe.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? Esto es imposible.

- Dejémoslo, tienen el dispositivo GPS. Ya las localizaremos cuando detengan el coche.

Pusieron el intermitente y se estacionaron en la gasolinera más cercana. Tenían que dar gracias de haber visto el coche la noche que instalaron la cámara, de lo contrario jamás podrían localizarlas en un futuro, nadie hubiese sido capaz de seguirles callejeando tanto a la velocidad a la que lo hacían.

- Deberíamos avisar a Natomi.

* * *

><p>- ¿De verdad vives aquí?<p>

- ¿A qué viene esa cara de asombro?

- No, nada, nada… Es solo que no…

- ¿No te lo imaginabas así? – le salió más brusco de lo que había pretendido.

Haruka negó apenada con la cabeza. No debió decir eso pero no había sido capaz de ocultar su incredulidad al ver un hogar tan cargado de…calidez. No había otra palabra.

Michiru intentó compensar su brusquedad con un gesto tierno. Cogió su rostro con sus manos y le plantó un suave beso.

- Ven, que te la enseño – y cogió la mano de la rubia - ¿o es que aquí también pretendes pasar el rato en la primera habitación que ves? Mi cuarto es mucho más confortable…

El rostro de la rubia volvió a alegrarse al ver resurgir una vez más la seductora personalidad de la peliverde.

- Oh, recuerda que únicamente soy una _indefensa_ prisionera…

- En ese caso creo que tendré que interrogarte en profundidad pero… – la mirada de Michiru dejó sin respiración de Haruka – Primero necesito asegurarme de que no vas armada…

Definitivamente Michiru iba a compensar a la rubia por haberla apenado con su dureza verbal, y con grandes intereses…

* * *

><p>Natomi llevaba hablando unos 10 minutos por teléfono con Mike, por fin tenían buenas noticias. Tenía que admitir que había dudado mucho de que su decisión de vigilar el almacén fuese acertada, y más haciéndolo a espaldas de su jefe, pero esto tenía que ser una señal del destino, sí. Debía salvar a Haruka.<p>

- ¿Pero estáis seguros de que era ella?

- Bueno, no pudimos verla claramente pero…

- ¿Pero?

- No existe nadie en la tierra que pueda conducir de esa forma a excepción de Haruka.

Sonrío. Era conocedor de la prodigiosa destreza de Tenoh al volante. Creía totalmente en las palabras de sus hombres si estos habían quedado tan impresionados. Era ella, tenía que serlo.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora?

* * *

><p>No había podido evitarlo, sin querer de forma inconsciente había conducido hasta llegar a aquel maldito almacén. Al menos allí podría meditar tranquilo sin la pesada de Rita intentando agasajarle todo el rato. Había encontrado referencias interesantes en los móviles de los hombres que le habían atacado…Ben y Shingo, según los documentos de identificación de sus carteras. Sí, la mayoría de los mensajes parecían tener una especie de código encriptado, pero en más de una ocasión hacían alusión a un 'campanario'. Suspiró, ¿a qué podrían referirse con aquello? ¿sería un campanario de verdad? Lo dudaba… Solo había uno en la ciudad y estaba en uso. Joder, estaba tan cerca…<p>

Desvió la mirada al notar un fuerte reflejo en el rostro que le cegó momentáneamente. Buscó su procedencia y se extrañó… ¿el poste? Empezó a formarse mil sospechas acerca de lo que podía ser aquello, por lo que se subió alarmado a comprobarlo. Una maldita cámara. Ahora ya estaba confirmado que los cerdos airenses sabían mejor que ellos donde estaba Michiru… Rompió uno de los cristales de la ventana del almacén con aquel artefacto. Qué idiotas habían sido por no haber puesto ellos las cámaras… Joder, menuda pifiada monumental.

En medio de su enfurecimiento una idea vino a su mente… Apareció como una imagen borrosa pero poco a poco se materializó de forma sólida, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? El jefe tenía una foto de aquel lugar en su mesa, ¡el campanario! Claro, que sí, tenía que ser eso. Estaba convencido.

Con la ilusión renovada se metió en el coche y puso rumbo a su nuevo destino. No fue el único, un coche le seguía a una distancia prudencial.

* * *

><p>- Wow, esta cama le da mil vueltas al colchón…<p>

- No compares mi cama con ese raquítico colchón – no tardó en poner un falso puchero.

- Pues tampoco parecías quejarte de ese _raquítico _colchón.

Michiru emitió una risa coqueta ante aquel comentario. Se recostó de lado sujetándose la cabeza con una de sus manos para poder observar a la rubia. Ésta estaba bocabajo, con el torso levemente levantado, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, devolviéndole la mirada mientras se mordía leve y seductoramente el labio en un gesto inconsciente. Le encantaba lo que veía. Su vista pasó de sus labios a los ojos de Haruka. Dios, podía nadar en esos ojos verdes toda la vida.

El sonido del timbre las sacó del edén en el que se había convertido esa cama.

- ¿No decías que nadie conocía esta casa?

La voz de Haruka mostraba preocupación, pero no tenía nada que envidiar a la palidez que de repente mostraba Michiru. Realmente estaba convencida de que nadie conocía su lugar de residencia.

- Vístete– Michiru hizo lo propio y sacó una pistola de la mesilla – en tu mesilla hay otra, cógela.

Ambas se acercaron sigilosamente a la puerta. Michiru se asomó por la mirilla, no reconocía al hombre que veía, y aunque no parecía imponer demasiado no quiso fiarse de las apariencias. Ella era un claro ejemplo que éstas nunca debían ser subestimadas. Le hizo un gesto en silencio a Haruka para que se escondiese en el aseo que había al lado de la entrada, y una vez que entornó la puerta se dispuso a abrir al desconocido.

- Lamento presentarme sin previo aviso, ¿está Haruka en casa?

- ¿Qué? – Michiru estaba a punto de sacar su pistola pero fue interrumpida por la rubia, quien parecía haber salido del baño al escuchar esa voz.

- ¿Natomi?

- Me alegro de volver a verte, Tenoh.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:<strong>

Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

**Neptune's Sun: **en cierta medida creo que ni Haruka termina de entender que es todo lo que Michiru le provoca, pero en todo momento ha sido consciente de su humanidad incluso cuando Michiru intentaba ocultársela. No sé, es como si de verdad pudiese ver a través de ella. ¡Un saludo!

**Fnians: **jajaja pues en la primera escritura de este cap me salió otro lemon (no estaba planeado) pero creo que quedó mucho mejor omitiéndolo para simplemente sugerirlo. No es algo que me marque a la hora de escribir, pero si sale solo y creo que cuadra y que puede estar bien, pues claro ;) me gusta eso de que mis capítulos te dejen la mente activa en el sentido sucio jajaja. Y respecto a lo que va a pasar… Ni yo misma lo sé, al principio tenía unas pautas más o menos marcadas en el hilo argumental pero lo modifico con cada capítulo, a veces salen cosas nuevas, otras veces se mantienen… No puedo asegurar nada. ¡hasta la próxima!

**Nana-san: **gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia ^^ intentaré seguir actualizando a un ritmo medianamente rápido :)

**Alexia: **el extintor (L) no se si conoces la serie lip service, esta también está bien, aunque le faltan esas grandes peleas xD a ver qué tal se va desenvolviendo lo de Haruka y Michiru… procuraré no haceros esperar demasiado ;) cuídate

**Alex: **jajajaja exacto, si lo pongo tan fácil se me acaba esto. Iba a ser un poco pervertida y a malinterpretar lo de que me 'castigases en el nombre de la luna' pero creo que voy a omitirlo que bastante imagen debo dar ya con algunas escenitas jajaja, un saludo ^^

**Lorena: **Muchas gracias ^^ me alegro de que puedas visualizarlo tan bien, y lo del lemon… voy a empezar a preocuparme xD gracias por los ánimos y por pasarte a dejar tu opinión :)

**Vientocortante: **aún tengo que aclararme yo misma algunos puntos de la historia porque cuando la empecé pensaba que giraría más aún en torno a H y M y ahora es como puff, ¡¿en qué lío me he metido? ! Más o menos sé por donde voy a tirar y a dónde quiero llegar, pero es difícil mantener la línea. Y sí, menos mal que Natomi trata de ayudarla, alguien tenía que ser bueno ^^ En los momentos de ellas dos tengo que controlarme bastante porque si no cualquier día hago un capítulo con solo diálogos de ellas y la historia no avanza xD Y chollo es como una ganga, pero lo puse en una frase hecha española que significa 'que se te va a acabar lo bueno'. Si no me lo preguntas no me habría dado ni cuenta de que la había puesto, tuve que buscar entre los últimos caps xD un saludo ^^

**Pajaro Loco: **Y un cap más que tienes ahora :) te lo digo siempre pero de verdad, muchas gracias por engancharte a mi historia. Yo también pienso que Michiru debería decírselo, pero al igual que ella me ha pasado más de una vez que por motivos alejados de la razón no he sido capaz de hacerlo... y la pobre está tan descolocada en lo que está viviendo ahora que no sabe cómo actuar, pero a ver qué sucede más adelante :) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	15. Chapter 15

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Michiru interrogó con la mirada a Haruka, quien le asintió para darle tranquilidad.

- Adelante. Iré a preparar café.

Aun con toda la curiosidad que sentía por querer saber quién era aquel hombre sabía que no debía quedarse presente en aquella conversación, pues podría escuchar información relevante, y ella no quería saber nada. Tenía la certeza de que cuanto menos supiese más podría proteger a Haruka ante su bando.

Haruka le ofreció a Natomi el sillón mientras que ella se sentó en el sofá. Se quedó observándole sin pronunciar nada, su presencia le había devuelto a la realidad después de un largo letargo. Jamás pensó que volvería a ver a ningún airense nunca más, y menos desde que se embarcó en la ensoñación de escapar con Michiru lejos de todo esto, pero tenerle enfrente le hizo sentir por primera vez la necesidad de respuestas. ¿Sabría él por qué la habían secuestrado? ¿Y cómo se había enterado de que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo conocía el hogar de Michiru? ¿Sabría quién era Michiru? Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle que no sabía por dónde empezar.

- ¿Te fías de ella?

Natomi se le había adelantado con las preguntas.

- Por supuesto – su respuesta fue tajante.

- ¿Al 100%?

- Ya te lo he dicho. Confío totalmente en ella – le mantuvo la mirada fija para no mostrarle fisuras.

- De acuerdo. Vas a necesitarla.

La respuesta de Natomi la pilló por sorpresa, había quedado claro que él sabía quien era Michiru, ¿y se fiaba de ella? ¿sin más preguntas? Tenía que haber gato encerrado, era consciente de que nunca había sido del agrado de Natomi, ¿sería esto una treta?

Michuru trajo los cafés y los depositó en la mesita. Sirvió el de Haruka sin necesidad de hacerle ninguna consulta y se entendió mediante gestos con Natomi para saber cómo quería su taza.

- ¿Usted no nos va a acompañar? – Natomi se había percatado de que la peliverde no llevaba consigo una tercera taza.

Michiru negó con la cabeza. La ausencia de palabras desestabilizó un poco a Natomi pero vio que Haruka portaba una tímida sonrisa ante ese hecho.

- Michiru, por favor, quédate con nosotros.

- No me gustaría interrumpir, estoy segura de que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros.

- Su presencia no será ninguna molestia.

La intervención cargada de formalidad de Natomi la convenció de que lo mejor era poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa para ver si éste seguía tan seguro de querer su compañía.

- Permítame presentarme, soy Michiru Kaioh, espía villalbense – pronunció su profesión casi en un suspiro retador.

Natomi la besó en la mano.

- Un placer, señorita Kaioh. Mi nombre es Natomi Tenkô, consejero principal del jefe airense. Y me sentiré encantado de que pueda acompañarnos.

Michiru le observo intrigada. No podía negar que su curiosidad aumentaba por momentos. Quiso resistirse pero al desviar la vista sobre los ojos de Haruka pudo ver como éstos le suplicaban que se quedase. No pudo negarse ante tal petición, no con esos ojos. Tomó asiento y con un gesto cómplice dio un sorbo del café de la rubia.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Haruka no quiso andarse con rodeos.

- Quiero ayudarte.

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme a qué?

- A sobrevivir – la rubia no pareció entender del todo aquella respuesta. Natomi cogió aire y prosiguió – Creo que no eres consciente del peligro que corres.

- ¿Qué no soy consciente? ¡Llevo casi dos meses siendo consciente! Lo que no sé es el maldito motivo y tú pareces saberlo bien, ¡¿por qué demonios me secuestraron? ¡¿y cómo has llegado hasta aquí? – el exaltamiento de Haruka se incrementaba por momentos - Joder, Natomi, ¿cuánto sabéis de esto? ¿cuánto tiempo me habéis tenido controlada? – Su voz comenzó a romperse - ¿Por qué… por qué no-me… rescatasteis antes?

Michiru apoyó su mano en la de la rubia para intentar transmitirle fuerza. No lo había pensado hasta que Haruka lo planteó, pero si las habían encontrado significaba que las habían estado vigilando… ¿por qué no habían intervenido antes para liberarla?

Natomi exhaló un suspiro. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que explicarles a ambas.

* * *

><p>Estuvo más de una hora conduciendo hasta que llegó a aquella granja. Al bajarse del coche y comprobar que el lugar estaba abandonado se convenció más aún de que tenía que estar en lo cierto. Un cartel roído que mostraba el nombre de 'El Campanario' no hizo más que reafirmar su presentimiento, este tenía que ser 'el campanario' del que tanto hablaban en los mensajes.<p>

Fue indagando por las distintas partes de la granja, pero ésta parecía estar completamente vacía. No podía ser, él estaba seguro de que tendría que estar aquí…

- Date la vuelta lentamente y mostrando tus manos.

Maldición, ¿dónde había estado escondido? Se giro y se encontró la imagen de un hombre desaliñado, con el pelo grasiento y barba de varios días, ropa mugrienta que emitía un claro olor a alcohol y, para su desgracia, un revólver en su mano.

- Tranquilízate, Farro, soy un amigo – Fher tenía que jugárselo todo y arriesgarse a que ese fuese realmente Farro. Mentir era su única salida.

Farro se mostró más agresivo al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Por el contrario Fher se tranquilizó. Aquel hombre no negó ser el dueño de dicha identidad.

- Vengo de parte del jefe.

- Mientes. Aquí sólo vienen tres personas, sin excepciones, y tú no eres ninguno de ellos.

- Eso es porque nos está costando encontrar a Haruka – Fher mantuvo la calma, tenía que recordar los nombres de los hombres que había matado… ¿cómo eran? Sabía que uno de ellos empezaba por B pero no lograba acordarse… ¿Bruce? ¿Byron? No… Era más corto… ¡BEN! Y el otro era Shingo, sí – Ben y Shingo están ocupados con esa misión.

Pronunciar aquellos nombres surtió el efecto deseado. Farro pareció relajarse y aflojó ligeramente el arma que sostenía. Pareció dudar durante unos segundos pero finalmente la bajó por completo.

- Así que ese es el motivo de que nadie haya dignado a pasarse por aquí últimamente… Estaba pensando en ir a visitar al jefe pero su última llamada fue un tanto… amenazadora en ese sentido.

Fher se mostró satisfecho. No solo había encontrado a Farro sino que encima éste le estaba sirviendo todo en bandeja. Su imagen de fracasado se correspondía a la estupidez que parecía reflejar, nadie con dos dedos de frente le diría a un completo desconocido que llevaba días sin supervisión. Nadie les iba a interrumpir…

- Sí, el jefe no quería que te expusieses. Los villalbenses te buscan – Fher estaba muy metido en su papel, quería servírselo a su propio jefe en bandeja para que éste reconociese su gran mérito – Por ese mismo motivo me ha enviado, es conveniente que te escondas en otro sitio.

Farro se extrañó.

- ¿En otro sitio? ¿Por qué?

- Porque nos estamos acercando a Haruka y debemos asegurarnos de que para entonces tú estés bien oculto. Esta granja ya no es segura – si pudiese se reiría ante su último comentario, y tanto que no era segura…

- ¿Creéis que Haruka ha hablado?

- No podemos saberlo, pero es mejor asegurarse – el rubio empezaba a impacientarse pero no quiso dar muestras de ello, tenía que seguir con su engaño.

- No creo que lo haya hecho – parecía que Farro tenía necesidad de hablar con alguien, la soledad no debía sentarle bien y su aspecto era una muestra de ello – No la conozco personalmente, bueno, ya me entiendes, más allá de aquel… pequeño encuentro inesperado, pero he oído hablar mucho de ella.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué te han dicho? – esto le interesaba un poco más.

- Que no se deja llevar por nada más que por sí misma. Es eficaz y totalmente independiente pero siempre ha mostrado fidelidad. Parece humilde y, al contrario que todos los que estamos aquí, parece tener conciencia. A decir verdad no encaja mucho en este mundillo pero no parece tener nada más. Tal vez su independencia sea a la vez la causa de su atadura, pero sea como sea es alguien legal, no rompería su lealtad.

- Parece que has escuchado muchas cosas, sí…

- No me ha quedado más remedio que alimentarme de la vida de otros, la mía no puedo vivirla.

- Eso no te habría pasado si no hubieses roto tu lealtad – Fher no pudo evitar soltar aquel mordaz comentario, aquel hombre había tenido su merecido por su traición… Y escuchar tantas cosas positivas sobre Haruka tampoco le había sentado bien.

- No hables de lo que no sabes. El jefe villalbense tenía una extraña obsesión conmigo, lo único que hice fue salvar mi pellejo, y nuestro bando me dio esa oportunidad… Aunque no salió como esperaba.

Este tío era mucho más estúpido de lo que se había imaginado, ¿traicionó su bando por el acoso de su jefe? ¿ni siquiera se planteó la causa de éste? Y pensar que toda esta mierda se había originado por un tipo tan necio como él… Por su culpa Michiru estaba 'huyendo' con Haruka, intimando con ella y dándole lo mejor de sí misma. Le ardía la sangre. Intentó tranquilizarse, daba igual su opinión, sólo tenía que llevarle ante el jefe y así podrían cargarse a la rubia de una vez y hacer que Michiru volviese.

- Ok, ok, tienes razón. Es solo que ando preocupado por Tenoh.

Farro picó el anzuelo, aunque su respuesta no era lo que Fher quería oír.

- No te preocupes, ella estará bien. Por lo visto siempre sale airosa. Y como la tengan con una mujer vigilándola… - emitió unas risitas que no le gustaron nada al rubio.

- Como tengan a una mujer vigilándola, ¿qué?

- ¡Cómo si no lo supieses! Lo primero que escuché de Haruka fue su fama de conquistadora.

- Dudo mucho que haya podido servirse de sus encantos.

- ¿De verdad? Los chicos dicen que no existe mujer que se le haya resistido… Y no me sorprende, parece un jodido ídolo juvenil de quinceañeras en celo.

- Menuda idiotez. Ni en sueños podría ganarse a su guardiana.

- Podemos apostar si quieres, estoy totalmente convencido de que si Haruka está bajo la custodia de una mujer ya se la habrá tirado. Y espera que no acabe siendo ésta quien la libere – su sonrisa mostraba una mueca infantil, realmente vivía por otros. Pensaba que su acompañante también se entretendría con la broma, pues eso significaba que Haruka estaría más que bien, pero lejos de divertirse parecía tensarse… - ¿Qué te sucede? Alégrate, Haruka está en _buenas manos_ – acompañó estas palabras con un guiño que recalcase el doble sentido.

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡HARUKA NO SE ESTÁ ACOSTANDO CON MICHIRU, NI VA A HACERLO NUNCA! ¡¿ME OYES?

-¿Quién coño es Michiru?

Había hablado demasiado.

Farro intentó sacar su revólver pero Fher se adelantó asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón. De una patada alejó su arma y lo aprisionó contra la pared a base de golpes.

- Maldito… aghmp bastardo – apenas podía hablar con las manos de aquel rubio apresándole – da la cara y mghh dime qu-ién eres.

Fher lo tiró al suelo. Recuperó el control al escuchar las palabras de Farro. Debía llevárselo al jefe.

- Vengo de parte del jefe… Pero de tu primer jefe. Levántate y no hagas ninguna tontería, nos vamos a que te 'rencuentres' con él – su mirada cargada de asco lo decía todo.

- Vaya – Fher se alertó al escuchar el tonito de sorna – así que he ganado la apuesta.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De que Haruka se ha cepillado a esa guardiana. Doblo la apuesta y digo que esa chica, Michiru, es tremendamente hermosa, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

- Que te quede claro… ¡NO HAS GANADO LA MALDITA APUESTA!

- Podría hasta aumentarla más aún… la chica bonita pasa de ti, y mientras que tú llevas a saber cuánto tiempo intentando captar su atención va y llega Haruka y en nada se la gana, creo que…

Pero Farro no pudo continuar la frase, Fher ya se había abalanzado sobre él. Su mirada reflejaba locura.

La lluvia de golpes acabó por dejarle inconsciente, pero eso no detuvo a Fher. Siguió descargando su frustración sobre el cuerpo inerte que tenía bajo el suyo, ese imbécil no podía decir así porque sí que Michiru se acostaba con Haruka por voluntad propia. Ese idiota no tenía ni idea. Pero era cierto, estaba claro que habían tenido relaciones… La furia se reflejó en sus movimientos… Aunque era porque ella tenía una misión, intentaba sonsacarle la información. Ella no quería, lo había hecho por trabajo y ahora él iba a detener aquella misión… Se detuvo. Lo necesitaba vivo. Lo agarró de la camiseta y le abofeteó para reanimarle, pero no respondía. Le gritó y aumentó la fuerza de sus bofetadas pero no parecía tener resultado.

- Está muerto…

Aquella voz femenina le hizo girarse sobresaltado. Rita.

- ¡¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?

- Lo-lo siento, cariño…Yo s-solo quería asegurarme de… de que estabas bien – titubeaba constantemente, estaba asustada, él parecía más desquiciado que nunca.

- ¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a seguirme? Te dije que no salieras de casa, joder, ¿tanto te cuesta entender eso?

- Pero yo…

- ¡Ni peros ni hostias! – y abofeteó a la pelirroja con rudeza.

- Fher… yo…

- Vuelve a casa.

Y el rubio se marchó dejándola ahí tirada con el cadáver de Farro presente. Se apoyó en la pared y se llevó la mano a la rojiza mejilla en la que Fher le había pegado. Todo esto era culpa de esa maldita de Kaioh… Si ella no existiese no habría pasado nada de esto, Fher sería completamente suyo y no cargaría sus arrebatos con ella. Se levantó a mirar quién era el hombre que se encontraba en aquella sala. No había podido escuchar la conversación que había mantenido con Fher, pero los gritos finales le habían dejado claro que este miserable tenía relación con la sucia Kaioh y aquella gánster de poca monta.

Una sonrisa malévola iluminó su rostro… Podría destrozar a Michiru a través de esa gánster. Ya no le importaba la misión, lo único que contaba para ella era que Fher la amase, y sabía que él la premiaría si ella destrozaba esa mísera unión. Él iría corriendo a sus brazos y se olvidaría por completo de esa rancia. Sí, debía separarlas. Debía hacer que Haruka supiese la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! Siento el retraso, pretendía haber actualizado hace un par de días pero estoy con gripe (¡yuju!), y en unas horas me iré a un concierto lo que no creo que me ayude demasiado xD en fin, mañana intentaré actualizar otra vez ^^

**tutivale: **_'espero que las cosas se arreglen, pero en verdad no'_ jajajaja pobres. Y pobre tú, cada vez que dices lo de que estarás pegada a la compu actualizando cada 5 minutos me demoro más xD intentaré compensarte con más drama del que te gusta :p ¡un saludo!

**UKT: **Gracias ^^ a ver si puedo mantener un poco más la emoción, procuraré no haceros esperar tanto como esta vez. ¡Cuídate!

**Vientocortante: **mmm creo que Natomi aún es demasiado joven para haber perdido la conciencia que su jefe parece no tener. Nos vemos en la próxima ^^

**Alex: **jajajaja no voy a mentirte, tampoco sé de qué país hablamos, así es más misterioso ;) y sí, INOCENTE de ti jajaja, no sé que es peor para mi mente si el castigo en el nombre de luna o el world shaking xD ya veremos que sucede con las chicas más adelante, y sí, Natomi tiene su pequeño encanto ;)

**Summer: **No te preocupes :) Me alegro de leerte de nuevo. Yo también ando más liada cada semana con la universidad (estas dos siguientes las tengo bastante mal) así que te entiendo a la perfección. Sí, Michi lo hace por su bien pero tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gusta que le mienta, aún tiene que aprender a trabajar en equipo. Gracias por sacar un ratito para seguir leyendo la historia ^^ ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Alexia: **Al final me vais a pegar como siga haciendo sufrir a Michiru xD Siempre me quedará escribir lemon para que me liberéis jajaja. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

**Maru147: **Maldita universidad ¬¬ la semana que viene tengo un examen y tres exposiciones, creo que debería huir con Haruka y Michiru xD Gracias por pasarte, y espero que la universidad te deje más tiempo ^^

**FICR: **Me alegro de que le dieses una oportunidad a mis historias :) Lo cierto es que ponerles nombres y hacer un resumen no es lo mío… Casi creo que es lo más complicado de la historia, y más si lo haces al principio, que aún pueden cambiar mil cosas… Pero bueno, es lo que toca. ¡Un saludo, y gracias!


	16. Chapter 16

La música inundaba la habitación desde hacía horas. A Michiru le había quedado claro que Haruka no le había mentido cuando le dijo que tocaba el piano bastante bien. De hecho, lo tocaba mucho mejor que eso. Su melodía compaginaba a la perfección con la de su violín, ambas se fusionaban como si fuesen una sola y se perdían en un sinfín de sensaciones. Era increíblemente mágico.

Tenía que admitirlo, era feliz. Ella le hacía sentir tanto calor en su interior de una forma tan sencilla y natural… La atraía como si de un imán se tratase. A su lado no sentía el vacío que tanto tiempo había inundado su vida, ella la llenaba, le daba sentido.

Y en tan solo unos días podría ser así para siempre. La conversación que habían tenido con Natomi había sido esperanzadora a la par que preocupante, pero Haruka le daba fuerzas para ser más optimista. Nada las detendría.

Como maestra de la mentira sabía que aquel muchacho no las había mentido, él también intentaba proteger a Haruka, aunque la rubia aún se mostraba reacia a creer sus palabras. Natomi les había contado que se había presentado ante ellas a espaldas de su jefe, pues éste desconocía que las había localizado. Les dijo cómo se había enterado de su situación y les explicó los planes que el jefe de Haruka tenía en mente. Su rubia era perseguida por los dos bandos, y todo por algo que realmente no tenía nada que ver con ella. Sí, Natomi también les había informado de todo lo de Farro… Haruka estaba metida en todo ese escollo por una casualidad… Pero ese azar era también el responsable de que se hubiesen conocido. Era evidente que el mejor término que definía lo que sentía era el de ambivalencia. La irrupción de Haruka en su vida había venido acompañada de una cantidad de sentimientos enfrentados que convivían desde entonces. Pero pronto podría desprenderse de las preocupaciones y centrarse únicamente en las positivas. Natomi les había prometido conseguir un pasaporte para Haruka. Michiru también logró poner una excusa para que les trajese un par de móviles de tarjeta, pedirle uno solamente habría resultado sospechoso. Aunque no estaba segura de si debía volver a establecer contacto con Rita… Pero sabía que ella podría encontrarla y que su silencio incrementaría las posibilidades de que el jefe respaldase la búsqueda. Tendría que fingir un poco más…

La música dejó de sonar. La rubia la miraba con los ojos llenos de una curiosa combinación entre pasión y ternura como hacían cada vez que terminaban una canción. Se arrepintió de haber tenido su mente en otra parte al ver esos ojos, pues también ella había acertado tiempo atrás al decir que un dueto le parecía idéntico al acto sexual. Cada vez que tocaba con Haruka se desnudaba por completo y dejaba que su música penetrase en su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada nota rodeaba su ser y acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel. Estaba claro que Haruka era consciente de su distracción, Michiru había bajado la guardia cuando no debía.

- ¿Estás bien, sirena?

- ¿Sirena? – aquello divirtió a la peliverde y la distrajo por completo.

- Sí, eh, te apasiona el mar, te encanta nadar – Haruka estaba sonrojada – y, bueno, eh… dicen que las sirenas son muy hermosas…

La cálida y profunda mirada que le devolvió Michiru hizo que se le subiesen más aún los colores.

- ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?

- ¿Qué? – el semblante de Haruka dejaba en evidencia que aquella pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¿Es solo porque cuidé de ti?... ¿porque fui tu único contacto?

Haruka pudo notar el miedo y la inseguridad en sus palabras. Estaba claro que a Michiru le asustaba que se hubiese enamorado de ella simplemente por la cercanía en aquel entorno hostil. Negó con la cabeza.

- No, créeme que no es eso… Pero no soy capaz de darte una respuesta yo… ni siquiera soy capaz de entender por qué, pero… me cautivaste desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez. Tenía tantas ganas de demostrarme que tenías que ser distinta al resto que no podía evitar sacar estúpidas conversaciones… Quería contacto humano, pero sólo quería el tuyo.

Michiru asimiló la respuesta lentamente, con miedo de que si se precipitaba en la interpretación de sus palabras éstas pudiesen romperse… Le resultó llamativo que Haruka pensase de ella lo mismo que ella se había planteado sobre la rubia… Y a pesar de todo ninguna de las dos tenía la certeza de que esa diferencia fuese cierta, ¿sería Haruka una buena persona como había idealizado? Alguien que no había cometido acciones deplorables a pesar de su oscura profesión… ¿qué le llevaría a Haruka a acabar en la mafia? No podía negarlo, se moría de ganas por preguntárselo pero hacerlo… Hacerlo significaría que ella también tendría que contarle su propio pasado, y eso era algo para lo que aún no estaba preparada. Aún no podía hablarle de sus padres... Sus padres… ¿qué sería de los padres de Haruka? ¿tendría hermanos?

- ¿Tienes… - Haruka notó la duda en la peliverde de nuevo, por lo que la animo con un gesto para que continuase con la pregunta. Michiru tragó saliva – ¿tienes familia?

La rubia se puso ligeramente rígida ante aquella pregunta.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – Se arrepintió de su brusquedad al ver como Michiru había retrocedido – lo siento… es que no sé por qué lo preguntas.

- Es… Es solo porque pensé que… no sé, que les echarías de menos.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? – esta vez su tono fue más suave, pero era evidente que el tema le incomodaba.

- Pues porque pronto abandonaremos el país… ¿No les vas a extrañar?

- No tengo a quien echar de menos.

Haruka bajó la tapa del piano y se dirigió al baño sin decir más palabras. No tardo en llegarle a sus oídos el sonido de la ducha.

* * *

><p>Fher seguía sin hablarle. Ella había hecho numerosos intentos en vano de recuperar su afecto, pero la noche anterior no la había dejado siquiera dormir con él. No sabía quien era el hombre de la granja y tampoco estaba segura de querer saberlo. No le importaba, ella le cubriría. Miró el móvil, ya había pasado más de un día desde el mensaje de la peliverde, ¿cuándo se pondría en contacto con ella? Necesitaba localizarla cuanto antes para poder arruinarla de una vez y que así dejase de fastidiar su vida. Necesitaba destrozarla y arrebatarle todo.<p>

* * *

><p>- Llegas tarde.<p>

- Lo siento, señor, he estado…

- Has estado, ¿qué?

Natomi se dio cuenta de que no había formulado bien la frase para incrustar una mentira, tenía que ser más rápido.

- En un atasco. Hubo un accidente y…

- Da igual, déjate de tonterías irrelevantes, ¿qué novedades hay?

- P-por desgracia ninguna, señor.

- Debemos ampliar el círculo de vigilancia.

Eso no le convenía. Sería mejor tratar de distraer a su jefe con cualquier otra cosa, no podría lograr que Haruka escapase si repartían hombres por toda la ciudad.

- Señor, ¿y qué sucede con Farro?

- ¿Cómo que 'y qué sucede'?

- Me refiero a que desde que Ben y Shingo… desaparecieron – intentó decir de la manera más sutil que éstos estarían muertos – no ha habido nadie que le haya supervisado.

- ¿Y por qué no has ido tú?

- Eh, bueno… No me correspondía el turno hasta dentro de unos días… Ya sabe que tengo otras obligaciones que llevar a cabo.

- ¿Tanto tiempo te quitan? Como se nota la falta de experiencia… Yo con tu edad ya era capaz de realizar múltiples tareas y aún podía dedicarme a más cosas.

- B-bueno, es que…

- Da igual, ya le visitaré yo. Además, tú eres demasiado blando y acabarías cediendo ante sus súplicas por salir de esa vieja granja.

Natomi asintió. No había salido como él esperaba pero el jefe estaría distraído, al menos un día más. Miró el reloj, el mensajero tendría que haber dejado ya el paquete en donde se alojaban las chicas.

* * *

><p>Haruka intentó no mostrarse distante al salir de la ducha, pero era tan transparente que era inevitable que quedase un halo en ella de aquello que experimentaba. Michiru la envidiaba por poder ser tan diáfana, deseaba poder ser así con ella pero no podía. Aún no. Debía mantener la máscara durante unos días más, después de eso podría quitársela para siempre y ser simplemente ella.<p>

Sonó el timbre. Debía de ser Natomi. Con una mirada le hizo saber a Haruka que ella abriría, y ambas cogieron, como medida de precaución, sus armas, colocándose como la primera vez que Natomi les visitó. Observó por la mirilla y se encontró con un chico joven lleno de granos y con una gorra roja… Un mensajero. Abrió.

- Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿podría firmarme aquí para certificar la entrega?

Michiru firmó con un garabato ilegible que nada tenía que ver con su verdadera firma y recogió el paquete. Se despidió del muchacho y fue con Haruka hasta el salón para abrirlo juntas. Incluía un pasaporte con una foto de la rubia, dos teléfonos y una nota de Natomi en la que les facilitaba su propio número y la información de una cuenta nueva que les había abierto para que adquiriesen los billetes de avión sin ser rastreadas. Ese chico tenía potencial, ellas no habían pensado en ese último detalle.

La peliverde cogió uno de los móviles y se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, en él tenía la tarjeta de su anterior móvil… Tenía que llamar a Rita para informarle de que estaba bien y de que la misión seguía sin novedades. Bajó la mirada apenada hacia la mano que ahora tenía oculta. No quería hacerlo.

- Voy a ducharme, dale las gracias a Natomi de mi parte.

Haruka no fue capaz de detenerla.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha para apaciguar su voz. Introdujo la tarjeta y tiró la que el móvil contenía por el desagüe. Busco en la agenda y llamó… Cuanto antes se lo quitase del medio, mejor. Habló en cuanto escuchó como su interlocutora descolgaba.

- No puedo hablar mucho, pero todo sigue igual. Me pondré en contacto si surge algo que…

_- Alto ahí, bonita –_ Rita parecía más amargada que de costumbre - _¿dónde narices estáis?_

- Eso no es relevante.

_- Claro que lo es, estás obligada a decírmelo… ¿qué pasaría si necesitases ayuda?_

- No la necesito.

_- No seas cabezota, niña, y dímelo de una vez. Es una orden._

- Ya sabes por donde me paso tus órdenes. Voy a bloquear las llamadas entrantes para evitar situaciones inoportunas y que me fastidies la misión. Ya le he mandado un mensaje al jefe poniéndole al tanto del asunto. Te llamaré cuando haya noticias, adiós.

No dejó que la pelirroja devolviese la respuesta antes de colgar. Cumplió con su palabra y mandó aquel mensaje al jefe, era mejor que se cubriese las espaldas. Una vez que había recibido una confirmación positiva por su parte se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua. Lo cierto era que una ducha no le iba a venir nada mal en aquel momento.

Rita le resultaba cada vez más odiosa… No la soportaba. Pero todavía soportaba menos la idea de seguir mintiendo a su rubia… pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? No sabía cómo podría contarle su papel sin que ésta se cabrease y la odiase por siempre. Además ya no solo tenía que tener cuidado con su bando sino que encima el propio bando de Haruka la quería muerta. Tenía que aguantar aunque esto la atormentase… Aunque… Quizás podrían escapar de ambos bandos pero… Rita jamás la dejaría escapar a ella. Haruka nunca podría escapar estando a su lado.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia había entrado en el baño hasta que sintió sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Haruka la abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Quiso que el tiempo se detuviese en aquel instante, con la piel mojada de Haruka sobre su cuerpo, y el agua cayendo sobre ellas. El beso que recibió en el hombro hizo que un escalofrío recorriese todo su cuerpo. Acarició con su mano el rostro de la rubia y se mantuvo callada durante unos instantes, apretándose más contra su cuerpo. Sin darse la vuelta rompió el silencio.

- Deberías irte…

- Lo siento, Michiru… Siento haber reaccionado así yo…

- No, no es eso… No tienes por qué disculparte por eso… No estoy enfadada… Pero esto cada vez es menos seguro… Tienes que irte, tienes que irte lejos. Incluso de mí - Contuvo el aliento. Tenía que seguir, de no hacerlo no podría volver a armarse de valor para pedírselo de nuevo – Debes marcharte de aquí… Sin decirle a nadie dónde irás, sin decírmelo a mí. Cuando… todo esto termine te buscaré, lo prometo, y te encontraré… No pararé hasta que lo haga, no podré hacerlo. No…

Haruka giró el cuerpo de Michiru con suavidad y silenció su boca con un beso. Acarició su rostro con ternura y con su pulgar repasó los labios de la peliverde. Michiru besó su dedo y éste se detuvo ahí mientras Haruka le negaba con la cabeza. Jamás se iría sin ella.

- No _puedes_ pedirme que haga eso… No puedes pedirme que renuncie a ti, aunque sea solo temporalmente.

- No te pido que renuncies a mí… Sólo que nos separemos un tiempo… Tú eres la que corre peligro ahora, a mí nadie va a hacerme nada…

- Tú has escapado conmigo, les has traicionado.

- Puedo inventarme cualquier excusa y me creerían, puedo decir que me sorprendiste y huiste llevándome contigo de rehén o cualquier otra cosa… Estaré bien.

- Pero, ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, Michi… ¿Por qué no podemos irnos juntas?

- Porque cada segundo que pasas conmigo aumenta el riesgo de que te encuentren – las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por su rostro, estas quedaban ocultas bajo el agua pero sus ojos no podían esconderlas - ¿No te das cuenta? ¡No me dejarán ir tan fácilmente!

Haruka la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras acariciaba los húmedos cabellos de la peliverde.

- Juntas lo lograremos… No quiero irme sin ti…No puedo… - emitió un suspiró- No hay nada que me ate a este sitio que no seas tú… Tú eres todo lo que tengo… Mis padres me echaron de casa cuando me pillaron con una chica… No soportaron la idea de que su hija fuese una 'invertida' – pronunció aquella palabra con rencor – dijeron que bastante tenían con ser el hazmerreír del barrio con eso de que me vestía de chico como para encima tener que soportar esa humillación. Intenté refugiarme en casa de aquella chica hasta que se les pasase pero ella tampoco quiso saber más de mí, mis padres le amenazaron con contárselo a su familia y… bueno, ella acabo echándose novio. Estuve un tiempo rondando 'mi' casa pero nunca cambiaron de opinión. No tenía dinero ni comida ni nada, y les dio absolutamente igual. Tenía que irme de allí… Hice autostop para salir, y tuve la mala suerte de que fue el jefe de mi bando quien me recogió. No necesitó preguntarme nada para saber que necesitaba desesperadamente aferrarme a algo, y yo sabía que su oferta era una alternativa que me permitiría vivir sin tener que vender mi cuerpo… En cambio acabé vendiendo mi alma – Haruka hizo una pausa breve – A ellos nunca les he echado de menos. Nunca nos unió nada más que la sangre, y de no ser por eso me habrían echado mucho antes. Ellos ni siquiera querían tener una hija… En el fondo lo que pasó fue una excusa para poder poner fin a una relación que nunca debió haber existido… He pasado años sin ellos y no ha habido ni un solo día en el que les haya echado en falta… Pero a ti… a ti no podría tenerte lejos ni un solo segundo sin extrañarte. Jamás había conectado con alguien como lo hice contigo. Aun cuando no me hablabas sentía que una parte de mí te pertenecía al igual que tú me pertenecías a mí. Eres lo único valioso que he tenido, no puedo desprenderme de ti porque no puedo vivir con la idea de volver a sentirme incompleta nunca más. No importa lo que me digas, jamás lograrás hacerme cambiar de idea en esto, porque yo ya no puedo ir a ninguna parte sin ti. Para bien y para mal estoy atada a tu destino.

Michiru había escuchado atónita todo lo que Haruka le había contado. Era la primera vez que había visto a Haruka con dificultades para mostrarse tal y como era, pero aún con sus conflictos internos había logrado hacerlo… Al contrario que ella, Haruka estaba libre de fantasmas. Había llegado el momento en el que su papel fuese el de ser valiente. No podía ocultarle la verdad, tenía que contarle todo. Abrazó con fuerza a la rubia y la dio un suave beso en la clavícula para hacerle entender que no iba a seguir con aquello, no iba a separarse de ella nunca. Supo que aquel era el momento, pero su miedo hizo que guardase el secreto una noche más. Mañana le contaría la verdad, pero antes… Antes quería disfrutar de un último día sin que Haruka la odiase.


	17. Chapter 17

Esa maldita perra la había colgado, ¿cómo se había atrevido a semejante desfachatez? Esto no iba a quedar así. Intentó llamarla pero la muy pécora había cumplido su palabra, las llamadas a ese número estaban bloqueadas. Llamadas… Eso le daba una idea.

No tenía mucha idea de tecnología pero sabía que sus teléfonos estaban vigilados por un mecanismo de seguridad del cuartel. Desconocía el motivo pero su jefe lo había instaurado tiempo atrás, le sonaba algo de una traición en el bando pero nunca escuchó más sobre eso, simplemente era una leyenda urbana en los villalbenses. Marcó el número de la central, no perdía nada por probar suerte.

_- ¿Rita? Por poco no me pillas, estaba a punto de marcharme –_ tuvo suerte, contestó una 'amiga' suya que había reconocido su número.

- Hola, Úrsula, me alegro de oírte, ¿está todo bien? Sé que es un poco tarde pero necesito un pequeño favor.

_- Todo bien, querida. Dime en qué puedo ayudarte._

- Verás, no sé si estás al corriente de la misión que estoy llevando a cabo actualmente…

_- Algo he oído –_no fallaba, su amiga era una cotilla empedernida, seguro que estaba al tanto de todo –_ te toca supervisar a la rarita, ¿verdad?_

- Exacto… He hablado con ella hace unos instantes pero por motivos de seguridad hemos tenido que interrumpir la conversación precipitadamente – no quería decirle que le había colgado descaradamente – y, bueno, no ha podido comunicarme dónde se refugia…

_- Entiendo, tendrías un problema si la pasase algo – _Rita tuvo que esforzarse por no reírse, ella iba a ser lo que le pasase a esa maldita zorra – _déjame que rastree vuestra última llamada._

Escuchó como tecleaba velozmente su compañera al otro lado de la línea Cruzó los dedos para que pudiese darle una respuesta afirmativa… Sería tan fácil y rápido…

_- Lo siento, Rita, vuestra conversación ha durado muy poco, no he podido obtener una triangulación de la señal. De todas formas me consta que le ha enviado un mensaje de texto al jefe, por lo que todo debe estar bajo control, no te preocupes._

Mierda, por un momento se había ilusionado…

- Qué se le va a hacer, muchas gracias por mirarlo, ya te invitaré a un café cuando te vea.

_- Me parece correcto, te dejo que tengo que cerrar esto. Buenas noches._

Rita depositó su teléfono en la mesita. La llamada no le había aportado nada… Y lo necesitaba cuanto antes, Fher no le dirigía la palabra… Pensaba que éste se ablandaría con su plato favorito para cenar pero ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, simplemente cogió el plato y se fue al salón a ver la televisión. Maldita, todo esto era culpa suya. Agh, ¿dónde podía haberse escondido?

_Piensa, Rita, piensa… si fueses tú, ¿dónde te habrías metido? En un hotel está claro que no… Demasiadas miradas… Aunque los hoteles de parejitas que proporcionan discreción podrían ser una buena idea, pero no, tienen que estar en un sitio más práctico. Deben querer evitar salir, nadie puede ver a Tenoh y la idiota no pasa desapercibida, por lo que debe ser un sitio donde puedan estar días sin salir… Además no tiene contacto con nadie salvo yo… ¿o no? Vale, pausa, pausa, no es momento de pensar en eso, céntrate en el lugar… Un sitio seguro donde se encuentren cómodas y cuenten con las provisiones necesarias para no tener que salir demasiado… Espera, ¿dónde vivía la estúpida de Michiru? ¿Podría ser tan simple? ¿Podrían estar escondidas en su casa?_

Los ojos de Rita se iluminaron, ¿dónde podrían estar mejor que en una casa? Dudaba mucho de que Michiru tuviese amigos con lo amargada que era, por lo que sólo podía depender de sí misma, y dado que las opciones de rentar un piso o una habitación de hotel eran descartables, sólo quedaba su casa… Tenía que estar allí. Ahora sólo le faltaba buscar la dirección en el archivo del cuartel.

* * *

><p>Aparcó su lujoso vehículo en la zona de menos barro, no quería que su coche sufriese tanto por una mísera visita. El chico se iba a sorprender de verle a él en lugar de sus desaparecidos secuaces o de Natomi, tal vez se alegraría de poder recibir un poco de atención… Y en cierta parte se la debía, le había separado de su padre por un juego de venganza en el que él no pintaba nada… Había sido ruin y ahora debía solucionarlo. Tal vez fuese el momento de arreglarlo… No con su padre pero al menos sí con el chico. Sí, debía contarle quien era su padre y ofrecerle su protección para poder llevar una vida digna, ya había estado demasiados años ocultándose. El jefe airense suspiró. Le había arrebatado la libertad al muchacho por el simple hecho de ser el hijo bastardo de su enemigo… Y todo por el odio que le guardaba por haber visto como ese chaval había arruinado la felicidad de su amor, la felicidad de Kasumi… El nacimiento de ese chico hizo que su ex amigo la abandonase alegando una excusa sobre el verdadero amor… Eso debía haberlo sabido antes, joder, él podría haber hecho feliz a Kasumi… Jamás la habría engañado con otra, ella habría sido la única de su vida… Y aún seguía siéndolo. Por desgracia él no pudo consolarla siquiera, Kasumi abandonó el país para irse a vivir con su familia nada más romper. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo para ir a buscarla, pero siempre encontraba un pretexto que se lo impedía. Eso era lo que más le pesaba en su conciencia. Ser un maldito cobarde. Siempre lo había sido, si se hubiese atrevido a declararse cuando tenían 16 años… Si se hubiese atrevido a ir a buscarla de nuevo. Pero ya era tarde, meses atrás le llegó la noticia de que una enfermedad crónica había acabado con su vida… Al fin y al cabo ya estaban mayores. Él tendría que pensar en su retirada también, le había dedicado toda su vida a la mafia y ¿para qué? No tenía a la mujer que amaba ni al que fue su mejor amigo, no tenía nada de lo que realmente importaba.<p>

Encendió un habano. Esta granja le traía demasiados recuerdos y él ya era demasiado viejo como para poder soportar el peso de éstos… 'El Campanario'…. Aquí era donde él y el villalbense trabajaban de jóvenes para sacarse un dinero extra de forma legal… Aquí era donde conocieron a Kasumi, donde empezó todo. Le dolía admitirlo pero… Echaba de menos a su _amigo_ y todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Quizás fuese ese el motivo por el que se negaba a librarse de Farro, tenía gestos tan característicos de su padre… Si tenía que escoger entre matar a quien fuese o matar a Farro para solucionar el problema… Siempre lo salvaría a él. Lo sentía por Haruka, había sido una gánster muy eficaz, pero Farro… Farro siempre iba a ser su debilidad. Si las cosas no se hubiesen truncado en su juventud, Farro sería lo más parecido a un sobrino para él, y en cierta medida… aún lo era. Tiró el puro al suelo y lo apagó de un pisotón. Era muy tarde, debía entrar antes de que éste pudiese irse a dormir…o estuviese borracho, una vez más. Pero él era el culpable del estado del chico, él era quien lo había llevado a la miseria, y sería quien cuidase de su seguridad, pero de ahora en adelante lo haría mejor, le iba a devolver su vida.

Se armó de valor y se dirigió al pequeño bloque en donde en antaño se encontraba la oficina de la granja, él siempre solía estar ahí.

Al abrir la puerta le llegó un fuerte olor que no supo identificar. Seguro que estaba borracho de nuevo, vomitando por toda la sala. Anduvo mirando en busca de los posibles restos del vómito para no pisarlos, pero no parecía haber nada por el suelo. El olor era cada vez más nauseabundo, tuvo que taparse con la manga de su americana. Avanzó despacio, dubitativo, hasta que encontró la fuente de aquel hedor. Escuchó un aullido inhumano de pura desesperación al tener la visión del cuerpo pálido contrastado por la sangre. Era su propio grito de dolor.

* * *

><p>- ¿No crees que eres un poco mayorcita para que anden secándote el pelo? – la peliverde bromeaba mientras secaba con una toalla el cabello de la rubia.<p>

- Pues no parecías pensar lo mismo cuando estábamos en el almacén… Por no mencionar el hecho de que también me lavabas… ¿alguna explicación?

Touché. Por primera vez Haruka había logrado sacarle los colores a Michiru.

- Tenía que hacerlo, ese cuarto apestaba enormemente y…

- Y yo también… - Haruka la interrumpió con un tono lastimero.

- Bueno… Sí, un poco… Después de tanto tiempo… - Michiru se sentía apenada, no quería hacer sentir mal a la rubia – Pero fue una buena excusa para estar contigo un poco más…

- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que querías estar conmigo!

Michiru había caído en el engaño.

- Serás…

- ¿Avispada? ¿Perspicaz? ¿Astuta?

- ¡Tramposa!

- Pero tienes que reconocer que una tramposa con muy buen cuerpo… Porque no creo que fuese necesario que TÚ te encargases de pasarme la esponja si tu único motivo era querer estar más tiempo conmigo – Haruka estaba aprovechando su momento de victoria.

- Está bien, ¡tú ganas! Soy una depravada que no pudo evitar tener una excusa para poder contemplar tu cuerpo con más detalle después de desnudarte por primera vez.

Ahora era Haruka la que estaba sonrojada, pero eso no iba a hacer que dejase el juego.

- Me alegro de que seas una pequeña pervertida, me gustaba mucho que me bañases… De hecho creo que deberías recuperar esa costumbre.

- Haruka Tenoh – puso un tono serio- ya te has duchado dos veces hoy, y una de ellas conmigo, ¿me estás diciendo que ahora que estoy terminando de secarte el pelo quieres volver a entrar ahí?

- Si la teniente Kaioh concede su permiso…

- La teniente Kaioh lo deniega – pudo ver a través del espejo el pequeño gesto de decepción que adquirió el rostro de la rubia, está vez era ella quien tenía el control. Bajó su cabeza para ponerse a la altura del oído de Haruka – Y no solo eso, creo que la teniente va a tener que castigarte para enseñarte a ahorrar agua… Por lo que a partir de mañana te ordena que te duches con ella _siempre_, sin ninguna excepción. También cree que deberíamos expandir esta política de ahorro al ámbito de la calefacción… Y que sería conveniente emplear otros… métodos alternativos para… calentar el cuerpo.

El reflejo de la rubia mostraba una sonrisa abierta y con un ligero toque infantil que daba fe del premio que acababa de ganar. Michiru dejó la toalla apoyada en los hombros de Haruka y salió del baño moviendo las caderas seductoramente.

Cuando Haruka reaccionó y la siguió se encontró con que la peliverde estaba exprimiendo naranjas en la barra de la cocina, y con que ésta se había puesto una camisa cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo.

- No me mires con esa cara de desconcierto, tan solo te estoy preparando un zumo para que rindas en tu tarea – Michiru estaba disfrutando con la escena – anda, toma, bébetelo.

Haruka hizo una mueca divertida. Esa chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Cogió el vaso y comenzó a beber, mientras Michiru la miraba sentada en la barra con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus brazos. Era tan hermosa… Tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder beberse el zumo, con sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo no era capaz ni de beber como una persona normal. Su distracción le llevó a fijarse en el pequeño paquete que habían recibido horas antes…

- ¿Por qué crees que se tomará tantas molestias?

Michiru estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio ante aquella pregunta inesperada. Ella estaba tan metida en el papel de su seductora travesura que el hecho de volver a la realidad la chocó bastante.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Intento buscar el punto de interés que había robado la atención de su rubia. Cuando sus ojos encontraron el paquete entendió el significado de la pregunta - ¿aún dudas de él?

Haruka asintió. La peliverde retomó la palabra.

- No creo que esconda segundas intenciones… Parecía preocupado.

- Pero, ¿por qué? Nunca le he caído bien. Tampoco teníamos una relación de odio pero, no sé, en más de una ocasión parecía molestarle mi… autonomía.

- Las personas cambian, Ruka – pronunció el diminutivo de su nombre para demostrarle su afirmación en su propia persona - Ese chico se mostró sincero… Realmente daba la sensación de que había estado preocupado por ti todo este tiempo, y sabe por lo que has pasado y por lo que podrías pasar si te encuentran. Debe comprender que tú no tienes nada que ver con el embrollo por el que quieren liquidarte y, por lo que puedo juzgar, aún le resta algo de conciencia que le impide quedarse quieto.

La rubia meditaba sus palabras, aunque tenía que reconocer que en más de una ocasión su cerebro se estancaba en el momento en el que los labios de Michiru formaban 'Ruka'. Intentó concentrarse. Se terminó lo que quedaba de zumo de un sorbo y se acercó a Michiru para dejar el vaso. Apoyó sus manos sobre las de la peliverde, quien descruzó las piernas para que Haruka pudiese acercarse lo máximo posible.

- Aún tengo mis dudas, pero me fio de tu criterio más que del mío propio.

* * *

><p>Estaba metido en un buen lío por no haber sido capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Joder, parecía un jodido principiante, ¿cómo había podido desquiciarle tanto? Y encima no se había dado cuenta de que la estúpida de Rita le había estado siguiendo… Dios, odiaba a Tenoh con todas sus fuerzas, desde que entró en su vida no había hecho otra cosa que perder facultades… Y encima se estaba beneficiando a Michiru, arrg, tenía que acabar con ella. Por un momento había disfrutado del triunfo al encontrar a Farro pero al haberle liquidado se había cargado su única baza para detener la misión de Michiru… Porque era evidente que no podía contárselo a su jefe, supondría su fin… Aunque no debía ser así, al fin y al cabo ese borracho no le tenía ningún aprecio y nunca habían vivido como padre e hijo, no eran familia de verdad, y para colmo le había demostrado la calaña de la que estaba hecho traicionándole por una tontería así… No, no podía sacrificar a su mejor gánster por un estúpido como ese. Pero sabía que el hecho de que eso tuviese sentido en su cabeza no implicaba que fuese a tenerlo para su jefe… Si al menos pudiese mentirle, pero la entrometida de Rita lo había presenciado todo… Rita… ¿Dónde se había metido? La vio salir de la casa un par de horas atrás por lo menos… Era demasiado tarde para un paseo. Quizás debió advertirla de que tuviese cuidado al andar sola, pues probablemente seguían vigilándolos… Pero no podía contarle que también se había cargado a dos hombres más de airesa, y que le había estado ocultando que les estaban espiando desde hacia tiempo. Tampoco era de su incumbencia… ¿O sí? Eso daba igual ahora, ella sabría defenderse, y sino le enseñaría a no salir a dar tantos paseítos sin permiso… Pero, ¿a dónde había ido? A estas horas hasta el cuartel estaba cerrado… ¿Se habría ido a encontrar con Michiru? No, imposible. Rita tenía claro que en lo referente a la peliverde debía ponerle al tanto enseguida… Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?<p>

* * *

><p>Había perdido más de una hora buscando entre los archivos del cuartel, realmente estaba todo hecho un verdadero desastre en esa oficina. Pero en fin, había sido un tiempo bien empleado, había dado con la información que tanto buscaba. Le hubiese gustado poder encontrar algo más que le pudiese ser de utilidad en un futuro pero el informe que contenía los datos de Kaioh era demasiado escueto. A decir verdad estaba prácticamente vacío. No figuraba en él de dónde provenía la misteriosa chica ni quien era su fuente de confianza para admitir su ingreso en la mafia ni nada, lo único que ponía era su nombre, su apellido, el móvil que ya conocía y una dirección. Nada más. Nada de datos de su pasado ni de su presente. Era algo peculiar, puesto que normalmente la mafia espiaba a sus propios miembros y acumulaba todo tipo de información que pudiesen usar a su favor o en su contra en cualquier momento, como amantes, hábitos llamativos, fraudes económicos, empleos secundarios… Cualquier cosa. La información era poder. La información era el arma más peligrosa que podía existir. Y le fastidiaba ver que con Michiru no tenía nada de eso. Bueno, mentía, tenía información interesante, pero para Haruka. Sonrío más animada y se detuvo al llegar a su destino. Estaba enfrente de la puerta del piso que indicaba la dirección que había obtenido en el archivo. Estaba enfrente de la puerta de la vivienda de Michiru.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

**Summer: **¡Suerte con tus exámenes! Sí, es un poco triste pero siempre me pegó que ellas se tuviesen solo a sí mismas. Puede que sea demasiado dramática xD pero al menos entre ellas se alegran, como tu dices xD me alegro de que te gustasen los caps y la parte tierna de Haruka ^^ gracias, cuídate tu también.

**Pajaro Loco: **es genial cuando tienen muchos caps para leer del tirón ^^ sip, Michiru ya se está dando cuenta de que no puede seguir así y de que debe confiar en sí misma, pero también en ella. Gracias por los halagos y por seguir la historia :)

**Fnians: **jajaja no sé si tomarme eso como una amenaza. A este paso voy a ser responsable de pervertir a la gente hasta por aquí xD Haruka está metida en todo esto por una cuestión del azar, la pobre estuvo en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado y vio algo que no debía, lo que preocupó a ambos bandos. Los airenses no pueden dejar que ella cuente que Farro sigue con vida y los villalbenses necesitan que lo diga, por lo que la guerra entre bandos depende de ella. Y no te preocupes, jajaja, me imagino que ya llegará algo más de lemon, pero no me gusta forzarlo, sale mejor cuando sale solo mientras se escribe el cap, ya te llegará tu dosis xD ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**Alex: **jajajaja con todo lo que ha liado la presencia de Farro y sí, luego no tiene ninguna relevancia más allá de eso xD me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto ese cap ^^ me animan mucho tus comentarios. Procuraré subir un cap más a lo largo del día de hoy, pero primero tengo que terminar unas cosas de la universidad :( pero cuando lo haga lo haré ;) Ah, y lo de 'cepillar' viene a decir que se ha acostado con ella, en un tono un poco sucio. Básicamente es como lo de 'tirarse a alguien'. Y lo del país… jajajaja, lo sé xD Así es más misterioso xD ¡Un saludo!

**UKT: **Muchas gracias ^^ es todo un halago que digas eso. Intentaré subir un capítulo más a lo largo del día para recompensaros la espera :) ¡Cuídate!

**serenatenoh: **¡Gracias! Esto se va complicando poco a poco pero a ver qué sucede ^^ un saludo.

**Alexia: **NOOOOO, con el extintor no! Jeje, procuraré ser buena… pero son mis manos las que deciden lo que sucede ;) ¡hasta luego!

**La voz del desierto: **Gracias por tus palabras, no sé por qué parte de la historia estarás en este momento pero espero que puedas llegar a leer esto, gracias de verdad. Un saludo.

¡Y eso es todo! Gracias a todos por leer esta historia y gracias a quienes dedicais un poco de vuestro tiempo para darme vuestra opinión, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	18. Chapter 18

No se molestó en llamar al timbre, no quería darle ventaja a su rival. Era de noche por lo que podía aprovechar la negrura para colarse sin ser vista por los vecinos. No tuvo ningún problema para forzar la cerradura del portal y colarse en el bloque, pero al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento no contó con la misma suerte. Cotilleó en busca de una llave de repuesto que pudiese tener bajo el felpudo pero no encontró nada. Esta niñata tenía que incordiarla hasta para eso. Decidió dejarse de tonterías y bajó a la portería a buscar la llave de su apartamento. ¿Cómo podía vivir en un sitio tan poco seguro? La zona del conserje estaba cerrada simplemente con un mísero candado que no le robó más de dos minutos de su tiempo. Cogió la llave y volvió a situarse delante de aquella puerta azul. Introdujo la llave y giró con delicadeza, no debía hacer ningún ruido. Abrió la puerta y se sintió invadida por la oscuridad. Estarían durmiendo. Tardó unos instantes en acostumbrar sus ojos a la falta de luz, pero poco a poco fue capaz de visualizar pequeños retazos superficiales del cuarto en el que se encontraba. Era un espacio bastante pequeño, que parecía combinar salón con cocina. Había dos puertas más, que sospechaba que daban lugar al baño y al dormitorio. Se dirigió con cuidado hacia estas, procurando no chocarse contra nada y haciendo que sus pisadas fuesen casi imperceptibles. Las abrió de una en una. Encendió la luz, ya no tenía por qué camuflarse, no había nadie. En fin, al menos podría indagar en busca de nuevas pistas por el piso.

Contempló el espacio que la rodeaba, era un sitio prácticamente vacío de muebles, con paredes blancas que no contaban siquiera con cuadros que las animasen un poco. Era un sitio vacío de sentimiento, ¿cómo podía vivir alguien allí? Esa chica era definitivamente rara.

* * *

><p>- Mmm, ¿pero aún quieres más? Eres insaciable – la rubia estaba en la cama tumbada bocabajo, sin fuerzas para oponer resistencia a los besos que Michiru le otorgaba sin descanso por todo su cuerpo.<p>

- Anda… Un poco más…

- Me dijiste lo mismo hace tres horas… ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que nos acostemos?

- Pues eso es precisamente lo que quiero, gruñona – acompañó su tono burlón con un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su amante.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero… Michiru, estoy destrozada.

Michiru pareció rendirse. Haruka por fin podía bajar la guardia. Aún con el cansancio le costaba resistirse a sus encantos pero ahora mismo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que cerrase los ojos. Hizo caso a su petición y los cerró, pero no tardó en sentir la cadera de Michiru sobre sus lumbares, lo que la hizo emitir un gemido involuntario.

Michiru se había sentado a horcajadas en su espalda. Acercó su torso a la espalda de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar sus hombros mientras besaba su cuello, muy, muy lentamente. Haruka no podía defenderse. Cada beso provocaba que saliese un pequeño gemido de su subconsciente. La peliverde detuvo los besos, y sin distanciarse aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias, convirtiéndolas en un pequeño masaje. Inició el recorrido de sus manos en la zona baja de su espalda, y poco a poco fue subiendo, acompañando el ascenso con pequeños contactos entre sus labios y la columna vertebral de Haruka. Notaba como lograba relajar y tensar su organismo con un simple movimiento.

Haruka mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, dejando que la peliverde interactuase con su cuerpo, sintiendo el placer que ésta le otorgaba. Al cerrar su sentido de la visión y mantener inutilizado el del gusto pudo experimentar como aumentaban los restantes… el tacto de sus manos apretando su cuerpo en movimientos circulares, sus labios posándose durante una centésima de segundo en su piel… Su olor… Su olor coral con una mezcla salina en una esencia de rosas, era su brisa marina… Y el sonido… El sonido de su boca, el sonido de la fricción entre sus manos y su espalda, el sonido de su respiración, de la respiración de ambas. Notó como sus manos habían escalado hasta llegar a sus hombros, y como los relajaba acompañando sus movimientos con leves mordiscos en sus trapecios.

Lentamente llegó a su cuello, y lo recorrió con sus manos mientras su boca seguía focalizada en los hombros de la rubia. El contacto iba en aumento con cada tacto, mientras que la separación entre su torso y la espalda de la rubia se reducía, hasta que finalmente terminó por romperse. Michiru añadió a la cadena de movimientos el del roce de su pecho, restregándolo en la espalda de Haruka, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad de su movimiento. Haruka ya no era capaz de permanecer pasiva y tuvo que llevar las manos a la almohada para agarrarla con firmeza y poder aguantar. La peliverde no se detuvo ahí, el movimiento de su torso pronto se vio acompasado con el de sus caderas, que habían cambiado desde la posición inicial, llegando a situarse en los glúteos de la rubia. La respiración de ambas era cada vez más rápida y entrecortada. Las manos de Michiru se habían visto obligadas a cambiar también de ubicación y encontraron hueco en las costillas de Haruka, donde la aceleración de la pasión que estaba experimentando le hacía que le propiciase pequeños arañazos que provocaban un mayor volumen en los gritos de la rubia. Ante tal ataque Haruka se liberó de la almohada y se aferró a los extremos del colchón, haciendo que Michiru acomodase sus brazos sobre los suyos, entrelazando sus manos, y aumentando el movimiento circular de su cadera, gimiéndole al oído y susurrándole lo mucho que la deseaba. Haruka no pudo reprimirse más y acabó por emitir un grito de placer que logró excitar por completo a Michiru. Ambas cayeron rendidas con la entrada del amanecer.

* * *

><p>Al principio se sintió decepcionada al no encontrar nada de utilidad en su búsqueda por el piso. Había estado toda la noche en él intentando encontrar cualquier pista sobre su posible paradero pero no encontró nada. Cuando las primeras luces del día empezaron a inundar el cuarto se dio por rendida. Cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de allí, pero antes de hacerlo echó un último vistazo al lugar. Algo no cuadraba. Había algo demasiado extraño en él, algo raro hasta para ella. Enseguida se empezaron a formar múltiples imágenes en su cabeza que la hicieron quedarse un rato más. Fue a comprobar su teoría abriendo todos los cajones del armario y la nevera. Incluso cotilleó los muebles del baño. Los resultados de su indagación confirmaron sus sospechas. No había comida en la nevera ni en ninguna otra parte de la cocina, ni siquiera alimentos caducados, simplemente estaba vacía. En el baño no había más que un jabón y una toalla como productos de higiene, nada más, ni maquillaje, ni secador, ni champú ni nada. Y en su armario… En su armario apenas había ropa, y no recordaba haber visto a Michiru con ninguna de esas prendas nunca. Estaba claro, este sitio era una tapadera. Michiru Kaioh no podía vivir ahí. Tenía que volver a empezar, pero antes necesitaba dormir un poco, había pasado toda la noche en vela en aquel piso. Se echó en el sofá y no necesitó darle ninguna otra instrucción a su cuerpo para que éste entendiese que debía dormirse.<p>

Apenas había pasado un cuarto de hora cuando su teléfono la despertó. Se lo sacó como pudo del bolsillo, y descolgó sin ni siquiera mirar a la pantalla, aún no había abierto los ojos.

- ¿Sí? – su voz somnolienta no dejaba lugar a dudas de su estado.

- _¿Dónde coño te has metido? –_ abrió los ojos y se incorporó de inmediato al escuchar su voz.

- Lo siento, Fher… Estaba investigando un par de cosas y no me di cuenta del tiempo hasta ahora y…

_- Déjate de excusas, tienes trabajo que hacer –_ ya ni siquiera se molestaba en tratarla bien, sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo para que ella hiciese cualquier cosa por él.

- ¿Qué… qué trabajo?

- _Necesito que vayas al cuartel a ver qué sucede por allí._

- ¿Por Michiru? No hay ninguna novedad en eso… Pero estoy intentando encontrar algo útil, de verdad.

_- No es solo eso – _parecía nervioso.

- Es… ¿es por el hombre de ayer?

_- No hagas más preguntas y ves ya. Y luego vuelve a casa a contármelo todo, no necesitas hacer tantas paradas innecesarias._

Colgó sin darle opción de respuesta a Rita. Se levantó del sofá. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso. A falta de café se dio una ducha rápida para espabilarse un poco y se dirigió al cuartel, por suerte no estaba muy lejos del piso, y viéndolo desde el lado bueno, tal vez pudiese sacarle algo de información al jefe si le colaba una pequeña mentira.

Cuando llegó al cuartel se encontró con que éste estaba bastante tranquilo. Había un par de gánsters tomando café en la zona de descanso, la secretaria estaba transcribiendo documentos, y la puerta del despacho del jefe estaba semiabierta. Parecía un día normal. Llamó a la puerta del despacho y entró al escuchar el permiso de su jefe. No sabía muy bien qué decirle para extraerle información, pero al menos Fher podría estar tranquilo, no parecía haber pasado nada importante allí.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rita? – su jefe se mostraba amable. Con un gesto le ofreció un café que ella aceptó gustosamente. Lo necesitaba.

- Es que… Verá, creo que se me ha estado ocultando información en esta misión – el jefe se alarmó, ¿sabría Rita lo de Farro? – Recibió ayer un mensaje de Michiru, ¿verdad?

Se sintió descolocado, ¿por dónde iban los tiros?

- Eh… Sí, por supuesto, me informó de la situación, nada anormal, ¿por qué?

- Pues porque me comentó que estaban ocultándose en su lugar de residencia pero fui a comprobar la dirección que me consta como su hogar y no había nadie… De hecho, no parecía que nadie hubiese vivido allí nunca.

El jefe se desconcertó más aún.

- ¿Has contrastado esos datos con los que figuran en el archivo? Tú tienes acceso a él, ya lo sabes – quiso transmitirle confianza.

- Sí, señor, lo hice, pero eso solo aumentó mis dudas… No hay constancia de más información de Michiru… Ni siquiera figuran algunos datos que son obligatorios.

Él conocía bien el informe de Michiru, precisamente había sido él quien lo había rellenado. Él era quien ingresó a Michiru en la mafia pero nunca quiso que su nombre figurase para ahorrarse posibles problemas en el caso de que ésta cometiese un error de gravedad. No quería tener que responder por nadie. Pero lo de la falsa residencia era nuevo, él estaba convencido de que esa era su verdadera dirección…E incluso la había llevado a casa en alguna ocasión, pero si no vivía allí, ¿dónde lo hacía? ¿y por qué lo había ocultado? No pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ni contestar a la pelirroja porque unos gritos procedentes de fuera del despacho lo interrumpieron. Su secretaria parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. Tanto Rita como él se levantaron para ir a indagar pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso a un rostro que conocía bien. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero podría reconocerlo en cualquier parte. Tenía ante sí al jefe airense, junto con un chico que no debía sobrepasar la treintena y su histérica secretaria que no paraba de gritar lo mucho que había tratado de detener a esos maleducados caballeros. El jefe villalbense la pidió que abandonase el despacho, e iba a hacer lo propio con Rita pero el airense no se lo permitió. Cerró la puerta tras la salida de la secretaria y la bloqueó para que nadie más pudiese entrar.

- Será mejor que se quede para que vea la clase de escoria que tiene como líder – sus palabras envenenadas le atacaron con crudeza.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi territorio y hablarme así?

- ¿Que de qué hablo? Creo que lo sabes muy bien, Garrett – hacia tiempo que nadie llamaba al villalbense por su nombre. Rita se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre, se dio cuenta en aquel momento que nunca antes lo había escuchado. Junto a ella se encontraba Natomi silencioso, mirando la escena igual de sorprendido que ella – Eres un maldito cobarde por no atreverte a dar los mensajes por ti mismo.

- Explícame por qué narices vienes a llamarme cobarde delante de mi compañera y ese títere que te acompaña – no llegaban a gritar, no era necesario por la dureza con la que pronunciaban sus palabras, pero Rita y Natomi sabían que faltaba poco para que sus respectivos jefes estallasen – ¿o es que te falta valor para decirlo? Ni siquiera has tenido cojones de venir tú solo ante mí, y encima te crees que mandas sobre mi imperio también y andas ordenando a mi espía que se quede presente, ¿quién coño te crees que eres?

- He sido el mismo de siempre todo este tiempo. Soy Doug, el amigo al que le robaste el amor de su vida, el ex amigo que presenció como engañabas a Kasumi con una cualquiera y la dejabas preñada, el enemigo que vio como la hundiste en la miseria y la abandonaste…

- Y el hijo de puta que me arrebató a mi hijo.

Garrett se precipitó sobre Doug agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa. Ambos estaban ya mayores pero la cólera les devolvía la vitalidad. Natomi intentó separarles pero al hacerlo se llevó un puñetazo que iba destinado hacia otra persona. Rita le ayudó a levantarse del suelo, y él le devolvió una amable sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos volvió a intentar acercarse a aquel par de viejos cargados de rencor.

Se repartieron algún golpe mientras sonaban otros procedentes de la habitación contigua, alguien intentaba abrir la puerta. Rita y Natomi no hicieron ningún esfuerzo por ayudarles, siguieron contemplando como la baja forma física de ambos jefes hacía que ninguno fuese muy certero en sus ataques, era una escena que daba hasta lástima. Una vez que parecieron más relajados se separaron y se colocaron la ropa que se les había removido durante el esfuerzo. Sus respiraciones eran demasiado rápidas y entrecortadas como para entender bien lo que decían, pero eso no impidió que las palabras de Doug sonasen claras y limpias.

- Durante años me sentí culpable por habértelo robado pero ahora sé que hice lo correcto. Yo sólo quise protegerle.

- ¿Protegerle? ¡¿Protegerle DE QUIÉN?

- ¡¿De quién va a ser? ¡DE TI! NUNCA HAS DEJADO DE JODERLE LA VIDA A QUIENES TE RODEAN, ERES UN MALDITO PARÁSITO DESTROZAVIDAS.

- QUÉ TU SEAS UN PUTO AMARGADO NO TE DA NINGÚN DERECHO A CULPARME DE TU RUINDAD, YO HE AMADO Y AMO A MI HIJO MÁS QUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO.

-¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ COÑO LO HAS MATADO? – El jefe villalbense sintió como si le echasen un cubo de agua fría ante las palabras de Doug - No te engañes, tú solo amas a tu propio orgullo.

- ¿Cómo….Cómo que m-mu-muerto? – Garrett había palidecido por completo.

- No te atrevas a hacerte el sueco – Doug pudo notar la palidez de Garrett, pero el dolor que sentía le cegaba por completo. Sabía que su ex amigo era capaz de eso y más – estuve en El Campanario, ¿sabes? Lo vi ahí, ahogado en su propia sangre… ¿No te da vergüenza haberle matado? ¿A TU PROPIO HIJO? JODER, no me mientas diciéndome que le amabas porque no le diste ninguna puta posibilidad, ni siquiera a él, joder. Pensaba que aún te quedaría algo bueno pero estaba claro que estaba equivocado. Eres un maldito bastardo.

Garrett ni siquiera era capaz de tenerse en pie, tuvo que apoyarse como pudo en la mesa. Rita acudió en su ayuda al notar la desestabilidad de su jefe, pero ella también estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Esa conversación le había hecho atar cabos. Aquel muchacho ensangrentado con el nombre de Farro era el hijo del jefe. Fher había matado al hijo del jefe. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Oyó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la puerta. La habían derribado. Entraron los gánsters que Rita había visto al llegar en la sala de descanso, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, esta vez estaban firmes y portando sus armas, apuntando a los intrusos.

Doug no dejo que éstos le cohibiesen.

- Esto supone la guerra. Se rompe por completo esta absurda tregua.

Garrett ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para recriminarle que él mismo había roto la tregua al llevarse a Farro. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba estar a solas. Con un movimiento pidió a sus hombres que bajasen las armas para que dejasen que el jefe airense y Natomi se marchasen de allí.

La guerra estaba declarada, y le daba igual. A Garrett ya no le importaba nada, pues el único motivo que le había hecho luchar todos estos años ya no existía. Farro ya no iba a volver. Pegó un fuerte golpe contra la mesa y obligó a que todos los allí presentes abandonasen el cuarto. No quería que ninguno de ellos le viese derramar aquellas lágrimas. Quien había sido su único amigo le odiaba, el amor de su vida fue tan solo una ilusión óptica, y su hijo nunca podría saber cuánto le había amado. Su vida había sido un verdadero fracaso.

* * *

><p>La rubia se despertó al sentir la luz en su rostro. Al abrir los ojos se percató de que el sol bañaba la cama por completo, debía ser casi la hora de comer. Intentó girarse con cuidado, pues aún tenía sobre su espalda el cuerpo de Michiru. La peliverde parecía haber encontrado mayor comodidad en el cuerpo de Haruka que en el colchón. Ahora sí que iba a necesitar un buen masaje… Sonrío. El masaje que le había llevado a esa situación había sido el mejor masaje de su vida. Con suavidad depositó a Michiru en la cama y se incorporó sobre ella, dándole tiernos besos en el cuello. Un somnoliento ruidito de la peliverde le indicó que éstos estaban surtiendo el efecto deseado.<p>

- Haru… durmamos un poco más, estoy agotada…

Haruka río ante aquella escena.

- Vaya, ¿de qué me suena eso? Mmm – fingió pensar que recordaba algo - ¡Ah, sí! Creo que anoche pasó algo parecido, ¿recuerdas?

- No seas mala, podrías leerme un poco. Hace tiempo que no lo haces…

La rubia se mordió el labio mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa. Esta vez era su turno para desobedecer. Se acomodó encima de Michiru y empezó a jugar con su cuerpo entre besos y caricias, haciendo que la peliverde sintiese constantes cosquilleos que la obligaban a sonreír. Sabiendo que debía aprovechar esos instantes con Haruka se giró y comenzó a corresponderla, atrapándola en sus piernas y acariciando sus brazos, cabello y rostro.

- Eres una indisciplinada Haruka Tenoh – selló la frase besando sus labios.

- ¡Pero si estoy cumpliendo tus órdenes! Estoy ayudándote a ahorrarte la calefacción, hoy han bajado las temperaturas y podrías coger frío – continuó lo que Michiru había empezado.

- Pues si vas a ser mi caldera vamos a tener que entrenar duro para mejorar ese rendimiento tuyo – otra vez volvió a sus labios, aunque esta vez la rubia se reía.

- Hasta ahora nadie se me había quejado después de 7 horas de constante placer.

- ¿Cómo que nadie? – Michiru aparentó estar ofendida - ¿No sabes que hablar de otras personas en la cama no es lo más apropiado?

Haruka río ante aquel comentario. Fue a depositarle un beso en los labios pero Michiru apartó el rostro con un puchero de indignación.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Te vas a enterar – Haruka aprisionó a Michiru contra la cama, cubriéndola por completo con su cuerpo.

- No irás a abusar de mí, ¿verdad? – Michiru reía ante la reacción de su rubia.

- Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría – la cara traviesa de Haruka alertó a la peliverde –Voy a hacer algo mejor… Mucho mejor.

Haruka comenzó un ataque de cosquillas sobre los puntos débiles de Michiru, que hicieron que ésta se retorciese intentando defenderse. Michiru intentó quitarse a la rubia de encima sin mérito, empleando brazos y piernas. Rodaron por toda el colchón mezclando las cosquillas con los besos y los intentos de defensa de Michiru, hasta que finalmente se cayeron de la cama y acabaron tumbadas en el suelo, entre risas, con Michiru acurrucándose en el pecho de Haruka. A su lado era muy fácil ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Se acercó al recibidor al escuchar abrirse la puerta. Había tardado más de lo que él se esperaba pero por fin podría saber si en el cuartel había novedades de interés. Aún no sabía cómo enfocar lo de Farro, pero tampoco quería dejar a Michiru en un segundo plano.<p>

Cuando vio a la pelirroja notó que parecía asustada. Caminaba lento y evitaba su mirada. Ella tan solo le observaba hasta el hombro, como si temiese cruzarse con sus ojos.

- ¿Y bien? – No podía esperar eternamente.

- R-resulta que…

- Vamos, arranca de una vez – cada vez estaba más impaciente.

- Resulta que sí que hay novedades…

- Pues dilas de una vez, joder.

- ¿Has…. – tragó saliva y reformuló la pregunta - ¿Mataste al hijo del jefe?

- Mierda, ¿cómo se han enterado? – De un manotazo tiró el contenido de un estante - ¿Saben que he sido yo? ¡¿Me has delatado?

- ¡N-no! No he dicho nada, lo prometo… No saben nada, cariño – intentó acariciar su rostro, pero éste esquivó su mano – no tienen ni idea… El jefe airense vino y…

- ¡¿El jefe airense?

- Sí… Él fue quien encontró el cuerpo, vino con un chico joven a recriminárselo al jefe y solo gritaron y b-bueno, creo que comienza una batalla.

- ¿Quién era el otro chico?

- No lo sé. No dijo n…

- Joder, Rita, no te enteras de nada.

- P-pero ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿Sabías quién era? -Rita procuró armarse de valor.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿me oyes? No te interesa.

- ¡Claro que me interesa! Me estoy jugando el cuello por ti – se arrepintió de haber levantado la voz nada más terminar la frase.

Recibió por respuesta una bofetada. No le dolió. Sabía que no debía haberle gritado.

Fher iba a propiciarle un nuevo golpe pero el teléfono de Rita les interrumpió.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Cógelo!

- S-sí… Es… Es Michiru – le mostró el móvil.

- ¿Sabes ya dónde se encuentra?

- No, no quiso decírm…

- Llama a la central y ordena que la localicen.

- Pero…

- ¡HAZLO!

Fher descolgó.

- Hola, bombón.

_- ¿Por qué lo coges tú? – _El tono de desagrado de Michiru era evidente. Ella no le perdonaría nunca haberle hecho pegar a Haruka – _Pásame con la otra._

- No, no, no – Parecía divertirse ante la situación. Al otro lado del cuarto Rita le hacía un gesto de OK. Estaban triangulando la señal – Creo que es mucho mejor que hables conmigo para que… aprendas un poco de disciplina.

- _Creo que mejor aprenderé a colgarte._

- Hazlo y me encargaré personalmente de que ella muera lenta y dolorosamente.

-_ Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – _El tono de Michiru también era amenazador.

- Ella es TODO esto. Créeme, como me ignores ella pagará las consecuencias.

- _No me das ningún miedo. Dile a tu premio de consolación que todo sigue en orden, no puedo perder más tiempo contigo._

- ¿Prefieres perderlo tirándote a esa zorra? – Iba a proseguir con su ataque pero vio que Rita le hacia gestos para indicarle que ya habían localizado su ubicación. Podría hacerlo en persona y desquiciarse con esa perra – Ya veo lo que te pone cachonda… Eres rara, Kaioh.

- _No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida sexual. No vuelvas a amenazarme._

Michiru iba a colgar, pero unas últimas palabras de Fher se colaron antes de hacerlo.

- Es una pena que los cuentos con finales felices existan solo en la ficción.

La llamada había terminado.

- ¡¿Dónde está?

- ¿Mataste a Farro por ella?

- No sé de qué coño hablas pero no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos nunca más. Dime dónde esta, vamos.

- Todo tu odio… toda tu frustración es porque la amas, ¿verdad?

- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! QUE NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA, QUE NO ES COSA TUYA – le arrebató el bloc en donde Rita había apuntado la dirección.

Para ella esa fue la confirmación. Fher amaba a Michiru, nunca la quiso a ella. Pero eso iba a cambiar, tenía que quitarla del medio, arruinarla, hundirla por completo. Estaba convencida de que si acababa con Michiru lograría que Fher se fijase en ella. Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por llegar allí antes que él.

* * *

><p>- ¿Encuentras algún vuelo? – Michiru había aprovechado para hacer la llamada mientras Haruka buscaba billetes de avión en internet.<p>

- No… Por lo visto hay huelga de pilotos esta semana.

- Mierda… ¿de qué narices se quejan ahora? – Michiru no esperaba ninguna respuesta. Estaba frustrada pues, a pesar de no asustarse fácilmente, la conversación con Fher la había desequilibrado – Deberíamos coger el coche y largarnos a otra ciudad estos días.

- Pero ¿a dónde? Estamos en la capital, aquí tenemos todos los vuelos internacionales. En los aeropuertos de las ciudades más próximas no llegaríamos a ninguna parte.

- Estando quietas es como no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

Haruka notó el tono desesperado de la peliverde. La abrazó y procuró calmarla.

- Michi… Tardaríamos más aún en salir de aquí. Apenas nos queda gasolina, tendríamos que arriesgarnos a parar antes de salir de la ciudad. Y tampoco tenemos provisiones para un viaje…

- Pero tenemos todo empaquetado y listo para irnos de aquí. Podemos hacerlo.

- Es una locura, mi gente y la tuya deben estar controlando las salidas de la ciudad, te tienen que estar buscando. Ir al aeropuerto disfrazadas ya es arriesgado pero lo de irnos en coche es un suicidio.

Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad. Se lo había prometido a sí misma el día anterior y lo cierto es que debía cumplirlo, no tenía sentido ocultarlo más tiempo. Tenía que decirle que ese plan aún era viable porque era una falsa búsqueda, tenía que hacerle saber que era ahora o nunca cuando podrían irse. No tenían tiempo para esperar una semana más, no podían. Se abrazó más fuerte a la rubia y aspiró su aroma. Había sido una estúpida todo este tiempo, nunca debió mentirla. Tendría que habérselo dicho en aquel almacén. Su maldita personalidad cerrada le había hecho excluirla. Si se lo hubiese contado desde el principio habrían ideado un plan juntas y a estas alturas estarían fuera de la ciudad. Ella misma había sido su mayor enemiga.

- Haru yo…

Haruka la silenció con un suave beso. Pensaba que lo mejor era distraerla un poco para que se tranquilizase. No necesitó esforzarse mucho para encontrar un tema alternativo de conversación, el día anterior se había fijado en un gran álbum de fotos que sobresalía de la estantería que tenían al lado. No podía mentir, lo había estado cotilleando sin que Michiru se diese cuenta y en él había encontrado una preciosa niña de cabellos aquamarina que mostraba abiertas sonrisas junto a quienes parecían ser sus padres. Al pasar las páginas podía ver como aquella hermosa chica iba convirtiéndose en una bella muchacha, pero la evolución se detuvo en la adolescencia. El resto de las páginas estaban vacías. Era raro porque parecía que sus padres se habían empeñado en documentar cada paso de su vida, y de repente las imágenes cesaban, como si aquella chica no hubiese vivido más allá de esa última página.

- Hey, sirena – beso su frente y la separó para poder mirarla a los ojos – eso de ahí es un álbum de fotos, ¿verdad?

Michiru miró a donde la rubia señalaba, y asintió con el rostro, apartándose para ir a por él. Cogió la mano de Haruka y la llevó hasta el dormitorio. La tumbó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared, y se sentó entre sus piernas. Abrió el álbum y comenzó a narrarle todas las etapas de su vida. Por primera vez era Michiru la que contaba una historia en voz alta. Poco a poco le contó quien le había regalado su peluche favorito, como se hizo la pequeña cicatriz de su rodilla al caerse de la bicicleta, le dijo como había sido su primer día en el colegio, quien había sido su profesor favorito, como pasaban los domingos en casa viendo películas y comiendo pizza, le enseñó su vestido favorito y también le dijo lo feliz que había sido al ganar su primera medalla de natación. Michiru le estaba contando todos y cada uno de los detalles que alguna vez fueron importantes en su vida. Había abierto aquel pequeño baúl de los recuerdos que tantas veces se había jurado dejar sellado.

Haruka la escuchaba atenta, analizando con detalle cada una de las fotografías que Michiru le mostraba, adentrándose por completo en su vida. Al llegar a la última página que contenía imágenes notó como se le quebraba la voz a Michiru. Le preguntó si quería dejarlo ahí pero ella se negó. Quería contarle todo.

Sacó un papel arrugado de un libro que guardaba en su mesilla. Estaba amarillento y bastante arrugado, debía llevar unos cuantos años allí escondido. Desdobló el papel y lo colocó encima del álbum para que Haruka pudiese ver su contenido. Era un recorte del periódico. El titular de dicho recorte decía '_La tragedia se repite_'. Haruka leyó atónita la noticia que narraba el suicidio de un hombre ante la quiebra de su empresa. El reporte añadía información de otro suceso sucedido previamente en el que la mujer de dicho empresario había intentando asesinar a su propia hija para después suicidarse. La imagen que acompañaba aquella trágica noticia mostraba a una preciosa adolescente de cabello aquamarina sonriendo con sus padres. Michiru…

- Michi, lo siento, yo…

Pero Michiru la silenció. Tenía que seguir contándole su historia. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba porque ya no podía detenerse. Lo necesitaba porque quería que Haruka comprendiese todo antes de juzgarla. Quería que supiese que aún en la mentira siempre había sido fiel a su ser. Haruka era su única verdad.

La peliverde prosiguió narrándole como se había involucrado en la mafia y como se había convertido en aquella persona fría que era cuando se conocieron. Le contó como había intentado encerrar sus emociones en el último rincón de su memoria y en como se había creado la falsa ilusión de creer que eso era suficiente para ser feliz.

- Pero no era así. No era feliz, no podía serlo porque estaba vacía. Entonces… Entonces llegaste tú. Aun antes de verte tenía ganas de conocerte. El simple hecho de ver como te habías defendido de aquel bruto propiciándole las heridas que trajo me intrigó tanto… Escuchar tu nombre fue mágico. Sentí que una parte de mí te conocía, sentí que ya me habías completado antes. Pensé que estaba desvariando y procuré quitarme esa idea de la cabeza pero cada vez que te veía esa imagen se reforzaba en mi interior. No era suficiente estar contigo unos minutos al día, necesitaba más de ti. En los momentos que estaba contigo con tus divertidas preguntas conseguías hacerme sentir persona de nuevo. Cada vez que volvía a casa te extrañaba, lo cual no tiene sentido porque… ¿cómo puedes extrañar a alguien que no conoces? Despertabas tantas cosas en mí… Y lo sigues haciendo. Intenté acercarme a ti con cualquier excusa pero entonces dejaste de hablarme y eso me desquiciaba por completo, necesitaba tu voz. Yo… Yo no sabía cómo comunicarme contigo, no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo con nadie antes y no sabía qué hacer… Y entonces logré que volvieses en aquella bañera, pero no duró demasiado. Ojalá pudiese borrar lo que pasó después. Jamás me había sentido tan miserable como cuando te pegue… Y me arrepiento. Me arrepiento muchísimo y te suplico que me perdones por mi cobardía, por no haberme enfrentado para no hacerlo pero… Tenía miedo de que si no lo hacía yo él… Él lo pagase contigo y fuese aún peor – Michiru emitió una risa amarga – Es irónico que cada vez que te he intentado proteger lo he hecho al revés de como debiera… Pero… Pero me perdonaste. Tú… tan bondadosa y transparente, tan leal e independiente… Tú me perdonaste y me diste el premio que no me merecía aquella increíble noche. Tuve miedo al despertarme de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, y mucho más cuando vi que no estabas a mi lado y pensé que había sido una trampa. Pero no fue así, tú nunca me dejaste. Desde aquel momento llenaste de magia mi vida, renací a tu lado. Contigo he vuelto a la vida porque, aun con los problemas que tenemos, cada día contigo es el mejor día de mi vida. Lo eres todo para mí – tragó saliva nerviosa, no podía dejar de hablar, necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que le hacía sentir antes de contarle la verdad – Te puede parecer tonto pero… todo lo que te he dicho es sincero… Incluso podría jurar que soñé con tu luz todo este tiempo en el que he estado sumida en la oscuridad. Intenté resistirme, pero tú, tus ojos, todo tu ser me desarmaron por completo, me dejaste sin barreras. Tú me dejas sin aliento. Tú has visto en mí lo que otros no han podido. Tú me has devuelto las palabras… Y yo no he podido evitar rendirme ante ti porque ya era tarde, ya te habías introducido en mi interior. Eres mi pequeño caballo de Troya – sonrío al pensar en esa comparación, y acariciando el rostro de Haruka, sin romper el contacto visual, concluyó su monólogo - No hay ni una sola parte de mí que no te pertenezca… Porque todo lo que soy es para ti… - Por fin. Ahora era el momento. Nada la iba a detener esta vez. La dio un último beso antes de arrojarse al precipicio. Saboreó sus labios y cogió aire – Haruka, es por todo esto por lo que no puedo seguir más tiempo sin contarte que…

Un golpe seco proveniente de la entrada las alarmó. Ambas se levantaron precipitadamente para coger las pistolas pero antes de que pudiesen salir tenían a Rita delante de ellas. Haruka y Michiru la apuntaban con sus armas.

- Bien hecho, Kaioh, ya puedes bajar el arma. A partir de aquí me encargo yo.

Haruka miró completamente desconcertada a Michiru.

- ¿De qué habla esta loca?

- No le hagas caso, Ruka, no escuches…

- Venga, Michiru, no necesitas fingir más. Tu misión termina con esto, Farro está muerto – Haruka estaba boquiabierta – No tienes por qué seguir con este jueguecito para que la delgaducha hable.

- ¿Es… es cierto eso? ¿Todo esto… ha sido una farsa? – Haruka no podía creérselo. ¿La había mentido? Después de todo lo que habían pasado… ¿Se había abierto ante ella solo por una misión? No… No podía ser, si ellos querían saber que Farro seguía con vida no necesitaban más, Michiru ya se lo había escuchado decir a Natomi… Entonces ¿por qué? No entendía nada pero el silencio de Michiru no hacía más que ponerle nerviosa - ¡RÉSPONDEME!

- Upps, ¿de verdad te habías creído su actuación? Cariño, ya sabías que se trataba de una espía – Rita no paraba de malmeter.

- Haruka, por favor, no le hagas caso…

- Es mejor que termines con eso comprobando el registro de llamadas de tu novia – Rita le guiñó el ojo a la rubia – Venga, hazlo.

Haruka vio los ojos de súplica de Michiru pero sus dudas y temores no le iban a hacer ceder.

- ¡DÁMELO!, ¡DAME TU MÓVIL!

- Por favor, no, no me pidas eso – Michiru no paraba de titubear asustada.

- ¡DÁMELO DE UNA VEZ!

Michiru intentó ocultarlo pero Haruka se lo arrebató de las manos.

Miró los mensajes y encontró el mensaje que días atrás Michiru le había enviado a su jefe. Su miedo se estaba haciendo realidad. Fue al registro de llamadas y comprobó que tan solo había realizado llamadas a un número. Pulsó el botón de rellamada y sonó un móvil en el cuarto. La pelirroja le mostraba orgullosa con una sonrisa su teléfono sonando. Era una pesadilla. Colgó y dejó caer el teléfono al suelo.

- Ruka, por favor…

- No me llames así, no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme de esa forma.

- Haruka… Es cierto pero te juro que…

- ¿Me juras QUÉ?

- Tienes que creerme, iba a contártelo, lo hice para…

- ¡NO QUIERO SABER PARA QUÉ LO HICISTE! ME MENTISTE… Me engañaste… Me abrí a ti y me creí tus palabras…. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS.

Haruka cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir. Michiru se aferró a sus piernas, de rodillas, con la cara bañada en lágrimas suplicándole que no se fuese, pero la rubia hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y abandonó la habitación. Michiru la había traicionado.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR! DÉJAME QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE, ¡NO TE VAYAS! – cada vez se la entendía peor a causa de las lágrimas. Rita estaba disfrutando de la escena sin poder ocultar su sonrisa – HARUKA, YO TE AMO, POR FAVOR….Te amo… Yo te amo, Haruka - Terminó en un susurro al ver como Haruka cerraba de un portazo la puerta principal. Se había ido.

Volvió al dormitorio para encontrarse con la sonrisa socarrona de Rita. No aguantó más, se dejó caer en el suelo.

- Ohhh, no me digas que un témpano de hielo como tú es capaz de sentir calor en su corazón – inició el ataque con el tono de burla más cruel que fue capaz – Venga, deja de hacer el ridículo y levántate del suelo, ya encontrarás otro pasatiempo, ¿qué tal patinar sobre hielo? O a lo mejor prefieres perderte en una montaña helada… No sé, cosas que se asemejen a tu personalidad, ¿no?

Tenía ganas de saborear la victoria, quería que la peliverde contratacase con todas sus fuerzas para poder hundirla más aún, pero ésta no decía ni una sola palabra. Iba a provocarla de nuevo pero antes de que pudiese emitir la siguiente frase vio como Michiru se dejaba caer por completo en el suelo, golpeando con el puño el parquet mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de cubrir su rostro. Rita no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante esa reacción.

- Tú…Tú no entiendes nada – su voz era entrecortada. Rita podía entrever un cúmulo de sentimientos en ella, nada tenía que ver con la imagen de Michiru que ella tenía – Espero qu-que hayas disfr-disfrutado – las lágrimas no cesaban, haciendo que la simple tarea de hablar fuese complicada – y espero… qué estés contenta por haberme arrebatado lo único que me había hecho sentir que estaba viva después de tantos años en los que he sido una muerta en vida. Enhorabuena, porque has ganado… - Michiru terminó por derrumbarse por completo.

Rita estaba en shock ante las palabras de la peliverde. Jamás se había esperado que ésta fuese capaz de sentir tal amor por nadie. De hecho pensaba que nunca podría sentir amor a secas. Todo este tiempo había creído que Haruka había sido un simple capricho para ella, una tentación morbosa e irresistible por el hecho del riesgo que había entremedias, una forma de jugar con Fher, pero se había equivocado. Rita no tenía ni idea de cómo era Michiru.

Un nuevo portazo les indicó que alguien había entrado en casa. A Michiru se le iluminó la mirada. De un saltó se levantó y fue corriendo a la entrada.

- ¡¿Haruka?¡ Haruka has vuel…

No era Haruka. Ante ella tenía al rubio, quien la miraba con desprecio al ver como ésta estaba llorando buscando a gritos a aquella escoria.

- ¿Dónde está la prisionera? – aplicó firmeza en sus palabras.

Rita salió del dormitorio y respondió por Michiru.

- No está… La prisionera se ha escapado…

Fher la miró con odio. Ella no debía estar aquí.

- Tú y yo hablaremos más adelante, ahora ves y métete en el coche.

- Pero…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE VAYAS AL COCHE! – le hervía la sangre. Tenoh se había escapado y Michiru lloraba por ello. No podía engañarse por más tiempo, Michiru tenía sentimientos por ella.

Rita salió de allí dejando a Michiru a solas con Fher. Él la miraba retadoramente, pero ella ya no luchaba, había perdido los motivos para ser valiente. Nada quedaba de la Michiru Kaioh que él conocía como espía. La mujer que tenía ante sus ojos era una simple sombra de lo que alguna vez pudo ser. Le daba asco ver como se había humillado y echado a perder por esa estúpida.

- Michiru Kaioh, quedas acusada de traición. No intentes oponerte o tendré que dispararte, y créeme, disfrutaré haciéndolo. Pero no te preocupes, voy a ser clemente por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes, voy a dejarte que te quedes en la celda que tanto te gustaba – agarró con brusquedad el antebrazo de Michiru y tiró de ella, para susurrarle con un tono demente - ¿o acaso me equivoco?

Michiru ni siquiera opuso resistencia.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

Este cap me quedó más largo que de costumbre. Estuve a punto de dividirlo pero creo que tenía más sentido que quedase en un único bloque. En la parte en la que Michiru le declara todo lo que siente me he inspirado un poco bastante mucho en la canción Speechless de The Veronicas, si la escucháis os daréis cuenta ;) Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este episodio y que no me amenacéis en exceso. Tened piedad, son mis manos las que escriben, yo no tengo nada que ver xD ¡Os veo en la próxima actualización!

**UKT: **Tus deseos son órdenes ;) Aunque para el próximo siento comunicarte que tendrás que esperar un poco más. Pero bueno, al menos creo que contesté todo lo que preguntabas con este. Gracias por estar siempre ahí ^^ ¡Cuídate!

**Alex: **Jajajaja creo que me vas a matar… Aunque podrías perdonarme por haber metido un poco de calor xD Gracias por pasarte y por tus… ¿amenazas? xD Hasta el próximo cap ^^


	19. Chapter 19

- Ya hemos terminado de colocar los dispositivos que nos pidió.

- ¿Incluida la que os pedí en el cuarto de la chica?

- Por supuesto, puede visualizar las imágenes de todas las cámaras a través del monitor que hemos colocado en el despacho.

- Ok, gracias, ya podéis retiraros, Rita y yo nos las apañaremos solos.

Los técnicos se retiraron del almacén tras haber cumplido sus órdenes. Gracias a ellos el edificio contaba con un sistema de videovigilancia completo. Fher no iba a cometer ningún error más.

Aún no se había presentado ante el jefe con la noticia de la traición de Michiru, y mucho menos con la de que era el causante de la muerte de su hijo. Por suerte para él, el jefe había quedado tan abatido que aún no había reaccionado. Él estaba tomando las riendas del bando en estos momentos. Los villalbenses necesitaban un líder de cara al enfrentamiento con los airenses y él no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Al final de la guerra él sería el nuevo líder. Sabía que no tenía que preocuparse por Rita, ella jamás le delataría, y con su apoyo y sus manipulaciones podría hacerse fácilmente con el control. De hecho, gracias a ella había conseguido la instalación de las cámaras en tan corto plazo y sin tener que tramitarlo con el cuartel. Finalmente estaba resultando una buena inversión… Aunque a ella no le había sentado especialmente bien el hecho de que decidiese incluir una cámara extra para el cuarto en el que tenían encerrado a Michiru. Pero daba igual, ella nunca le negaría nada.

Miró a su alrededor. La pelirroja dormía, parecía exhausta. Eso estaba bien, así tendría tiempo de disfrutar a solas de un momento de intimidad con Michiru, aunque éste fuese a través de las cámaras.

Se metió en el despacho y cerró el pestillo, no quería ser interrumpido bruscamente si Rita se despertaba. Activó el monitor. Ahí estaba la chica de cabellos aquamarina, sentada en el suelo en la esquina del cuarto, agarrándose las piernas con sus brazos. Aún tenía el rostro hinchado y enrojecido, y mostraba varios arañazos en sus brazos, que sin duda alguna se habría causado ella misma. Quién le iba a decir meses atrás que disfrutaría tanto viéndola llorar… Ahora sólo tenía que eliminar a esa maldita rubia del mapa.

* * *

><p>Era curioso ver como el tiempo se acompasaba a su estado de ánimo. Hacía unas horas nadie hubiese dicho que podría ponerse a llover así con el cielo tan despejado que tenían, inundado por un inmenso sol. En cambio ahora se había formado una fuerte tormenta que había precipitado el anochecer. El cielo estaba igual de oscuro que su destino.<p>

No tenía a donde ir, pues la que hasta hace no mucho fuese su casa estaría custodiada por miembros de ambos bandos, a la de Michiru no podía volver, y tampoco podía permitirse pasar mucho tiempo en un hostal si quería pasar desapercibida. Tenía que buscar un sitio más seguro. Suspiró. No podía más. No entendía cómo le podía haber engañado después de todo lo que se habían contado, después de todo lo que habían compartido… Pero qué estúpida había sido, al fin y al cabo siempre supo que ella era una espía, ese era su trabajo diario. Y a pesar de eso ella le había creído… Ella había sido una completa ilusa por sentirse afortunada de ser capaz de ver a través de sus ojos. Nunca vio nada, sólo lo que ella quiso mostrarle… Y aun así seguía sintiéndolo tan verdadero que le costaba que todo esto no estuviese siendo un mal sueño. ¿Cómo podía haber sido una farsa cuando cada poro de su ser lo sentía como cierto?

Llevaba casi una hora sentada en el aquel escalón, dejando que la lluvia empapase su cuerpo en un comportamiento masoca. El agua le recordaba tanto a ella… Y sentirla por toda su piel, haciendo que sus ropas se pegasen a su cuerpo, era similar a sentirla a ella. Aún no podía terminar de desprenderse de Michiru. Su mente recreaba sus últimos instantes con ella una y otra vez, el cariño, el amor, ese íntimo momento de confesión, el peligro, la decepción, el dolor de la traición. Se veía a sí misma yéndose con miedo a escuchar ninguna explicación que ella pudiese darle. No estaba preparada para la verdad, ¿qué pasaría si Michiru hubiese estado mintiéndola desde antes de que se acostasen por primera vez? ¿también le habría mentido en su disculpa en aquella ocasión? Y si realmente sentía algo por ella… ¿cuándo empezó a sentirlo? ¿antes o después de haberle robado cada fragmento de su alma? No podía seguir atormentándose con eso como una simple espectadora, tenía que actuar aunque la respuesta le hundiese por completo. Necesitaba actuar. No tendría que haberse ido de allí tan rápido sin escucharla… Ella tampoco había actuado bien con esa decisión. A fin de cuentas Michiru nunca reveló nada de Farro… e incluso cuando hablaron del tema con Natomi intentó dejarles a solas… Pero entonces, ¿por qué le mentía? Nada tenía sentido. En su mente se estaba librando una batalla entre la razón y el corazón, pero ninguna de las partes era capaz de sostener sus argumentos. Haruka notaba como perdía el equilibrio con cada razonamiento carente de sustancia. Ninguno de los dos estaba destinado a ganar esa batalla, aunque su interior le reprochaba a gritos no haber hecho caso a la peliverde cuando le dijo que se fuesen de la ciudad en coche… Ella rogaba por que ganase el corazón. ¿La querría tanto que estaría dispuesta a vivir una mentira solo por estar con ella? No lo resistió más. Sacó el teléfono y marcó su número. No podía ni tomar una decisión plenamente racional ni machacar su corazón sin conocer sus motivos.

Primer tono. Estaba encendido, eso era una buena señal.

Cuarto tono, ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

Sexto tono, se estaba impacientando.

Buzón de voz.

Estuvo a punto de colgar pero supo que no volvería a armarse de valor para llamarla. Era ahora o nunca.

- …. – solo sonaba su pausada respiración. Cogió aire y emitió el tono más neutral del que fue capaz – Quiero escucharte… No puedo asegurarte que vaya a concederte el perdón, pero sí que te daré la oportunidad de explicarte. Mantendré encendido el móvil hasta mañana, si para entonces no he recibido una respuesta… lo apagaré y… desapareceré por completo de tu vida.

Colgó para poder marcar el otro número de su agenda. No iba a tener más remedio que confiar en él.

* * *

><p>- Señor… Sé que está pasando un mal momento y no quisiera interrumpirle pero… Hemos estado observando a los airenses y hay mucho movimiento. La amenaza de un enfrentamiento parece inminente… Tal vez debiéramos…<p>

- Llama a Fher para que se encargue de ello – Garrett interrumpió a su ayudante.

- Pero señor…

- No hay peros en esto. Dile a todas las unidades que en este asunto han de obedecerle – mantuvo unos segundos de silencio antes de dar la siguiente orden - Excluye a nuestros cuatro mejores hombres. Quiero que ellos investiguen la muerte de Farro para ver quién ha sido el hijo de puta que lo ha matado y destrozarle con mis propias manos.

Los ojos de Garrett reflejaban tanto odio que su subordinado no era capaz de decirle nada. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión, su jefe libraba una batalla distinta a la que ellos tenían que enfrentarse.

- Como usted diga, señor…

- Una cosa más… No informes a Fher de esto. Este trabajo ha de ser llevado con la máxima confidencialidad.

Asintió. Aunque no fuese una orden no podría decirle a sus compañeros que el jefe no iba a luchar por la guerra. No quería desmoralizarlos sabiendo que ya no tenían un líder sólido e inquebrantable al que seguir… Fher era bueno, el mejor gánster del bando. Pero era bueno ejecutando. Pensando y tomando decisiones la cosa era bien distinta. Debían estar preparados para lo peor.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo vestirse con aquella coraza de frialdad para no sentir más dolor. No era capaz de ocultar lo que sentía y encerrarse en otra realidad. Haruka había llenado su ser de tanto calor que ya no podía encontrar el frío con el que había vivido todos estos años. Ella había derribado en tan solo un mes la barrera que tanto tiempo le llevó construir, le había cambiado por completo. Le había devuelto la capacidad de sentir. Le había vuelto a hacer vulnerable.<p>

Se había sorprendido a sí misma al no abofetear a Rita hasta borrarle la sonrisa para siempre, pero comprendió que ya nada le importaba. A ella sólo le valía lo que Haruka pudiese pensar… Y ahora mismo la odiaba. No la culpaba, ella también se odiaba a sí misma por no haber sabido compartirlo antes, por no haber sabido implicarla en sus decisiones, en su presente… En su futuro. Lo había echado todo a perder. Y ya le daba igual… Había logrado su perdón una vez, era consciente de que no iba a tener la misma suerte dos veces.

Miró la cámara. Sabía que él la estaría mirando. Podía estar completamente destrozada pero no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil, se lo debía a Haruka. No podría volver con ella pero haría todo lo posible por asegurar que la rubia alcanzase la libertad lejos de esto. Haría cualquier cosa para que ella lograse realizar sus sueños, y así se lo quiso mostrar. El odio que transmitían sus ojos implicaba más que un reto. Era consciente de todo lo que el rubio sentía por ella y sabía que tenía que prepararse para lo peor, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Si estaba destinada a quedarse allí encerrada el resto de sus días lo haría, pero lo haría con el recuerdo de que las últimas manos que la tocaron con deseo habían sido las de Haruka. No toleraría que le robasen también aquello. Sus recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaba e iba a luchar por mantenerlos. La sangre volvía a fluir por sus venas.

* * *

><p>No le quitaba el ojo de encima. Era tan magníficamente cautivadora… Y ahora podría verla sin tener que retirar la mirada en ningún momento. Notaba como su afán voyerista quería más y más, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, observándola sin más. Notaba como ella le devolvía la mirada y eso le revolvía las entrañas. Sentía su rencor a través de la pantalla… Y le encantaba. Su obsesión era cada vez más enfermiza.<p>

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su gozo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió de mala gana.

_- Cariño… Alguien ha llamado al móvil de Michiru, parece que ha dejado un mensaje –_su voz llegaba a través de la puerta.

Fher abrió, ¿iba a ser tan estúpida Tenoh como para llamar y ponerse de cebo tan fácilmente?

- Dámelo – prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos.

A Rita parecía hacerle feliz ser capaz de contentar a Fher, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver la pantalla que mostraba a Michiru.

Fher escuchó el mensaje y emitió un grito de júbilo, la rubia no duraría mucho más tiempo.

- ¿Buenas noticias?

- Pronto podrás decirle a tu _amiga _que su noviecita ha muerto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tenoh quiere quedar con Michiru, y lo hará… Salvo que no se encontrará con quien espera.

Voy a contestarla, parece un poco impaciente por morir, y eso me gusta, estaré encantado de exterminarla de una vez por todas – su risa desatada reflejaba el grado de locura que estaba alcanzando.

Rita no podía dejar de mirar el monitor, no podía retirar la vista de Michiru. No entendía qué le pasaba pero esta vez no quería que Fher se saliese con la suya, no podía permitir que matase a Haruka. No aún. Antes tenía que terminar de entender ciertas cosas. Pero… ¿cómo podría encontrarla para avisarle de que era una trampa?

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la rubia totalmente calada. Tenía el pelo y las ropas pegados y parecía convulsionar de frío, pero lo más extraño es que parecía no importarle en absoluto. La dejó pasar y la llevó hasta el baño, como si de un zombie sin rumbo se tratase, para que se diese una ducha caliente, dejándole una toalla y ropas limpias mientras él preparaba algo de cena. Probablemente no querría comer, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.<p>

No había entendido muy bien qué había sucedido, tan solo sabía que Haruka ya no podía quedarse más tiempo en casa de Michiru y que algo había salido mal entre ellas. Se imaginaba por dónde irían los tiros pero no creía realmente que aquella muchacha hubiese sido capaz de nada semejante… Las miradas que le brindaba a Haruka cuando creía que nadie la observaba no le decían eso. Tenía que haber un gran malentendido… O eso quería creer. Lo cierto es que no sabía cómo estaba la situación de Haruka en este momento, pues con Farro muerto no creía que fuese a correr ningún peligro ante su jefe, ya no tendrían por qué callarla… Pero aun así no se fiaba. No había sido capaz de decirle que Haruka estaba a salvo después de enterarse de la muerte de éste, por mucho que supiese que ahora no la haría nada, pues ella era de sus mejores gánsters y en plena guerra iba a ser muy necesaria, pero por algún extraño motivo quería excluirla de este enfrentamiento. Haruka ya había tenido suficiente.

La rubia había terminado de ducharse hacía rato, pero no había sido capaz de salir del baño para enfrentarse a la conversación que, sin duda, tendría lugar con Natomi. Primero tenía que aclararse ella misma. Se sentó, aun sin vestirse, en el suelo del baño, apoyando su espalda en el mueble del lavabo. Dejó que su mente divagase saltando de un recuerdo a otro, pero no conseguía llegar a nada claro.

Escuchó el sonido de un mensaje en su móvil. Se levantó para coger la mojada bolsa y sacarlo, pero no lo encontraba. Su frustración y desesperación hizo que vaciase la bolsa de golpe para cogerlo, y al encontrarlo leyó el mensaje. Michiru le había contestado… Quería contarle todo, pero cara a cara en un desayuno en una cafetería cercana a su casa… Era justo. Y cualquier excusa para volver a verla le valía… Aunque eso significase profundizar la herida. Se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo. Su mirada se perdió al ver uno de los objetos que había sacado de la bolsa mientras buscaba el teléfono… El libro de Erika Tokasawa. Lo cogió y se lo pegó al cuerpo, dejando caer sin querer una fotografía que se encontraba en su interior. Una adolescente de cabellos aquamarina sonreía plenamente en la playa. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Había olvidado que días atrás le había tomado prestada esa fotografía. Le había gustado tanto verla con así de feliz y de despreocupada… Y ahora que sabía lo que le había sucedido a su familia aquella alegría le parecía aún más valiosa. Admiró cada detalle de la foto. Ella, la arena y el mar… El mar… No podía evitar envidiarlo, ella jamás conocería los secretos de Michiru tan bien como lo hacía el mar. Cogió el móvil de nuevo para contestarla con un simple 'ok', deseaba de todo corazón que su argumento fuese sólido para poder perdonarla. Ella ordenaba el caos de su interior, y ahora que la había echado… Estaba perdiendo el control. Estornudó fuertemente. Por lo visto también estaba perdiendo el control de su salud… La lluvia le iba a pasar factura. La lluvia… El agua… Michiru. Michiru le había pasado factura. Y aun con el dolor, volvería a repetirlo…

_¿Qué me has hecho que ya no quiero vivir sin ti?_

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! Me hubiese gustado volver con un par de capítulos por lo menos, sobre todo porque éste es más de transición y en comparación con otros creo que es más suavecito, pero me esperan dos semanas bastante completas en la universidad y estar enferma no me ayuda mucho, así que no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera. Espero que me perdonéis. Procuraré actualizar nuevamente antes del martes. Un saludo y gracias por leer esta historia.

**FICR: **Me alegro de haberte dejado así, gracias por seguirla. Y lo del medio ambiente… Por supuesto, debemos concienciarnos a fondo ;) ¡Cuídate!

**Pajaro Loco: **A mí también me da más pena Michiru… Me duele torturarla así xD Fher parece que va a seguir fastidiando un poco más, pero más adelante no me importaría matarlo con mis propias manos xD Gracias por pasarte ^^

**Summer: **Jajaja no puedo darte una respuesta clara aún, la historia tiene que seguir desarrollándose, y aunque en un principio tenía muy claro el final, llevo un par de días pensando en otra posibilidad muy distinta, por lo que no sé qué va a suceder! (Ahora es cuando empiezo a recibir amenazas cariñosas xD) Cuídate tú también, ¡un saludo!

**Alexia: **Agradezco el detalle de lo de 'sin sonar violenta' al igual que la separación geográfica que tenemos xD A partir de ahora procuraré no mencionar nada de mi ubicación para no tener que temer posibles ataques sorpresa con extintores xD Aunque para que no me mates –o al menos no muy dolorosamente- prometo que en este fic o en otro alimentaré tantas perversas mentes como pueda ;) nos vemos ^^

**UKT: **Muchas gracias por todo, qué bien que te gustase ^^ Ya tienes la respuesta de a donde fue Haru, pero ahora a ver qué sucede con todo, la muerte de Farro ha cambiado las cosas y las dos protagonistas están bastante perdidas… Me encanta el drama muajaja. Intentaré subir otro cap pronto ;) ¡Un saludo!

**Fnians: **Sí, esto tenía que pasar… Michiru aún tiene que crecer para poder mejorar, pero la pobre lo hace lo mejor que puede, no ha sido fácil estar en su piel. Para Rita ha sido toda una sorpresa descubrir esta cualidad en Michiru, y ahora está bastante descolocada, pero aún no se sabe si eso será para bien o para mal… Y lo de la perversión…Empiezo a creer que va a ser marca de la casa xD

**Alex: **Y ya no me lo vas a dar? Quiero mi oscar! Jajaja, pienso reclamarlo! Menos mal que dijiste lo de que ibas a patearle el trasero a Rita, por un momento pensé que me lo ibas a patear a mí, aunque mi ilusión duró poco, luego leí la amenaza del final de tu comentario y sentí la patada xD

**Lore: **¿Soy la causante de haberte dejado sin dormir? Muajaja, eso suena pervertido en mi mente. Sí, lo sé, tengo problemas serios, creo que por eso el lemon os gusta xD Dejando las bromas de lado, muchas gracias ^^ no sabes cuánto me alegra haber sido capaz de transmitirte toda esa mezcla de sentimientos :D

**Vientocortante: **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias! Por ese motivo quise mantener todo eso en un solo episodio y me siento súper feliz de que hayáis notado la montaña rusa de emociones. Lo que sucederá en los próximos caps sólo lo saben mis manos, que son pervertidas y cabronas a partes iguales xD Con tu última frase me dan ganas de decir 'Sí, mi sargento!' y ponerme firme pero creo que voy a hacerme la dura un poco más xD

**hanaharu20: **la verdad es que está en una posición complicada, y ahora que están separadas han perdido su mayor fuerza las dos, pero esto aún no se acaba :) gracias por pasarte, cuídate ^^

**seratenoh: **no te preocupes, creo que incluso yo estoy más impaciente que vosotros por seguir esta historia, aunque me temo que me va a quedar más larga de lo que me esperaba, pero espero no decepcionaros. Gracias por seguir leyéndola, ¡un saludo!


	20. Chapter 20

Estaba inquieta. Él se había marchado hacia por lo menos un par de horas, y no había dejado que nadie le acompañase. Quería encargarse solo. Ella sabía que él jamás podría volver a comportarse de manera racional mientras que la rubia siguiese con vida. Nada le detendría. Ni la ciudad ni el mundo eran lo suficientemente grandes para que él aprendiese a vivir compartiendo el aire con ella. No, y menos sabiendo que Michiru, que nunca había sido capaz de sentir nada, daría todo por ella. Jamás podría ser capaz de dejarla con vida sabiendo que Michiru la amaba. Y ella… Ella aún no sabía qué pensar. Sabía que su fidelidad y su amor estaban en villalbesa, y que podría solucionar su futuro de un plumazo destrozando a Michiru, pero ver a su rival tan hundida le había aportado otra perspectiva.

Fue a llevarla algo de comer a la habitación donde tiempo atrás habían tenido a Haruka. Por lo que había visto a través de la cámara durante la última hora apenas se movía ni hacia nada, simplemente seguía existiendo. Era como si su cuerpo no reaccionase. En cambio al entrar y verla de cerca, mirando sus ojos, pudo ver como dentro de ella era todo lo contrario. En su interior rebosaba vida. Se había ido de la realidad para adentrarse en un mundo en donde podía ser feliz, un mundo formado por recuerdos e imaginaciones. Un mundo que ya no existía para ella. Y aun viendo la felicidad que esa irrealidad le daba, pudo sentir su agonía por haber perdido lo que una vez fue real.

No sabía qué estaba experimentando en su interior pero por alguna extraña razón… veía reflejado su dolor en el propio dolor de Michiru. Rita no podía evitar mirar con aflicción a la peliverde.

- No sientas compasión por mí, recuerda que tú me odias. Además deberías preocuparte más por ti misma, tú también estás muerta, aunque no te darás cuenta hasta que encuentres algo que te haga sentir viva.

Rita no sabía que le había penetrado más, si sus palabras vacías de emoción en su tono o la gélida mirada que le había propiciado mientras se las decía. Por no hablar de que era la primera vez que escuchaba una frase tan larga de sus labios para ella. Michiru había cambiado, y lo había hecho para siempre. Y sus palabras… tenían tanta razón, pero eso jamás podría reconocérselo. El amor que ella tenía con Fher era una simple ilusión, jamás había sido real porque él solamente quería estar con Michiru, ella había sido un pasatiempo para él, una forma de conseguir sus objetivos. Pero aun sabiendo eso… No podía irse de su lado. Ella podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. Tarde o temprano él tendría que darse cuenta que ella era la adecuada para él. Sí, él acabaría aceptando que su relación con Michiru era un imposible, y que el amor que tanto buscaba lo había tenido siempre a su lado, él la escogería a ella, y ella estaría a su lado cuando llegase ese momento.

- ¿Sabéis algo de Haruka? – otra vez se sorprendía al ver como era Michiru quien sacaba la conversación, y más cuando se quedó sin la máscara que pretendía ocultar sus emociones al mencionar su nombre.

Ella dudó, no sabía muy bien cómo decirle que era bastante probable que Haruka ya no existiese. Mentira, no quería tener que decírselo. Probablemente su relación con Fher fuese una farsa pero se había enterado de la manera más dura que la que Michiru había tenido con Haruka había sido verdadera. La envidiaba y la despreciaba a partes iguales por ello.

Negó con la cabeza. Sabía que si hablaba no tardaría en darse cuenta de que mentía.

El portazo que escuchó proveniente del exterior le permitió salir de allí antes de que la peliverde volviese a preguntar algo.

Al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró con un muy enojado rubio. Eso le dio una pequeña esperanza.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

- No me llames así, joder – se quitó la chaqueta lanzándola al suelo y se sentó en el sillón.

- Fher, mi amor, no te pongas así… Dime qué ha pasado – Rita se situó detrás de él y le rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos para comenzar a darle una mezcla de caricias y masajes y así relajarle.

Pareció funcionar. El rubio seguía refunfuñando pero poco a poco entraba en razón. Había sido un iluso por pensar que todo acabaría tan rápido, tendría que habérselo imaginado. Y en cierta parte… Que le hubiese dado plantón no era tan malo, eso significaba que Tenoh ya no quería saber nada de Michiru, se había arrepentido de querer escucharla… Podría pasar un buen rato restregándole eso a Michiru. Su rostro se hizo con una mueca psicodélica. Su felicidad temporal hizo de él otra vez aquel hombre frío y calculador que podía fingir cariño.

- No pasa nada, nena, es solo que no ha salido como me esperaba… Parece que Tenoh no siente lo mismo que nuestra traidora. Al final creo que Kaioh ha sido la engañada – de no ser por el tono tierno que mostraba, Rita se habría asustado y mucho con esa risa desquiciada, pero con ese tono… con ese tono su mente había anulado lo demás. Él volvía a darle ternura.

* * *

><p>Había logrado detenerla a duras penas. Haruka había amanecido empapada en sudor, la lluvia de ayer le había pasado factura. A pesar de eso había intentado hacer todo lo posible por acudir a su encuentro con Michiru, pero a Natomi no le había inspirado ninguna confianza aquel mensaje, y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que Haruka pudiese ir en ese estado. Podía ser una simple intuición pero le daba igual, a estas alturas su instinto protector se había apiadado por completo de la rubia.<p>

Le hacia gracia pensar que meses atrás no la soportaba, en el fondo había estado muy equivocado con ella. En su día no terminaba de aguantarla por el aire de popular que tenía, pero ahora empezaba a comprender que no era algo que hiciese a propósito, ella simplemente se limitaba a ser ella misma y a actuar acorde a lo que sentía, incluso si eso era irracional. La había juzgado mal, pero por suerte su conciencia le había hecho actuar para ayudarla, y ahora no se arrepentía de ello. Estaba tan mona con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, intentando negarse a la enfermedad para poder encontrarse con Michiru… No cedió hasta que la convenció de que él iría en su lugar para explicarle la situación a la chica. Además así podría comprobar la desagradable sensación que tenía de ese encuentro.

Cuando llegó allí no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido por la enfermedad de la rubia, no había ni rastro de Michiru. De hecho en su lugar estaba un tío rubio bastante fortachón que no tenía nada de buena pinta, y que miraba el reloj constantemente. Estuvo analizándolo discretamente pues creía que ese podía ser el rubio villalbense del que había oído hablar a su jefe y a sus compañeros, pero él nunca lo había visto en persona. Eso también suponía una ventaja, puesto que así no lo reconocería, y su aspecto de ejecutivo le hacía pasar más desapercibido en aquel ambiente. El rubio parecía impacientarse, sus gestos daban la impresión de rozar el desquiciamiento, lo cierto es que no parecía alguien muy sano mentalmente hablando. Llevaban ahí casi media hora, pero parecía negarse a darse por rendido, ¿se habría equivocado? ¿quién iba a esperar tanto? Era obvio que Haruka ya no iba a presentarte… Tal vez Michiru se hubiese arrepentido al fin y al cabo…

Un momento. El rubio acababa de sacarse un móvil del bolsillo que le resultaba sospechosamente familiar, ¿acaso no era ese uno de los teléfonos que les había proporcionado a Haruka y Michiru? Tendría que comprobarlo al volver a casa. Terminó su café, pagó la cuenta y salió de allí. Era mejor que el rubio no llegase a cruzar una mirada con él, y además quería comprobar el teléfono y el estado de la rubia lo antes posible, pues por la tarde tenía un encuentro con el jefe. Había decidido no decirle nada a éste sobre Haruka hasta que la rubia tomase una decisión respecto a Michiru, no quería arrebatarle su posibilidad de huir, pero era consciente de que cada día que pasaba suponía una oportunidad menos para que las chicas escapasen, no podría ocultar por mucho más tiempo que escondía a la rubia en su hogar. Y ahora además tenía que añadir una nueva preocupación en su lista de problemas… ¿Michiru había traicionado a Haruka? Era obvio que esto había sido una trampa, pero si Michiru hubiese estado involucrada en ella se habría presentado para garantizar una mayor efectividad… Haruka conocía al rubio y lo habría reconocido nada más entrar, lo que le habría puesto en aviso… Pero lo que eso significaba no era mucho menos preocupante, pues si Michiru no estaba implicada pero era ese hombre quien tenía su teléfono, era bastante probable que la chica estuviese en problemas.

* * *

><p>Tenía que aprovechar su buen humor antes de que cambiase de estado de ánimo, últimamente era tan ambivalente… No entendía como podían coexistir dos personalidades tan distintas en una misma persona. A sus ojos él podía tener momentos dulces, pero por desgracia rara vez eran para ella. Era consciente de que él no la amaba, pero no iba a detenerse hasta conseguirlo… Debajo de esa crueldad tenía que estar el hombre por el que ella se desvivía. Y aun así no podía dejar de sentir que estaba mal. ¿Y si no era verdad? ¿y si el hombre del que ella se había enamorado no existía? Ella también podría haber sido una victima que ante la falta de cariño se agarró ante lo primero que encontró con aire de triunfo, aspirando a ser más de lo que era… Pero eso podía no ser real. Dios, ¿cómo podía sorprenderse de la bipolaridad de Fher con todas las contradicciones que estaba experimentando en sí misma en estos momentos? ¿cómo podía saber qué debía hacer ahora? ¿debería seguir obedeciendo a Fher ciegamente o debería tragarse su orgullo y hacer caso a lo que su interior le empezaba a pedir a gritos? Dudó durante unos momentos, y entonces las palabras de Michiru vinieron a su mente. Apenas se conocían y en cambio ella había dado en el clavo diciendo aquello, ella tampoco había experimentado lo que era realmente vivir. Era innegable que se sentía identificada con sus palabras, debía tener compasión por sí misma y actuar… Aunque eso implicaba actuar también por el bien de Michiru, y por extraño que pareciese, esto parecía no molestarla tanto como se esperaba.<p>

- Cariño, ¿te importa si salgo a dar una vuelta? No soporto estar tanto tiempo recluida en este sitio…

Fher ni siquiera levantó la mirada del monitor. Estaba abstraído contemplando a Michiru, pero había escuchado las palabras de Rita. Pareció pensarlo durante unos instantes, pero no debió parecerle mala idea porque acabó cediendo.

- Me parece bien, llevas unos días trabajando muy duro, te mereces un descanso – y esta vez sí que la miró para reforzar su mensaje, e incluso le brindó una sonrisa.

Este gesto hizo que la pelirroja dudase, tal vez debería confiar en él más… Pero no, necesitaba resarcir sus dudas para poder hacerse una idea más clara de lo que estaba sintiendo con respecto a Michiru. Necesitaba despejarse para poder tomar una decisión racional.

- Gracias, te prometo que no tardaré demasiado.

- No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que haga falta.

Fher debía mantener su interpretación si quería poder disfrutar de un momento a solas con Michiru. Sabía que no podía descubrirse y echarla él mismo porque Rita acabaría por soltárselo al jefe, y éste no estaría tan contento. Aunque bueno, con lo pasota que estaba últimamente igual no le importaba… Había delegado todas sus decisiones en su persona, aunque él tampoco estaba muy implicado en el campo de batalla, su prioridad ahora mismo era Michiru… Y por suerte los airenses aún debían estar planeando su estrategia. Todavía disponía de tiempo para saciar su sed de venganza y para convertirse en el nuevo líder del bando. La vida empezaba a sonreírle.

Vio como la pelirroja abandonaba el almacén y esperó unos minutos por precaución. Una vez que escuchó el sonido del motor del coche decidió que ya podía actuar.

- ¿Me echabas de menos?

- Te he echado de más – no tuvo ni que esforzarse en poner tono de asco, el desprecio le salía solo con tan solo verle.

Lejos de sentarle mal pareció suponerle un incentivo en su diversión. Se acercó y acarició su rostro, apartándole un mechón de su cara.

- No te atrevas a tocarme – acompañó la frase con un manotazo.

- Creo que no te queda más elección.

- Siempre quedan más opciones. He tardado en comprenderlo pero ahora sé que no existe un único camino.

- No sé de qué narices estás hablando pero se acabó la charla.

Fher la cogió e intentó tirarla al suelo, pero para su sorpresa Michiru reaccionó rápido y demostró poseer más fuerza física de la que aparentaba. Ésta aprovechó su desconcierto para atinarle un golpe seco en la espalda.

- Maldita zorra, ¿no te das cuenta de que no ganas nada resistiéndote?

Michiru se alejó un poco, pero no quiso acercarse demasiado a ninguna pared por temor a ser acorralada.

- ¿Sabe Rita lo que pretendes hacer? – tenía que distraerle para ganar tiempo e idear algo mejor.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, pero si tanto interés tiene te gustará saber que estamos a solas… Y que nadie va a venir a rescatarte, y mucho menos la delgaducha de tu novia.

- Hablas tanto de ella que voy a empezar a sospechar que te gusta mi chica – pronuncio las dos últimas palabras con un mayor énfasis para dejarle claro lo que sentía.

- Creo que me he explicado mal… Ella no va a venir porque ya no quiere tener nada que ver contigo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Fher notó que la dureza de Michiru mostraba una fisura cargada de pánico. El orden del poder volvía a restablecerse.

- Hablo de que esta mañana 'Michiru' – entrecomilló su nombre con un gesto – había quedado con su querida novia para desayunar…

- ¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO? – rompió la distancia para agarrarle por la camiseta amenazadoramente, agitándole y golpeándole con el puño – TE JURO QUE COMO LE HAYAS TOCADO UN SOLO PELO TE MACHACO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS.

- Wow, wow, tranquila, gatita, no le he tocado ni uno solo de sus asquerosos pelos.

Michiru le soltó, pareció relajarse aunque no dejó de transmitirle una mirada retadora. Fher siguió hablando.

- Tu falsa novia no se presentó a la cita, _te dio plantón_. Está claro que no quiere verte nunca más.

- Mientes – Michiru sabía que podía ser cierto, pero no podía aceptar que esa verdad saliese de la boca de Fher, no podía tolerarlo – ella es distinta a nosotros, es todo lo que tu jamás lograrás ser.

Esa última frase hirió su orgullo. La agarró de la muñeca y la estampo contra la pared.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por el futuro, en este momento tienes cosas más importantes en el presente – y sin que Michiru pudiese defenderse la besó en los labios con furia y brusquedad, siendo consciente del daño que le hacía física y psicológicamente.

Michiru apartó como pudo el rostro y le pegó una enérgica patada en el estómago para alejarlo de ella.

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES! – ahora sí que estaba cabreada, sus besos eran sólo para Haruka, desde que había conocido a la rubia sus labios no tenían otro dueño que no fuese ella.

La rabia se apoderó de ella haciendo que le diese un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

- Esto por rastrero y pervertido – a sus palabras le siguió un codazo que hizo que el rubio comenzase a sangrar por la nariz -y esto por intentar tenderla una trampa, ¡MALDITO COBARDE! – Michiru le propinó una patada en los huevos con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz.

El golpe hizo que el rubio se llevase las manos a sus partes y se dejase caer en el suelo de lado, con un claro gesto de dolor. Ella aprovechó el momento para quitarle las llaves del bolsillo y abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta, pero antes de que pudiese salir éste la cogió por la espalda y la levantó del suelo para lanzarla contra el colchón.

- Da igual que te defiendas, no aguantarás eternamente y a mí me sobra el tiempo.

- No lo entiendes, por mucho que logres hacerme tuya a la fuerza jamás lograrás tenerme.

Michiru se incorporó, no quería darle ventaja quedándose tumbada.

- Me gustan los retos. No siempre tendrás suerte, Kaioh, y no lo olvides, nunca más volverás a ver a esa estúpida.

Y de un portazo cerró el cuarto, dejando a Michiru agitada sin saber qué emoción experimentar primero.

* * *

><p>Estaba en lo cierto en lo del móvil, el rubio tenía uno idéntico al que le había proporcionado a Michiru. Le hubiese gustado poder confirmarlo con Haruka pero le había aumentado la fiebre, y estaba tumbada en la cama delirando con frases sin sentido, por lo que era imposible hablar con ella. Por suerte pudo contactar por teléfono con un espía de airesa para que le describiese al rubio y de momento parecía que todo encajaba, él era quien se había presentado en la cafetería. Le habían dicho que se llamaba Fher aunque no sabían si eso era nombre u apellido, era lo único que podían proporcionarle, además de su vivienda, pero ésta había permanecido abandonada en las últimas semanas. Sabía que él era su rival, pero no tenía ni una sola pista acerca de dónde podía encontrarse, y con la guerra inevitable en camino tampoco podía permitirse coger hombres a espaldas del jefe para que vigilasen el almacén o el cuartel general de los villalbenses. Tendría que conformarse con que ese rubio estuviese igual de atareado en el enfrentamiento como ellos.<p>

Miró a Haruka, seguía murmurando palabras indescifrables donde la única que lograba entender era 'Michiru'. La rubia mencionaba su nombre constantemente. Probablemente la fiebre no sólo viniese dada del gran resfriado que había cogido sino que sería un método de su organismo para luchar contra todo el estrés y tensión que había sentido en todo este tiempo, en el que por fin se había permitido bajar la guardia al rendirse. No podía ni imaginarse por todo lo que habría pasado la rubia, y cuando por fin parecía tener algo bueno tenía que perderlo de esa forma… No le sorprendía que perder a Michiru le hubiese supuesto más dolor que todo lo demás junto, al fin y al cabo Haruka era única. Mojó una pequeña toalla y se la depositó en la frente. No le gustaba tener que dejarla sola en esas condiciones pero no podía no acudir a la cita con el jefe. Le dejó una nota junto con algo de comida por si se despertaba y se fue al cuartel. Era hora de enfrentarse a la batalla.

* * *

><p>Tuvo cuidado de vigilar que la zona estuviese deshabitada antes de entrar, no podía permitirse fallos, Fher la mataría si se enterase de dónde había ido a parar en su supuesto paseo.<p>

Tenía que admitir que le sorprendía mucho que este fuese el verdadero hogar de la peliverde, no tenía nada que ver con la tapadera en la que les había hecho pensar que vivía. A diferencia de esa falsa residencia este sitio estaba cargado de un aspecto tan familiar y entrañable que no terminaba de encajar con la chica. Aunque claro, ahora que había revelado una parte oculta en su identidad estaba más abierta a las sorpresas que pudiesen venir de Michiru.

Comenzó a cotillear por toda la casa, mirando los libros y películas que la peliverde poseía, y encontrando una enorme cantidad de gustos variopintos que pasaban desde géneros que jamás creería que le interesarían hasta otros que en cambio se adaptaban más a la imagen que tenía de ella. Se percató de las paredes contaban con numerosos cuadros de todos los tamaños, todos ellos capaces de transmitir en unas pinceladas más de lo que lo harían las palabras. No pudo hacer menos que contemplar muchos de ellos admirada, eran verdaderas obras de arte. Se detuvo embelesada mirando esa combinación de trazos hasta que su curiosidad hizo que mirase la firma del autor, no le sonaba haber visto nada similar antes, pero esto sí que era algo que no se esperaba, ¿la firma era de Michiru K.? ¿Eran suyos? Vale que había ido con la mente abierta a descubrir nuevas cosas de esta chica, pero esto sobrepasaba sus límites. Cada vez era más consciente de lo poco que sabía de quien había sido su compañera de trabajo en los últimos dos años. Verse a diario no bastaba para conocer a una persona.

Vio la puerta del dormitorio abierta y no pudo reprimirse, allí era donde las había encontrado. Entró en él y se fijó en detalles que aquel día había pasado por alto… La cama con las sábanas arrugadas, deshecha únicamente por un lado, con la almohada doblada apoyada en la pared, y un álbum de fotos tirado en ella. Lo cogió y empezó a recorrerlo página por página. Era increíble pensar que la chica tan feliz que mostraban esas imágenes pudiese ser la espía fría e inquebrantable que ella había conocido, y a la vez la hundida y sentida muchacha que había tenido ante sus ojos estos últimos días. Siguió pasando las páginas contemplando como la niña iba convirtiéndose en mujer, hasta llegar a una página en la que se le cayó un papel. Parecía un viejo recorte de periódico. Una vez que posó sus ojos en el titular no pudo volver a apartarlos. Parecía que Michiru estaba destinada a seguir sorprendiéndola, aunque por primera vez todo lo referido a ella empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que había leído aquel artículo, y llevaba ya más de tres cuartos deambulando por la ciudad intentando reorganizar sus ideas, pues su visita al hogar de Michiru sólo le había planteado más dudas acerca de sus sentimientos. Estaba tan absorta que no pudo evitar el choque frontal que sufrió con un muchacho que parecía andar igual de preocupado que ella, se disculparon por mera cordialidad y se dispusieron a proseguir su camino. Se detuvo en seco, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes. Giró rápidamente para intentar reconocer a aquel hombre, pero no podía analizarlo bien de espaldas. Él seguía su camino, sucumbido nuevamente en sus propios pensamientos. No estaba segura de qué estaba haciendo, pero le siguió. No fue muy difícil pasar desapercibida ante la distracción de su objetivo, pero aun así no quería arriesgarse demasiado, y menos cuando empezaron a adentrarse en una zona residencial. Al ver que éste se dirigía a una de las casas se detuvo, no era prudente acercarse mucho más. Espero unos instantes para quedarse con la dirección de aquella residencia, pero tuvo que esconderse al ver que aquel muchacho salía nuevamente, esta vez cogiendo el coche. Al pasar a su altura confirmo su sospecha: ese chico era el que acompañaba al jefe airense cuando irrumpieron en el despacho del cuartel. Una nueva teoría empezaba a formularse en su interior… Sabía que era muy arriesgado, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que comprobarlo.

Se acercó a la casa como si se tratase de una inquilina más, no debía despertar sospechas entre los vecinos. Se agachó con naturalidad para buscar una llave bajo el felpudo pero allí no había nada. Miró a su alrededor, una piedra. Bingo, debajo estaba la llave. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Entró en un espacio bastante agradable, sin duda aquel muchacho tenía buen gusto. Se dejó de distracciones y se centró, tenía que estar atenta. Agudizó el oído. La casa estaba en silencio, no parecía haber nadie… Quizás esto fuese solo una imprudencia. Agh, ver ese cambio en la personalidad de Michiru la estaba haciendo dudar de tantas cosas que sólo estaba actuando ilógicamente, debía irse de allí antes de que ese chico volviese.

Unos tosidos hicieron que activase sus alarmas. Parecía que finalmente sí que había alguien en la casa. Caminó silenciosamente hacia el lugar de donde creía que provenían aquellas toses. Intentó controlar el sonido de su respiración para hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba cometiendo un riesgo innecesario y aun así sentía que debía hacerlo. Al llegar a una puerta entornada se paró. Estaba casi convencida de que quien quiera que estuviese tendría que encontrarse en ese cuarto. Sacó su pistola y con cuidado abrió la puerta, apuntando a su posible rival.

Ante ella tenía a la rubia que buscaban, totalmente indefensa postrada en una cama, incapaz de darse cuenta de su presencia. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo un poco preocupante con la frente sudada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Su mano derecha se agarraba con fuerza a la sábana, marcando las venas de su brazo y denotando más gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Debía tener bastante fiebre. Ahora entendía por qué no había caído en la trampa de Fher. Analizó la habitación y encontró una nota en la mesilla.

_Pasaré la noche fuera, el jefe me ha mandado trabajo. En el cajón tienes las medicinas, y en el horno hay algo de comida. No hagas ninguna tontería en mi ausencia – N._

N… Así que N era el muchacho… Bueno, al menos ya sabía algo más. Dejó la nota en su sitio y miró el resto del contenido de la mesilla. Un vaso de agua, un pañuelo, un libro de una tal Erika Tokasawa y… una fotografía de una chica que conocía cada vez más.

- M…ichi..ru…

Rita se giró asustada y empuñó rápidamente su arma apuntando a la cama. Contuvo la respiración, había sido una falsa alarma. La rubia estaba delirando.

Podría matarla ahí mismo sin ningún problema y nadie sabría que había sido ella. Fher la recompensaría sin duda alguna, y probablemente eso supondría un avance en su relación pero… No podía. Unos días atrás no lo habría dudado ni un solo segundo pero ahora… Ahora no era ella. Todo este tiempo había estado pensando en lo poco que conocía a Michiru, pero lo cierto es que la verdadera preocupación era lo poco que se conocía a sí misma. Guardó la pistola. Le apartó un sudado mechón de la frente a Haruka y comprobó su temperatura. Tenía bastante fiebre, pero nada preocupante. Abrió el cajón para comprobar las medicinas de las que hablaba 'N' y comprobó que todas ellas estaban destinadas a los procesos gripales. No tardaría en recuperarse, y menos si sudaba la fiebre a ese ritmo. Colocó todo como estaba y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes remojar la toalla que cubría la frente de la rubia para volver a colocársela con cuidado. Definitivamente tenía mucho que aprender de sí misma.

El camino al almacén se le hizo más corto de lo que le habría gustado. Querría haberse dedicado más tiempo para entender todo lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos momentos, pero sabía que ya había estado fuera mucho tiempo y que Fher empezaría a hacerle preguntas. Fue a buscarle, no tuvo que hacer muchos esfuerzos, sabía de sobra que él estaría en el despacho pegado al monitor.

- Has tardado.

- Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero te he traído un pastel para compensarte – Rita le entregó un pequeño paquete de pastelería.

El rubio asintió.

- Llévale algo de cenar, ya es la hora.

Rita cumplió la orden y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo rápido. El resultado no fue muy elaborado, pero al menos le quitaría el hambre. Antes de entrar en el cuarto un objeto de la sala de estar cautivó su atención. Sonrío para sí misma y lo cogió con cuidado, procurando que no se le cayese la bandeja en la que portaba la cena.

- Llévatelo, no tengo hambre – Michiru ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Estaba tumbada de espaldas a ella.

- Muy bien, a mí me da igual lo que tengas o dejes de tener – Rita no podía evitar mostrarse fría ante ella, era algo que hacía casi por acto espontáneo ante su simple presencia, pero pensar en lo que había descubierto a lo largo del día hizo que su rencor se convirtiese poco a poco en comprensión. Suspiró – Te dejaré el plato aquí por si cambias de opinión, la noche es larga. Y… Toma, quizás esto te interese más.

Michiru se giró para ver de qué le hablaba la pelirroja y se sorprendió al verla apoyando en el suelo el estuche de su violín. La miró intrigada sin saber qué decir, ¿a qué venía tanta generosidad? Se acercó para coger su instrumento, pero un olor la paralizó… Un olor familiar al que se había aferrado en su memoria, ¿sería un espejismo?

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- ¿Qué? – Rita no entendía nada.

- Hueles a ella – Michiru la agarró la mano y la olfateó de una forma un tanto psicótica.

La pelirroja se puso nerviosa y la apartó bruscamente, ya era bastante difícil mentir a Michiru como para encima tener que hacerlo bajo la mirada de Fher.

- Debe ser tu violín, tu rubia lleva desaparecida desde aquella noche.

Esperó un contrataque pero éste no llegó. Cuando entendió que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta decidió darle la espalda, aunque antes de salir no pudo evitar detenerse para preguntarle a Michiru algo que, a pesar de conocer la respuesta, necesitaba escuchar.

- ¿La quieres?

- Eso ya no importa, no volveré a verla.

Rita se dio la vuelta y por unos segundos se mantuvieron la mirada fija hasta que finalmente Michiru la retiró apenada.

- Gracias por el violín.

Rita abandonó el cuarto, pero antes de que pudiese dar más de dos pasos entró en escena una melodía triste cargada de nostalgia y arrepentimiento inundando el edificio. Esa era la mejor respuesta que podía obtener.

- ¿Qué es eso del olor? – Fher la estaba esperando.

- ¿Acaso la tomas en serio? Lleva encerrada dos días y parece estar completamente desquiciada.

Lo meditó. Tenía razón, y además… ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de encontrar su olor? Eso era imposible. Él ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la colonia de la pelirroja a pesar de haberse estado acostando con ella todas estas semanas. No, Rita tenía razón, la peliverde tenía espejismos.

- Tienes razón…Pero, ¿por qué le has dado el violín? Tú la odias.

Eso le resultaba familiar. Michiru le había dicho lo mismo ese mediodía. Era curioso que precisamente se lo tuviesen que recordar ellos dos. Buscó los ojos de Fher para transmitirle su contestación.

Fher encontró en los ojos de Rita a una persona que no conocía, su mirada estaba llena de reflexión y cohesión, ¿quién estaba dentro de ella en este momento?

- Porque de nada sirve tener un cadáver encerrado.

Se marchó a la cocina dejando al rubio totalmente estupefacto, ¿qué narices significaba eso?

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

**pitty: **lo cierto es que la mayoría de los personajes andan muy perdidos, ha coincidido que ninguno de ellos sabe muy bien por dónde tirar ni por qué luchar, simplemente es un enfrentamiento para torturarse a sí mismos e intentar llenar el vacío de sus vidas. No puedo contestarte mucho más porque hasta que no lo escriba no sé cómo saldrá la historia, pero me gustaría poder encaminarlo un poco a algo más de acción, aunque admito que me gusta mucho centrarme en las personas. Gracias por todo ;)

**UKT: **Este ya es un poco más largo ;) me están saliendo todos los personajes unos desquiciados mentales, creo que al final la peor de todas va a ser la autora xD He dejado un poco de lado lo de Farro en estos últimos caps, pero en el próximo ya está pendiente para ser retomado. Gracias ^^ Espero recuperarme antes del jueves porque ese día tengo una presentación oral y me gustaría poder tener voz snif. ¡Gracias y un saludo!

**Maru147: **Jajaja sí, con lo forradas que están nos pueden mantener de por vida. Me parece un buen plan, vámonos con ellas xD Entiendo lo que dices, mañana voy a necesitar un día de más de 24 horas para poder estudiar todo lo que no estudie este fin de semana -_-' pero es que son tantos trabajos… y claro, tampoco puedes quedarte sin vida social xD Espero que esta semana logres acomodarte los horarios y dispongas de más tiempo para ti ^^ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, nos vemos en el próximo cap ^^

**Alex: **¿estás amenazando a una enfermita? ¡Cuánta crueldad! :p creo que si me dieses el oscar me curaría antes xD y si guardas el bate de beisbol seguro que mañana mismo me mejoraba jajaja. Aunque quién sabe, quizás te deje entrar en la historia con tu bate de beisbol para que le des un 'buen final' a algún personaje molesto xD cuídate tu también, y gracias por pasar!


	21. Chapter 21

Le daba igual lo que le hubiese dicho, ella estaba convencida de lo que había olido aun sabiendo que era imposible. Si Rita hubiese encontrado a Haruka la rubia ya estaría muerta, pero… Había sentido ese olor tan real... No tenía ningún problema para describir cada esencia de su aroma, jamás habría podido confundirlo. Además decían que el sentido del olfato era el que más memoria tenía, ¿no? No podía ser una simple ilusión… ¿O sí? Ya no sabía qué pensar, para ella había sido real pero desde que estaba ahí encerrada se había refugiado en los recuerdos y en la construcción de un mundo con Haruka a raíz de la imaginación ¿Habría empezado a mezclar la realidad con la ficción? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Se aferró a su violín y aspiró su aroma fuertemente intentando encontrar en él algún rastro de ese olor, pero sólo encontraba el de la madera y su propio olor. Cada vez se encontraba más perdida.

* * *

><p>Fher la observaba desde el monitor, sabía en lo que estaba pensando la peliverde. Sabía que estaba enloqueciendo por ella, y eso le desquiciaba más. Pensaba que teniéndola encerrada bastaría para tenerla bajo su dominio pero no era así, por mucho que ella estuviese ida la mayor parte del tiempo todavía sacaba fuerzas cuando él intentaba acercarse a ella… Había vuelto a <em>visitarla<em> esa mañana aprovechando que Rita dormía, pero otra vez había salido mal parado. Ni teniéndola bajo su poder podía tenerla para sí mismo.

- Cariño, han llamado preguntando si vas a ir a la reunión de esta tarde.

Fher no había notado que la pelirroja había entrado en el cuarto, cada vez que miraba el monitor se metía tanto en él que perdía la noción de lo que le rodeaba.

- ¿Para qué quieren que vaya?

- Pues para que les digas qué hacer… Están un poco… preocupados – Intentó decir sus palabras con cuidado para no ofenderle – porque aún no les has dicho nada… Y como el jefe te hizo responsable en esto…

- ¿Es que no saben hacer nada solos? – Rita retrocedió ante el tono agresivo del rubio.

No tenía suficiente con no ser capaz de obtener nada de Michiru ni con tener que dar por perdida a Haruka, no. Para colmo sus compañeros no dejaban de molestarle pidiéndole órdenes para afrontar el inminente enfrentamiento que iban a tener con los airenses… Buf, no lo soportaba, ¿acaso necesitaban que les dijese absolutamente todo lo que tenían que hacer? Menuda panda de estúpidos. Estaba claro que hoy no iba a ser un buen día.

- Puedo decirles que no vas…

- No, diles que iré. Si son tan ineptos es evidente que necesitan un líder – Miró el monitor una vez más, Michiru seguía sentada en el suelo abrazando su violín. Retuvo esa imagen en su mente y se levantó – Más te vale no ser tan incompetente como ellos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te encuentras mejor?<p>

- Ya te dije antes que sí. Estoy bien, de verdad.

- Deberías descansar un poco más, por si acaso.

- No hace falta, lo que necesito es moverme y hacer un poco de ejercicio.

Haruka salió de la cama de golpe ante la atenta mirada de Natomi. Se extrañó por completo al ver como éste la miraba fijamente embobado, pero no la miraba a los ojos sino…

- ¡Date la vuelta AHORA mismo! – No se había dado cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

Natomi se giró torpemente, visiblemente sonrojado, aunque sus colores no eran nada al lado de los de Haruka.

- Tampoco es para ponerse así… ¿Cómo crees que te quedaste en ropa interior? ¡AUCH! – La rubia le había lanzado la almohada contra la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me quitaste la ropa, maldito pervertido? – Se vistió rápidamente con las prendas que había en la silla – Ya puedes girarte, degenerado.

- ¡Eh! ¡Estabas sudando como un pollo con esa fiebre del demonio! No te iba a dejar con la ropa empapada.

- ¡Pues haberlo hecho!

- Cuando te desnudaba Michiru para 'bañarte' – entrecomilló la palabra con sus manos – bien que no te quejabas… - Volvió a recibir un ataque con la almohada – ¡Te vas a enterar!

Natomi se hizo con otro almohadón e iniciaron una batalla que se alargó unos cuantos minutos entre risas y pequeñas pullas que se lanzaban. Haruka tenía que admitir que había encontrado en aquel muchacho un amigo que no se esperaba tener. Él no era como el resto de miembros de la mafia, y su compañía lograba distraerla.

Detuvieron el juego cuando Natomi cayó exhausto.

- Bueno, ya has hecho ejercicio como querías… - su respiración era entrecortada.

- Creo que tú deberías hacer un poco más, no pareces en buena forma. Deberías venirte a correr conmigo.

- Sería mejor que nos quedásemos viendo una película o echando una partida a la play… Recuerda que aún te buscan y tú estás un poco débil. No es bueno que te pongas a tiro saliendo a correr sin ninguna precaución. Actúas como si quisieras que te atrapasen de nuevo – su voz denotaba cierto reproche, pero era obvio que lo hacía porque estaba preocupado por ella.

Ya le había contado a Haruka todo sobre el encuentro con el rubio en la cafetería en donde supuestamente debía esperarle Michiru, pero al contrario de lo que Natomi se esperaba, Haruka se lo había tomado con calma. Pensaba que la rubia se asustaría y cometería alguna estupidez ante la posibilidad de que Michiru estuviese en peligro, pero en cambio había reaccionado riéndose lacónicamente, sin creerse que la peliverde no estuviese involucrada, y lejos de seguir con ese tema de conversación buscó cualquier pretexto para darlo por finalizado.

- No me va a pasar nada, sé cuidarme sola.

- ¿Igual que cuando te capturaron?

- Eso fue distinto, sabían en donde estaba en todo momento y me hicieron una encerrona – su tono cambio drásticamente a uno mucho más serio y brusco. Pensar en cómo era su vida antes de Michiru le quemaba el alma – Me voy a correr.

Nada más salir al exterior se puso la capucha para cubrirse del frío e intentar pasar desapercibida ante posibles enemigos. Había sido sincera con lo de que necesitaba hacer algo de deporte, y si era algo que significase salir al aire libre mejor, puesto que después de haber estado recluida estaba totalmente necesitada del aire libre, pero su principal motivo para salir no era ese. No había querido inquietar a Natomi mostrándole la verdad, por lo que había intentado actuar como si nada, pero no podía estar más tiempo aguantando la incertidumbre. Obviamente estaba muy, pero que muy preocupada por la presencia del rubio en el lugar de Michiru en aquella cafetería, eso no podía significar nada bueno, ni para ella ni para Michiru. Le había costado armarse de valor para ir a buscarla, pero se había convencido de que debía escuchar la justificación que nunca pudo darle. Por mucho que la peliverde le hubiese engañado aún tenía una mínima esperanza en que existiese una explicación. Aún soñaba con que fuese una realidad el hecho de haber sido la primera persona en adentrarse en su verdadero ser y sacarlo a la luz. No, Michiru no podía haberle mentido tanto… Pero era una espía… Esa era su profesión, se pasaba la vida mintiendo a sus víctimas… ¿habría sido ella una estúpida más de su lista de engaños? No quería creerlo. No podía. Aún tenía serias dudas sobre si debía perdonarla o no, y aunque su racionalidad le decía a gritos que debía mantenerse apartada y no exponerse a posibles trampas, ella no podía quedarse quieta si existía una sola posibilidad de que Michiru estuviese en peligro. Aceleró el ritmo. Esperaba de todo corazón que estuviese tranquilamente en su casa, sentada junto a la chimenea con alguno de sus libros entre las manos. Sabía que estaba totalmente loca, pero prefería que Michiru le hubiese tendido una trampa a que estuviese metida en problemas… Y más sabiendo de lo que era capaz el maldito rubio. Haruka corría más rápido que nunca.

* * *

><p>- Y bien, ¿cuáles son las novedades?<p>

- Aún no hemos encontrado gran cosa, señor, pero ya tenemos un dato interesante que estamos investigando.

- Continúa.

- Hemos descubierto que los airenses llevan un tiempo buscando a dos de sus hombres que al parecer desaparecieron durante una misión. No hemos podido averiguar de qué tipo de misión se trataba pero no volvieron a saber nada más de ellos.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la muerte de mi hijo?

- Precisamente esos dos hombres eran los que custodiaban en gran medida a Farro… Ellos, junto con un tercero del que no hemos logrado obtener identidad alguna, eran los encargados de cuidarle y de controlarle.

- ¿Creéis que fueron ellos quienes le asesinaron?

- Es una posibilidad que barajamos… Aunque existe un pequeño inconveniente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Desaparecieron antes.

Garret suspiró, empezaba a estar bastante harto de tantas desapariciones.

- ¿Y si se escondieron porque traicionaron a su bando?

- Podría ser pero… ¿por qué hacerlo? Tenían contacto directo con él, podían matarle y huir.

- Sí, pero de esa forma nadie sospecharía de ellos, ¿no?

Su súbdito parecía plantearse aquella teoría, aunque no le convencía demasiado pero era lo único que tenían.

- Tendremos que dar con ellos, pero aún nos queda saber que móvil podrían tener para querer cargárselo.

- Me parece bien, seguid con eso.

El hombre asintió y se dispuso a salir del despacho del jefe villalbense, aunque antes de hacerlo se detuvo y se giró un tanto inseguro.

- Señor… ¿Está seguro de que Fher es el indicado para hacerse cargo del mando en este momento tan delicado?

- ¿A qué vienen tantas dudas? Siempre ha dado grandes resultados. Vale que en la misión de Tenoh se estancó un poco pero podría pasarle a cualquiera… Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿podrías pedirle a Rita que se ponga en contacto con Michiru para que regrese? No tiene ningún sentido que siga en esa misión ahora que… - no fue capaz de seguir.

- ¿Michiru? – Estaba desconcertado – pero señor… Michiru está en el almacén.

- Ah, ¿ya volvió? Menos mal que Fher no se olvidó de ella. No nos conviene dejar cabos sueltos en tiempos de guerra, ¿qué hicieron con Tenoh?

- S-señor… - tragó saliva, no se esperaba que su jefe no estuviese al tanto de esto – Michiru está en el almacén…recluida por traición.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Fher la encerró después de que… Bueno de que… Eh… Por lo visto se enamoró de la prisionera y pretendían huir de verdad.

- No puede ser… ¿Michiru? ¿Michiru Kaioh? Es imposible… - el jefe no podía creerlo, no de ella, pero una oscura teoría se formó en su mente - ¿Y por qué nadie me ha dicho nada antes?

- P-pensábamos que lo sabía, señor…

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Qué?

- Que cuándo descubrieron que nos estaba engañando, ¿antes o después de la muerte de Farro?

- Después, señor, aunque habían 'huido' antes de que su homicidio…

- Interrogadlas YA. Quiero saber ahora mismo si ellas son las responsables de su muerte.

- Hay… Hay un problema.

- ¿Otro más? – su tono mostraba cada vez más impaciencia y exasperación, no soportaba que se le hubiese estado ocultando información por muy apartado que estuviese actualmente.

- Tenoh escapó – lo dijo con miedo, sabía que su jefe desataría toda su furia – No… no tenemos ni idea de dónde se encuentra.

- Buscadla.

- Pero… Pero ¿y los dos hombres airenses desaparecidos?

- Buscadlos a ellos también. Si es necesario recluid a un par de hombres más.

- Con su debido respeto, señor, no creo que sea buena idea dejar el cuerpo con menos hombres ante un posible ataque de los…

- ¡LO QUE TÚ CREAS NO IMPORTA! TENOH ESTÁ DESAPARECIDA, MICHIRU NOS HA TRAICIONADO, ESOS DOS HOMBRES NO DEJAN DE SER SOSPECHOSOS Y ENCIMA ME OCULTÁIS INFORMACIÓN.

- No era nuestra intención…

- ¡ME DA IGUAL! Fher se va enterar bien de lo que significa esconderme datos… Y a ti más te vale encontrar a esa maldita escoria rubia y a esos otros dos individuos porque si no acabarás encerrado en ese puto almacén con la zorra traidora, ¿me has entendido?

- S-sí, señor.

- Bien, entonces lárgate de mi vista y ponte a trabajar.

Al ver como su súbdito cerraba la puerta cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Fher. Necesitaba dejarle un par de cosas claras, nadie jugaba con él.

_- ¿Señor?_

- Déjate de formalidades y dime por qué coño me has mentido.

- _¿Qué? – _Notaba el tono dubitativo del rubio.

- ¿Por qué narices no me dijiste lo de Tenoh y Michiru? ¿Qué narices has hecho al respecto?

_- Lo siento, señor – _Fher se relajó, por un momento había pensado que le hablaba de Farro – _pensaba que no era un buen momento para darle más malas noticias._

- Eso no es excusa, imbécil – el jefe estaba realmente cabreado. No solo le molestaba que le tratasen como un idiota sino que encima había perdido a su mejor espía y todo por culpa de una estúpida misión de la que nunca obtuvieron nada – que te quede bien claro que esta es la última vez que me ocultas algo. Como vuelva a enterarme de algo así te corto los huevos, ¿me has oído?

- _Sí, señor… Discúlpeme, no era mi intención que…_

- Cállate, nada de lo que digas va a cambiar tu estupidez. Tienes suerte de que soy un hombre compresivo y te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad.

- _Y-yo…Gracias, señor…_

- He dicho que no hables. Escúchame bien porque no voy a tolerar más errores. A partir de ahora ya no estás al cargo del enfrentamiento con los airenses…

- _¡Pero no es justo yo he…_

- Qué te calles, joder, déjame terminar. Retomo el mando en ese asunto, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. No te molestes en ir a la reunión de esta tarde porque iré en tu lugar, las cosas vuelven a su sitio. Quiero que de ahora en adelante te dediques por completo en interrogar a Michiru.

- _¿Qué? – _Fher no entendía nada – ¿_A interrogarla sobre qué?_

- Sobre mi hijo. Quiero saber si ella y Tenoh han tenido algo que ver con su muerte. Quiero que le exprimas toda la información que pueda tener hasta que confiese, y cuando no estés con ella quiero que estés buscando a Tenoh, ¿ha quedado claro? No me importa si la traes viva o muerta pero quiero que la encuentres.

* * *

><p>Doug llevaba días enfrascado en la sala de juntas con sus hombres más capaces, pensaba machacar de una vez por todas a los villalbenses para que Garrett desapareciese de su vida. En cierta medida le había creído cuando éste había mostrado desconcierto ante la noticia de la muerte de Farro, pero eso ya le daba igual, se había dado cuenta de que lo único que quería era acabar con él de una vez por todas, acabar con la fuente de su sufrimiento. Era una pena no disponer de Haruka en un momento como ese, podían resultarles muy útiles sus capacidades pero bueno, ya se las apañarían. Si tenían suerte se toparían con ella durante el enfrentamiento y la obligaría a combatir a su lado. Daba igual el tiempo que llevase recluida, tenía un deber con su bando.<p>

Dejó de un lado las posibilidades remotas y volvió a centrarse en los hechos. Habían vuelto a establecer vigilancia en el cuartel general de los villalbenses, en el piso de la mujer pelirroja, en el domicilio de Garrett y en el almacén. En un momento así daba igual que la mayoría de esos sitios no les hubiese reportado utilidad en ocasiones anteriores, ahora debían aferrarse a cualquier cosa. Tenían que reunir toda la información posible acerca de los movimientos de sus rivales, pues planeaban lanzar su primer ataque la próxima semana.

* * *

><p>- ¿No deberías estar con los chicos en el cuartel?<p>

- ¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? Deja de controlarme de una vez, pesada.

- Pero, cariño, yo solo…

Fher la calló con una bofetada. Estaba totalmente desquiciado desde la conversación que había tenido con el jefe. No solo le había tratado como a un cualquiera sino que encima estaba investigando lo de Farro… Como descubriese la verdad podía olvidarse de hacerse con el mando del poder de la mafia. No podía permitir que saliese a la luz que él era el responsable de su muerte, debía ocultarlo. Por suerte él era el encargado de interrogar a Michiru así que podría manipular al jefe, aunque tenía que enterarse por cualquier medio de quién más estaba involucrado en esta investigación para deshacerse de él… Joder, se le estaban acumulando los problemas.

- Haz algo útil de una vez y ves a bañar a Michiru, que ya apesta.

- Pero… ¿qué más da? Es decir… Tú no tienes que entrar ahí en ningún momento y…

- ¡HE DICHO QUE LO HAGAS! – La zarandeó con fuerza y la empujó hacia la puerta – Mantén tu boca cerrada y cumple tus órdenes, inepta – se expresó mordazmente con la plena intención de hacer daño. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

Rita asintió y abandonó el cuarto casi con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportaba que Fher la tratase así cuando ella se desvivía por él. Apretó el puño para procurar calmarse antes de coger a Michiru y respiró profundamente. Ella también necesitaba pagar su frustración con alguien.

Llevó a Michiru en silencio al baño sin necesidad de decirle nada para que entendiese que debía ducharse.

- ¿Vas a mirarme todo el rato? Es incómodo.

- No creo que _tú_ precisamente tengas algún problema con que alguien te vea desnuda con la cantidad de veces que te has abierto de piernas para conseguir tus propósitos.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Tienes razón, lo puta que tu puedas ser no es asunto mío, pero el hecho de que tengo que joderme y verte ducharte para que no hagas ninguna tontería sí que lo es, así que date prisa o tendré que forzarte.

Michiru no comprendía la bipolaridad de la pelirroja. El día anterior se había mostrado hasta amable al darle su violín, y cuando la había hablado lo había hecho con un tono que reflejaba hasta algo similar a la comprensión, pero en este momento estaba siendo una completa arpía.

- En ese caso disfrútalo – Michiru se desnudó retándole con la mirada – aunque preferiría que no me contases si te masturbas pensando en mí.

Rita le arreó un golpe a la peliverde.

- Déjate de tonterías, niña, y aséate rápido. Créeme que lo que menos me apetece ahora mismo es estar viéndote y soportándote.

- Vaya, parece que alguien ha tenido un mal día. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te has dado cuenta de una vez de que él sólo te está utilizando?

Intentó esquivarlo pero no pudo. Esta vez recibió un impacto mucho más duro que la tiró al suelo.

- Dúchate de una vez.

Se tocó la zona en la que había recibido ese último golpe y entró en la ducha sin decir más. Dejó que el agua cubriese su cuerpo e intentó abstraerse para no sentir la mirada de Rita, quería poder disfrutar de ese pequeño momento con su elemento favorito.

- No hace falta que te frotes tanto, lávate el pelo y sal.

No había manera. La miró con despreció y obedeció sus órdenes. Sabía que no le convenía enfrentarse a ella también. Tenía que reservar todas sus fuerzas para resistir los intentos de violación del asqueroso rubio, así que sería mejor que no retase a Rita para que le diese ningún otro golpe que pudiese herirla. No podía darle ninguna ventaja.

- Por cierto, el otro día te mentí – la voz de la pelirroja volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Michiru se giró. Lo sabía, no había sido una alucinación, había olido la fragancia de Haruka en ella.

- ¿Dónde la viste? ¿Cómo está? – su voz estaba agitada.

- Más bien pregúntame con quién la vi – Rita necesitaba hacerla daño para aliviar su propio dolor – Estaba muy bien acompañada por una rubia despampanante, ¿sabes? Se lo estaba pasando muy bien, así que respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta… Digamos que decir que está bien sería quedarse cortos – le hizo un guiño hiriente para profundizar más su herida. La había mentido descaradamente pero sabía que estaba tan desesperada que picaría el anzuelo.

- Mientes.

- Oh, piensa lo que quieras, a mí me da igual. Deberías alegrarte por ella ahora que por fin es feliz. Además, si no le he dicho nada a Fher es porque es obvio que no tiene ninguna intención de volver a por ti y causarnos problemas, así que está a salvo. Sé buena chica y anímate, al fin y al cabo ya es libre, ¿no? Ya no puedes hacerla daño.

Michiru le dio la espalda, no quería que viese como sus ojos se humedecían. Esa última frase le había machacado porque la sentía totalmente cierta, ella era la causa del dolor de Haruka. Le hubiese gustado ser capaz de contratacarla con una respuesta inteligente e intentar desmontar sus palabras pero era consciente de que si hablaba no tardaría en mostrar su vulnerabilidad, y no podía permitírselo… Al igual que tampoco podía estar convencida de que Rita le mentía. Estaba totalmente convencida de que el día anterior transportaba el olor de Haruka, había estado cerca de ella… y de la rubia que estaba a su lado. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, no podía soportar imaginarse a Haruka con otra mujer.

Rita disfrutó la escena. Conocía bien el dilema interior que estaba pasando la peliverde en ese momento, y estaba gozando de cada segundo de su dolor. Ella no iba a ser la única en pasarlo mal en el amor, no, si ella estaba mal arrastraría con ella al resto.

Apenas cinco minutos después ya estaban en el cuarto de nuevo. Ninguna de las dos había vuelto a hablar, por lo que transcurrieron con calma aparente. Michiru notó como le apretaba con más fuerza de la normal en el brazo al conducirla hasta la habitación, pero no hizo ninguna mueca de dolor para no mostrarle más debilidad. Que no fuese a oponerse con ella no significaba que fuese a rendirse tan fácilmente… Aunque ahora solo le quedaba aferrarse a la fantasía. Tanto Fher como Rita le habían dicho lo de que Haruka no vendría a por ella, y aunque intentaba no creerles, tenía que admitir que cada vez su miedo le convencía más de ello. Haruka no quería saber nada más de ella… No volvería a verla más allá de sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Había confirmado la peor de sus sospechas al llegar allí. La casa estaba tal y como la había dejado la última noche que estuvo en ella. El coche estaba aparcado enfrente de la puerta, en la encimera todavía estaban sus vasos usados, en el sofá estaba la manta con la carcasa de la película que habían estado viendo, y en el cuarto estaba la cama medio deshecha con la almohada apoyada en la pared y con el álbum de Michiru encima… Nadie había estado viviendo allí desde entonces. Michiru no había estado allí desde entonces. Apretó sus nudillos con fuerza y pegó un puñetazo contra la pared, haciéndose un daño considerable en la mano y provocando que una lágrima recorriese su rostro, pero no por el dolor físico sino por la impotencia… Se sentó en la cama y acarició con ternura las sábanas, dejando que la tela se introdujese entre sus dedos. Respiró para intentar calmarse pero no podía. Se arrastró por la cama para llegar a la otra almohada y sacar de debajo de ella una camiseta. La camiseta de dormir de Michiru. La abrazó con fuerza, intentando creerse que estaba abrazándola a ella. Todo había sido culpa suya. Michiru estaba en peligro por su culpa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

**Pajaro Loco: **En este cap Rita volvió a ser bastante malvada, pero a ver qué sucede con ella! Gracias por pasarte y por opinar ^^ ¡Un saludo!

**Alexia: **Gracias ^^ jajaja lo de mi acento es muy cierto… de hecho no solo puedes saber mi país sino que incluso es probable que haya delatado mi ciudad en mi forma de escribir, creo que ya es tarde para disimularlo xD Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias ^^ en la universidad aún me espera una semana un poco más ajetreada pero después tengo unos días de calma, yuju! Así que actualizaré más seguido la siguiente semana. ¡Cuídate tú también!

**Fanficnis: **Sí, están todos bastante perdidos aunque por suerte Haruka ya va tomando un poco el rumbo, hace falta un poco de acción con ellas ;) Michiru sabe defenderse bien, aunque en la situación que está es bastante complicado, pero por suerte le odia tanto que hace lo imposible por evitarlo. Gracias por seguir la historia y por pasarte por aquí, ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap!

**Alexisss: **Rita parece empatizar con Michiru pero todavía queda el inconveniente de que sigue prendada de Fher. Va a tener mucho peso el camino que ella tome, pues en este momento es el contacto más humano que tiene Michiru y la que mejor puede defenderla en el caso de que el rubio intente algo sucio con ella… ¡Gracias a ti por pasarte!

**UKT: **Hola una vez más ^^ Me fastidia tener que admitir que ahora mismo dependemos en cierta medida de la decisión que tome Rita porque cuando empecé a escribir la historia quería que fuese una zorra desalmada a la que cargarme sin piedad xD pero la historia ha evolucionado a algo bastante distinto así que tendré que controlar mis impulsos homicidas y ver qué hace, snif (¿a qué ahora doy también un poco de miedo? Jajaja). Me alegra eso de que te unas al club de la locura, pensaba que era la única psicópata que se imaginaba la cara de Rita y Michiru cuando le olfateaba xD Gracias por todo ^^ Ah, y la exposición me fue bien ;) ¡un saludo!

**Alex: **Jajaja si el bate es de goma me quedo MUCHO más tranquila, fiu. Esa idea se me ha pasado por la cabeza pero aún tengo que ver que hago con ello, la historia puede cambiar tanto… muajaja. Y sí, estamos todos locos, no hay duda xD Incluso creo que nosotros estamos peor que los personajes de la historia… pero bah, ¡ser normal está sobrevalorado! Y lo del lemon jajajaja desde que lo leí me lo estuve replanteando y quizás te conceda el honor, pero solo porque me lo pides tú, ¿eh? (y porque tienes un bate de goma xD) Gracias por pasarte una vez más ^^

**Lore: **Había dejando lo de los bandos descuidado pero ya estoy volviendo un poco a ello ;) Creo que más de uno le pateamos a Fher en sus partes en ese momento, y por desgracia creo que seguiremos haciéndolo unas cuantas veces más. Ahora las cosas están complicadas pero con Haruka dispuesta a encontrar a Michiru vuelve a haber un poco de esperanza. Gracias por pasar, ¡un saludo!

**FICR: **Sí, aunque lo tiene un poco destrozado y tiene que recomponerlo. Las personas tienen tantos matices que se hace muy difícil conocerlas a fondo, aunque por suerte hay algunas con las que conectamos tanto que las llegamos a conocer mejor que ellas a sí mismas. Mis personajes me están quedando casi tan bipolares como yo xD pero me gusta intentar darle tridimensionalidad a sus personalidades y ese fue mi principal propósito en esa historia. Ese fue el motivo del nombre de este fic (bueno, ese y que se me da fatal tener que darle nombre a las cosas xD). Gracias por tu opinión ^^

**Maru147: **Jajaja gracias, me gusta eso de ser imprevisible :p aunque espero que a la larga no me perjudique. Qué bien que tengas tiempo libre ahora ^^ y gracias por dedicarlo en mi fic, eso me halaga enormemente. Mis trabajos van bien, gracias! Esta semana me quitaré un par de entregas y ya tendré unos días libres en los que podré escribir bastante muajaja! Hasta el próximo cap, que si todo va bien será mañana.

**Vientocortante: **¿puedo saber que pensabas que pasaría? Por curiosidad ^^ en este ya retomé ligeramente algo de los bandos que como bien dices los había dejado un poco de lado en los últimos caps. Poco a poco irán teniendo más novedades pero como bien crees, Natomi y Rita van a tener un peso importante. Ahora mismo hay mucho en manos de Rita. Respecto a mi gripe ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias ^^ y muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y por el comentario, un saludo y cuídate!

**saori-seika-san: **Jajaja ay, siento lo de que no pudieses dormir y lo de haber tardado tanto en actualizar, para la próxima tardaré menos, lo prometo ;) espero que este cap lo haya compensado un poco. Muchas gracias por todo, ¡un saludo!


	22. Chapter 22

Una vez más la había perdido al despertarse. Desde que estaba allí recluida no había pasado una sola noche en la que no soñase con ella, pero cada nuevo día le traía consigo una puñalada en forma de su ausencia. Y ahora que Rita le había dicho que estaba con otra le ardía el alma, Haruka ya solo existía para ella en el mundo de las quimeras. En ese mundo podía dibujarla con todo tipo de detalles y añadirle su aroma. Podía crear un holograma a su imagen y semejanza con su voz. Podía hacerlo sin dudar en ni un solo trazo porque recordaba cada lunar de su cuerpo sin esfuerzo alguno. Haruka existía en su interior, y era solo para ella. La sentía tan real que juraría que podría tocarla en este mismo momento.

Se incorporó como pudo en el colchón y se sentó intentando averiguar qué hora sería. No entendía cómo su amada había sido capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo allí encerrada sin una simple ventana que le indicase si al menos era de día o de noche, ella no lo soportaba. El silencio que había le indicaba que todavía debía ser pronto y que debían estar durmiendo, pero no podía asegurarlo con certeza. Se estiró para amoldar sus músculos, pero se detuvo al notar un pequeño pinchazo en el cuello. Lo rodeó con sus propias manos y lo masajeó con cuidado, estaba empapado en sudor, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Ahora que había salido del calor que le proporcionaba la sábana se le había erizado la piel, aunque tenía ciertas dudas de si esto se debía únicamente a eso. Sonrío pícaramente. Había tenido un sueño bastante intenso, no era de extrañar que estuviese tan acalorada. Comenzó a repasarlo mentalmente, disfrutando de cada segundo en el que lo había experimentado, y acelerando el compás de sus manos con cada nueva imagen de su recuerdo. Lo había sentido tan profundo que le resultaba difícil no creer que acababa de hacer el amor con Haruka y eso le provocaba una mayor excitación. Sin ser del todo consciente sus manos empezaron a descender por su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con su pecho. Comenzó a frotárselos con suaves movimientos circulares imaginando que sus manos le pertenecían a Haruka, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de la barrera que suponía su camiseta y, de manera precipitada, se las introdujo por debajo de ella, aumentando la fricción de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos para convencerse a sí misma de que la rubia era la responsable del placer de los roces que estaba sintiendo, y le dio forma en su mente, visualizando como ésta le lamía indomablemente la clavícula, deteniéndose únicamente para dar algún pequeño mordisco a su torso. Sus largos dedos de pianista jugueteaban con sus pezones provocándole pequeñas descargas eléctricas que desembocaban en irrefrenables gimoteos. Haruka ya no tenía suficiente con eso y bajó sus labios poco a poco, recorriendo los pechos de Michiru para mordisquearlos también antes de proseguir la bajada. Se divirtió a placer en su vientre torturando a la peliverde con lo que sabía que significaba que su boca se acercase tan peligrosamente a su pelvis, retrasando el momento con pausas entre beso y beso que lograban acrecentar la fogosidad de su amante. Haruka sonreía con picardía ante su expectación, y con una última mirada y un último tirón con sus dientes en su vientre se despidió de esa zona de su cuerpo e inició el último viaje al goce, descendiendo hasta llegar por fin a lo que tanto tiempo había estado esperando Michiru. Abrió sus piernas para que la rubia pudiese acomodarse mejor entre ellas. Haruka apreció el gesto y rozó con sus dedos la zona interior de sus muslos, logrando que temblase por completo antes de que la rubia acercase su rostro a su zona más íntima. Cuando sintió su aliento no pudo reprimirse más, el placer había entrado por completo en ella. Dejó que su lengua marcase el ritmo de sus gritos, cediéndole, una vez más, el control de su cuerpo en esta melodía que tantas veces habían practicado. Al terminar todo quedó en negro y solo quedaba el sonido de su acelerada y entrecortada respiración. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma tumbada bocabajo en el colchón con las piernas semidobladas y con su mano derecha introducida en su ropa interior, totalmente empapada. Aún temblaba de la excitación que le había causado Haruka, lo que le impedía moverse ni sacar siquiera la mano de su interior. Simplemente se dejó caer y esperó a que sus latidos volviesen a su ritmo habitual.

Michiru no sabía que, para su desgracia, no era lo suficientemente pronto como para haber podido disfrutar de un momento de íntimo placer provocándose amor propio, pues Fher había estado viendo todo a través de la cámara. El rubio sonreía abiertamente mirando la pequeña pantalla. No era lo mismo que poseerla pero por fin había conseguido sacar placer de ella, y esas imágenes perdurarían en su memoria para siempre. Jamás había estado tan cachondo. Ahora se encontraba expectante en su silla, con la total necesidad de desfogar su estímulo. Rita iba a volver a serle de gran utilidad. Se levantó en su busca, sintiéndose afortunado de haber madrugado aquel día. Tendría que hacerlo más a menudo.

* * *

><p>Llevaban media hora de reunión escuchando los informes provenientes de los espías que se habían asentado en los distintos puntos de interés villalbeses. Normalmente era Natomi quien le hacía un breve resumen de éstos pero hoy le había llamado diciéndole que se encontraba indispuesto, y por una vez había cedido para dejarle el día libre, por lo que en su lugar se encontraba otro de sus subordinados dándole el parte. Hubiese preferido que lo hiciese Natomi ya que se le daba mejor extraer los datos de mayor relevancia y le ahorraba perder tiempo innecesario, pero al menos eso era mucho más cómodo que tener que estar leyéndose él las interminables hojas que ocupaba cada uno de esos documentos. De momento lo único que había logrado sacar de interés era que en el cuartel no había gran movimiento, Garrett pasaba la mayor parte del día allí y apenas pisaba su casa, que controlar la casa de la pelirroja era un absoluto desperdicio de tiempo puesto que nadie iba por allí, era obvio que ya no residía en ella al ver lo abandonada que estaba, y por último que parecía que algo pasaba nuevamente en el almacén. Parecía que había movimiento en él pero no podían acercarse dado que habían detectado un sistema de vigilancia, motivo que incrementaba la importancia de ese sitio.<p>

- Creo que ya es suficiente, muchacho. Diles a los hombres situados en el domicilio de la pelirroja que se trasladen al almacén, creo que allí son más necesarios.

- Pero, señor, ¿no sería mejor que mandásemos a esos hombres a la última dirección en la que vimos a Haruka?

Doug se sintió perdido, ¿qué última dirección ni que leches?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De cuando la vimos salir con aquella chica del almacén, ¿recuerda? Natomi nos contó que usted quería que vigilásemos de nuevo aquel sitio y al ver un coche le instalaron un dispositivo GPS, para que finalmente diésemos con una nueva localización en una zona residencial.

- Ah, cierto, disculpa mi despiste – el jefe no quiso mostrar su ignorancia en su presencia. Ya tendría tiempo para ajustar cuentas a solas con Natomi por trapichear a sus espaldas y ocultarle la aparición de Haruka. Empezaba a dudar seriamente de su reciente 'indisposición' – Sí, tienes razón, haz que se sitúen en esa dirección y que prosigan con el protocolo.

Le hizo un gesto para que se retirase, y una vez que le dejó a solas llamó por el intercomunicador a su secretaria.

- _¿Quería algo, señor?_

- Marga, por favor, localízame el lugar de residencia del señor Natomi.

* * *

><p>Sabía que el día anterior se había pasado y se arrepentía de ello. Al fin y al cabo Fher solamente había tenido un mal día que ya parecía haber concluido. Esta mañana la había despertado prácticamente iniciando el acto sexual, y jamás había sido tan apasionado y fogoso. Hoy todo él parecía estar contento, ya no le importaba haber sido relegado en el mando del enfrentamiento, estaba dispuesto a solucionar lo de Farro y a seguir adelante. Aunque Rita temía que le cargase el muerto a Haruka y Michiru… Preferiría que no las involucrase en ello pero sabía que sería lo más probable. Era la forma más rápida y sencilla de desviar la mirada del jefe. Pero no… No podía dejarle hacer eso. Y ella tampoco debía llevarse por su estado de ánimo cuando tratase con Michiru, la chica ya había sufrido bastante en su vida. El descubrimiento de su pasado le había hecho entender la dura personalidad que había desarrollado, y comprendió que ella tampoco le había sido de gran ayuda cuando se conocieron. Siempre la vio como una amenaza y el hecho de que Fher se fijase en ella la marcó como una rival desde el principio. Quizás si hubiese sido más amable o simplemente no la hubiese intentado fastidiar tanto las cosas habrían sido distintas. La culpa la estaba matando, pero ahora ¿cómo iba a reparar su mentira sin que el rubio se enterase? ¿Y cómo iba a hacer que Michiru la creyese? No iba a ser nada fácil y no la culpaba, ella tampoco se hubiese fiado de ella si sus posiciones estuviesen invertidas. Suspiró. Ya era la hora de llevarle la comida.<p>

Al entrar se la encontró tocando el violín, emitiendo una canción que reflejaba tristeza y dolor, era tan palpable que casi podía sentirlo propio. Cada nota de esa melodía le retorcía el alma y le aprisionaba el corazón. La miró apenada y sin decirle nada depositó la bandeja y se retiró. Había tenido una idea para compensar a la peliverde. Era obvio que la muchacha sabía expresarse mucho mejor con la música que con las palabras, y que en ella no ocultaba nada, era todo transparente. Cogió una grabadora e inició la grabación, iba a concederle la oportunidad que no había tenido.

* * *

><p>- ¿Pero por qué no me dejas ir? Sabes que está en peligro, joder, ¡la tienen ellos!<p>

- Tú sola no vas a arreglar nada, ¿quieres suicidarte o qué? Si apareces allí te van a fusilar en menos de un minuto.

- ¡Y si no aparezco la van a fusilar a ella!

- Relájate un poco y pensemos algo, ¿vale? Además nuestro bando también está vigilando ese sitio, ¿qué crees que pasaría si te viesen aparecer como si nada?

- Pues mira, si me ven aparecer ya no estaré sola.

- Claro, porque ellos estarán dispuestos a ayudarte a salvar a alguien del bando rival, ¿verdad?

- Joder, Natomi, ella está en ese almacén y lo sabes. Tengo que sacarla de allí…

- No te estoy diciendo que no vayas, solo te pido que ideemos un plan. No quiero que nada te pase…

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Es más, ¿por qué viniste a ayudarme? Yo ni siquiera te caía bien por aquel entonces.

Natomi acaricio el rostro de Haruka. Ésta hizo un primer amago de apartarse pero finalmente dejó que su compañero siguiese con el gesto paternal.

- Porque no me gusta que paguen justos por pecadores. Tú no tenías nada que ver en esto y acabaste siendo la víctima potencial… No me caías bien pero eso no significaba que te considerase mala persona – Se puso un poco nervioso, no sabía bien cómo seguir sin que la rubia se burlase de su sentimentalismo – y…

- Y ahora te has dado cuenta de que soy increíblemente genial y quieres ayudarme – Haruka le interrumpió para que no se pusiese especialmente moñas, ella podría ruborizarse demasiado y sería una diana perfecta para que él se riese de ella.

- Sí, y también de que eres increíblemente modesta – apreció la interrupción. A ninguno de los dos se les daba bien esos momentos, al menos no entre ellos… Era demasiado íntimo – Entonces chica humilde, ¿me concedes un día más antes de ir allí?

- Pero solo un día.

- Lo prometo, ni uno más. Solo déjame que compruebe con el equipo cómo está la situación por allí.

- Está bien, pero lo consigas o no mañana mi instinto suicida y yo nos presentaremos allí.

- No te preocupes, mi locura momentánea irá con vosotros – un guiño acompañó su frase.

Haruka asintió con una media sonrisa. Unos días atrás no se lo habría planteado pero hoy no tenía ninguna duda de que había encontrado un buen amigo en él.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué tal el día, gatita?<p>

Michiru no se molestó en contestarle, aunque clavó la mirada en su persona esperando su ataque.

- Ssh, tranquila, esta vez no va a ser así. Deberías saber que a partir de ahora tú y yo vamos a pasar más tiempo juntitos… - notó como los ojos de la chica se alarmaban – de ahora en adelante tú y tu novia sois mi única misión. Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

- Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero no la metas más en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver en toda esta mierda y tú lo sabes. Farro ya está muerto.

- Es una oferta muy tentadora pero tú no me lo has estado poniendo fácil estos días, ¿sabes? A lo mejor si la encuentro logró que ella ceda más fácilmente a mis… encantos.

Michiru se levantó de golpe y le estampó contra la pared.

- Como le pongas una sola mano encima te mato, ¿me oyes? Te mato.

- Uy, la gatita se pone agresiva… Esto se pone interesante, tigresa.

- No te atrevas ni a mirarla – el tono volvía a ser amenazador.

- Tranquila… Si tú te portas bien no le haré nada… Pero depende de ti – Fher retiró un mechón del rostro de Michiru y recorrió su rostro con su pulgar, deteniéndolo en los labios de la peliverde. Poco a poco fue acercando sus propios labios, llegando a sentir su aliento en el suyo, pero antes de poder culminarlo notó el impacto de un rodillazo en su estómago.

- Que te quede claro, maldito capullo, jamás lograrás ponernos una sola mano encima a ninguna de las dos. Voy a luchar hasta que me abandonen las fuerzas por mí, pero por ella lucharé hasta en la muerte.

- Si esa es tu última palabra no me das otra opción. Te he dado la oportunidad de acceder por las buenas pero está claro que tú no quieres aprovecharla.

Michiru retrocedió unos pasos, los ojos desquiciados de Fher la estaban intimidando mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Fher la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la sacó fuera del cuarto, dirigiéndola hacia otra habitación que no le gustaba en absoluto…

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¡Suéltame!

Michiru intentó soltarse, pataleando descontroladamente, pero Fher la agarró con más fuerza y la forzó a entrar en la sala. Habían llegado a la sala de interrogatorios.

Rita escuchó los gritos desde su estancia.

* * *

><p>- ¿No crees que esa camiseta te queda un poco pequeña? – no pudo reprimir la risa mientras le preguntaba, aquella camiseta le quedaba tan pequeña a la rubia que mostraba parte de su torneado vientre.<p>

- Déjame en paz – le lanzó el almohadón para que dejase de mirarla. La rubia estaba visiblemente ruborizada. No le apetecía tener que contarle que esa camiseta era la que Michiru usaba para dormir.

Natomi agarró la almohada al vuelo y sin soltarla se quedó observando a Haruka. La camiseta podía quedarle pequeña pero le hacía un claro favor a su físico… Y ese sonrojo la mostraba tan adorable…

- ¿Y ahora qué miras?

- N-nada, no m-miro nada – tartamudeaba pisando cada palabra que decía.

Haruka le miró extrañada, ¿a qué se debía tanto pudor? Su rubor aumentó al ver que Natomi seguía observándola. Retiró la mirada forzando a que él también lo hiciese.

Natomi se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Procuró cambiar de tema para desviar la atención de ese momento incomodo, pero su mente seguía con esa imagen. Mantuvieron una conversación en la que él contestaba de forma autómata, sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que decía. Intentaba entender por qué de pronto se ponía tan nervioso por estar a su lado, no era normal, por lo general le había resultado muy cómoda su presencia. En cambio ahora le costaba no alterarse, no podía dejar de preguntarse a sí mismo la pregunta que le había formulado Haruka antes… ¿por qué se preocupaba por ella? ¿a qué se debía ese instinto protector que había desarrollado con ella? Intentaba creer que era por lo que le había dicho pero no podía negar que le acarreaban un sinfín de dudas… A fin de cuentas era una mujer, y muy hermosa. Pero no podía ser, él nunca se había fijado en ella de esa forma… ¿o sí?

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? – debía haberse quedado totalmente embobado en sus pensamientos.

Haruka exhaló un suspiro.

- Te preguntaba si te parece bien que nos presentásemos antes del amanecer en el almacén.

- Ya te dije que tienen un sistema de vigilancia. Da igual cuando vayamos, se activarán las alarmas y estarán sobre aviso.

- Procuraremos esquivarlo, no sería la primera vez… ¿O es que tanto tiempo en los despachos te han hecho olvidar lo que es estar en el campo de batalla?

Natomi solo pudo fijarse en la sonrisa burlona que esbozaba la rubia. Era una sonrisa mortal que de seguro le había servido para conseguir su larga lista de conquistas. Esos labios, finos pero tan bien moldeados… Perdió el control de su cuerpo y la besó.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces? – Haruka se apartó poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

- Y-yo… Lo siento, no era mi intención, no…

- ¿Y entonces qué pretendías? Sabes de sobra que yo no… que yo, joder, amo a Michiru. ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?

Natomi se disculpó una vez más y abandonó el cuarto, dejando a una atónita Haruka en su interior. El muchacho no sabía cómo había sido capaz de besarla y no entendía por qué lo había hecho. Dios, ella era una amiga para él, nada más. Pero convivir con ella le hacía dudar sobre tantas cosas… Pero no, él no sentía eso por ella. Joder, la había pifiado, ¿por qué narices tenía que besarla? Y además, ¿con qué intención? Él no necesitaba que ella le dijese lo que sentía por la peliverde, era algo obvio para cualquiera. Se metió en su cuarto y se cerró con el pestillo para evitar que la rubia pudiese acercarse para continuar la conversación. No estaba preparado para tener que afrontar algo así. La había cagado pero bien, y para colmo había comprendido que ella no le atraía de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Rita no había podido soportarlo por mucho tiempo, por lo que a los pocos minutos del interrogatorio tuvo que salir del almacén para no tener que sufrir la impotencia de no poder entrometerse. Por mucho que quisiese detener a Fher esas órdenes provenían del jefe. Tenía que conformarse con que al menos había algo bueno en que así fuese, pues Fher estaba obligado a mandarle una copia de la grabación de todo lo que sucediese en aquella terrorífica habitación al cuartel, por lo que al menos solo podría propinarle daño físico… Aunque eso no era ningún consuelo. Intentó compensar el karma aprovechando ese tiempo para darle un buen uso a la cinta que había grabado antes, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Al volver al almacén se había encontrado con una malherida Michiru que no podía ni tocar el violín de lo lastimada que había quedado su mano, y sabía que cada día iría a peor. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Fher.<p>

- ¿Por qué le haces eso? Sabes que ella no tiene nada que ver con Farro.

- Sí, pero el jefe no lo sabe y no puede saberlo.

- ¿Le vas a encasquetar a ella la culpa?

- ¿Y por qué no? Nos ha traicionado.

- Porque sabes que ella jamás lo habría hecho.

- ¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿Desde cuándo es tu amiga?

- Eso da igual, pero no puedes ser tan duro con ella. Fue tu compañera durante estos últimos años, ¿eso no significa nada para ti?

- Claro que lo significa, todo este tiempo fue una zorra. Ahora me estoy cobrando su atrevimiento.

- ¿Pero de qué vas? No tienes ningún derecho a ser quién la juzgue en esto. Tú eres el maldito asesino de Farro, no puedes torturarla tan bestialmente por algo que sabes que no cometió, y menos obligarla a que confiese haberlo hecho. No seas irracional y piensa un poco, estás totalmente loco si crees que….

Un golpe la calló y la hizo caer al suelo.

- Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana y ni tú ni nadie me lo vais a impedir. No vuelvas a atreverte a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, ¿queda claro?

- No, Fher – Rita se levantó, con una mano tocándose el labio herido. Su voz era temblorosa pero sus gestos se mantuvieron firmes - En esto no puedo dejarte actuar como si nada. Tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos, ella no tiene la culpa de eso.

- ¡ELLA NOS TRAICIONÓ, CLARO QUE TIENE LA CULPA!

- Su único error fue enamorarse, y hasta tú deberías entender algo así… - Procuró mantener un tono calmado para ver si lograba contagiárselo al rubio.

- Y ese fue su peor error – bajó el tono pero su frase iba cargada de un mayor veneno que si la hubiese gritado.

Rita ya no podía contener el pánico, ella también había cometido un error al recordarle que Michiru amaba a Haruka. Supo por su mirada que ella iba a sufrir algo similar a lo que Michiru había pasado horas atrás. Ambas habían caído en el peor error.

* * *

><p>- Señor, los airenses nos tienen controlados. La cosa está complicada, no podemos iniciar ningún ataque sorpresa…<p>

- Soy consciente de ello… He notado que nos vigilan. Ya no podemos escondernos sin que nos encuentren… ¿Cuál es nuestra ubicación más segura?

- Probablemente el almacén, allí no pueden acercarse sin ser detectados antes.

Garrett asintió.

- Pero ya conocen esa localización también, ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor, pero tenemos controladas sus posiciones en ella.

- Muy bien. Matadlos esta noche. Antes del amanecer quiero que todos nuestros hombres más capaces se dirijan al almacén, a excepción de mi guardia personal, que se quedará conmigo hasta mi traslado al mediodía. Si ese va a ser el lugar de la batalla quiero que nos amoldemos a él lo antes posible. No escatiméis en armamento.

- De acuerdo, señor. ¿Y qué hacemos con el asunto de… – dudó por unos instantes- de su hijo?

- Está claro que no vamos a encontrar a ninguno de esos hombres. Centraos en ellas. Vigilad bien los interrogatorios de Kaioh. Si es cierta esa historia de amor que se traen… Tenoh irá a buscarla, y nosotros la estaremos esperando. Da la orden de que pueden matarla si la ven, ella es la principal sospechosa.

- Entonces… Esto también nos remite al almacén, ¿verdad?

El jefe volvió a asentir. Ese maldito almacén iba a convertirse en un cementerio en muy poco tiempo. Había estado a la deriva desde que fue consciente de la muerte de Farro, pero ahora ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Si Michiru estaba involucrada en el asesinato se encargaría personalmente de matarla para vengarse de su hijo, y después retomaría el control de la situación. Si tenían que morir en ese almacén lo harían, pero se llevarían por delante al mayor número posible de airenses. Si Doug quería guerra, tendría guerra.

* * *

><p>Por primera vez fue a visitarla sin ningún pretexto, solo entraba con la verdad. Cerró la puerta y se sentó apoyándose en ella, viendo como la peliverde no se molestaba ni en mirarla ni en fingir que no lloraba.<p>

- T-tienes razón – hablaba entre sollozos e hipeos – Ella… Ella será mucho más feliz con… Con esa.

Rita resistió el impulso de acercarse y abrazarla.

- Lo dudo mucho…

- ¿C-cómo puedes d-ecir eso? ¡Tú misma lo viste! – Michiru seguía esforzándose en ocultar su rostro.

- Porque Haruka te ama.

Michiru se giró al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de sus labios, y al hacerlo se sorprendió de encontrarse el labio inflamado de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué te h…

- Solo he venido a traerte un libro ahora que no puedes tocar – la interrumpió - Deberías echarle un vistazo, es similar al estilo de la autora esa que tanto te gusta.

Rita se levantó y abandonó el cuarto sin que Michiru pudiese decir nada más.

La chica se acercó al libro que la pelirroja le había dejado y lo miró confundida. Rita le había dicho que era de un estilo similar al de Tokasawa pero ella conocía a este autor y no se parecía en absoluto… Lo abrió intrigada para echarle un vistazo, y tuvo que disimular bien ante las cámaras para no emitir un gesto de sorpresa demasiado evidente. Varias palabras de la tercera página estaban subrayadas. Pasó varias páginas y pudo comprobar que esa tendencia se mantenía, aunque no duraba más allá de unas pocas hojas. Con paciencia comenzó a leer únicamente las palabras subrayadas.

'_La otra no existe. Sé donde está pero no diré nada. Está a salvo'_

Las que antes eran lágrimas de escarcha se tornaron en lágrimas de alivio. Breve pero tranquilizador. Eso era más que suficiente para devolverle la vida.

* * *

><p>No habían vuelto a hablar desde el incidente del beso. Natomi había esperado a que Haruka cenase para salir a por algo de comer a la cocina, pero aún tenía miedo de poder cruzarse con ella. En este momento se arrepentía de haber mentido a su jefe fingiendo estar indispuesto para retener a la rubia un día más y mantenerla a salvo. Si hubiese ido nada de esto le habría pasado… Y además era raro, pero a excepción de la llamada que él realizó a los hombres del almacén no había recibido ni una sola noticia del bando. Estaba convencido de que su jefe le llamaría poniéndole al tanto para que se incorporase al día siguiente al corriente de todas las novedades, pero por lo visto debía haber pensado que era mejor dejarle descansar. Eso no era propio del jefe. ¿Y si le había dejado un mensaje escrito? No era muy común dadas las ventajas tecnológicas con las que contaban, pero si temían ser espiados era una forma más segura. No perdía nada por mirar en el buzón. Bingo, había algo. Sacó su contenido, pero se sorprendió al ver que la etiqueta iba a nombre de Haruka… ¿Quién sabía que la rubia estaba allí? ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Y para qué le mandaba una cinta?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

Antes de nada decir que espero que la primera escena de este cap no haya molestado a nadie. Es un pequeño regalo para Alex, que me sugirió (y amenazó xD) capítulos atrás que metiese algo así, y me ha gustado poder hacerlo ya que las protagonistas siguen separadas (y mi pervertida mente no puede jugar snif). Gracias a todos por leer y seguir mi historia.

**Summer: **No te preocupes, aunque te había echado de menos por aquí ^^ Espero que te vaya todo bien. La separación dio un poco más de caña a la historia, aunque extraño que estén juntas pero habrá que esperar un poco más :( Lo de tu odio por Fher es compartido xD Gracias por pasarte una vez más. Cuídate ^^

**Hanaharu20: **¡Sí! En un principio iba a ponerla algo más cabezota pero se me hizo insufrible de escribir xD No os haré esperar demasiado para el próximo capítulo ;) ¡Gracias por comentar!

**tutivale: **Ohhh, te había echado de menos, actualizaba el ordenador cada 5 min esperando tu review desesperándome al ver que no estaba! Jajaja es broma, pero sí que es verdad que he echado en falta tus opiniones ^^ Me alegro de que hayas podido disfrutar de todos estos caramelos, aunque ten cuidado de no empacharte! No sé cómo tomarme lo de dejarte triste y haberte partido el corazón, pero dado que amas el drama me daré por satisfecha, aunque lo de alegrarme de tus desgracias no parece muy bueno para mi karma xD ¡Un saludo!

**Maru147: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es todo un halago ^^ espero que los próximos capítulos puedan seguir entreteniéndote. Estuvo bien que Fher tuviese que ser callado por alguien, ya le tocaba, muajaja! Y lo de la canción ni haciéndolo a propósito habrías encontrado algo que encajase mejor en ese momento xD No me extraña que te resultase tan emotivo si encima tenías la letra de esa canción de fondo… Ahora se me hace más tierna la imagen de Haruka con la camiseta de Michi xD Cuídate y… sí, jajaja, nos leemos/vemos pronto ;)

**Ficr: **No hay de qué, las gracias son para vosotros ^^ creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que dediquéis vuestro tiempo en darme vuestra opinión, aunque sé que puedo parecer una pesada xD Tener una historia con una autora bipolar es un gran problema porque salen los personajes con taras xD Michiru ha cambiado por completo desde el inicio de la historia, pero Rita no se queda atrás en la evolución, por eso las dos están bastante perdidas. Haruka no tiene excusa, tiene que mover el culo para salvar a Michiru ya xD Gracias por tu opinión ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Llevaba una hora escuchando sin parar aquella cinta. Era imposible no reconocer a la dueña de aquellas notas musicales, Michiru estaba en toda esa melodía. ¿Significaba eso que había sido ella quién había depositado la cinta en el buzón? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no había entrado y se había quedado con ellos? ¿por qué no había vuelto por Haruka? Tal vez pensase que todavía estaba cabreada… Pero ¿cómo podría seguir cabreada si cada nota de esta canción denotaba su arrepentimiento y su amor? No necesitaba que Michiru le explicase nada más para entender por qué le había ocultado aquello. Se había equivocado pero lo había hecho por amor. Y la creía, la creía ciegamente porque con la música no se podía mentir. Pero lejos de aclarar todas sus dudas ahora surgían nuevas preguntas que le hacían replantearse sus próximos pasos, ¿cómo la había encontrado? Y lo que es más importante, ¿dónde estaba? Intentaba descifrarlo en su melodía, pero el mensaje que le llegaba era confuso. La había escuchado tantas veces que se había adentrado por completo en ella, pero le asustaba no ser capaz de encontrar una nota que emanase libertad.

- Michiru, ¿dónde estás? – apenas pronunció sus palabras en un susurro.

Se levantó con cuidado, y a falta de piano cogió el ipad de Natomi e inició la grabación de una respuesta musical. No sabía dónde debía mandarla, pero tenía la esperanza de que si depositaba un cd en el buzón ésta pudiese llegarle. Aunque ella también tenía la intención de quedarse cerca de ese buzón por si la veía aparecer. No la dejaría sola nunca más. Se esforzó lo máximo que pudo en que sus dedos lograsen hacer llegar el mensaje de que por favor la perdonase por haberse ido, y sobre todo, de que haría lo imposible por encontrarla.

Natomi escuchaba inquieto la música que componía la rubia. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que les hubiesen localizado tan fácilmente, pero Haruka estaba convencida de que esa música solo podría haberla compuesto Michiru. Eso último debía tranquilizarle, pues de ser así Michiru sabía donde estaban, pero no les había informado de su ubicación a sus supuestos compañeros. No habían recibido ataque alguno, lo que tenía que confirmar su inocencia en ese asunto, ella no estaba aliada con aquel rubio. Se dejó llevar por la canción y se dirigió a la sala en la que se encontraba Haruka. No se acercó más, tan solo se quedo observándola desde la puerta, viendo como en su concentración no era capaz de percatarse de su presencia. Desde el beso las cosas habían estado bastante raras entre ellos, apenas habían hablado. Su único contacto había sido cuando Natomi le entregó la cinta, pero más allá de eso se habían vuelto a distanciar. Él quería disculparse pero tenía miedo de agobiar a la rubia. Y ahora encima estaban un poco perdidos, las cosas habían cambiado con esa cinta. Ya no sabían si ir al almacén o no, pues no estaban tan seguros de que Michiru estuviese recluida en él… Pero como no eran capaces de quedarse el tiempo suficiente en un mismo cuarto para hablar no daban con una solución. El amanecer llegaba y ellos seguían aquí.

* * *

><p>Habían ido con cuidado a los puntos a donde sus compañeros les habían indicado. No habían tenido problemas para localizar la furgoneta que estaba escondida entre los arbustos. Estuvieron observando durante más de una hora hasta que se aseguraron por completo de que únicamente había cuatro hombres en ella, y de que no había nadie más vigilando la zona. Probablemente a lo largo del día se repartían por zonas, pero dado el escaso movimiento que había en el almacén se habían relajado y por la noche se reunían en el vehículo. Mejor para ellos, iban a pagar cara su confianza.<p>

Esperaron pacientemente a que alguno de ellos tuviese ganas de 'ir al baño' y saliese distraídamente de la furgoneta. Tenían que ser rápidos y ante todo silenciosos. No podían cometer errores.

En cuanto el espía airense se alejó lo suficiente del vehículo lo acecharon por detrás y lo degollaron. No les llevo más de un minuto acabar con su vida, el muy infeliz ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

Les hicieron señas a sus compañeros y dieron pie al siguiente ataque, no iban a poder esperar a que siguiesen saliendo uno a uno, pero al menos ya solo quedaban tres en su interior y la puerta estaba abierta. Con cuidado se acercaron, y sigilosamente abrieron la puerta para ver que tan solo uno de ellos estaba despierto de espaldas a ellos, mirando el monitor. Dispararon con el silenciador puesto para no despertar a los otros, pero la bala atravesó su cabeza y acabó reventando el monitor, lo que alteró a los otros. Por suerte para ellos estaban en ventaja numérica y en una posición mucho más favorable para silenciarlos antes de que pudiesen siquiera comprender qué había pasado. Había sido cosa de niños. Ahora solo tenían que destrozar sus equipos, meter el cuerpo del primer hombre en la furgoneta y tirarla por el acantilado que había a unos 10 km de ellos.

- ¿Equipo Alpha? – el líder del grupo cogió su transmisor.

- _Informe, equipo Bravo._

- Ya hemos limpiado la zona, podéis proceder a la acomodación.

- _Entendido, buen trabajo. _

Cortó la comunicación. Debían prepararse, los airenses no tardarían en echar en falta a sus compañeros. Era el momento de controlar la entrada de los Alpha para poder llenar la zona de trampas. El jefe se incorporaría más tarde por lo que tenían que dejar una zona de entrada vulnerable, pero los airenses no sabrían eso. Podían estar en desventaja en esta guerra, pero iban a luchar. Él aún tenía confianzas en ganar, y no podía negarlo, el reto le emocionaba más aún. No le importaba las diferencias con el bando rival, sólo quería saciar su instinto homicida. Quería sangre, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>- Maquíllate un poco, no querrás que te vean esos moratones, ¿verdad?<p>

Fher miraba con claro desprecio a la pelirroja. Ésta ni siquiera había dormido con él la noche anterior, parecía dispuesta a seguir rebelándose pese a su _pequeña_ advertencia. Y ahora no tenía tiempo que perder con ella, les habían despertado en mitad de la noche para informarles de que pronto el grueso de los efectivos de los villalbenses se situaría en el almacén y sus alrededores. Este sitio iba a ser el campo de batalla. Para su lamento ya no iba a poder disfrutar de tanta intimidad con Michiru, y encima otros se apoderarían de los monitores de vigilancia, por lo que tampoco podría observarla sin más. Además parecía que iba a perder el poder que se había ganado a lo largo de estos años. Desde que le había ocultado lo de Michiru al jefe parecía muy molesto con él, y el hecho de no conseguir nada en el interrogatorio ni de haber empezado siquiera con la búsqueda de Tenoh no hacía más que incrementar el cabreo que tenía con él. Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda nuevamente. Sus ciclos de felicidad cada vez eran menores… Tenía que actuar drásticamente para cambiar aquello. Tarde o temprano él tenía que ser el líder absoluto, tenía que estar en el lugar al que pertenecía, el poder máximo. Respiró pausadamente para relajarse. Podía con ello. Los mejores siempre tuvieron que superar grandes baches para demostrar su valía, y él lo demostraría.

* * *

><p>Había depositado el cd en el buzón, y esperaba expectante vigilando desde la ventana de la cocina la llegada de la peliverde, pero dudaba mucho que fuese a presentarse a tan temprana hora. A pesar de ello no quería alejarse de allí, ese buzón era lo que más le había acercado a ella en todos estos días.<p>

Seguía sin hablar fluidamente con Natomi, pero al menos ya eran capaces de convivir en un mismo cuarto. En ese preciso momento se encontraba preparando el café que sin duda necesitarían ante tal vigilia. El muchacho ya se había disculpado unas cuantas veces por su atrevimiento, y le había explicado su confusión. Haruka no pudo menos que reírse y pegarle un buen collejón por haberla ruborizado tanto. Las cosas volvían a la normalidad. Y de no ser porque la rubia estaba demasiado nerviosa por la posible aparición de Michiru estaba convencida de que ya estarían hablando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Incluso en eso se compenetraba con Natomi, él entendía que la rubia necesitaba silencio en estos momentos de nervios y se lo estaba concediendo aún a sabiendas de que tenían que liberar la tensión que habían acumulado. Era un mamón pero era un buen amigo.

- ¡AH! ¡Mierda, mierda!

Haruka se asustó con los gritos de su amigo pero al verle empapado en café entendió la situación y no fue capaz de controlar la carcajada.

- Claro, tú ríete – le hizo un pequeño puchero.

- Anda, torpe, déjame que te ayude.

Se levantó para ayudarle a limpiar el pequeño desastre que había organizado, sin poder evitar meterle alguna que otra broma entre medias por haber montado tal estropicio preparando una simple tetera.

- ¿Y con estas armas de seducción pretendías conquistarme? Todo un gentleman por lo que veo.

- Muy graciosa, si me lo hubiese propuesto en serio lo habría conseguido. A ver si te vas a creer que eres la única Casanova – le hizo una mueca infantil sacándole la lengua.

- Creo que con mi profesión me pega más ser alguien del tipo 007, ¿no crees? – Cambió la voz para imitar al famoso agente de ficción y con sus manos simuló una pistola– Soy Tenoh, Haruka Tenoh – y lo culminó con un gesto con el que simulaba quitarse unas supuestas gafas de sol para emitir un guiño coqueto.

Natomi empezó a reírse ante su imitación y fingió que una flecha había atravesado su corazón ante tal derroche de seducción. Con tanta tontería no tardaron en ensuciar la cocina más aún en lugar de limpiarla, pero les dio igual, se lo estaban pasando demasiado bien como para preocuparse por una nimiedad así.

- Me alegra ver que lo estáis pasando tan bien.

Ambos se giraron asustados al escuchar aquella voz. Su jefe estaba mirándoles desde la puerta del cuarto, con dos de sus escoltas a sus espaldas. Mierda, habían estado tan distraídos jugando a ser críos que habían dejado de vigilar la posible llegada de Michiru, y lo que era peor, la llegada de otras personas como les había pasado.

- Señor, no es lo que parece, puedo explic...

- Déjalo, Natomi. Ya me han puesto al corriente de cuánto tiempo lleva la señorita Tenoh a salvo mientras nosotros desperdiciábamos recursos para poder rescatarla.

Haruka ardía en ira, ¿para rescatarla? Él la quería matar para salvarse a sí mismo. Natomi notó como su compañera apretaba los puños, sabía que iba a reaccionar mal por lo que la pisó disimuladamente para callarla, y con una elocuente mirada le hizo comprender que no le convenía hablar.

- Lo lamento, señor, debí haberle informado pero su salud no era muy buena y…

- Bueno, parece que ya te encuentras mucho mejor, ¿no? – Se dirigió directamente a Haruka ignorando una vez más a Natomi - No tendrás ningún problema en incorporarse de inmediato al trabajo. Como bien sabrás estamos en un momento delicado y necesitamos a todos los activos disponibles, no eres una excepción.

- Pero señor, tengo cosas que…

- Basta ya, Haruka. He sido demasiado benevolente al no castigaros, no tientes más a la suerte y obedece. Estos dos muchachos te acompañaran al cuartel para que les expliques a todos los miembros cómo es el almacén.

- ¿Para qué quiere que haga eso?

- Para que mis hombres conozcan bien el campo de batalla en el que van a luchar.

- ¿A-allí? – esta vez era Natomi quien intervenía.

- Sí, allí. Tú Natomi también tienes trabajo. Ponte en contacto con todos los puntos de control para que te informen de la situación, desvía todos los que no tengan novedades al almacén, y hazlo ya.

- Sí, señor… - Natomi agachó la cabeza y se dispuso a cumplir órdenes, abandonando el cuarto en el que se encontraban los demás.

- Y ahora Haruka, ¿haces el favor de acompañarme por las buenas o quieres que me replantee mi generosidad?

Haruka asintió de mala gana. Sabía que no tenía alternativa y tampoco quería meter en más problemas a Natomi. Con un poco de suerte podría volver aquí después de la reunión informativa, aunque ahora le asustaba que su propio bando le vigilase y reconociesen a Michiru si ésta aparecía para dejar un segundo mensaje… Mierda, con lo fácil que habría sido haberla hecho caso en su momento y haber salido de la ciudad en coche… Se tragó su orgullo y sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro siguió a los escoltas. Parecía que el jefe tenía previsto quedarse con Natomi… Mala señal.

* * *

><p>Tanto el equipo Alpha como el Bravo se habían incorporado por completo en el almacén. Habían rodeado la zona con trampas y también habían incrementado el sistema tecnológico de seguridad, además de añadir pequeños puntos de control con equipo humano. Los airenses lo iban a tener complicado para poder traspasar tanta defensa, perderían una parte considerable de su ejército antes de llegar al núcleo.<p>

Garrett y la última parte de la escolta estaban entrando en ese preciso momento en el territorio controlado. En cuanto terminasen de pasar las distintas secciones de control ya sería oficial, todos los villalbeses estaban en aquel terreno, armados y preparados para la batalla.

Fher estaba esperando en la puerta al jefe, quería demostrarle que no iba a dejarse intimidar. Él era el alto cargo en aquel almacén y así iba a dejárselo ver. Lo recibió con cortesía aunque pudo notar como éste seguía algo reticente con él. Empezaba a exasperarle. Por mucho jefe que fuese no tenía ningún derecho a tratarle así.

- ¿Cómo van los interrogatorios? ¿Dice algo?

- No, señor. No hay novedades al respecto, se niega a colaborar.

- ¿Tampoco habla de la localización de Tenoh?

- Negativo, aunque creo poder asegurar que la desconoce.

Meditó sus palabras durante un instante.

- De acuerdo, en ese caso procede a aumentar la rudeza. No hay tiempo que perder.

- Entendido, jefe – una sonrisa asomó por su rostro. Ser más duro con Michiru no iba a estar nada mal.

Rita había presenciado el breve intercambio de frases que habían tenido su ex compañero sentimental y el jefe, y sabía que el rubio se tomaría en serio esa autorización. Por fin había abierto los ojos y había descubierto el monstruo que vivía en quien creía que era el hombre de sus sueños. El amor que creía que había en él estaba totalmente putrefacto, no era capaz de amar a alguien que no fuese a sí mismo. Estaba convencida de que si sentía tanta atracción por Michiru era simplemente porque ella siempre fue el trofeo que nunca pudo conseguir, y alguien con un ego como el suyo no podía soportarlo, pero Michiru era inalcanzable para él y para el resto de los mortales. La única que podía obtenerla era Haruka. No sabía por qué estaba tan convencida de eso pero lo presentía con todas sus fuerzas. Michiru era como una extraña y valorada pieza de coleccionista de las que tan solo existe un ejemplar, pero por desgracia se había roto y dada su exclusividad no se fabricaban piezas que pudiesen repararla. Por eso no había podido encajar en la sociedad, porque nadie podía arreglarla. Haruka por el contrario parecía más bien una pieza perdida que buscaba conectar con alguien en sus incesables conquistas amorosas, pero nunca llegaba a cuadrar por completo porque no pertenecía a esos puzles. Era una pieza defectuosa de fábrica. Y era curioso ver como ambas piezas, que en un principio estaban consignadas a la soledad, eludiesen aquel camino y se encontrasen, sorprendiéndose a sí mismas y al propio destino al ver que aquella pieza defectuosa era la única capaz de encajar en esa preciada obra de coleccionista. Aunque, ¿quién había engañado a quién? ¿Había sido solo un juego del destino para que ambas tuviesen que pasar por un tormentoso pasaje de penurias y asi al encontrarse se fusionasen mejor? ¿O por el contrario había sido algo que se le escapó de las manos al destino y que logró burlarlo? Con estas chicas la respuesta podía ser impredecible. El destino era su aliado al mismo tiempo que era su enemigo, pero fuese como fuese, ellas estaban hechas a medida, y eso era algo que el destino no podía obviar, y ella tampoco. Las envidiaba y las admiraba a partes iguales. Sabía que había sido doloroso todo lo que habían experimentado y que aún no había nada que les garantizase un buen final, pero ellas habían conocido el verdadero amor. Ella en cambio tan sólo había vivido una farsa con Fher. Había estado tan ciega al creer que él podría amarla… Pero eso ya se había terminado. Se armó de valor y siguió el recorrido que había tomado el rubio para detenerle antes de que volviese a entrar al cuarto donde tenían encerrada a Michiru.

- ¿Qué coño haces? Aparta de mi camino.

- Lo haré encantada cuando todo termine, pero ahora pienso ser esa piedra que obstaculice tu objetivo.

Fher la miró desconcertado. Rita parecía otra, esta vez no encontraba su miedo, parecía segura de sí misma.

- ¿Que tú qué? – Exhaló unas carcajadas histéricas que dejaban entrever su locura – Creo que no terminas de entender la situación en la que te encuentras.

- Al contrario, sé exactamente en donde estoy, y también sé a donde quiero llegar. No pienso dejar que toques más a Michiru. No voy a obligarte a confesar, pero sí a que le digas al jefe que ella no tiene nada que ver. Libérala, esta guerra no va con ninguna de ellas.

- ¿Desde cuándo crees que puedes darme órdenes?

- Desde que tu poder depende de mí, ¿o acaso olvidas que yo misma puedo delatarte?

- No te atreverías – la cogió del cuello de la camisa y la arrinconó en la pared – Si lo haces estás muerta.

- Y si no lo hago también. Estoy muerta desde que estoy contigo – no se dejó intimidar.

El rubio la tiró al suelo y la escupió antes de marcharse para encerrarse en su habitación. Una vez que le perdió de vista se permitió sentir miedo. Este reproche le había servido para posponer el próximo interrogatorio a Michiru, ahora tenía que terminar de demostrar que había aprendido la lección y cumplir la amenaza. Tenía que escoger por fin el camino que debió tomar mucho tiempo atrás, tenía que decirle la verdad al jefe.

Cogió aire y llamo al despacho provisional en el que Garrett se había situado, había llegado el momento.

* * *

><p>Había contactado con todas las unidades salvo la que controlaba el almacén. El aparato ni siquiera daba señal, y eso empezaba a alarmarle. Avisó a los compañeros que renvió allí en primera instancia de que tuviesen cuidado, pues dadas las circunstancias no faltaban razones para sospechar que habían sido descubiertos y que probablemente ya se habrían encargado de ellos. Una vez que concluyó con eso se centró en analizar los últimos informes que habían sido enviados desde el almacén. Por lo general eran todos bastante monótonos así que Natomi no tuvo muchos problemas para localizar los aspectos más relevantes en ellos, y más cuando en cuestión hacían referencia a la <em>mujer pelirroja<em>. No pudo esconder una sonrisa, estaba seguro de que esa mujer pelirroja era la que vio en el despacho del cuartel villalbense el día que les comunicaron la muerte de Farro. Una mujer muy atractiva, no había duda. Peligrosa, pero atractiva. Suspiró. Debía centrarse. Según el informe la misteriosa pelirroja se había ausentado al caer la tarde, aunque antes de la medianoche volvió al almacén. No sabían a dónde había ido la muchacha durante esas horas porque el hombre que sustituyó a Natomi no creyó conveniente que ninguno de los hombres que custodiaban el almacén se alejase de la zona para seguirla, por lo que no tenían ninguna pista sobre eso… Y ahora por no tener no tenían ni a esos hombres.

Levantó la mirada de los documentos y vio que su jefe estaba cotilleando por su salón. Estaba claro que se había quedado con él con el único propósito de controlarle.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Qué sucede? – le contestó sin devolverle la mirada.

- No va a matarla, ¿verdad? – procuró mantener la voz firme aunque no pudo evitar que denotase cierto temblor.

Doug se giró hacia él y con una media sonrisa nada tranquilizadora le contestó.

- No te preocupes por tu nueva amiga. Haruka va a sernos de gran utilidad.

- ¿Por qué no la deja ir?

- Porque me pertenece al igual que tú también me perteneces. Jurasteis lealtad a la mafia, no lo olvides – su tono se volvió casi amenazador.

- Pero señ…

- No hay peros en esto, Natomi. La traición se paga cara, ¿o es que no has aprendido nada de esta batalla que tenemos con los villalbenses?

- Vas a lograr que nos maten a todos por un juego de orgullo con Garrett – Natomi dejó de lado toda la cordialidad.

- Ese juego de orgullo es el que nos va a otorgar toda la ciudad.

- ¿Y vamos a pagar un precio tan alto por ella? Joder, estamos bien como estamos.

- Soy yo quien toma las decisiones.

- Pero no sobre nuestras vidas.

- También sobre ellas. Con una sola llamada puedo hacer que Haruka esté muerta, ¿es lo que quieres? Porque como no dejes de decir tonterías es lo que vas a conseguir.

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Te estoy utilizando. Una sola queja más y te daré una jodida respuesta con forma de cadáver. Ahora ponte a trabajar.

Natomi lo miró con desprecio.

- Ya he terminado – le costaba no apretar la mandíbula - Creo que hay problemas en el almacén.

Le contó la situación al jefe. Los acontecimientos indicaban que el enfrentamiento estaba cada vez más cerca, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Daba igual lo que dijese el consejero, Doug sabía que ya no podían retractarse, por orgullo y por venganza.

* * *

><p>Salió del almacén en cuanto terminó de contarle la verdad al jefe. No quería estar cerca cuando éste fuese a por Fher. Sí, Garrett ya sabía que Fher era el asesino de su hijo. Nunca había visto tanta furia en él, y por suerte estaba tan ocupado en sí mismo que no prestó ninguna atención a la pequeña escapada de la pelirroja. Salir de allí fue más complicado de lo normal teniendo en cuenta que ahora el almacén era una gran fortaleza repleta de villalbeses, pero por suerte tenía la potestad suficiente como para que nadie dudase de que tenía autorización para salir unas horas.<p>

Sabía que era muy arriesgado pasar por su casa, y tampoco le apetecía perderse por un sitio lleno de gente, sólo quería dar una vuelta. Miró al horizonte y se encontró con la nada. Pisó el acelerador poniendo rumbo a ninguna parte con la esperanza de que la adrenalina de la velocidad la mantuviese distraída. Aceleró aún más, más rápido, más velocidad. La carretera era solo para ella. Con cada curva pisaba más a fondo, obligándose a aplicar toda su destreza al volante. Tenía una buena recta por delante, podía aprovecharla. Sobrepasó el doble de la velocidad permitida y con los brazos tensados sintió como el vehículo la obedecía. Una gota de sudor comenzó a descender por su cuello. Sentía el volante, sentía la vida. Se mordió el labio y disfruto del momento. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía ante ella una curva que no podía evitar. Derrapó como pudo y procuró controlar el coche para salvarse de volcar, pegando un trompazo que la dejó justo mirando en la dirección en la que venía. Soltó las manos y respiró entrecortadamente. Ahora lo sabía, estaba viva.

Bajó la ventanilla y contempló el lugar al que había llegado. No pudo menos que emitir una sonora carcajada de risa contagiosa: Estaba en la zona residencial de Natomi. Aparcó el coche a una distancia prudente de su casa y se bajó. Tenía curiosidad por ver si habían encontrado la cinta. Desde lejos vigiló que no hubiese nadie controlando por las ventanas, y antes de acercarse se colocó un pañuelo cubriendo su melena junto con unas grandes gafas de sol. Caminó como si se tratase de una vecina más, y echando un discreto vistazo se aseguró que nadie se fijaba en su presencia. Con naturalidad abrió el buzón y se decepcionó al ver que en su interior seguía su peculiar mensaje… Espera, no, su cinta no ocupaba tanto. Metió la mano y sacó un… ¿un cd? El sonido de la puerta y unas voces conocidas la hicieron sobresaltarse de manera que lo guardó y se giró fingiendo acercarse al jardín más cercano como si fuese suyo, cuidando el abono de las plantas con sus manos.

Con una mirada de soslayo los vigiló. El jefe airense y el chico joven que había conocido en el despacho de su propio jefe parecían estar inmiscuidos en una fuerte conversación. Haruka no les acompañaba, ¿seguiría enferma? Lo dudaba, cuando la vio parecía que tenía un simple resfriado, así que… ¿dónde estaba la rubia? Intentó escuchar el diálogo que mantenían aquellos hombres, pero desde su posición apenas podía descifrar sus palabras. No fue capaz de ponerse en pie hasta que les vio subirse en un lujoso coche y salir de allí. Giró su cabeza para ocultar su rostro cuando éste pasó a su lado, y una vez que el coche se perdió al girar se levantó. Se limpió las manos en los pantalones y volvió a su coche para escuchar el disco en el reproductor. Una magnifica melodía invadió su vehículo. Cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por las notas del piano antes de regresar al almacén. El viaje de vuelta lo haría con una copilota imaginaria.

* * *

><p>- Maldito hijo de la gran puta, ¿DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?<p>

Fher salió de su cuarto al escuchar los gritos, pues por mucha invasión que hubiesen tenido eran pocas las personas que estaban dentro del almacén, por lo general habían montado un gran camping rodeándolo.

- ¿A qué vienen esos gritos? Hay gente que trata de dorm… - Pero antes de que pudiese hablar más notó como Garrett se le abalanzaba encima, tirándolo al suelo y asestándole un puñetazo en la cara que le partió la ceja – JODER, ¿ESTÁS LOCO?

Fher se lo sacudió de encima con una patada y empezó a forcejear con él desde el suelo.

- Tú eres el que está loco, ¡ASESINO!

- Mmph – Fher esquivó como pudo el golpe que iba dirigido a su cara – No seas hipócrita, nos dedicamos a esto. Somos asesinos, jo-der.

El rubio logró ponerse encima de Garrett, inmovilizándole las piernas, y comenzó a sacudirle con fuerza.

- Sí, pero no tocamos a la familia – detuvo su mano al tercer impacto y aprovechó el despiste de Fher para pegarle con el codo de su otro brazo.

Se llevó la mano al mentón, donde había recibido el codazo, y Garrett no dudó en aplicarle otro par de puñetazos al pecho y al estómago. Intentó quitárselo de encima y logró lanzarlo contra la estantería. Al impactar con ella le cayeron varios libros. Garrett se incorporó lo más rápido que fue capaz para ir a propinarle numerosos puntapiés en el cuerpo. En uno de esos Fher lo agarró por el tobillo y lo tiró nuevamente al suelo, utilizando uno de los libros que habían caído para golpearle la cabeza en la altura del oído, abriéndole una hemorragia. Ambos estaban sudorosos y con varias heridas repartidas por el cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

- Maldito chiflado, ¡tu hijo era un puto traidor! Era escoria – le escupió.

- ¡Pero era mi hijo!

- Los grandes líderes no se dejan llevar por mariconadas como los lazos de sangre. Si no sabes sacar provecho de tu poder no tienes derecho a tenerlo.

Los golpes se iban sucediendo, la pelea estaba igualada. El dolor de Garrett competía a muerte con la locura de Fher.

En un movimiento rápido contratacó un golpe de Fher y le aprisionó el cuello contra la pared con su tríceps, quedando de espaldas al rubio, quien intentaba liberarse de su brazo.

- Tú jamás lo entenderías porque no sabes lo que es el amor.

- ¿Y p-p-ara qu..e quieffro sabeglo? – apenas podía hablar.

- Porque toda tu vida has buscado tener poder, matando sin escrúpulos y cargándote a todo aquel que se te acercaba lo suficiente como para conocer tu vulnerabilidad – apretó un poco más fuerte. No podía verlo pero el rubio tenía el rostro totalmente rojo por los problemas respiratorios, se estaba asfixiando - Nunca has querido ver que el mayor poder que existe es el del amor.

Notó como Fher dejaba de forcejear poco a poco, estaba a punto de matarle. El movimiento paró, ya podía bajar el brazo.

Como si ocurriese a cámara lenta vio por el rabillo del ojo como de repente el brazo que un segundo atrás lucía inerte se movía ahora agarrando una figurilla de mármol que había caído de la estantería. Recibió el impacto antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rezar por poder rencontrarse con su hijo. Garrett cayó inmóvil.

Fher se frotó su malherido cuello y respiró como pudo, emitiendo una fuerte tos antes de poder volver a la normalidad. Se levantó y con un pie movió el cuerpo de su ahora ex jefe. Estaba muerto. El último golpe en la cabeza le había dejado una profunda herida que no paraba de sangrar… Fher acababa de erigirse como el nuevo jefe de la mafia villalbesa.

* * *

><p>Sabía que contaba con poco tiempo. Sacó su viejo discman del baúl que había en el salón, agradeciendo no haber tirado aquella reliquia, y fue corriendo con él al cuarto donde estaba Michiru. La peliverde se sobresaltó al verla entrar tan acelerada, abriendo la puerta tan secamente.<p>

- Rápido, escúchalo… - su respiración acelerada era constancia de la pequeña carrera que se había metido.

- Pero…

- ¡No hay tiempo! Hazlo, por favor.

Asintió y cogió el discman que Rita le facilitaba. Le dio al play y sus ojos se quedaron atónitos.

- ¿Cómo…

- Eso no importa, tú sólo escúchalo.

Michiru pudo notar el pánico de la pelirroja, quien no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta. La obedeció y se dejó llevar por la pieza musical que entraba en sus oídos. Era prácticamente como si Haruka le estuviese susurrando en el oído, e incluso podría jurar que notaba sus dedos, por la parte del nudillo, acariciándole su mejilla entre cada nota que emitía aquel piano. La había perdonado, la quería. Cerró los ojos y levantó la mano para rozarse la mejilla, intentando tocar los dedos de Haruka. Podía sentirlos aunque no estuviesen. Haruka venía. Haruka venía a por ella.

- ¿Qué coño le has traído está vez?

Cuando Michiru abrió los ojos se encontró con Fher agarrando a Rita de la muñeca. El rubio tenía un aspecto lamentable con la cara y las manos llenas de sangre. Su camiseta estaba medio rota y también estaba manchada. Esa apariencia le hacía aún más aterrador.

- S-sólo es un reproductor para que se distraiga, ya no puede tocar y pensé que…

- Y pensaste ¡NADA! Si no puede tocar que se joda, esto no es para que se sienta a gusto.

- No la culpes a ella, yo se lo pedí – Michiru intervino para que la soltase.

- Tú cállate, zorra inmunda, y dame ese discman.

Michiru se aferró al reproductor.

- ¡NO! T-te lo suplico, por favor, tan solo déjame esto. No pediré nada más, lo prometo.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME LO DES! – Se lo arrebató duramente de las manos, pegándole un fuerte empujón.

Sacó el disco de su interior y lo partió en varios trozos ante los asustados ojos de la peliverde. Después estrelló el discman contra la pared.

- Ahora sí que puedes quedartelo – sonrío psicodélicamente.

Michiru se acercó para coger los fragmentos del cd, sosteniéndolos como si fuesen un tesoro.

Fher no se detuvo en esa acción, y fue también a por el libro y el violín, aunque Rita cogió este último para que el rubio no se cargase el instrumento. Pareció contentarse con el hecho de arrebatárselo y la pelirroja suspiró aliviada. Aunque su tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues el rubio hojeó el libro y dio con las palabras subrayadas.

- Fher…

- Vamos a mi cuarto, Rita.

- Déjame que te…

- ¡VAMOS A MI PUTO CUARTO!

La mirada que le echó a Michiru tenía más palabras que algunos libros. Ella le asintió dándole apoyo con la escena que le esperaba con el rubio, y agradeciéndole la ayuda. Cerró la puerta.

El pánico la invadió por completo cuando Fher la introdujo en aquella habitación. Los muebles estaban movidos, los libros estaban desperdigados por el suelo, la alfombra estaba… Llena de sangre, y con un cuerpo inerte en ella. El cuerpo de Garrett.

-¿Qué… qu-qué le has hecho?

- Soy yo él que hace las preguntas. ¿Dónde cojones está escondida Tenoh?

- N-no lo sé.

- ¡MIENTES! – La agarró con mayor brusquedad – En el libro le has dicho que la has encontrado, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

- He estado jugando con los sentimientos de Michiru… Ya sabes, nos odiamos… Pensé que sería divertido usarla y…

Le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

- O colaboras o acabas igual que ella, y créeme, su situación no va a mejorar en absoluto.

- N-no, Fher, p-p…. por favor… - Las lágrimas de impotencia acompañaban sus súplicas.

- Dime dónde está.

Un nuevo golpe reforzó la seriedad de su amenaza.

Rita le reveló la ubicación de Haruka, pero lo hizo con la esperanza de que la rubia y los airenses fuesen capaces de detenerle.

- Buena chica – la lanzó contra el suelo – Ahora vas a ayudarme a hacer que el resto se crean que nuestro querido jefe ha decidido ocultarse en un lugar seguro, y que mientras me ha conferido el poder, ¿entendido?

Rita asintió desde el suelo.

- Limpia el cuarto y esa… escoria – miró despectivamente a Garrett – sin que nadie te vea. Ah, y no te olvides de tirar la alfombra.

Fher cogió una silla y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde vas con eso?

- A 'acomodar' a nuestra prisionera.

Su sonrisa le heló la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

**Summer: **¡Sí! En el fondo Rita está resultando ser mucho más buena de lo que parecía. No me lo hubiese imaginado en el primer cap xD No te preocupes, lo de Natomi fue sólo un beso y el pobre ya se dio cuenta de que no debió hacerlo ^^' Y Michiru… tiene su puntito cuando se pone así xD ¡Gracias por tu opinión! Hasta el próximo ;)

**UKT: **Jajaja bueno, ya pudiste ver de quien era la cinta ;) Uf, poco a poco se acerca el desenlace, espero ser capaz de mantener el interés para entonces. Yo también me imagino las escenas cuando las leo, y ahora que las escribo es aún peor porque a veces me dio cuenta de que hasta habló los diálogos con los distintos tonos xD Tengo un problema, sí xD Mientras no interprete las escenas lemon inconscientemente no pasa nada jajaja. Gracias por pasarte y por ser una pervertida ^^ ¡Un saludo!

**Vientocortante: **jajaja a este paso creo que voy a tener que darme al lemon, aunque admito que me gustó mucho lo de poder meter la alucinación así que también le estoy agradecida a Alex. El interés de Natomi por Haruka fue una duda momentánea del chico después de haber estado tanto tiempo con ella y sentirse tan a gusto, pero después de besarla se da cuenta de que realmente son solo amigos, e incluso si su relación se consolidase más serían como hermanos. Y…. ¡Por fin ha reaccionado Rita! Aunque a Michi aún le queda un poco de sufrimiento, pero Haruka está en camino ;) Tus ideas no iban tan desencaminadas, han tardado pero poco a poco se van cumpliendo ^^ Y los piropos del final… Tú sí que vas a ruborizarme xD Muchas gracias n_n

**Alex: **Jajaja no, no ha parecido molestar a nadie ;) Y gracias a ti por hacerme tu _humilde_ sugerencia, me ha gustado mucho poder plasmarla y ha sido una gran idea. Me alegro de poder recompensártelo pervirtiéndote un poco más muajaja. Y sí… ¿debería preocuparme por serlo? Tengo un problema y es que me las imagino muy gráficamente cuando escribo, y lo peor es que en el fondo me da un poco de vergüenza porque al escribir dejo una parte de mi personalidad, y en estas escenas creo que dejo bastante xD Lo de que Fher la vigilase durante el momento feliz lo suavicé cuando repasé el capítulo… Si no lo hubiese hecho tendría que darle a Haruka el poder de transformarse para hacer lo que dices con su Espada de Urano xD Y menos mal que lo de Natomi solo fue eso, sino me sé de una chica de pelo aguamarina que le estampaba con un precioso espejo dorado xD En fin, gracias por pasarte una vez más :) ¡Cuídate mucho!

Gracias por todos los comentarios, da gusto leeros :D


	24. Chapter 24

La reunión estaba durando mucho más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. Cada dos por tres miraba inconscientemente el reloj de la pared, quería volver lo más pronto posible a la residencia de Natomi por si ella aparecía, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no iba a suceder. La melodía de Michiru sonaba tan… claustrofóbica. Pero ¿por qué tenía esa sensación? Nadie más podría haberle dejado la cinta…

- ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿Qué? – la rubia no había sido capaz de prestar atención.

Su interlocutor la miró con gesto cansado, le incomodaba que ni siquiera se molestase en disimular.

- ¿Vas a colaborar o no? Recuerda que es una orden del jefe.

- Estoy haciéndolo – no era del todo cierto pero estaba tan cabreada por estar allí perdiendo el tiempo que necesitaba soltarse con alguien, y este era un pulso que no podía evitar.

- Pues tu actitud no lo demuestra.

- Eso ya lo harán mis acciones.

Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada sin ánimo de ceder, la tensión quedaba patente. El resto de los presentes no eran capaces de interrumpir el momento, simplemente les observaban en silencio.

- Más te vale, te juegas mucho en esto.

- Sé perfectamente lo que me juego – apretó los dientes.

Le habían amenazado con que si no colaboraba matarían a Natomi, y estaba convencida de que al muchacho le habrían dicho lo mismo de ella. Así funcionaba la mafia. No podías atar raíces ni desarrollar sentimientos porque implicaban vulnerabilidad. Tener amigos era un punto débil. Estaban en un mundo en el que la confianza era la peor de las armas, no podías darle tu confianza a nadie ciegamente y en cambio tampoco podías no confiar en nadie, pues solo no llegabas a ningún lado. Tenías que confiar lo suficiente como para ser capaz de darte la vuelta y desconfiar para estar preparado en el caso de que alguien intentase apuñalarte por la espalda. Estar alerta no era suficiente, había que estar preparado para contratacar siempre. Siempre tenías que tener un plan alternativo bajo la manga, y debías tratar de conocer al máximo posible lo que tus compañeros trataban de ocultar bajos sus respectivas máscaras. En un mundo en el que todos mienten sobre su pasado sólo sobreviven aquellos que son capaces de ver más allá de las personas y descifran sus códigos. A Haruka no se le daba mal este juego de falsas apariencias, en el bando todos la tenían por una compañera con la que podían irse de cañas y permitirse bajar la guardia, alguien eficaz que no preguntaba, solo actuaba. Y obviamente, su fama de rompecorazones incorregible le hacía congeniar más con ellos. Pero estaban equivocados. Al no ver la amenaza que ella representaba se habían quitado el disfraz sin darse cuenta, y la habían dejado que les conociese… Y respecto a la imagen que tenían de ella, habían sido tan superficiales que no habían arañado más que la primera de sus capas, cuando ella era un ser tridimensional. Sí, se había entregado a muchas mujeres, pero siempre lo hizo dándolo todo de sí misma, nunca fue una simple actividad física ni ningún capricho. Había amado a todas y cada una de ellas en el momento en el que lo hizo, durante media hora, un par de días o el tiempo que fuese. La duración no quitaba la veracidad de su implicación. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, Michiru la había cambiado. Con ella había añadido una nueva capa que hasta entonces desconocía. Había encontrado a alguien que también leía su alma, alguien con quien congeniaba hasta en el silencio y que hacía que el resto de sus relaciones pareciesen simples pasatiempos. Tenía que admitirlo, la concepción del amor de los mortales no bastaba para englobar el significado de lo que suponía amar a Michiru, era algo que ni el universo podía medir. Lo más curioso es que ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación, no tenía ni idea de cómo esa chica de cabellos aquamarina había conseguido adentrarse tan dentro de ella que la sentía parte de su ser, no sabía cómo podría sentirse completa nunca más ahora que había conocido lo que era tenerla en su vida. Quizás esa era la clave, no había palabras ni razonamientos que pudiesen explicar cómo, cuándo ni cuánto, pero ahí estaba, y eso lo hacía más mágico y poderoso. Mostró una sonrisa torcida a su interlocutor. Sería mejor que se mostrase más activa, al fin y al cabo le convenía quedarse con ellos si quería encontrarla antes de que lo hiciesen ellos, y su instinto le decía que debía darse prisa, no estaba a salvo. Él no debía enterarse de que sus amenazas le daban igual porque ella sólo era capaz de pensar en Michiru. Tenía que jugar si quería tener posibilidades de ganar.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de golpe. Los miembros presentes se disponían a protestar ante la falta de educación de aquellos que les habían interrumpido pero se callaron al encontrarse cara a cara con el jefe, seguido de un Natomi con una inusual apariencia de desagrado.

- Los villalbenses han armado una fortaleza en el almacén, hay que adelantar el ataque.

* * *

><p>Forcejaba sin éxito con la cuerda que apresaba sus muñecas. Si tan sólo pudiese acceder al bolsillo de su pantalón… En él tenía el único pequeño fragmento del cd que había podido guardar, y podría usarlo para cortar la cuerda, pero era imposible, no llegaba. Durante unos instantes mantuvo la esperanza mientras el maldito rubio la ataba, pues confiaba en que sólo le ataría las manos pero no fue así, también le había ligado los tobillos a la silla. Tenía que admitir que no se lo esperaba, puesto que pensaba que él intentaría sobrepasarse con ella, y por lo tanto la ataría… de otra forma. Pero en cambio la había apresado de manera que él mismo se había impedido el acceso. Debía sentirse aliviada por ello, aunque si dispusiese de sus piernas libres estaba segura de que podría esforzarse por sacar el trozo del cd con uno de sus pies, su flexibilidad le habría sido tan útil… Aunque realmente sabía que era mejor así, pues aunque se liberase seguiría sin poder salir del cuarto, y de esta manera él no podría hacer nada más allá de tocarla, pero le parecía tan frustrante tener que conformarse con ese alivio… Él no iba rendirse hasta arrebatarle todo. Le había vendado los ojos obligándola a sumirse en la oscuridad. Era evidente que estaba dispuesto a hundirla como fuese, quería robarle la esperanza y había empezado por privarle de la luz. Pero eso no suponía un gran cambio para ella. Sí, estaba maniatada a esa silla, sin poder moverse y sin poder ver, pero con ello no le había quitado nada porque Haruka estaba en su interior, y eso no podía arrebatárselo de ninguna manera. De acuerdo, tenía que admitir que le molestaba, al igual que le había fastidiado que le arrebatase el cd, y aunque ella se había aferrado a un último fragmento podría vivir sin él, porque depender de un objeto para recordar a Haruka significaría que podía olvidarla, y eso jamás podría suceder. Le daba igual los impedimentos físicos que le pusiese, porque su luz estaba en el aire, y ese aire había penetrado en ella con la intención de no irse nunca.<p>

* * *

><p>Había tenido que mentir para cubrirle, pero al contrario de lo que él pensaba no lo había hecho por miedo, sino por estrategia. Aún no sabía que podría hacer para detenerle, pero no ganaba nada convirtiéndose en una enemiga declarada y terminando en la misma posición que Michiru, tenía que dejarle creer que tenía el poder para tener la posibilidad de actuar.<p>

Se había mostrado sumisa desde que tuvo que esconder el cadáver de Garrett, y al principio esa postura había sido real, pero después había vuelto a centrarse y lo había convertido en una fachada para dominarlo. Fingió obedecerle sin reparos y les dijo al resto de miembros del bando que el jefe se había ausentado para ocultarse en una localización segura, dejando a Fher al mando de las decisiones tácticas del enfrentamiento.

Ahora que había adoptado un plan se sentía más segura, aunque le apenaba no poder ayudar más a Michiru. Había tenido que presenciar como Fher la apresaba duramente, apretándole con más fuerza de la necesaria al atarla, y como para disfrute propio la había vendado los ojos. Le hubiese gustado evitarlo, pero si quería poder controlarle debía mantener la imagen, y además, con toda la mafia villalbesa en el almacén no podría violarla por muy encargado de la situación que fuese, él también tenía que conservar su disfraz. En cierta medida había sospechado que ese había sido el principal motivo por el cual el rubio había apresado a Michiru en la silla juntándole las piernas al atarlas, él mismo buscaba reprimirse para poder controlarse, su obsesión por ella iba en aumento y cada vez le costaba más disimularlo. La brutal paliza que le había asestado a Michiru esa mañana era prueba de ello, necesitaba descargarse con violencia. También había prohibido que le diesen de comer y le había reducido las dosis de agua. Probablemente esas dos nuevas normas y el hecho de limitarla física y visualmente eran intentos desesperados por hacer que ella compartiese su frustración. Ese aspecto le preocupaba más, pues la peliverde había decidido herirle manteniendo su orgullo, y sí, eso estaba acabando con él, pero también era muy arriesgado para ella. El rubio estaba cada vez más alejado de toda razón y era imprevisible. Temía que enloqueciese lo suficiente como para cometer la locura de materializar su fracaso poniéndole fin a la vida de la chica.

Miró por la ventana. Le vio charlando con uno de los gánsters más cualificados en conducción y con uno de los tiradores, parecía que los tres iban a salir de la fortaleza. Rita rezó en silencio. Sabía bien a donde iban.

* * *

><p>Las cosas habían cambiado, todo se estaba precipitando. Doug quería atacar a la caída de la siguiente noche, no quería darles más margen para que se preparasen. Pero ellos tampoco estaban preparados. Era un error. Toda esta guerra lo era.<p>

Haruka aprovechó el desconcierto y el alboroto que la situación había causado para intentar escaquearse, pero una mano la detuvo. Se giró mientras hacia funcionar a toda máquina su cerebro para inventarse una excusa creíble, pero frenó la creación al encontrarse con el rostro de Natomi, quien sin decirle nada le hizo un gesto para que fuesen a hablar a un cuarto más calmado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tienes que irte.

- Lo sé, estaba a punto de marcharme a tu casa y…

- No, tienes que irte de la ciudad. Esta guerra no va contigo.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos mostraron agradecimiento por su preocupación.

- Va conmigo desde que Michiru está en ella.

- Ella estará bien. Te prometo que la localizaré y la ayudaré a que te alcance.

- Está en peligro – hasta ahora no había expresado su miedo en voz alta, pero lo que más le sorprendió a sí misma fue el tono de seguridad con el que afirmó esas palabras.

Natomi la miró extrañado.

- Pero tú misma dijiste que la cinta era suya, ¡tiene que estar a salvo!

La rubia bajo la mirada ligeramente avergonzada.

- Es una estupidez pero… tengo el presentimiento de que no es así.

- ¿Y vas a arriesgarlo todo por un simple presentimiento?

- Mi relación con ella empezó por uno, no me queda más remedio que fiarme.

- Estás loca…

- Sí, estoy loca por ella.

Natomi exhaló un fuerte suspiró, y vio como su amiga esperaba el reproche, pero en lugar de eso la abrazó en señal de apoyo y comprensión. Desde antes de planteárselo sabía que era una batalla perdida, pero no se sentía tranquilo hasta haberlo intentado. Ahora ya solo quedaba una opción, tendrían que luchar.

- Ten mucho cuidado, no puedes fiarte de nadie.

- Preocúpate más de ti mismo, que aún no sabes preparar una cafetera – no pudo reprimir la burla, necesitaba disminuir la solemnidad de ese momento.

Natomi no entró en bromas esta vez, sabía que no tardarían en echarles en falta.

- Lo digo en serio, Doug…

- Es nuestro enemigo, lo sé.

- No solo eso, aún no comprendes cuánto significa esta guerra para él, hará lo que sea para ganarla.

Haruka se sintió levemente desconcertada, ella ya sabía lo de Farro, ¿qué más motivos podía haber?

Natomi tragó saliva y con gesto de culpa comenzó a narrarle todos los sucesos de la relación entre su jefe con el villalbense, todo lo que dio pie al caso Farro. Estuvo hablando precipitadamente y en susurros por temor a ser escuchado por terceras personas. Haruka no quiso interrumpirle en ningún momento para que se quitase de encima toda esa carga que había mantenido oculta durante tanto tiempo. El muchacho debía pensar que ella querría recriminárselo, pero no era así. Ella entendía que aún no eran tan cercanos cuando Natomi se presentó en casa de Michiru para prevenirla de las intenciones del jefe y para contarle lo referido a Farro, era normal que no hubiese entrado en detalles, y hasta ahora no había sido algo necesario. Cuando terminó le lanzó un gesto de agradecimiento y vio como su amigo no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa de alivio al ver que ella no se había cabreado con él.

- Entonces… ¿toda esta guerra comenzó por una mujer?

- ¿Y te sorprende? Tú misma has dicho que has entrado en ella por Michiru.

La rubia soltó una breve risa apagada ante aquel comentario. Tenía razón. Las mujeres siempre habían levantado pasiones, implicando con ellas una desmesurable cantidad de emociones irrevocables. Doug se sintió traicionado cuando su mejor amigo le había arrebatado al amor de su vida, y lo entendía, sobre todo por el hecho de que para Garrett fue solo un trámite más, pero lo que no entendía eran las acciones que había tomado. Ambos habían sido egoístas y habían cometido errores que habían arruinado las vidas de más personas. ¿Tanto podía hacer una mujer? Pensó en Michiru, y en como el rubio se había cebado con ella misma por el hecho de haber logrado captar su atención, y el enfrentamiento con él aún no había terminado, ambos tenían más cartas que mostrar en esa pelea. Sí, Fher también estaba en esta guerra por una mujer. Apretó los puños. Esa era su mujer. Haruka había tenido suerte de que la chica de sus sueños fuese también la mujer de su vida, y no iba a permitir que nadie la alejase de ella.

Natomi le dio las llaves de su hogar para que se fuese mientras él procuraba distraer la atención del jefe. Por suerte no iba a ser complicado marcharse de allí sin ser vista gracias al lío que habían montado en tan solo cuestión de minutos. Se asomó por el hueco de la puerta para evitar encontrarse con Doug o algún otro rostro conocido y en cuanto vio pista libre salió de allí.

En otra situación habría ido a pie puesto que forzar un coche conllevaba riesgos que ahora no podía permitirse, pero las prisas la hicieron parar al primer taxi que pilló para que le dejase en el barrio lo antes posible, necesitaba saber si Michiru había recogido el cd del buzón o si aún tenía una oportunidad de pillarla. El tiempo era fundamental.

Ni siquiera se molestó en darle una dirección cercana al taxista para mantener un disimulo en el caso de que alguien interrogase a aquel hombre, no tenía por qué esconderse, Doug sabría que estaba allí. Le pagó y se bajó sin esperar el cambio, el dinero era insustancial. Y sin más preámbulos se dirigió al buzón mientras escuchaba como el taxi abandonaba la calle.

Lo abrió y comprobó con una extraña mezcla de rabia y alivio que el disco ya no estaba en su interior, y que tampoco le había dejado nada nuevo. Ni una cinta, ni una nota, nada. Había estado tan nerviosa ante la idea de que le hubiese pasado algo o de poder rencontrarse con ella que no se había percatado de la insólita situación de vacío que había en la calle hasta que sus latidos se calmaron y le brindaron como único sonido el de la naturaleza. Intrigada levantó la mirada. Era raro, aún debería haber niños jugando en los jardines, mujeres arreglando sus plantas, hombres cortando el césped, vecinos hablando entre ellos, gente sacando a pasear al perro… Pero no había nadie, absolutamente nadie.

Se sintió observada, y alarmada miró hacía el punto que atrajo su atención llevándose la mano a la parte trasera de su pantalón, donde guardaba su pistola. Se calmó al ver que era un simple vecino, aunque éste le observaba fijamente desde su ventana. Podría jurar que casi la miraba con pánico en los ojos. Sostuvo la mirada con aquel hombre, tratando de descifrar su expresión, pero el silencio se vio interrumpido por el derrape de un coche. El hombre bajó corriendo la persiana y Haruka comprendió la situación. Sacó su pistola y se tiró al suelo lo más rápido que pudo, casi al mismo tiempo en el que comenzó la ráfaga de balas provenientes de aquel coche. Analizó con la mirada sus alrededores. Estaba a descubierto, tenía que ocultarse. El tiempo se había ralentizado, todo pasaba a cámara lenta con la triste banda sonora de aquella melodía violenta. Haruka se levantó como pudo para tratar de correr agachada hacia los cubos de basura y esconderse tras ellos mientras emitía algún disparo tentando a la suerte. Estaban demasiado lejos. Las balas no cesaban y ella no podía permitirse mirar siquiera su origen, así no podía acertar.

Iba a morir, lo sabía. Moriría sin haber visto por última vez el rostro de su sirena, sin saborear una vez más del néctar de sus labios, sin haberle confesado nunca cuánto la amaba. La rabia se apoderó de ella, no podía irse así, no sin haberse asegurado de que ella estaba a salvo. Aceleró el ritmo lo máximo que pudo, tenía que vivir, tenía que hacerlo por ella. Cuanto los tuvo a unos escasos dos metros de distancia se tiró en plancha para cubrirse con ellos, pero no pudo evitar que durante su salto le alcanzase una bala, hiriendo su brazo izquierdo. El impulso del plomo hizo que cayese de espaldas, golpeándose con fuerza contra el suelo. Pero ella no podía permitirse sentir dolor. El tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad. Se incorporó como pudo y vio como el coche que le había dado caza empezaba a alejarse. Tragó saliva para tratar de contener el aliento y apuntó. El pulso le temblaba demasiado. Respiró y focalizó la mirada. Un disparo limpio impactó contra una de las ruedas traseras del vehículo desestabilizándolo. Haruka recuperó la precisión criminal y disparó dos veces más para alcanzar otras dos ruedas, haciendo que el coche se precipitase contra una farola. Se apoyó en la mano con la que portaba la pistola para incorporarse y ponerse en pie, y apuntando se acercó al vehículo por un lateral. No tenía tiempo de recargar y sabía que sólo le quedaba una bala, pero confiaba que su posición fuese suficiente ventaja para deshacerse de ellos. Si lograba desarmarlos no tendría que preocuparse más.

Se abrió la puerta trasera y vio como una figura conocida descendía a cuatro patas del coche, tambaleándose. Haruka le apuntó firmemente con cara de odio. Fher sonrío, y ahincándose en la rodilla se levantó, mostrando sus manos levantadas sin portar ningún arma.

- Me has pillado, rubita, estoy desarmado y mis secuaces están inconscientes – echó una mirada al coche - Por no decir que probablemente estén muertos – mantuvo la sonrisa burlona.

- Y tú no vas a tardar en reunirte con ellos.

- ¿Así de un disparo sin más? Creía que tenías más motivos de los que vengarte como para afrontar una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Esta vez fue Haruka quien se río.

- Estás hecho un puto desastre, creo que alguien se me adelantó en esa pelea.

- Tu brazo tampoco tiene buena pinta, sería algo igualado.

- Es una oferta tentadora, pero voy a tener que pasar – Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más profundas, apuntaba directamente a su cabeza.

- Es una lástima – Fher aún tenía un as en la manga – Pensaba que querías rencontrarte con Michiru.

La rubia no pudo ocultar su expresión. Fher se mordió el labio de satisfacción.

- Ella está a salvo – intentó creerse sus palabras aun sabiendo que su instinto seguía negándoselo.

Fher emitió una sonora carcajada que le crispó los nervios.

- Si eso es lo que quieres creer adelante – estaba logrando el efecto deseado – Pero me sorprende que te engañes de esa forma sin tener pruebas ni nada.

- ¡Claro que tengo pruebas! – Agitó el arma al exaltarse – He contactado con ella.

El rubio se extrañó pero no inmutó su rostro.

- ¿Qué tipo de pruebas? – procuró mantener el tono cómico.

- Me mandó una cinta tocando el violín, y créeme, nadie podría haberla falsificado.

Volvió a reírse, ahora ya sabía el porqué de las ausencias de Rita. No sólo le había engañado con aquel libro, también lo había hecho al darle el violín. La muy zorra había hecho una grabación y se la había entregado a Tenoh… Aunque ésta se había creído que había sido la propia Michiru quien había realizado la entrega. En el fondo le había beneficiado, de no ser así lo más seguro es que la rubia se hubiese presentado antes por el almacén. Entonces… El disco que había roto tenía que ser suyo. Claro, por eso le había suplicado Michiru por él. Rita había sido una estúpida, y sin quererlo había acabado ayudándole. El destino estaba de su parte. Esta vez la risa fue descontrolada.

- ¡¿De qué coño te ríes?

- Le grabaste un bonito cd como respuesta.

Se puso pálida. Fher siguió hablando para desconcentrarla mientras ella intentaba atar cabos en su mente, tratando de encontrar una justificación que negase esa realidad.

- ¿Cómo sé que no lo has cogido tú antes de asaltarme?

- Porque eres consciente de que tú misma intentas engañarte – Por primera vez empleó un tono duro, aunque después de esa frase volvió a emplear uno más jocoso - Pero ha estado bien, gracias a eso he podido disfrutar de muy buenos momentos con ella, ¿sabes?

Haruka se exasperó y lo estampó contra el coche, apuntándole con la pistola por debajo de la barbilla.

- ¡NO BROMEES CON ESO!

Fher mantuvo la calma y la sonrisa.

- No bromeo, preciosa – y con su voz más maliciosa prosiguió – He disfrutado mucho follándome a tu novia, aunque creo que ella lo ha disfrutado mucho más.

Haruka cometió el error de ir a golpearle con su brazo herido como un acto reflejo, y aunque acertó, ella recibió más daño que él, por lo que Fher pudo aprovechar para agarrar con fuerza el brazo derecho de Haruka e intentar arrebatarle el arma. El forcejeo hizo que disparase al aire, perdiendo la última bala. La rubia la soltó y se llevó la mano a la herida. Fher cogió el arma y le apuntó. Haruka disimuló y simplemente se quedó mirándole, cogiendo fuerzas para el próximo ataque.

Ya no quedaba nada del tono burlón que había empleado al principio, no había más interpretación, ahora solo estaba el odio.

- Te gustaría saber que con cada penetración gritaba tu nombre – él mismo comenzaba a creerse su mentira de lo mucho que disfrutaba al ver como Tenoh se la imaginaba – Hace unos grititos muy graciosos, ¿verdad? Es una jodida loba – Simuló unos gemidos con su nombre.

- ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, JODER!

Haruka se lanzó sobre Fher, y él con una sonrisa de venganza disfrutó al máximo del segundo en el que apretó el gatillo. Pero el sonido no fue el que esperaba, no escucho el fuerte estallido de una bala sino el de su propio mentón bajo el puño de Haruka. La rubia se había impulsado tanto que lo había tirado al suelo de un solo golpe. Cayó encima de él pero Fher fue rápido y la agarró con fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, metiéndole el dedo en la herida para profundizarla más aún. Los gritos de Haruka le acrecentaron para seguir y colocarla debajo. Ahora él tenía el poder.

- Me temo que finalmente has tenido que aceptar mi pelea.

Haruka intentaba quitarle la mano de su brazo herido, pero estaba en clara desventaja con las manos y no tenía espacio para defenderse con las piernas. Intentó desequilibrarle pero no podía, tenía que liberarse. Le mordió el brazo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que éste la soltó, y al medio incorporarse aprovechó para asestarle un codazo en el labio superior y quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Olvidas nuestro primer enfrentamiento? No deberías alegrarte tanto, no estarías aquí si no hubiese sido por tus hombres.

Fher se pasó la mano izquierda por el labio para limpiarse la sangre que emanaba de la boca, y completó el gesto escupiendo al suelo.

- Aquello fue pura suerte.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, dando pasos rodeándose, esperando a que el otro mostrase un punto débil.

Puso en marcha toda su agilidad mental. Tenía que encontrar su vulnerabilidad. Le observó con detalle. El rubio mostraba varias heridas faciales, e incluso un enrojecimiento en el cuello, probablemente a causa de la otra pelea que debió tener. Sus puños también tenían heridas, y estaba convencida de que si había tenido un enfrentamiento duro tendría el costado resentido, por lo que podría aprovecharlo. ¿Y el accidente? Si sus compañeros habían quedado así, él también debería tener alguna secuela. Le miró con más detalle. Se esforzaba por disimularlo pero tenía una pequeña cojera. Intentó analizarla. No parecía proveer del tobillo, no metía el pie para dentro ni hacía ningún movimiento extraño con él, era más bien… La rodilla. Por eso había caído al suelo tan fácil, no aguantaba peso en ella.

- En ese caso tentaré a la suerte una vez más.

Haruka se tiró al suelo entrándole con las piernas como si se encontrase en un partido de fútbol intentando arrebatarle el balón al rival, solo que en vez de dirigir su pie a la pelota lo hacía a su rodilla. El rubio intentó esquivar el ataque, pero al hacerlo cayó en la trampa y apoyó de más en esa pierna, permitiendo que Haruka lo atrapase por completo. Al tirarlo se situó encima suyo, y para asegurarse de que no haría ninguna tontería clavó su rodilla en sus partes íntimas, logrando que emitiese un grito agudo de inmediato. Él sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para tratar de quitársela de encima, pero Haruka logró inmovilizarle uno de sus brazos con su otra pierna, pisándole con fuerza la muñeca, mientras que le asestaba irrefrenables puñetazos con su brazo bueno. Él podría tener ese instinto de supervivencia al sentir tanto dolor, pero jamás igualaría en furia al de Haruka al creer que había abusado de Michiru.

- MALDITO CA-BRÓN, DI-ME DÓN-DE ES-TÁ – hablaba interrumpiendo cada sílaba entre puñetazo y puñetazo, sin darle tiempo real a que contestase, primero necesitaba descargar su ira.

- Aghm-macém- apenas podía hablar por la sangre y los golpes, al labio partido se le sumaba una nariz rota - En el cuahto delg aghmacen.

Haruka detuvo los puñetazos y le agarró por los hombros para golpearlo contra el suelo, olvidando por unos instantes el propio dolor de su brazo.

- ¿QUÉ LE ESTÁIS HACIENDO?

- Nagda, lo jugo.

- ¿Nada? LA HAS VIOLADO, HIJO DE PUTA – Haruka inició otra partida de golpes de los que el rubio no podía defenderse.

- ¡MENGTI! TE HE MENGTIDFO - Haruka se detuvo, y apresándole el cuello le incitó a continuar – No he podido, no se dejó, de vegdad.

- ¿Y entonces qué le has hecho?

- Solo pegagla, pego no como a ti, lo prgometo – el rubio estaba totalmente asustado ante la rabia de Haruka.

Haruka apretó con más fuerza la rodilla.

- ¿Con qué fin?

- Faggo.

- ¿Qué?

Fher tanteó el suelo con su mano izquierda, era la única extremidad que tenía libre. Intentó acercarla a su pierna flexionada sin que la rubia se diese cuenta.

- Fafrro.

Logró alcanzar lo que buscaba.

- ¿Farro? – Fher asintió – Pero si él está muerto.

- Pogque yo lo maté – la declaración pilló por sorpresa a Haruka - ¡IGUAL QUE VOY A MATAGRTE A TI! – Su mano portaba una pequeña navaja que clavó en un rápido movimiento en el omoplato de la rubia.

Haruka se desestabilizó al sentir la puñalada, permitiendo que él la apartase de una patada.

Cayó de lado, notaba como la navaja seguía en su espalda, pero no podía sacársela porque ya casi no podía mover su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho no llegaba bien a la zona, temiendo también sacársela mal y agrandarse la herida.

Fher tampoco estaba en mejor situación, apenas podía levantarse y mucho menos ponerse a andar. Iba arrastrándose como podía para acercarse al objeto más cercano que le permitiese ayudarle a incorporarse.

- ¡Fher!

Levantó la mirada, uno de sus hombres, el tirador. Tenía un corte profundo en la cabeza y andaba con problemas, pero al menos se tenía en pie.

- Remátala y vam… - El sonido de una sirena interrumpió su frase. La policía se acercaba – Jodeg, ayúdame, coggre. ¡Tenemos que ignos de aquí!

El tirador ayudó a Fher a subirse al coche, y de un tirón sacó el cadáver de su compañero muerto para poder ponerse en el volante. El coche arrancó a duras penas pero lo hizo.

Haruka sólo pudo oír el ruido del motor alejándose mientras que el de las sirenas se hacía más cercano. Su visión se iba haciendo cada vez más borrosa. Para cuando las sirenas se situaron a su lado la oscuridad la había nublado, lo único que pudo pensar antes de perder la conciencia es que su instinto no le había mentido, Michiru la necesitaba, y ahora más que nunca tenía que sobrevivir por ella.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estaba? No era capaz de reconocer el escenario. Era un cuarto de luz tenue en el que resaltaba el sonido de las olas… Pero no había ninguna playa de la que pudiese provenir. Miró a su alrededor, nada la rodeaba a excepción de esas cuatro paredes. Parpadeó. Le pareció distinguir un pitido interrumpido entre el eco del mar. Sí, podía escucharlo cada vez con más claridad, y según aumentaba esa intensidad el cuarto se iba oscureciendo, trayendo con ese cambio de iluminación el dolor. Cogió aire, ya no quedaba luz. Hizo presión con su mano derecha, agarrando una suave textura. Soltó el aire antes de abrir los ojos. Estaba viva.<p>

- Buenos días.

No podía distinguir quién le hablaba, todavía no focalizaba bien.

- ¿Nag..tomi? – Tenía la voz ronca y reseca.

- Está en el almacén.

Era Doug.

Haruka quiso hablar nuevamente, pero su jefe le calló dándole de beber un poco de agua.

- Será mejor que guardes la voz y me escuches bien. Has estado dos días inconsciente y hemos tenido que apañárnoslas sin ti – La rubia intentó hablar de nuevo, pero una vez más la mandó callar – He dicho que me escuches. Regresaste a casa sin permiso y tu irresponsabilidad nos ha salido cara. Tienes suerte de que te encontró un policía que tenemos comprado y te trajo aquí como víctima. Podrías habernos jodido de lo lindo si te hubiese encontrado otro, ¿y encima te crees que no sé por qué lo hiciste? A mí no puedes engañarme, Tenoh. Sé que quieres ayudar a la espía buenorra de los villalbenses, y me duele ver hasta donde llegas por un simple polvo…

- No hables así de ella – intentó elevar la voz pero no fue capaz.

- Déjame terminar – su postura fue firme – Afortunadamente la herida de bala es bastante superficial. La puñalada trajo más problemas, pero sólo te tendrá un tiempo de baja, y te va a venir bien porque no quiero que entres en ese almacén, ¿me has oído?

- No puedes impedírmelo.

- Claro que puedo, me perteneces, Tenoh. Nadie abandona la mafia.

- Estás realmente loco si realmente crees eso – empezaba a notar el efecto del agua, aunque aún tenía la voz rasgada - Soy una persona libre.

- ¿De verdad? Estás más atada que nunca. Deberías saber que ya hemos perdido las cuentas de las bajas, y estoy seguro de que ellos también. Añadirla en su lista de bajas no sería ningún problema.

Haruka intentó incorporarse a pesar del dolor y le agarró como pudo de la camisa.

- No te atrevas a tocarla.

Doug puso cara de desprecio.

- ¿Quieres salvarla? Entonces aléjate de allí y cumple con tu deber en la mafia. De lo contrario créeme que me encargaré personalmente de que muera. Un maldito capricho por una chica bonita no va a arruinar mi victoria.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

****Gracias a todos, espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Os agradezco mucho que hayáis seguido la historia y me hayáis apoyado durante su desarrollo. Poco a poco esto empieza a acercarse a su fin... :)

**UKT: **Sí, creo que voy a tener que portarme bien con Rita, al final ha salido buena gente xD Acertaste con lo de Fher y Haruka, aunque ahora la pobre tiene más inconvenientes que antes, al final creo que la confrontación la vais a tener vosotros conmigo por tratarlas tan mal. Jajaja a mí también me alegra saber que no soy la única que pone voces y del lemmon mejor no comento xD Procuraré actualizar pronto ;) ¡Un saludo y gracias por pasar!

**Alex: **Por desgracia una vez más Fher se ha salvado y Haruka se ha llevado la peor parte, aunque dudo que él pueda tener descendencia después de esto xD Lo del 'jefe villanoseque' me ha hecho gracia porque creo que soy la primera en inventarme los nombres y cambiarlos cada dos por tres, también me pasaba con el nombre de la autora del libro que leían Haru y Michi xD Siento ser mala, creo que hoy sí que vas a querer usar el bate conmigo xD Y lo del lemmon sí, hay confianza ;) Gracias una vez más ^^

**Lore: **Muchas gracias por los cumplidos ^^ espero mantener el nivel para los capítulos restantes :) Estos días voy a disponer de algo más de tiempo, así que creo que no os haré esperar demasiado, ¡un saludo!

**Alexia: **Gracias, lo cierto es que la gripe me tuvo un par de semanas fastidiándome pero ya logré derrotarla ^^ Jajaja uf, menos mal que he puesto que no la puede hacer nada que sino cualquier día te me apareces por mi ciudad para liquidarme xD Una vez más ha sobrevivido pero si te sirve de consuelo se ha llevado una muy buena paliza ^^ Hasta el próximo cap :D

**Pajaro Loco: **Jajaja me encanta porque todos me estáis pidiendo que lo mate, me alegra que le odiéis tanto. De momento el amor se está quedando más en pensamientos de ambas, pero la sangre está llegando bastante en estos últimos caps, ahora solo falta lo del reencuentro ;) Gracias por comentar ^^

**saori-seika-san: **no puedo decir que me haya portado mucho mejor con ella en este cap, pero al menos ya tiene a Rita para cuidar un poco de ella, algo es algo xD ¡un saludo y gracias por pasar!

**ficr: **Sí, tenía que cargarme a alguien ya, muajaja! Pues sí, cuando escribo puedo ver y escuchar todo lo que sucede. La música siempre me ha parecido que funciona mejor que las palabras, así que se me hizo inevitable ponerlo ;) Tengo 22 años, un poco mayor ya ^^' leo fics de esta página desde hace ya bastantes años, pero estuve unos cuantos sin hacerlo, y no sé cómo pero acabé nuevamente en ella este año y me decidí a escribir. ¿Puedo saber por qué lo preguntas? Gracias por el comentario, ¡nos vemos en el próximo!

**anon: **Gracias por lo de la música, pero lo del lemmon de ese episodio es mérito de Alex, que me sugirió la idea y parece que os ha gustado ;) Y sí, menos mal que lo leíste en casa porque leer eso en público puede ser bastante perturbador xD Espero poder mantener tu interés en lo que queda de historia, aunque estos episodios me están costando más por la acción, no me sale tan fluida como cuando escribo otras cosas pero la historia lo requiere. Doug aún no sabe lo de Garrett, pero quizás cuando se entere se sume al club de fans de 'matemos a Fher', no estaría mal… Gracias por pasarte a dar tu opinión, por la suerte y por los halagos, es un gran apoyo. ¡Un saludo!

**Hanaharu20: **A las dos se les ha complicado un poco más en este cap, pero la distracción del enfrentamiento también les da más margen para que no estén tan encima de ellas, y Rita se está volviendo hasta maja :) Gracias ^^ ¡cuídate!

**Vientocortante: **Creo que en este te habré frustrado un poco más con lo de Fher, pero él también recibió su parte. Garrett fue bastante estúpido, pero estaba bastante desquiciado y actuó sin pensar, lo que sin duda fue su peor error. Por un momento pudo ganar la partida y ahorrar muchos problemas al resto pero se relajó. Una pena xD Me alegra ver que valoréis la evolución de Rita, y también lo de que haya gustado lo del cd :) Y de Michiru…Lo sé, me queréis matar xD Gracias por todo, nos vemos en el próximo ^^


	25. Chapter 25

Sentado en su despacho escuchaba la banda sonora de todos los tiroteos que rodeaban el edificio. Los disparos no habían cesado desde su regreso. Aún seguía recuperándose de los golpes recibidos, manteniendo una pequeña bolsa de hielo sobre los testículos por encima del pantalón. En esas condiciones no había podido intervenir en la batalla por lo que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo allí recluido. No había tenido fuerzas ni para visitar a Michiru, y la idea de torturarla físicamente ya no le entusiasmaba tanto. Sentía tanto odio que ya no era suficiente.

Estaba totalmente frustrado. Él era un hombre de acción, y estar ahí quieto mientras otros disfrutaban de los tiroteos era superior a él, pero sabía que en esas condiciones salir a divertirse era un suicidio. Además desde que había vuelto sentía como como sus hombres le miraban y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. No había podido escucharles decir nada, pero sabía que le estaban faltando al respeto, que se burlaban de él y de su liderazgo. Estaba rodeado de inútiles que no entendían nada, no respetaban la autoridad. Lo poco que se habían atrevido a decirle a la cara eran dudas y memeces sobre la estrategia que estaba llevando a cabo. ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para cuestionar sus decisiones? Era normal que en este tipo de enfrentamientos muriese gente, y más si eran tan ineptos… Para colmo hubo algún insensato que se atrevió a recriminarle que les hubiese abandonado en un momento tan importante, pero qué iban a saber ellos. Nadie a excepción del conductor y del tirador sabía que había tratado de matar a Tenoh, y por suerte para él el conductor murió en el suceso, y el tirador ya no vivía para contarlo. Él mismo se había encargado de que desapareciese. No necesitaba depender del silencio de nadie. Si se hubiese ido de la lengua habría sido el hazmerreír del bando, y no podía tolerarlo. Pensó nuevamente en los murmullos que escuchaba cada vez que salía a controlar el campo de batalla… Cerró el puño con rabia. No lo soportaba. Más les valdría callarse y centrarse en matar a los airenses porque como siguiesen con las tonterías los mataría él mismo. Eso era lo bueno de estar en guerra, nadie se extrañaba de la ausencia de otros… Por no hablar de que todos estaban tan preocupados de sí mismos que ni les importaba. Su equipo estaba lleno de débiles, y eso tendría que cambiar.

La puerta se abrió sin aviso alguno.

- Fher, el equipo se pregunta si…

- Y yo me pregunto si llamar a la puerta es demasiado trabajo para ti.

La miró con odio. Sabía que ahora volvía a tenerla bajo su poder, pero no iba a dejar que se sintiese segura nunca más. No estaba dispuesto a perdonarle su traición llevándole aquella cinta a Tenoh y consintiendo a Michiru a placer.

- Lo siento, pero es urgente. Los airenses han traspasado casi todas nuestras líneas. No vamos a resistir mucho más, tarde o temprano entraran en el edificio.

- ¿Acaso ninguno de nuestros hombres sabe pelear? – era evidente su enfado.

- Necesitan un líder – Rita procuró mantener un tono cordial, pero era un claro mensaje con forma de puñal. Tenía que desestabilizarlo para que no fuese el frío y calculador gánster que admiraba todo el equipo en antaño.

- ¡Ya tienen un líder! ¡Me tienen a mí!

La pelirroja retrocedió ligeramente, haciéndole creer que aún podía asustarla.

- D-discúlpame – un falso tartamudeo y un movimiento forzado esquivando su mirada y ya lo tendría dominado – Quería decir que no pueden luchar solos, te necesitan en el campo.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que salga así? – aún se notaba la furia en sus palabras.

Rita tuvo que reprimir la risa. Realmente tenía un aspecto deplorable. Haruka le había dado una buena paliza… Una pena que no lo hubiese rematado.

- No hace falta que salgas a pelear, sólo necesitan escucharte. Así acallarías los rumores… – se dio la vuelta para salir del despacho, ya había logrado plantar la semilla – Ah, un último consejo – le dijo de espaldas, sin mirarle – como sigas poniéndote tanto hielo se te va a quemar – salió de allí sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Tras una transfusión se encontraba mucho mejor, ya era capaz de mantener el equilibrio sin problemas y se sentía con fuerzas para salir, pero había un pequeño problema. Bueno, más bien dos. Doug había querido asegurarse de que se quedase quieta dejándola bajo la custodia de un par de airenses. Nunca había trabajado con ellos por lo que no tenían ningún trato personal, pero les conocía de vista y sabía que eran dos gánsters de poca monta. Aún eran muy jóvenes y no tenían casi experiencia. Estaba claro que el jefe no había querido desperdiciar a ninguno de los mejores para que hiciese de niñero, estaba desesperado por ganar esa batalla. Pero mejor para ella, siendo así tendría alguna oportunidad de quitárselos de encima. No tenía ninguna intención de obedecerle, y menos de sucumbir ante sus amenazas. Estaba loco si creía que ella se iba a tragar el rollo de que si se portaba bien no le haría nada a Michiru. Estudió sus posibilidades. Uno de ellos era bastante enclenque, aunque tenía aspecto de ser ágil. El otro en cambio tenía el cuerpo más trabajado, pero si tenía la misma destreza con las armas como la que había demostrado para abrir un simple envoltorio de sándwich de maquina no debía suponer un gran problema. Por el contrario ella tenía un aparatoso vendaje cubriéndole parte de la espalda y manteniéndole bien rígido el hombro derecho. También tenía el tríceps izquierdo vendado, pero podía moverlo con mayor facilidad y con un dolor muy inferior. Tendría que emplearse con la zurda para cubrirse y para apuntar. Para todo lo demás dependía de sus piernas y de su ingenio.<p>

- Hey, ¿alguno de vosotros sabe qué tal va la cosa en el almacén? – utilizó el tono jovial que solía emplear cuando salía a tomarse cervezas con los compañeros.

Los dos muchachos se miraron, no sabían si debían contestar o no.

Se sentó en la camilla y les miro con sus alegres ojos verdes, preparándose para insistir.

- Estamos en el mismo bando, simplemente me preocupa – esta vez acompañó la frase con un guiño.

Vio que el más fornido asentía a su compañero.

- Les estamos dando una buena paliza – poco a poco parecía que el chico se iba animando para hablar, y una sonrisa inundaba su rostro – esa panda de niñatos está totalmente desestructurada, ¡no tardaran en caer!

- No me sorprende – Haruka les sonreía, integrándose en el feliz momento de los muchachos – el tiempo que me tuvieron recluida fue suficiente para ver que no eran capaces ni de atarse los cordones… Creo que de hecho me querían interrogar para ver si les daba un par de clases.

Ambos rieron la gracia dándole la razón. Las bromas iban aumentando y Haruka no paraba de incluir pequeños chistes que animasen a sus compañeros.

- Por favor, para ya – el enclenque se llevaba las manos a la tripa - No puedo más jajajaja agh, tjo, tjo.

- Wow, esa tos no suena muy bien – les miró de soslayo. Relajados, distraídos. Era una buena ocasión - Será mejor que tomes un poco de agua, toma – Haruka le extendió una botella de agua.

Se acercó confiado a cogerla, pero en cuanto Haruka dejó de tener contacto con el recipiente le propinó una rápida patada lateral alta, aturdiéndole momentáneamente. Su compañero intentó coger su pistola, pero tal como Haruka previó, no era muy hábil, por no decir que era bastante torpe. No tuvo ni que esforzarse demasiado para lograr darle dos patadas rápidas que le tumbasen e hiciesen que su arma cayese al suelo. La cogió y se puso en pie apuntándoles, aguantando el dolor que sentía por haber realizado aquellos movimientos tan bruscos.

- Lo siento, chicos, pero tengo que salir de aquí.

El delgado intentó sacar su arma.

- Será mejor que no lo hagas. No tengo nada en contra vuestra y me habéis caído bien. No me gustaría tener que dispararos.

El chico asintió un tanto aturdido.

- Muy bien, eso está mejor. Ahora vais a lanzarme vuestros móviles, y vas a pasarme tu pistola de una patada – los hombres obedecieron – Ajá. Perfecto, muchas gracias. Voy a dejaros aquí encerrados por precaución y esas cosas, pero no os preocupéis, me encargaré de que alguien venga a por vosotros.

Los muchachos volvieron a hacer un gesto de conformidad. Haruka les miró un poco apenada, en verdad no le hacía mucha gracia dejar a aquellos chavales allí, pero no podía dejar que avisasen a Doug. Agarró los frascos de medicinas de la mesilla y antes de salir les echó una última mirada.

- Aún sois jóvenes, estáis a tiempo de no ensuciaros las manos y conseguir un buen trabajo.

* * *

><p>Tal y como ella había querido el muy necio había caído en la trampa. Al poco rato le vio salir hacia el centro de mando. Lo más seguro es que no volviese a entrar, la cosa estaba demasiado mal como para que pudiese hacerlo, y él no estaba para muchos trotes. Andaba con las piernas extremadamente abiertas y parecía resentirse del costado cuando se movía demasiado rápido. Con un poco de suerte le matarían en el campo.<p>

Era el momento. Cogió agua y algo de comida que tenía preparada y se dirigió al cuarto donde tenían a Michiru. La pobre no había comido nada en los últimos días.

Cuando entró se encontró con una triste figura amordazada en aquella silla con la cabeza gacha. No pudo saber si se dio cuenta de su presencia puesto que no tuvo reacción alguna, y con los ojos vendados no sabía siquiera si estaría despierta.

- ¿Michiru? Hey, Michi – se arrodilló a su lado y le palpó el rostro con suavidad, parecía aturdida – Michi, despierta, te traigo comida.

- ¿D-ónde… Ha..ruka?

Rita era consciente de que la rubia había quedado también herida del combate con Fher, pero no era capaz de decírselo a Michiru. Tenía que darle fuerzas para aguantar.

- Está de camino, por eso tienes que comer.

- ¿De v-verdad? – por fin levantó ligeramente el rostro.

- De verdad – Rita la cogió con ternura de la barbilla y le puso la botella en la boca, ayudándola a beber. Enseguida notó su reacción al sentir el agua en sus labios – Calma, calma, te vas a atragantar. Así mejor.

Cuando terminó de beber volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Aún tienes que comer, vamos – le acercó el sándwich, pero Michiru no abría la boca. Parecía realmente débil.

La pelirroja partió el sándwich en varios trozos de pequeño tamaño y con paciencia fue abriéndole la boca e introduciéndoselos, ayudándole a masticar moviéndole la mandíbula con sus propias manos. Cogió el agua y mojó una pequeña toalla, para después reclinarle la cabeza un poco y hacerle beber lo que quedaba en la botella. Al terminar agarró nuevamente la toalla y se la frotó por el rostro, el cuello y los brazos para hidratar su piel. Echó un vistazo a las cuerdas que la apresaban y contempló con horror las heridas que le estaban dejando las marcas por donde estaba sujeta. Intentó moverlas un poco y le pasó la toalla por esas zonas para tratar de aliviarla un poco. No aguantaría mucho más así. Giró la cabeza y miró la cámara que las vigilaba. Con Fher fuera nadie estaría vigilando los monitores, el enfrentamiento era muy duro y estaban saliendo mal parados, no podían permitírselo. Podría… Podría soltarla. No tenían cómo salir de allí, pero podría esconderla en su cuarto y que al menos reposase en una cama. Sí, haría eso. Trató de desatarla con cuidado, empezando por las muñecas, pero los nudos estaban muy fuertes y no podía desatarlos. Necesitaba un cuchillo o unas tijeras, algo. Se levantó en su búsqueda, dejando el cuarto abierto.

- ¡Rita!

Mierda. No estaba sola, ¿la habrían visto cuidándola? ¿Vendrían a detenerla?

El compañero que la había llamado se acercó hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Te he estado buscando, tienes que ponerte a resguardo en el sótano. Es el único sitio seguro.

- No hace falta, puedo cuidarme y además necesitáis ayuda por…

- No lo entiendes, hemos caído. Nos han derrotado, Rita. Hemos bloqueado las puertas pero no hay tiempo, tenemos que escondernos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quiénes quedan?

- Apenas quedamos una decena.

- ¿Y Fher?

El chico agachó la mirada, sabía que Rita y el rubio tenían o habían tenido un romance.

- No lo sé… Nos tiraron una granada y tuvimos que ponernos a cubierto. Le busqué pero… - dejó la frase inconclusa.

El sonido de una pequeña explosión acompañó el de la madera cayendo. Los airenses estaban entrando.

- Sígueme, vamos.

- Pero la prisionera aún…

- ¡Olvídate de ella! No tenemos tiempo – agarró a Rita de la mano, y aunque ésta intentó forcejear el chico la arrastró hasta el armario. Abrió el falso fondo que éste tenía y la empujó dentro, para cerrarlo después de meterse él también y bloquearlo.

* * *

><p>Lo habían logrado. Les habían derrotado. Esos cerdos eran indignos de poseer media ciudad bajo sus pies, por fin las cosas se restablecían. Garrett había recibido su merecido. Dio la orden a sus hombres de entrar al edificio en busca de los posibles miembros restantes, no iban a dejar ningún cabo suelto. Además había estado buscando por todas partes y no encontraba el cuerpo de su principal enemigo, y no se iría sin haberlo hecho.<p>

- S-señor, hemos encontrado algo.

Le hizo un gesto para que le indicase el _premio_, aunque se extrañó de ver al chico tan pálido. Le acompañó hasta el cobertizo que parecían emplear de garaje. Unos cuantos hombres suyos rodeaban un vehículo cuyo maletero permanecía abierto. Se tapaban el rostro para evitar el desagradable olor que emanaba de aquel coche.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Estaba así cuando llegamos, señor. Nosotros sólo abrimos el maletero y…

Doug se acercó a mirar lo que tanto inquietaba a sus hombres. Al hacerlo lo comprendió todo, pero se sintió sumamente desorientado ante tal situación, y a disgusto suyo, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

- Garrett…

- Debe llevar varios días muer… - no pudo terminar la frase porque una bala le atravesó la frente.

- ¡A CUBIERTO!

Doug saltó al interior del vehículo y sacó su revólver, maldiciendo en voz alta al ver que sus subordinados no corrieron con la misma suerte. Todos habían sido demasiado lentos. Eso le hizo dudar… Él ya estaba mayor como para tener buenos reflejos, y parecía que únicamente había un tirador… Pero si el tirador era tan bueno como para aniquilar a todos sus hombres en cuestión de segundos ¿cómo es que él había salido ileso? Mierda, le habían dejado con vida a propósito. Fuese quien fuese querría burlarse de él ¿Haruka? No había duda de que ella era muy hábil, pero ¿con las heridas que tenía también? Su pulso se aceleró. Intentó levantar la cabeza para mirar al tirador pero una bala atravesó el cristal, obligándole a tumbarse en el asiento una vez más. Escuchó los pasos, se estaba acercando. Pasaban varios segundos entre paso y paso, como si le costase caminar. Quien quiera que fuese estaba herido… Estaba convencido de que no tardaría en ver una rubia cabellera en cuestión de segundos. Y acertó. Solo que debajo de esa melena rubia no estaba la persona que esperaba.

- Tú debes de ser Fher.

- Me gusta comprobar mi fama.

- ¿De qué sirve la fama cuando ya no tienes nada por lo que luchar?

- No te confundas, yo no estoy aquí por vuestra estúpida guerra. Tengo mis propios motivos. Además… Farro no merecía una mierda, y menos una lucha como ésta por él.

Doug dudó un momento de lo que había querido decir el rubio.

- ¿Le mataste tú?

- Premio.

- Pero… Pero pensaba que… Garrett…

- Garrett no tenía agallas para hacer lo que había que hacer. No era digno de ser jefe.

Le hirió la sangre. Él era el único que podía odiar a Garrett.

- ¿Y crees que tú lo eres? Eres un mocoso que no tiene ni idea de cómo gobernar. Él jamás habría perdido de esta forma tan vergonzosa.

- ¡Tiró su imperio por un maldito niñato que ni sabía que era su padre! Y tú hiciste lo mismo – su voz iba cargada de rabia y desprecio - Ambos estáis podridos.

- Pues claro que lo estamos, somos líderes de la mafia.

- Eráis. Él ya está muerto y tú… Tú no tardaras en ir a darle un abrazo a tu amiguito. Tanto tu imperio como la ciudad serán míos, ¿tienes una última voluntad?

Doug le mantuvo la mirada mientras trataba de idear un plan, pero sabía que estaba acorralado. Todo cuanto le quedaba era ganar tiempo y rezar. Eso si sobrevivía al insoportable olor que había en el interior del coche… El olor del cadáver de Garrett… Garrett… No fue capaz de comerse su orgullo y ver la desolación de su _amigo_ al comunicarle la muerte de su hijo… Debió creerle. Había caído en la trampa de un estúpido. Ambos lo habían hecho. El niñato que tenía ante sus ojos era el responsable de esta guerra en la que había perdido a más de la mitad de sus hombres.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Garrett?

El rubio comenzó a reírse.

- Pensaba que eras más avispado. Los jefes sois tan divertidos cuando estáis a punto de morir… - amplió su mueca burlona al ver como su rostro pasaba del desconcierto al procesamiento, para dar paso finalmente a la incredibilidad.

- ¿MATASTE A GARRETT? ¿A TU PROPIO JEFE?

- Yo soy mi único jefe.

Doug intentó moverse para atacarle, pero Fher disparó al asiento para que se quedase quieto.

- Estás loco, jodidamente loco. Nadie te va a seguir – Fher se reía ante las acusaciones del crispado jefe airense – Acusas a Farro de traidor, pero lo que tú hiciste es mucho más indigno.

- Todo lo que hice fue por el bien de la mafia.

- ¡Y una mierda! Todo ha sido por tu propio bien.

- Sea como sea, la historia no la escriben los vencidos, así que lo que tú digas me da igual.

- No te creas que para los vencedores es mucho mejor. Tarde o temprano también caen, y por lo que veo somos unos cuantos los que te estaremos esperando en el infierno, no lo olvides.

- Yo no creo en el infierno.

- Eso significa que eres aún más necio de lo que aparentas. Estás solo y morirás solo. Tú ya vives en el infierno, al igual que lo hacíamos nosotros.

- No te atrevas a insult…

Pudo sentir como una bala pasaba casi rozándole. Tenían visita. Cambio de objetivo y apuntó a los nuevos atacantes mientras se dirigía, con torpeza y dolor por sus partes heridas, a la puerta del cobertizo refugiándose cómo podía de los disparos de los airenses, a los que Doug se había sumado con ganas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Los airenses llegaron corriendo, faltos de aliento hacia donde estaba Doug.

- Jefe, ¿está bien?

- S-sí – su corazón seguía latiendo demasiado rápido – Traedme a ese hijo de puta.

- Morgan, Doakes, id a por él – tras dar las órdenes ayudó a su jefe a salir del vehículo – Señor, debería entrar al almacén. Hemos encontrado una prisionera.

- ¿Una prisionera?

- La joven que escapó con Haruka.

La expresión de Doug cambió por completo.

- ¿Y Natomi?

- _Descansando_, tal y como usted lo ordenó. Le dejamos inconsciente en cuanto abrimos el acceso al almacén. ¿Qué hacemos con la chica?

Doug mostró un gesto triunfal. Ella le serviría para descargar su rabia.

- Dejádmela a mí.

* * *

><p>Sabía que no era nada apropiado para las heridas que tenía, pero la moto le permitía atajar con mayor facilidad y podría pasar más desapercibida que con el coche. Cada curva suponía un nuevo pinchazo y el aumento de la velocidad no le beneficiaba, pero a pesar de ello no escatimó en presionar el acelerador. Después de veinte largos minutos conduciendo el cuerpo le dolía a rabiar pero lo ignoró para centrarse en lo único que le importaba.<p>

En el pasado habría descartado entrar por la puerta principal. Probablemente habría rodeado la zona para acceder por la parte trasera del edificio, y se habría deshecho de la moto a una distancia prudencial para acercarse sigilosamente. Pero a estas alturas Haruka no tenía motivos para ocultarse. Si quería localizar rápido a Michiru tenía que correr el riesgo.

Tan solo detuvo el vehículo para realizar una pequeña observación a la situación del terreno. La valla estaba cerrada y no parecía haber nadie cerca. Debían estar alrededor en el propio almacén.

Cogió aire y se aseguró de tener una de las pistolas al alcance de su mano izquierda. Perfecto. Ya no podía perder más tiempo. Retrocedió con la moto para coger carrerilla y puso rumbo a un pequeño montículo que había en la tierra, tendría que saltar la valla. Aceleró al máximo inclinando su cuerpo sobre la moto y sintiendo el aire sobre su desprotegido rostro. Una vez que estuvo encima del montículo tiró con todas sus fuerzas del manillar para inducir el salto, llevándose un tremendo tirón en el hombro derecho que le hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio. Forzando con la izquierda logró redirigir el vehículo, aunque al hacer presión en el tríceps tuvo una nueva punzada, pero esta vez hizo caso omiso al dolor, y con su cuerpo compensó el equilibrio, logrando atravesar la valla. Al caer tuvo que derrapar lateralmente y ayudarse de sus piernas pero estabilizó la moto sin más contratiempos. Tuvo suerte, si hubiese caído un metro más a la izquierda lo habría hecho sobre un cadáver, lo que habría supuesto una caída segura.

Miró el cuerpo que yacía a su lado. No lo reconocía, debía tratarse de un villabense. No muy lejos de ella había más y más cuerpos. Había sido una masacre, y lo había sido para ambos bandos. Con la mirada buscó entre ellos, con una punción en el pecho. Pudo sentir alivio al no ver ninguna melena peliverde en su cercanía, pero el hecho de no escuchar más tiroteos le inquietaba enormemente. Su miedo crecía a medía que suponía lo que significaba aquel silencio.

Aceleró. Aceleró dejándose el cuerpo en ello, dejándose el alma.

El ruido de la motocicleta alertó a los airenses restantes de su llegada, y todos ellos salieron a ver la procedencia de aquel sonido.

- ¿Haruka? –uno de los hombres entrecerró los ojos tratando de distinguir la figura que cada vez se les aproximaba más.

- Es ella, ¡MATADLA!

- Pero es de nuestro bando…

- SON ÓRDENES DEL JEFE, ¡OBEDECE!

Ninguno de ellos puso más reparos. No dudaron mucho más en disparar.

Haruka prácticamente se tumbó apoyándose con su torso en el asiento para cubrirse mínimamente. Eran demasiados. Por su mente pasaron un sinfín de ideas, pero a cada cual más suicida que la anterior. No tenía tiempo, se estaba acercando demasiado a ellos y cada vez tenían más posibilidades de acertar.

_- Piensa, joder, piensa._

Entonces lo vio claro. Era una locura, pero era la única locura que podría darle una oportunidad de salir de allí con vida.

Le iba a doler, pero no tenía alternativa. Soltó la mano izquierda del manillar, dejando todo el peso del vehículo en su brazo derecho. No pudo reprimir el aullido de dolor, pero eso sólo era el principio. Una vez que se hizo con su arma volvió a sujetar superficialmente el manillar con la mano que había retirado previamente. El corazón le latía con tanto ímpetu que podría jurar que se le iba a salir del pecho, sentía como la sangre fluía por sus venas. El tiempo se detuvo pero irónicamente el viento que golpeaba su cuerpo era cada vez más fuerte, como si quisiese tranquilizarla asegurándola que él estaría con ella, que él la protegería. Aumentó la velocidad, ya no había vuelta atrás.

15 metros.

14

13

12

11

10

9

Había llegado el momento. Realizó un caballito y estando en el aire viró la dirección, derrapando bestialmente. Cogió impulso con sus piernas y se tiró al suelo. Cayó dándose un golpazo mientras escuchaba un poderoso grito. Era su propio grito. Rodó por el suelo por la inercia de la caída, esforzándose por no desprenderse de su arma. La moto salía por los aires hacia quienes tiempo atrás habían sido sus compañeros. Haruka hizo fuerza con las piernas para anclarse en el suelo y disparó al depósito del vehículo. La explosión arrasó con ellos.

Tumbada en el suelo se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón, para rozar con la yema de sus dedos la fotografía que guardaba en él. Era la foto que tiempo atrás había tomado prestada del álbum de Michiru. No la sacó, simplemente la acarició para sentirla, como si tratase de asimilar energía con tocarla. No se permitió disfrutarla más de un segundo, aún no había terminado. Intentó levantarse pero un nuevo alarido salió de su boca. No podía levantarse, no podía ayudarse de los brazos. No había un solo milímetro de su cuerpo que no le doliese en ese momento. Pero Michiru estaba en peligro… Sacó fuerzas de donde no las había y doblando las rodillas pudo medio incorporarse. Ejerció presión en una de sus piernas y apoyando todo el peso en ella se levantó por completo. Tiró el arma que por inercia sujetaba, pues ya no quedaban balas en ella. Sacó la otra pistola.

Con torpes pasos se dirigió a la entrada, vigilando atentamente que ninguno de los hombres que se encontraban tirados en el suelo tuviese indicios de atacarla. Algunos parecían convulsionar, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de levantarse.

- _Joder, esto parece Resident Evil._

Al entrar su sensación no tuvo ninguna mejora, la sala estaba llena de más cuerpos, aunque de esos no se había encargado ella. Caminó con cautela procurando no pisar ningún cadáver y haciendo el menor ruido posible. Avanzó por el tétrico pasillo con su arma apuntando hacia el frente, mirando atentamente los resquicios de cada puerta que estuviese abierta. No se molestó en abrir las que no lo estaban, sabía bien en qué cuarto se encontraba Michiru.

No quería hacer ninguna parada antes de llegar a ella, pero una extraña luz procedente de una de esas puertas entreabiertas llamó su atención. Se asomó con cuidado. La habitación estaba vacía. Había estado antes en ella pero no la recordaba así. Habían hecho unas cuantas mejoras… Se acercó a ver la causa de aquella iluminación. Unos monitores. Cámaras de seguridad. Tan solo había dos monitores pero en las imágenes que salían aparecían los números 3 y 5. Tenía que haber más cámaras. Haruka pulsó los distintos botones para cambiar de imágenes, pero la mayoría de ellos habían perdido la señal. Lo más seguro es que durante el enfrentamiento muchas de las cámaras quedasen totalmente inhabilitadas. Pulsó el botón de la 7. Sintió como su alma se desvanecía. La figura de su sirena estaba en el centro de la pequeña pantalla, atada, con los ojos cubiertos… Y con Doug apuntándole con un revólver.

Salió precipitadamente del cuarto, sin ya prestar atención a si alguien la sorprendía en el pasillo. Vio de lejos la puerta cerrada de aquella habitación que tan bien conocía, y sin saber cómo, se impulsó hacia ella derribándola con el hombro herido. No sintió nada, porque su dolor ya no estaba en su cuerpo.

Doug ni siquiera se inmutó. Daba la sensación de que incluso la había estado esperando. La miró con recelo, casi parecía estar divirtiéndose con aquello.

- Pensaba que no llegarías nunca.

- Aléjate de ella – Podría matarle simplemente con su tono. Le apuntó con firmeza.

- No estás en situación de dar órdenes, Haruka. Nunca lo has estado.

- Con solo apretar el gatillo tengo una bala atravesando tu entrecejo.

- Sí, y si lo haces yo dispararé por instinto reflejo y la cabeza de tu novia volará por los aires. Admítelo, Tenoh, te tengo contra las cuerdas.

Haruka se moría por mirar a Michiru, pero sabía que no podía desviar la mirada de Doug.

- Ya has ganado esta guerra, no ganas nada nuevo matándola a ella.

- Te equivocas, te gano a ti.

- ¿Y de qué puede servirte eso?

- De que nadie me desobedece sin pagar las consecuencias.

Ninguno de los dos modificaba su postura ni variaba el tono glacial.

- Entonces házmelas pagar a mí. Sin armas, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Doug emitió una falsa risa ante aquel comentario.

- ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para picar en eso? Recuerda, niñata, que te saco años de experiencia.

- Creí que con lo orgullo que eras te interesaría saciar tu ego.

- No hay mayor satisfacción para mi ego que arrebatarte lo que más quieres. No me importan los medios, Tenoh, solo cuenta la victoria, y esto es un jaque.

Tragó saliva. Intentó analizar posibles soluciones pero en todas ellas Michiru estaba en peligro, y eso no era viable. No podía hacer nada sin arriesgar la vida de Michiru. Tenía que desviar su interés hacia sí misma, pero ¿cómo?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Qué quieres entender?

- Perdiste al amor de tu vida, lo dejaste escapar.

El rostro de Doug se tensó.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Claro que tiene que ver, ¡eso es todo esto! ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Natomi me lo contó todo sobre Garrett y tú. Sé cómo conquistó a la chica de la que estabas enamorado, cómo tú huiste en lugar de luchar por ella. Sé que Garrett la engañó y tuvo un hijo ilegítimo. Se te presentó la oportunidad de conquistarla, pero en lugar de eso la dejaste pasar.

- ¡No la dejé pasar! ¡Lo hice por su felicidad!

- ¿Por la felicidad de que siguiese viviendo engañada en un amor que no existía? Eso ni es felicidad ni es nada. No tuviste agallas para lanzarte porque nunca has creído en ti. Si odias tanto a Garrett es porque estás convencido de que no eres ni la mitad de lo que era él.

- ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!

Por un instante Haruka pudo ver como el jefe airense había desplazado el brazo, pero no lo hizo lo suficiente como para apartar la trayectoria de la bala de Michiru. Volvió a colocarlo en su postura original.

- Es curioso, con toda tu experiencia y es una _niñata_ la que tiene que venir a abrirte los ojos.

Su arma le pesaba demasiado en su mano izquierda, pero tenía que aguantar. Estaba segura de que pronto saltaría, solo tenía que seguir así.

- No te atrevas a faltarme al respeto.

- No lo hago, sólo estoy narrando los hechos. Le diste pena hasta al mismo destino, que se compadeció de ti y te brindó en bandeja una última oportunidad al romper ese falso matrimonio – le observaba atenta, sentía como le clavaba todo su odio con la mirada - ¿Y tú qué hiciste? NA-DA. Eres un cobarde.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES COBARDE, JODER! ¡NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE!

- Por supuesto que sí, eres tan cobarde que no solo no luchaste por la mujer que amabas sino que encima ahora quieres joderme a mí por tener el valor de hacerlo. Eso es de cobardes.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Sacudió el brazo con violencia. Había perdido los nervios. Doug desvió el revólver de Michiru. Ahora o nunca, era el momento.

Haruka notó con pesadez como le fallaban los reflejos. Las heridas y el hecho de estar usando la zurda le estaban pasando factura. De haber estado en buenas condiciones él ya estaría muerto, pero no podía pedir lo imposible, tenía que luchar con lo que tenía, y ahora mismo tenía su corazón en juego. No podía fallar. Cuando fue a apretar el gatillo pudo ver como el arma de Doug le apuntaba directamente a ella. Retiró la mirada. Durante la centésima de segundo en la que sintió cómo se hundía el percusor bajo su dedo se permitió mirar de lleno a la mujer que amaba.

Un sonido penetrante invadió por completo el edificio. Habían disparado los dos a la vez.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

**saori-seika-san: **jajaja confieso que a esas horas es cuando mejor escribo. Gracias por comentar, ¡un saludo!

**UKT: **tengo la sensación de que nada de lo que le haga podría ser suficientemente cruel para él xD ¡nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por pasarte una vez más ;)

**pitty: **Con razón me resultaba familiar la forma de escribir! Jaja estuve hasta por buscar entre reviews pasados por la curiosidad. Como bien acertaste Haruka no es capaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados, y menos mal :) ¡Gracias por todo!

**Alexia: **Ahora ya me siento más joven ;) En este cap ya se han terminado de acelerar las cosas así que me queda poco para maltratar a Rita y Michiru xD Prometo aplicarme al máximo en lo que queda de historia ;)

**Alex: **Gracias por la adoración y por los halagos, tenía la convicción de que disfrutaríais del uso que Haruka le dio a su rodilla xD En lo de la reacción de Rita y Michiri me temo que te he dejado con las ganas por el pequeño salto temporal que dio el último cap, pero espero que aun así hayas disfrutado. Y lo de las mujeres…. Sí, somos horribles, revolucionamos el mundo xD Si te soy sincera yo tengo bastantes ganas de terminarlo ya, porque más o menos ya tengo bien estructurado lo que sigue… Y porque desde hace unos días estoy pensando en otras historias, pero no quiero empezarlas hasta terminar esta. ¡Cuídate!

**Hanaharu20: **Gracias ^^ es un poco complicado estar describiendo peleas y cosas de ese tipo, pero machacar a Fher fue muy agradable xD Besos, cuídate.

**loag: **En ese caso debo estar agradecida por tu aburrimiento ;) Gracias por la oportunidad y por darme tu opinión, y no te preocupes, actualizaré nuevamente esta semana, ¡un saludo!

**Vientocortante: **Muy cierto. Y permíteme decirte que has logrado sacarme una buena sonrisa con tu comentario, muchas gracias ^^ Haruka está tan absorta pensando en Michiru que a veces se le pasan ese tipo de detalles, pero ahora se ha quedado en una interesante conversación con el jefe… ¡muajaja!

**Aurora Kaioh: **Jajaja muchas gracias, creo que en las largas noches que tu leías yo trataba de escribir como una posesa. Son las mejores horas. La irracionalidad y la incomprensibilidad forman parte de mi vida, así que el reto será lograr que un día me salgan personajes que no sean bipolares ^^' Gracias por comentar, besos.


	26. Chapter 26

Estaba agachada en el suelo, tiritando, con la mano apoyada en su hombro. Se retiró la mano y pudo vérsela bañada en sangre. La bala le había atravesado la herida de la puñalada. Afortunadamente para ella había pasado de forma limpia, pero eso no quitaba el dolor. Sabía que si hubiese estado en buena forma las cosas habrían sido distintas, ella habría esquivado esa bala. No, ella le habría disparado mucho antes de que él pudiese hacer nada. Había sido demasiado lenta, y había pagado su tardanza, pero ahora no era el momento de lamentarse. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó al cadáver de Doug. Le había acertado entre ceja y ceja. Sus reflejos no estaban en sus mejores condiciones pero al menos su puntería seguía intacta.

- Jaque mate – susurró entre respiraciones entrecortadas.

- Mmm.

Se giró precipitadamente al escuchar ese pequeño quejido. Michiru. El sonido del disparo parecía haberla despertado. Se acercó a ella con cuidado, casi hasta con miedo. Miedo de que no fuese real y se desintegrase bajo sus manos. La necesitaba más de lo que nunca podría explicar. Se arrodilló a su lado, y sin desatarla ni retirarle el vendaje aún, la acarició el rostro, rozándolo con suavidad. Al pasar con ternura las yemas de sus dedos por encima de sus labios pudo notar como ella los entreabría. Sintió su aliento entre sus dedos. No pudo evitarlo, no le bastaba con sentirlo, quería saborearlo. Sujetó su rostro y la besó lentamente.

Su olor, su tacto, sus labios… Su beso… La reconoció de inmediato. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo perdida en el mundo de la oscuridad que temía que su subconsciente le estuviese jugando una mala pasada. ¿Y si se ilusionaba una vez más para descubrir que solo se trataba de una alucinación? ¿Y si solo era otra más de todas las Harukas que la habían acompañado en su soledad? No podría superarlo, no más veces. Pero la sentía tan real… Una lágrima recorrió su rostro.

- ¿H-Haruka?

Haruka pudo notar el pánico en su voz. Acalló su miedo con un nuevo beso.

- He vuelto – pronunció sus palabras sin apenas separarse de sus labios - Michiru, he vuelto.

Retiró el vendaje que cubría sus ojos asegurándose de no romper el contacto con su piel ni un solo segundo. Ahora que volvían a estar juntas no podía permitirse distanciarse ni un solo milímetro de ella. La necesitaba con todo su ser.

Aquellos ojos que tanto tiempo estuvieron apagados volvieron a brillar. No era un sueño, era real. Ni ella misma podría dibujarlo con tanta perfección. Tenía ante sí el rostro de su diosa. Y ese rostro había sido lo primero que había visto en todo este tiempo… No podría haber soñado con una visión mejor.

- Has vuelto…

Haruka, que ya había empezado a desatar a su sirena, se detuvo un momento al sentir el dolor en sus últimas palabras. Bordeó su mejilla con el pulgar y le limpió la primera de una serie de lágrimas con un tierno beso. Después siguió en silencio en la tarea de quitarle aquellas cuerdas que apresaban su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – aún seguía incrédula. Haruka la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y ternura, ya solo le quedaba liberar sus delicados tobillos - ¿C-cómo puedes seguir confiando en mí?

Exhaló un breve suspiro.

- Michi…

- Contéstame, por favor… - el mar de sus ojos estaba a punto de desbordarse.

- Si no confiase en ti no tendría ningún motivo para vivir. Eres todo cuanto tengo.

No pudo resistirse más. Se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro para permitirse llorar embargándose por su olor.

Haruka hizo un movimiento brusco para evitar que Michiru se cayese al lanzarse tan impulsivamente, aún seguía atada por los pies. Aquel gesto le supuso una punzada de dolor, pero no le importó en absoluto. Ya nada podía dolerle.

* * *

><p>No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para quitarse de encima a los dos airenses que le seguían, se limitó simplemente a esperarles escondido detrás de unas cajas y a dispararles nada más pasar. ¿Y esos eran los que habían derrotado a su equipo? Menuda panda de novatos. Pero con él al mando las cosas cambiarían, él haría renacer la mafia villalbesa. Aunque ahora debía preocuparse de otras cosas. Ahora lo que le inquietaba era el fuerte sonido que había escuchado desde su posición, no parecía una simple bala, había sido mucho más fuerte y atronador. Desde su situación no pudo descifrar muy bien la procedencia del disparo pero lo que estaba claro era que venía de alguna parte del edificio, lo que significaba que aún quedaba gente luchando. Aún podría haber esperanza para su bando, y sin duda premiaría al valiente que siguiese en pie contra los airenses, pues estaba convencido de que el resto se habrían escondido como cobardes en la habitación oculta que había tras el armario. Él mismo se dirigía allí, no le convenía acercarse a otro enfrentamiento sin pasar antes por una pequeña cura, ya tenía bastante con tener que andar tan ridícula y forzosamente. Al principio intentó acudir allí ocultándose y con sigilo, pero para su sorpresa nadie más salía a su paso, el sitio estaba lleno de cadáveres. Y lo más sorprendente es que muchos de ellos eran airenses. Le hubiese gustado poder pasarse por la sala de monitores para echar un vistazo, pero el armario estaba más cerca y además, lo más seguro era que la mayoría de las cámaras estuviesen dañadas. Era un riesgo innecesario.<p>

Abrió el armario y se metió de inmediato, cerrando la puerta que daba al exterior y quedándose a oscuras. Prefería buscar a tientas el doble fondo que exponerse a que alguien le encontrase en el pasillo. Tanteó con sus manos hasta encontrar el resorte, pero éste estaba bloqueado por lo que tuvo que forcejear. Nada. Intentó pegar un rodillazo para cargárselo pero al levantar la pierna se aprisionó la zona que tan delicada tenía y tuvo que bajarla de inmediato, llevándose una de sus manos a donde tanto le dolía y la otra a la boca para mordérsela y apaciguar su grito. Se quedó contorsionado durante unos instantes hasta que optó por colocarle el silenciador a su pistola y destrozar la cerradura. No tardó nada en conseguir su objetivo, y por ello pensó que no había estado muy agudo al no haber caído en esa solución antes mientras se llevaba la mano una vez más a sus partes.

Al entrar se encontró con unos seis hombres apuntándole. Eran sus hombres. Bajaron las armas y acudieron a ayudarle al verle con ese aspecto tan lamentable, pero él se los quitó de encima de un manotazo. Un líder no necesitaba ayudas. De un vistazo observó que en una de las esquinas del habitáculo se encontraba Rita, tranquilamente sentada. La muy zorra no se había ofrecido a ayudarle, y ni siquiera se molestaba en devolverle la mirada. Aún tenía que demostrarle que ella debía vivir por y para él en exclusiva, debía darle una lección.

- ¡Fher! ¿Fuiste tú el de la explosión?

- ¿Y el del disparo tan potente que ha sonado hace nada?

Sus hombres le interrumpieron aparentemente emocionados. Ellos también desconocían la causa de aquellos ruidos y él vio en ello un buen regalo. Esta era una oportunidad dorada para volver a ganarse su respeto.

- ¿Y quién iba a ser si no? – Recompuso la forma y adaptó una postura pretenciosa - Digamos que ahora mismo hay unos cuantos airenses menos.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tú solo? ¡Wow!

- Eres increíble, tío.

Todos le miraban embelesados. Sonrío. Qué fácil era convencerlos… Eran tan estúpidos. Adjudicarse la muerte de esos airenses era una buena forma de quedar como un ídolo ante sus ojos.

- ¿No hay ningún otro hombre de los nuestros luchando afuera? – ahora tenía que procurar que él causante del disparo no apareciese reclamando su acción heroica.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

- No que nosotros sepamos, señor.

Sus ojos se iluminaron, por fin le llamaban señor. Las cosas estaban en su sitio. Sólo faltaba que Rita también lo entendiese, y después, en cuanto descansase un poco, iría a echar un vistazo afuera. Él era el único héroe. Siendo así no tendría problemas para inventarse una excusa que quitase del medio a Garrett y le diese a él la potestad del imperio villalbense.

Les pidió con solemnidad que le disculpasen y se dirigió hacia Rita. Ya podía notar el poder en cuerpo.

- ¿No vienes a felicitar al campeón?

Durante un segundo le pareció ver desprecio en los ojos de la pelirroja, pero el rostro que ahora le miraba mostraba una sonrisa abierta. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas?

- ¿No queda nadie con vida?

Esa no era la respuesta que él se esperaba.

- No lo sé, tenía pensado que me limpiases un poco las heridas antes de salir a mirar.

Ella le cogió el rostro con aparente cariño y empezó a pasarle pequeños algodones con agua oxigenada.

- ¡Ah! Eso escuece…

- ¿No me dirás que a un hombretón como tú que se acaba de cargar a casi todo el equipo airense le duele un simple algodón con agua oxigenada?

- No – Por un momento Fher parecía un poco más… agradable – No es eso.

- Y… ¿Sabes algo de Michiru?

Su rostro se tensó y sus ojos le miraron inquisitivamente. Le retiró la mano que curaba sus heridas y la apretó con firmeza. No había caído en la ausencia de Michiru. Fher volvía a ser el de siempre.

- ¿No la escondisteis ni nada?

- N-no – Rita estaba apenada, le preocupaba que le hubiese podido pasar algo más – Lo intenté pero estaban entrando los airenses y Mikel me obligó a entrar, no pude… - con cada palabra se le iba apagando la voz.

El rubio le retorció el brazo.

- Eso es lo que querías, ¿eh? – Rita no entendía nada – Querías dejársela en bandeja por si volvía a por ella. Todos aquí encerrados sin ver nada y ella allí sin nadie que la vigile lista para que Tenoh le rescate.

- ¿Qué? En absoluto, puedo prometer… - tenía los ojos humedecidos por el daño que el rubio le causaba.

Liberó su brazo, pero no para darle tregua. Le abofeteó duramente, y con violencia le agarró del pelo, acercándola a su rostro.

- Cállate, zorra. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para ti, pero créeme que cuando vuelva vas a entender lo que supone mentirme – la soltó con brusquedad tirándola al suelo.

Todos sus hombres miraban sin atreverse a decir nada. A un héroe no se le contradecía. Ninguno de ellos tuvo el valor de interponerse en su camino cuando salió del escondite.

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado de liberarla, pero ninguna de las dos había sido capaz de moverse de allí. Estaban en el cuarto en donde se habían visto por primera vez, en donde se habían unido en una sola persona, y en donde por fin se habían rencontrado. Permanecieron abrazadas en el suelo durante segundos que parecieron minutos, y durante minutos que parecieron segundos.<p>

- Tenemos que irnos… - No quería romper la magia del momento pero sabía que el lugar no era seguro, y no podía permitirse hacer peligrar la vida de Michiru nunca más.

- Sólo déjame sentirte un segundo más… - Michiru se aferró a su espalda con más fuerza.

- Uno más y nos vamos - No podía negárselo – Cuando estemos a salvo te concederé todos mis segundos…

Michiru recorrió con su olfato el hombro de Haruka hasta llegar a su cuello, y una vez que sintió como propio su olor le hizo un gesto para darle a entender que ya podían levantarse. Haruka se levantó primero, y extendiendo su mano ayudó a que la peliverde le siguiese, pues aún estaba débil como para caminar sin ayuda, pero al tirar de ella no pudo reprimir una fuerte mueca de dolor.

- ¡¿Haruka? – Michiru se alarmó de inmediato. Había estando tan concentrada en sentir su esencia que no se había percatado de nada más – Haruka, estás sangrando…

Sin soltar su mano se llevó la suya al hombro herido para cubrirse la herida y taponar el dolor.

- N-no pasa nada, Michi. No es nada.

Recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de la rubia, analizando cada centímetro de su piel, sintiendo cada una de sus heridas como propia. Se le encogió el corazón al ver por cuánto había pasado para poder rescatarla.

Haruka no pudo resistir ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Rompió el contacto excusándose en desarmar a su jefe muerto para darle el revólver a Michiru.

- Es mejor que tengas algo…

- Esto te va a doler un poco, pero tengo que cortarte esa hemorragia.

Michiru le interrumpió y comenzó a presionar su hombro con el pañuelo que minutos antes cubría sus ojos. Aprisionó con fuerza sobre los orificios de entrada y salida mientras que con sus labios rozaba la clavícula de la rubia, dándole leves besos para tratar de distraer su sufrimiento. Haruka se aferró a ella con fuerza.

Dejó de hacer presión cuando notó que ya no fluía mucha sangre de la herida. Se rompió la parte baja de su camiseta y la empleó para realizarle un vendaje improvisado que cortase el resto de la sangre.

- Así está mucho mejor.

Le sonrío y pudo ver como la rubia le correspondía en señal de agradecimiento. Podría perderse para siempre en su boca, en sus ojos y en toda ella, pero una sombra hizo que desviase la mirada de su objetivo de placer.

Fher estaba detrás de Haruka apretando el gatillo de su pistola. Iba directa hacia ella.

Ni siquiera escuchó el disparo, todo sucedía a cámara lenta.

La rubia no fue capaz de reaccionar ante el cambio de expresión de Michiru. Se intentó girar para ver cuál era la causa de su atención pero no tuvo tiempo, pues antes de que pudiese hacer nada Michiru había recuperado su energía para apartarla de un empujón. Haruka tropezó cayendo al suelo mientras veía aterrorizada como la bala impactaba en el cuerpo de Michiru perforándole el estómago. El sonido y el tiempo se restablecieron.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Fher volvía a apuntar a Haruka.

Ella cogió su arma a toda prisa para acribillar al rubio a balazos, pero un nuevo disparo sonó antes de que ella apretase el gatillo.

Fher cayó desplomado.

- T-te dije que c-como intentases tocar-la te m-mataría, y yo-yo siemp-pre cumplo mis promesas – seguía tirada en el suelo, apoyándose sobre uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro sostenía el arma.

Haruka contemplaba incrédula la escena desde su posición. Michiru había reunido las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para sacar el revólver y matarle. La había salvado dos veces en menos de un minuto.

Todo su sufrimiento, el dolor de Michiru, sus heridas, su malestar, todo. Todo había sido culpa de ese maldito rubio, no le perdonaría nunca. Se acercó a él y sin poder reprimirse le pateó fuertemente en el estómago. No reaccionaba, ya estaba muerto. Le dio igual. Lo remató de un balazo pero no fue suficiente. Nada era suficiente. Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro al pensar en todos los problemas que les había causado y con rabia volvió a patearle. Pagó todo su dolor con su cuerpo y le pegó una y otra vez, intentando curar cada una de las heridas que les había causando provocándoselas a él, agotando su fuerza física y dando salida a toda la adrenalina y la frustración que habitaba su organismo.

- H-Haruka…

Su voz la devolvió a la realidad.

* * *

><p>Habían escuchado tres nuevos tiros que dieron paso al silencio.<p>

- Tengo que ir a mirar.

- ¡No! Es mejor que… - la sujetaron de la muñeca pero ella se giró interrumpiéndoles.

- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? – Rita tenía el miedo en su garganta.

Los hombres la miraron apenados y sin oponer más resistencia la soltaron. Estaba claro que ellos se pensaban que hablaba de Fher, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Rita solo se preocupaba por Michiru.

- Ten cuidado…

Les agradeció sus palabras con un gesto y abandonó el lugar. Tenía que encontrarla, y tenía que hacerlo con vida.

Caminó precavida apuntando hacia todos lados con su arma por si el rubio aparecía por sorpresa. Nada podría evitar que lo aniquilase si lo encontraba en su camino, sin testigos, sin consecuencias, sin impedimentos. Cruzó por el salón atenta de que ninguno de los cuerpos que lo inundaba se moviese, pero al ver el cuerpo que reposaba en el sofá no pudo evitar estremecerse. Se acercó a él y acarició su bello rostro. Suspiró aliviada. Tenía una herida en la cabeza pero seguía respirando. Estaba vivo. No entendía muy bien el motivo pero lo prefería así. Apenas conocía a aquel joven airense, pero por alguna extraña razón ajena a toda lógica se alegraba de que estuviese bien. El chico parecía espabilarse, pero ella no tenía tiempo para esperar a que se despertase. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y prosiguió su camino.

No tuvo que avanzar mucho más para dar con lo que tanto buscaba.

- Será mejor que no trates de detenernos.

Enfrente de ella estaba Haruka, con claros problemas para andar y cubierta de sangre, pero sin que eso fuese un impedimento para llevar en sus brazos a una malherida Michiru.

- Haru ella no…

Rita bajó el arma.

- No pienso hacerlo – Pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia – Ahora sois libres.

Haruka no entendía nada pero no era el momento de tratar de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y siguió adelante, aunque una nueva figura le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Natomi?

- ¡Haruka!

Rita contempló con una pequeña sonrisa como el muchacho que apenas unos minutos antes estaba en el sofá se dirigía corriendo hacia las chicas. Al pasar a su lado el chico tropezó, aún se mostraba aturdido. Ella le extendió la mano.

- Déjame ayudarte.

La miró dudoso aunque sus ojos hicieron que sonrojase por completo, y sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra cogió su mano.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron levemente desconcertadas al ver la escena y no pudieron reprimir una risa infantil. Rita y Natomi parecían tan ocupados mirándose que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, aunque no tuvieron más remedio que hacerlo al ser interrumpidos con las carcajadas de las dos chicas.

- ¡Eh! ¿A qué vienen tantas risas? – El rubor de Natomi iba en aumento.

- Nada, nad… - Michiru se mareó mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

Natomi y Rita se acercaron alarmados.

- Michi, ¿qué ocurre? – Haruka se arrodilló con cuidado para sentar a Michiru en el suelo reposando su espalda en la pared.

- E-estoy un poco mareada – su rostro había empalidecido. La prenda que cubría la hemorragia de su abdomen estaba bañada en sangre que parecía no cansarse de salir. No había manera de frenarla.

Podía notar como Haruka le hablaba tratando de ayudarla, y como Rita y Natomi parecían buscar algo de utilidad para relajarla. No tardaron en volver con una toalla húmeda, una botella de agua y unos cuantos recursos médicos, y mientras daban uso a cada uno de ellos, ella intentaba aferrarse a Haruka con sus manos sin éxito. Haruka pareció entender lo que trataba de hacer y se sentó a su lado sujetándola con fuerza. Michiru la miró a los ojos. Su visión estaba nublada y cada vez le costaba más entender lo que decían, pero los ojos de Haruka seguían ante ella. Sus ojos la retenían allí. Sonrío entre delirios ante una preocupada Haruka que desconocía la causa de aquella sonrisa delirante. Intentó moverse una vez más para acortar aún más la distancia con Haruka pero un nuevo pinchazo atravesó su cuerpo. Por un segundo perdió el contacto con sus ojos, por un instante todo estuvo en negro.

- Haruka…

- Ssh, no hables Michiru – Su voz apenas era imperceptible. Parecía que la rubia tenía miedo de dañarla si hablaba más alto. No podía ocultarlo, denotaba pánico - Reserva tus fuerzas.

Natomi y Rita se miraron. Comprendieron sin necesitad de palabras que en ese momento su presencia estorbaba más que ayudaba. No podían irse por si necesitaban algo, pero quisieron darles algo de intimidad distanciándose prudencialmente.

- Haruka – Michiru insistió – Todavía no te he pedido perdón…

Haruka sufrió un leve desconcierto, aunque su estado no mejoró cuando asumió el porqué de sus palabras.

- No tienes qué hacerlo y además… - La interrumpió precipitadamente. Su respiración provocaba que las palabras se comiesen las unas a las otras - Además ya habrá tiempo para eso.

- Escúchame.

- Pero…

- Escúchame, por favor - intento coger el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos pero no pudo, la rubia tuvo que ayudarla a llevarlas hasta su mejilla – Cometí un error al no contártelo y… y q-quiero que s…sepas que no fue p-porque dudase de ti, n-nunca lo hice– tragó saliva al ver como se trababa constantemente al hablar – No sabía lo q-que era trabajar en equipo. No conocía lo que era estar con alguien, y mucho menos lo que era dejarse caer ciegamente, sin tener miedo a la caída – notó como Haruka iba a volver a interrumpirla y con esfuerzo arrastró su mano hasta su boca para impedir que abriese sus labios – No sabía lo que era estar completa hasta que te conocí.

Haruka besó los dedos que bloqueaban sus labios, y con delicadeza los llevó a su mejilla, apoyando su mano sobre la suya.

- N-no, no fue tu culpa, Michi. Nunca… Nunca debí apartarme de ti… Perdóname por no dejar que me lo explicases… Por no escucharte… – no pudo reprimir el lloro – Actué de forma irracional, tú siempre demostraste que no querías tener nada que ver con aquello pero… Pero yo estaba cegada y no pude ver las señales. Lo siento… Perdóname, por favor…

- Haru… - sintió sus lágrimas en sus manos – El día que te conocí fue el primer día de mi vida, y eso… Eso es lo único que importa. Te amo, Haruka.

Pudo sentir como la rubia tiritaba bajo su mano y como trataba de balbucear una respuesta sin ser capaz de ordenar las palabras, pero ella necesitaba escuchar esa respuesta de sus labios.

- Dime que amas, por favor…

- T-te quiero con toda mi alma p-pero tengo… tengo miedo de que si te lo digo creas que tienes mi permiso para despedirte de mí… Porque no lo tienes… No puedes decirme adiós ahora que te he encontrado… – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Michiru, con las manos aún sobre su rostro – Tenemos que ir al hospital y…

- No, no puedes. Si lo haces te detendrán... – su voz se estaba debilitando con ella - Te quitarán tu libertad.

- Ya te lo dije, tú eres mi libertad – su voz recuperó firmeza, en esto no perdería la batalla - No importa que me encierren, mientras tú estés bien yo seré libre.

- No seas cabezota… Eso también nos separaría y… Ahora que sé lo que es vivir no puedo hacerlo sin ti… Eres mi adicción… Mi heroína… Eres mi heroína en todos los sentidos.

Haruka vio alarmada como las manos de su sirena se escurrían entre las suyas, perdiendo el tacto con sus mejillas. Las sujetó con firmeza tratando de transmitirle su fuerza de esa forma, de engañarse a sí misma creyendo que era ella quien la agarraba sin problemas, y entre lágrimas le dio un último beso.

- Te amo. Te amo, Michiru. Te amo, te amo… - Podría repetir esas palabras eternamente, pero nunca lograrían abarcar todo el significado que conllevaba lo que sentía por ella. Su voz se extinguió.

Sus frentes no se separaron. Sus narices chocaban. Sus labios se rozaban. Sus alientos se entrelazaban. Y sus ojos… Sus ojos se penetraban.

Se sumió en la oscuridad con el verde de sus ojos. Ese verde, sin duda, formaría parte de su cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

¡Hola a todos! La próxima vez que actualice lo haré con un epílogo que de cierre a esta historia. Gracias por acompañarme durante todos estos capítulos y espero que os animéis a terminarla con el cierre que subiré en uno o dos días. ¡Un saludo!

**Alexia: **Jajaja cierto, cierto, estamos jóvenes. Acertaste con lo del final, pero ya por fin desapareció el rubio maldito xD Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero espero que, aún con ese final, te haya merecido la pena la espera. Gracias por estar siempre ahí ;)

**UKT: **Por mí encantada lo de que te emociones jajaja. Sé que muchos de vosotros queríais que fuese Haruka quien matase a Fher, y que si era de una forma cruel, mejor, y admito que me lo planteé seriamente al ver vuestras peticiones, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que Fher era el monstruo de Michiru, y que por lo tanto debía ser ella misma quien lo borrase. También estuve a punto de desarrollar una muerte más elaborada pero no creo que se mereciese nada glorioso que lo magnificase. Espero que al menos morir a manos de su máxima obsesión y viendo como ella lo hacía por quien amaba le supusiese un duro golpe, y que en cierta medida lo disfrutaseis. Gracias por pasarte (y por emocionarte ^^) ¡Un saludo!

**saori-seika-san: **En ese caso me temo que te he tenido unos cuantos días sin dormir, lo siento xD Escribir este capítulo ha sido mucho más difícil que otros, no sé si por el hecho de que ya se cierra la historia o por qué, pero ufff, me ha costado sacarlo. Gracias por el comentario, espero que te cundan las noches ;) ¡Saludos!

**Alex: **Jajaja lo sé, disfruté escribiendo esa escena. Sí, su peor defecto es no saber apreciar la ayuda de nadie porque se considera alguien superior. Doug está trastornado, aunque no quiera reconocerlo la muerte de Garrett le ha dolido y le ha deshumanizado más si cabe. Michiru estaba inconsciente porque ya se encontraba muy débil en ese momento… Sé que os he hecho sufrir bastante, el drama se me ha ido de las manos xD Gracias por opinar siempre y por todas tus preguntas :) Ya he empezado el epílogo y tengo perfilado todo lo que habrá en él, por lo que no tardaré en daros el final. Ah, y Resident Evil me encanta, aunque es una pena que las películas no sigan la historia de los videojuegos. Eso sí, la forma de pelear de Alice y su vestido rojo de la primera película son geniales ^^

**Lore: **Me alegro de que visualices tan bien las descripciones, es todo un halago, sobre todo si has podido imaginarte a Fher andando así :D Y sí, lo del final es un buen recurso para mantener viva la expectación, aunque temo que a veces abuso de ello xD Y lo del epílogo sí, creo que, indiferentemente del final de este capítulo, la historia requiere de un epílogo que digiera todo un poco. ¡Gracias por comentar!

**pitty: **Me toca admitir que tu review me hizo plantearme el principio de este capítulo, porque no había pensado en la posibilidad de torturaros unas cuantas líneas más hasta que lo dijiste pero finalmente volví a reordenarlo como estaba planeado para no pasarme de cruel xD Lo de tu forma de escribir no es que te situase concretamente, pero sí que tenía la sensación de haberla leído antes en algún comentario anterior. No sé, muchas personas pueden escribir de forma parecida, pero cada una tiene su propia firma en las coletillas, palabras que suele repetir, formas de enlazar las frases, todo… no sé. Sería difícil poner nombre a los comentarios si me los dejaseis anónimamente pero creo que más o menos se podría reconocer quién ha pasado antes por aquí y quién es primerizo. Y creo que estoy desvariando jajaja. ¡Gracias por pasarte!

**Fanficnis: **Jajaja siento tu frustración con el lemmon, y te doy la razón con el drama, pero creo que éste último es el que mueve y avanza la historia. Lo de la castración de Fher con el rodillazo de Haruka creo que en cierta medida la recibió, y en lo referente a la locura no puedo negarte nada xD ¡Gracias a ti por seguir la historia!

**Ficr: **No te preocupes por Rita, está a salvo ;) La verdad es que las he hecho sufrir bastante en toda la historia… Casi deberías decirme más lo de las películas dramáticas jajaja. Muchas gracias por todo :)

**Hanaharu20: **Muchas gracias, me alegro de haber logrado engancharte aunque ya sólo me queda una última actualización para ello. Espero que os guste :) ¡Besos!

**Aurora Kaioh: **Espero que tus noches hayan sido más inspiradoras que las mías porque a mi me costó bastante escribir este cap xD Y lo de la bipolaridad no sabes cuánta razón tienes, si tuviésemos que descifrar todas nuestras actuaciones perderíamos lo que nos resta de vida sin sacar respuesta alguna… Gracias ^^ Besos.


	27. Chapter 27

**Islas Neptuno, Australia. **

Había salido a correr por la orilla como hacía todas las mañanas desde que residía allí. Le gustaba la sensación del sol bañando sus piernas mientras el agua rodeaba sus pies con cada paso que daba. Quizás esto último le gustase tanto porque aquel elemento formaba parte de la esencia de Michiru, y era una forma más de aferrarse a ella.

Encajar en aquella isla le resultó mucho más sencillo de lo que se había imaginado. Una casa en la playa, amistades que no guardaban pistolas en sus mesillas, un empleo que le satisfacía y le apasionaba, y una forma de olvidar su pasado y empezar de cero. Aún le acosaban los fantasmas del pasado, pero, al igual que sus heridas, todo había ido cicatrizando. Suspiró. Las cosas serían tan distintas si aquel último día en el almacén el resultado hubiese variado… Nubló su mente para bloquear el recuerdo. A veces se cuestionaba a sí misma si corría para olvidar o para recordar. Se detuvo a estirarse. Fuese como fuese aquello le aliviaba.

Una vez que terminó su pequeño entrenamiento diario se dirigió al chiringuito al que también tenía por costumbre ir. La camarera era una joven hermosa que llevaba coqueteando con ella casi 6 meses, prácticamente el mismo tiempo que llevaba en Australia. Todavía era demasiado temprano para que estuviese abierto por lo que se sentó en la barra a esperar, y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con una moneda que solía llevar siempre, una moneda de su antiguo país de residencia.

- ¿De dónde es? – le quitó la moneda provocando el roce entre sus manos.

Estaba tan distraída que no se había percatado del tiempo que había pasado, y mucho menos de que la camarera hubiese llegado y abierto el sitio.

- Eso ya no importa – le devolvió una sonrisa torcida mientras la analizaba visualmente. Era una muchacha de cabellos rubios, casi tan claros como la plata, y penetrantes ojos azules, tan cristalinos como el más limpio de los mares.

La chica se sonrojó al sentir la presión de su mirada por lo que desvió la vista a la moneda que le había arrebatado. Era evidente que Haruka ejercía cierta atracción sobre ella. A pesar de ello trató de mantener la compostura y siguió el juego que ambas habían empezado el mismo día que se conocieron. Le lanzó la moneda.

- ¿Tratas de olvidar?

Era lo mismo que ella se cuestionaba constantemente. Meditó la respuesta, jugando nuevamente con la moneda, aunque finalmente salió de sus labios sin que se diese cuenta.

- No… No lo creo. Si olvidase también borraría lo que soy hoy.

- Vaya, pues es una pena – vio la cara de desconcierto de Haruka y cambió el tono a uno más sensual – Yo podría hacerte olvidar todo lo demás.

Haruka sonrío mordiéndose el labio.

- Puedes intentar hacerme cambiar de opinión después de una copa.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- ¿Qué tomarías tú?

- ¿A estas horas? Mmm… Sin duda un destornillador.

- En ese caso que sean dos – una tercera figura que ambas conocían entró en escena.

La camarera se ruborizó por completo ante su presencia. Era la mujer más bella de toda la isla, no cabía duda. Sus ojos eran más profundos que el propio mar, y se acompasaban a la perfección con el peculiar color de sus cabellos. Sus largas piernas sólo eran el inicio de un cuerpo perfectamente delineado con seductoras curvas, cargado de una gracilidad y una elegancia innatas. Sus labios… Tan carnosos y delicados a la vez daban pie a una sonrisa que podría derretir al más grande de los icebergs. No había nadie en la isla que no se girase a su paso, y Haruka no era ninguna excepción. Cada vez que la veía no había nada más para ella, era como si su simple presencia detuviese el tiempo para brindarle a Haruka la posibilidad de admirarla. Con ella no mantenía un simple juego. Su mundo giraba por y para ella. Se fue corriendo a preparar las bebidas dejándolas a solas, los ojos de Haruka jamás brillarían para ella como lo hacían cada vez que veían a aquella preciosa muchacha.

La recién llegada intercambió una pequeña mirada de reproche cargada de ternura con la rubia. Ésta en cambio sonreía con dulzura.

- Cualquiera diría que estabas celosa.

- ¿Celosa yo? Pero si sólo he seguido su recomendación – Puso una carita angelical que contrastaba con la sonrisa pícara que mostraba – Aunque si prefieres que os deje a solas…

- Sabes de sobra que no – la agarró por la cintura arrastrándola hasta ella.

- No lo tengo tan claro… Parecías estar muy a gusto con ella.

Haruka apartó su cabello y comenzó a besar su cuello lenta y pausadamente, deteniéndose a saborear cada recóndito de su piel que pasaba por sus labios. Ascendió a su lóbulo para hablarle entre mordisco y mordisco.

- Déjame demostrarte lo a gusto que estoy contigo – le susurró al oído

Sus manos se unieron a la demostración acercándose peligrosamente a la pelvis con suaves caricias circulares en las que tan solo empleaba la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que poco a poco la chica se relajase en su tensa postura, y sobrepusiese sus manos en las suyas, emitiendo suaves gemidos que le daban permiso para continuar.

- Aquí están las bebidas – la camarera no se había percatado de la situación hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, haciendo que se sonrojase nuevamente por haber interrumpido.

Sin separarse, cogió su copa y se la bebió de un solo trago.

- ¡¿Michiru?

- No me mires así y bébete la tuya rápido, que lo que tienes que demostrarme no es algo que podamos hacer aquí.

Esta vez el sonrojo de Haruka acompañó al de la joven camarera, quien por miedo a otro momento comprometido le hizo entender con un gesto que no hacía falta que pagase, y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

Tomó como pudo su bebida, aunque una gran cantidad se le derramó sobre la camiseta porque Michiru tiró de ella para llevársela de allí, adentrándose en la playa.

- Wow ¡Espera! ¡Nuestra casa está en la otra dirección!

La peliverde se giró hacia ella sin soltarle la mano ni dejar de correr.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que vamos a casa? – le dijo entre risas coquetas.

Sonrío para sí misma y la siguió, acelerando el ritmo y sobrepasándola.

- ¡Eh! ¡Se supone que te estaba guiando!

- Por tierra eres muy lenta, sirena – le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- Te vas a enterar…

Michiru saltó sobre la espalda de Haruka. La rubia intentó mantener el equilibrio ante aquel ataque sorpresa, pero Michiru se lo complicó tapándole los ojos con las manos, apresándose a ella con sus piernas para evitar caerse sola. Aguantó un rato corriendo a ciegas mientras la peliverde reía en su espalda, pero no tardaron en caer juntas, rodando sobre la arena entre risas y pequeños forcejeos.

Se dio cuenta de su ventaja al encontrarse encima de su atleta y la aprovechó para sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella y repartirle besos indiscriminados por la nunca, mientras sus manos jugaban con su cabello, enrollando entre sus dedos su pequeño remolino.

- Pequeña tramposa…

Haruka se dio la vuelta, sujetando con firmeza a su novia para mantenerla encima de ella. Levantó su torso e inclinó el de Michiru hacía ella para saborear sus labios como ya había hecho tantas otras veces, aunque en esta ocasión la peliverde se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Se llevo la mano a la boca retirándose algo.

- Tienes arena – se fijó en su camiseta, estaba mojada y con más arena adherida en ella - ¿Cuándo te manchaste tanto?

- ¡Pero si fuiste tú la que me tiró la bebida! Estando mojada es normal que se me pegue la aren…

- Así que estás mojada… - Michiru la interrumpió empujándola nuevamente contra la arena y tirando del cuello de su camisa hacia abajo para recorrer con sus labios la piel que antes se escondía bajo aquella prenda, saboreando los restos de bebida que quedaban impregnados en su cuerpo.

Cada vez quería bajar más y más, pero la camiseta no daba más de sí, por lo que tuvo que quitársela bruscamente, algo a lo que la rubia cedió encantada.

- Eres increíble.

Michiru la miró con picardía y como respuesta guío sus manos por las abdominales de su rubia, haciendo amagos de acercarse a su pelvis pero sin terminar de hacerlo, lo que excitaba aún más a Haruka.

- ¿Más que tu camarera? – pronunciaba cada palabra entre breves tirones que le daba a su sostén, tratándoselo de quitar con la boca para no interrumpir el movimiento de sus manos.

- No m-me hables de ella ahora, s-solo quiero pensar en ti – hablaba con gemidos entrecortados al notar como las manos de Michiru se acercaban y se alejaban constantemente– T-tú er-res la úni-ca.

La peliverde se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta y con un pequeño mordisco en uno de sus pezones puso fin a la tortura, permitiendo que su mano bajase por fin al interior del pantalón de Haruka. Con su otra mano se aferró a su hombro con fuerza, arañándolo sensualmente, mientras ascendía con su rostro hasta el de la rubia con reiterados besos y mordiscos por su pecho, su clavícula, su cuello, su mentón, su lóbulo…

- El premio por responder bien es un viaje al cielo… - le susurró al oído manteniendo su lóbulo entre sus dientes.

Al oír esas palabras la atrajo hacia sí misma con más fuerza sujetándola por los glúteos, induciendo y guiando sus movimientos, impulsándola a que acelerase el ritmo. Se besaron con pasión entre apuradas respiraciones dejando que el resto de su cuerpo estableciese roces continuos. Un grito de placer les anunció la entrada en el paraíso.

Michiru se dejó caer en su torso, apoyando su oído en su pecho. Ascendía y descendía al ritmo de su respiración. Podía escuchar con total nitidez los agitados latidos de Haruka.

El viento empezó a soplar, lo que hizo que Michiru se estremeciese y se aproximase aún más si cabía a ella, hasta el punto en el que sus pieles podrían fusionarse. Haruka la abrazó con ternura para temblar su frío.

- Nos hemos equivocado – su voz resonaba con eco al escucharlo directamente a través de su pecho.

- ¿Qué? – Michiru levantó su torso rápidamente, apoyándose con una mano en la arena y otra sobre la rubia.

Haruka sonrío acariciando sus dientes con su lengua en un gesto seductor.

- Que creo que era yo la que tenía algo que demostrarte – la besó apasionadamente antes de que pudiese contestar, y la viró para situarse sobre ella quitándole la ropa, aunque Michiru siguió el juego y rodaron varias veces sin dejar de besarse y de desnudarse antes de que la rubia pudiese dominarla por completo. Para entonces ya habían llegado a la orilla, invitando a que las olas se les uniesen. Éstas sobrepasaban sus desnudos cuerpos y los liberaban constantemente, aumentando el efecto de fricción y de placer que se causaban al unirse al compás de sus movimientos en aquella composición perfecta entre el mar y el viento.

Al terminar se adentraron más en la arena, agazapadas y sin romper el contacto, abrazándose intensamente para darse calor.

Haruka se tumbó en el regazo de la peliverde, acurrucándose en ella. Poco a poco su respiración era más pausada y marcada. Michiru sonrío, su diosa madrugaba demasiado para estar en forma para su equipo. Se permitió contemplarla con detalle desde esa perspectiva mientras jugaba con sus mojados cabellos, induciéndola al sueño que sin duda la estaba venciendo. Con una imagen tan bella no podía evitar cuestionarse si realmente había sobrevivido a aquel fatídico día en el almacén, porque una perfección así sólo podía existir en el cielo. Pero claro… Haruka era su cielo, su diosa… Con ella cualquier cosa era posible, incluso en el mundo terrenal. Le dio un suave beso en el pelo sin dejar de entrelazarlo entre sus dedos.

_- Flashback -_

Le dolía el abdomen a rabiar, pero eso significaba que estaba viva. Trató de incorporarse con cuidado pero fue entonces cuando se percató de que algo la impedía levantarse. Abrió los ojos. Sobre su pecho tenía el brazo de una dormida Haruka, que apoyaba la cabeza en un pequeño resquicio de la camilla. Estaban en lo que parecía ser una clínica clandestina.

- Será mejor que la dejes dormir un poco más – Rita estaba en un pequeño sofá con una revista entre las manos – Apenas ha dormido nada estos últimos días. Me duele admitirlo pero es aún más cabezota que tú – le sonrío burlonamente.

Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa. Conociendo a Haruka lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se hubiese movido de aquel sitio ni para comer ni para nada.

En el momento en el que la peliverde iba a contestar se abrió la puerta dando paso a un rostro conocido. Natomi había entrado con un par de cafés, yendo directo hacia Rita para darle el suyo. Durante un momento parecía que ambos se olvidaron de que Michiru se había despertado, y se comunicaron entre miradas y breves roces con las manos al intercambiarse los vasos. La chica tuvo que esforzarse por reprimir la risa infantil para no despertar a Haruka, pero no pudo evitar atraer la atención de la pareja.

- Creo que será mejor que os dejemos descansar a las dos un poco más – Rita se levantó, cogiendo de la mano al muchacho.

- Espera, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo? – su voz sonaba ronca por haber estado varios días sin hablar.

Rita asintió, y con un gesto Natomi le dio a entender que la esperaría fuera.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No… Bueno… Quería saber cómo…

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Michiru asintió.

- Sin superiores de por medio fue cosa de niños. Natomi era el miembro restante de más poder de los airenses, y yo de nuestro bando, por lo que no tuvimos que presionar demasiado para mover hilos y encontrar un médico dispuesto a cobrar por su silencio.

- Gracias…

- No, gracias a ti…

A ninguna de las dos se le daba bien una situación de ese estilo, por lo que Michiru optó por romper el inminente silencio incomodo que se avecinaba.

- ¿Entonces sois los jefes de las mafias?

- De la mafia, en particular. Con todas esas bajas y esa estupidez de confrontación creímos que era mejor unirnos…

- Claaaro, porque la atracción que sentís no ha tenido nada que ver, ¿verdad? - sonreía pícaramente.

El rostro de Rita estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello.

- B-bu-eno p-pues… - tartamudeaba sin parar.

- Hey, es genial – llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y lo acarició con cariño – Fher nunca fue más que una ilusión que idealizaste y convertiste en tu obsesión. La persona de la que te enamoraste no existía, jamás lo hizo. En cambio Natomi es real. Nunca olvides eso.

Rita agarró su mano y asintió con una medio sonrisa. Ambas querían disculparse por sus enfrentamientos en el pasado, pero se entendieron sin necesidad de hablar más. Las chicas saldaron su deuda en silencio, forjando lo que nunca hubiesen creído posible, una amistad.

Se levantó de allí para ir a reunirse con Natomi, aunque antes de salir se giró y echó un último vistazo a las chicas.

- Me alegro de que te hayas mejorado. Ahora es tu turno, te toca cuidar de ella – le guiñó un ojo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Michiru acarició el pelo cenizo de Haruka, y con ternura le dio un suave beso que hizo que la rubia murmurase entre sueños. Finalmente había entrado en el cielo, en el cielo de la vida.

_- Fin del flashback –_

Seguía acariciando el cabello de su adorado ángel mientras pensaba en lo afortunada que era por tenerla en su vida, y por tener amigos como Rita y Natomi. De no ser por ellos no estarían aquí en este momento. Fueron ellos quienes les dieron los billetes de avión que les trajeron a esta isla nada más salir de la clínica. Le hubiese gustado que viniesen con ellas, pero sus vidas estaban aferradas a aquella ciudad. No habían disuelto la mafia aunque le habían dado un enfoque completamente distinto, renovándola por completo y llevándola a un camino distinto: el de compensar a todas las víctimas que la mafia había tenido bajo los imperios de Garrett y Doug, y parecía que les iba bastante bien.

Un balbuceo la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Haruka se estaba despertando.

Contempló divertida la cara que ponía su rubia mientras abría los ojos y trataba de orientarse. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron le dedicó la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

- Ahora que estás descansada podrías leerme un rato.

Haruka se agazapó aún más con ella.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te lea? - su voz denotaba su estado somnoliento – Aquí solo tenemos nuestra ropa…

Michiru retiró con cuidado la cabeza de la rubia de su regazo y se levantó para salir a buscar algo.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? – Se incorporó precipitadamente al ver que su novia se alejaba - ¡Estás desnuda! – Al ver que la ignoraba corrió tras ella cogiendo sus ropas.

La alcanzó al llegar ante unas tumbonas de alquiler. Michiru extrajo de debajo de éstas una pequeña cesta. La rubia la miraba desconcertada.

La abrió y sacó unos sándwiches, un par de refrescos, una toalla, crema solar y por último un libro.

- Esto es lo que quiero que me leas.

Haruka sonreía estupefacta. Michiru había pensado en todo.

- Así que tenías previsto violarme aquí, ¿eh? AUCH – Recibió un golpe _afectivo_ de la peliverde nada más terminar la frase.

- ¡Limítate a leer, esclava sexual!

- Con que esas tenemos… ¡Ahora verás!

Michiru salió corriendo al ver como la rubia se abalanzaba sobre ella para lo que sin duda sería un cruel ataque de cosquillas, pero no pudo escapar por mucho tiempo. Haruka la cogió por la cintura levantándola del suelo y dio vueltas sobre sí misma cargando con ella hasta que quedaron agotadas y se dejaron caer sobre su toalla.

La peliverde abrió los refrescos mientras Haruka comenzaba la lectura, callándola de vez en cuando al introducirle algo de comida. Pensó que después de comer podrían avanzar más fácilmente por el libro, pero Michiru comenzó a expandirle crema solar por las piernas, acariciándolas sensualmente, distrayéndola al erizarle la piel. Y a eso se le sumó que también la interrumpía constantemente con suposiciones sobre el libro que leían, haciendo que Haruka fuese incapaz de concentrarse y de enterarse de la historia que leía en voz alta.

- "_Miró sus manos. ¡Cómo las odiaba! Estaban impregnadas de belleza y de muerte…_ "

- ¡Aun así no creo que fuese él el asesino!

- _"… impregnadas de belleza y de muerte, en una combinación imposible de…"_

_-_ Además lo que le hicieron es más femenino… ¡Apuesto por una asesina!

Haruka tuvo un pequeño tic con esa nueva interrupción, pero siguió leyendo como si no hubiese pasado.

- _"…en una combinación im-po…im… imposible… "- _En esta ocasión la interrupción vino dada por las manos de Michiru, que habían ascendido peligrosamente, expandiendo la crema en suaves movimientos circulares por la cara interior de sus muslos. A Haruka se le nublaba la vista con tanto escalofrío producido por el roce de sus manos. Cada fricción generaba una nueva descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Trató de concentrarse - _ "…en… en un-a combinación imposible de conjugar pero con la que se veía obligado a…"_

_- _¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado para acabar así? Está claro que tiene relación directa con el asesinado pero él la quería y… - Michiru se detuvo en su tarea de echarle crema a la rubia, lo que le dio una pequeña tregua que le permitió recuperar la razón. La peliverde se distrajo teorizando sobre las distintas posibilidades.

Haruka la miró de reojo y sonrío al verla tan concentrada intentando atar cabos de la historia para resolver el misterio antes de finalizar las páginas. Quién le iba a decir cuando la conoció que la silenciosa guarda que la retenía en aquel cuarto acabaría hablando tanto. Su sirena ya no era aquella mujer de inescrutable mirada, la había dejado entrar en su interior para quedarse, y se había abierto completamente a ella. Había vuelto a confiar en las personas y en la felicidad, y no solo eso, también le había otorgado la felicidad a ella. Michiru no era la única que había renacido. Cada una era el corazón de la otra, hacían latir el cuerpo ajeno como si fuese propio porque se pertenecían. Ambas solo vivían cuando estaban juntas.

- _"…con la que se veía obligado a vivir…"_

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Seguro que… - Haruka la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios mientras que con su otra mano cerraba el libro.

Michiru la miraba sorprendida. Haruka retiró el dedo y acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de su boca.

- Señorita Kaioh, se ha vuelto toda una cotorra.

Ambas rieron ante aquel comentario y silenciaron su risa con el primero de una larga historia de besos. Habían recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí, pero esto solo había sido el principio de sus vidas, las dos tenían aún muchas páginas que rellenar de su propio libro. Un libro que nunca más tendrían que escribir por separado.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:<strong>

Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí. Ha sido increíble poder compartir esta historia con vosotros :) Ya tengo en mente el próximo fanfic sobre esta pareja (y esta vez no será tan dramático xD), aunque hasta dentro de unos días no creo que lo empiece porque también quiero aprovechar para leer más fics. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este epílogo y de la historia completa en sí, y que más adelante pueda veros en otros relatos ¡Un saludo a todos!

**saori-seika-san: **Bonita forma de dejar un comentario ;) espero que con este capítulo ya acabe con tus ojeras. Gracias por los ánimos y por haber seguido la historia ¡Cuídate!

**Alexia: **¡Tus deseos son órdenes! Aunque en mi defensa diré que esta historia siempre tuvo final feliz :p Gracias por darme siempre tu opinión, ¡nos vemos pronto!

**ficr: **Tengo en mente otro fic pero bastante más tranquilito que este. Pretendo que sea una historia corta y sin tantos dramas de por medio. No quiero llamarlo comedia porque tampoco… pero quiero que sea algo más relajado. Gracias por los halagos, y entiendo lo que dices, no estás loca :p De hecho esa es la razón por la que me gusta escribir anónimamente, es mucho más fácil _desnudarse_ tan de golpe ante desconocidos, prefiero que quienes me conocen vayan capa a capa ;) ¡Cuídate, y muchas gracias por tus comentarios!

**Summer: **Espero que te haya gustado el final, en el fondo soy una blanda ;) Gracias a ti por leerlo y espero que podamos leernos en más ocasiones, ¡cuídate!

**UKT: **Jajaja siento haberte hecho llorar, por suerte (o por desgracia) aún no estaba preparada para escribir un final triste, pero ya llegará el día… ¡muajaja! Gracias por leer mis historias, ¡un saludo!

**gheraldine: **Se me hace raro verte ahora con este nick :p en este último no tenía nada claro si meter un pequeño regalo en forma de lemmon o no porque no sabía muy bien si encajaría pero espero que no haya quedado mal. Gracias por pasarte ^^

**Alex: **Me alegro de que te gustase, escribir el rencuentro era una presión enorme. Creo que mi pervertida mente no puede evitar ver sensualidad en todos lados… Lo del lemmon no me sale tan natural, aunque al ver que os gustaba lo introduje bastante más de lo que tenía pensado, pero siempre cuando veía que no desviaba la línea de la historia. En cambio el drama lo tengo inscrito xD Gracias por los cumplidos y por las amenazas xD ¡Un saludo!

**pitty: **Jajaja sí, se me fueron bastante de las manos dos… En lo referido a la muerte de Fher sinceramente es que no se me ocurría nada que compensase lo otro, pero al menos me sirvió para llevarlo a otro drama de esos que han despertado vuestros instintos homicidas hacia mi persona xD Lo de la escritura es eso :) ¡Gracias por todo!

**Vientocortante: **Sí, las arpías también se merecen segundas oportunidades jeje. Lo que dices que matar a Michi supone la muerte de Haruka es muy cierto, te doy toda la razón en ello. Creo que con sus personalidades (y en esto hablo más allá de mi historia, me voy a sus personalidades originales) están destinadas a estar juntas, tanto en la vida como en la muerte. Ninguna podría vivir sin la otra. Y lo del lemmon… ;) ¡Gracias por tus opiniones!

**Aurora Kaioh: **Enhorabuena por tus inspiradoras noches y gracias por comentar ;) ahora es cuando debería decir que me siento halagada por formar parte de esa lista, pero creo que alegrarme por tus lagrimas es un poco inapropiado xD Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Durante unos días te dejo al 100% las estrellas para que tus noches den buenos frutos, pero luego iré a reclamar mi parte para poder inspirarme de nuevo. Besos.

**Hanaharu20: **Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado :) Este capítulo ha sido casi en exclusiva de Haruka y Michiru, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Besos.

**yam-tenou-86: **Gracias por leerla, por comentar ahora y por los halagos ;) Intentaré empezar con otra historia que tengo en mente la semana que viene, estaré encantada de que puedas leerlo ¡Un saludo!

**Lore: **Qué bien que te parezcan tan tiernos los momentos de Rita y Natomi ^^ Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia la mala malísima era Rita, y quien estaba destinado a salvarse y a redimirse era Fher, pero según avanzó cambió por completo. Y el final de Haruka y Michiru… Sólo es el comienzo ;) Muchas gracias por todo, ¡cuídate!


End file.
